Break the ice
by Lusaka
Summary: La guerre bat son plein. L'Ordre du Phénix et les Forces Noires se livrent toujours un terrible combat, dans l'ombre. Plus que trois horcruxes à trouver. Potter y parviendra t il sans l'aide d'un espion ? hpdm
1. Proposition indécente

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr.

**Couple :** HP-DM, RW-HG, et... deux surprises.

**Résumé :** Deux ans après la mort de Dumbledore, l'Ordre s'est organisé. Suite à une bataille contre les mangemorts, Draco Malfoy est fait prisonnier à Grimmaurd. La cohabitation avec les autres est diffcile, jusqu'à une altercation toute particulière avec Harry...

**Petit post it :** Bien le bonjour à tous ! Et non, ceci n'est pas un OS. Il s'agit bien d'une fic. Alors, pour la petite histoire : Griffy, m'avait demandé de lui écrire un one-shot respectant certains impératifs. Il fallait que ce soit un hp/dm, déjà, puis elle avait des exigeances par rapport au lemon, etc... Je n'avais qu'à écrire une belle scène toride entre nos deux héros et elle était satisfaite.

Malheureusement, je me suis laissée emporter. J'ai commencé à installer tout un contexte autour du lemon. Ledit contexte est devenu de plus en plus concret... jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que je ne pouvais plus en faire un os. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps devant Griffy pour m'excuser, mais elle est contente quand même dites donc !

Alors cette fic, née pour être un os à la base, est ENTIEREMENT dédiée à ma Griffy, du premier au dernier chapitre. C'est elle qui me l'a inspiré, c'est pour elle que je l'écris. Et si ça pouvait te montrer à quel point je suis bien contente de te connaître, j'en serais ravie... Voilà !

Maintenant, place à la lecture de ce premier chapitre...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Proposition indécente.**

Pourquoi tout semblait-il sombre dans cette maison ? Les murs noirs et sales, les corridors sans lumière, les fenêtres opaques, les bougies éteintes par les courants d'air, les plafonds trop hauts… Rien ne lui plaisait. Et puis l'odeur de la mort, bien sûr. Cette odeur forte qui régnait en maître, jusque sous son lit, jusque dans sa peau. Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Les escaliers grinçaient sous ses pas.

En bas, plusieurs voix rudes se faisaient entendre. Elles s'apostrophaient, se chamaillaient, débattaient. La seule salle illuminée correctement au 12, Square Grimmaurd était la salle à manger. Là, six membres de l'Ordre du Phénix discutaient sur les mesures les plus urgentes à prendre suite à la dernière attaque de Lord Voldemort.

- Mais non ! s'exclama Remus Lupin. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il ait laissé des Mangemorts sur place ?

- On n'est jamais assez prudent, lui répondit Maugrey en grognant.

- Mais la bataille est finie et ils avaient autant de blessés que nous ! riposta Potter.

- Oui, ils ont du tous rentrer, renchérit Ronald Weasley. Je suis sûr qu'on peut y retourner tranquillement.

- Mais réfléchissez ! s'emporta Granger. Peut-être sont-ils en train de faire le même raisonnement que nous actuellement. Il ne faut pas prendre de risques !

Draco Malfoy, qui avait enfin quitté les noirceurs de la cage d'escalier, s'installa au bout de la longue table dans l'indifférence générale. Seul Arthur Weasley lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de poursuivre le débat. Il se moquait bien d'être ignoré de la sorte, ce qu'il voulait, c'était du calme et de la lumière.

Voilà plus d'un mois qu'il était enfermé dans cette maison répugnante et son cas n'avait toujours pas été réellement examiné par l'Ordre. Lui-même ne savait pas très bien s'il était un prisonnier politique, un otage, une tête mise à prix, recherché par le ministère et Voldemort à la fois, une victime ou un bourreau, un réfugié... Sa seule certitude était qu'il devenait chaque jour davantage un meuble de ce repère, une plante verte que l'on ne regardait même plus.

Il posa ses bras sur la table, croisa dignement ses doigts et fixa les six personnes de l'autre côté de la table de son regard de glace.

- Je veux y retourner, insistait Potter. Je suis sûr que l'horcruxe est là-bas.

- On y retournera, mais pas tout de suite Harry, expliqua Arthur Weasley.

- On ? Comment ça "on" ? s'énerva le brun. Je peux y aller seul !

- Harry…

Mais il était déjà parti. Il grimpa les escaliers en tapant du pied contre chaque marche, torturant la rambarde, et il n'acheva ce chahut que lorsque la porte de sa chambre claqua. Il voulait quitter cette maison. Il ne supportait plus cet endroit. Et la guerre n'avançait pas assez vite. Encore trois horcruxes à trouver et les circonstances n'avaient jamais semblé si compliquées. Il était assez grand pour… La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

- Harry, tu dois nous écouter, lança Hermione en entrant.

- Même Lupin dit que…

- Le professeur Lupin, Harry.

- Il n'est plus professeur, répliqua le jeune héros. Et même lui dit qu'il ne faut pas perdre de temps.

- Maugrey et Arthur veulent que l'on attende minimum dix jours.

- Mais c'est de la folie ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte du nombre de choses qui peuvent se passer pendant ce temps ? Voldemort pourrait aller récupérer son horcruxe !

- Non. On va envoyer des aurors sur place pour…

- N'en dis pas plus, coupa Harry. Des aurors, mais pas moi c'est ça ? Ok, laisse-moi.

- Harry…

- Laisse-moi ! hurla-t-il.

La porte à peine refermée sur le visage triste de la jeune femme, que la fenêtre de la chambre explosait. Des débris de verre tombèrent au sol, laissant entrer l'air glacial de cette nuit hivernale. Il frappa le mur et dirigea sa rage vers son lit. L'oreiller éclata en nuage de plumes, l'édredon se déchira en deux, le sommier s'affaissa tandis que les bois du lit se pliaient. Derrière la porte, Granger pleurait, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Lorsque le silence se fit dans la chambre, elle essuya ses yeux et monta un étage plus haut. Voilà presque trois semaines qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de se réfugier dans cette pièce d'où semblait naître toute l'ombre de la maison : celle de Malfoy. Elle ne frappa pas. Elle savait qu'il était en bas. De toute façon, il ne disait jamais rien.

La première fois qu'il l'avait trouvée dans sa chambre, il avait haussé un sourcil inquisiteur, elle l'avait salué de la tête et était ressortie. Puis le lendemain, après une crise entre elle et Ronald, elle était revenue. Il l'avait regardée entrer. Elle avait d'abord semblé gênée, puis elle s'était installée dans un coin, par terre, et n'avait plus bougé. Parfois, elle parlait. Mais souvent, elle se contentait de fixer le sol.

A son arrivée, l'Ordre avait donné au serpentard la chambre la plus sale, sous les toits. Harry avait fortement insisté sur le fait que son statut ne méritait rien d'autre. Hermione leva les yeux vers l'unique fenêtre grise et minuscule. Les carreaux crasseux ne laissaient même pas filtrer les rayons de la lune. Des rideaux bordeaux pendaient de chaque côté, déchirés, troués, mités.

Le lit était défait. Le bureau vide. Le coffre fermé. Pas d'armoire. Pas de fauteuil. Un plafond trop haut pour être vu. Et un parquet usé.

La porte s'ouvrit et il entra. Il l'a vit tout de suite. Les bras de la jeune femme entouraient ses genoux remontés, ses yeux étaient encore rouges. Il soupira, referma la porte et s'allongea sur son lit.

Il avait fait son tour dans la maison, et il en était satisfait. Il avait constaté que la troisième marche de l'escalier entre le deuxième et le premier étage qui ne grinçait pas jusqu'alors, émettait à présent un léger craquement lorsqu'on y posait le pied. Il avait vérifié que les boîtes de nourriture préparées par Weasley mère étaient bien arrivées. Il avait pu espionner un peu une réunion de l'Ordre, constatant une fois de plus le sale caractère de Potter. Dans la salle de bain, la bouteille vide de shampoing avait été remplacée.

Bref, tout était parfait.

- Tu en penses quoi toi ?

Draco rouvrit les yeux et réfléchit à la question posée. Granger lui demandait ce qu'il en pensait. Bien. En général, elle se contentait de parler, mais ne lui posait pas de question. Un pas en avant était donc fait.

- Je n'ai pas à juger, si ?

- Mais je voudrais que tu le fasses, insista Hermione en le regardant.

Le blond se redressa lentement sur ses coudes et lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de se concentrer sur le mur qui lui faisait face. Papier peint gris, autrefois rose, s'il en jugeait les traces de couleurs qu'il avait repérées derrière les tableaux.

- Potter a raison.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le Lord ne réfléchit pas comme vous. Il est toujours sûr de sa force. Donc il prend rarement des mesures de prudence. Il se moque d'envoyer ses Mangemorts à la mort ou pas. S'il avait voulu retourner sur place, il l'aurait déjà fait, et vous l'auriez su tout de suite. Il aime qu'on sache ce qu'il fait.

- Mais ça ne change pas le problème ! Si on y va trop tôt, on pourrait se retrouver nez à nez avec lui !

- Je viens de te dire qu'il y serait déjà retourné s'il avait voulu le faire Granger.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les choses sont traitées lorsqu'elles sont chaudes avec lui. C'est quand le sang bouillonne qu'il est le meilleur.

- Tu me dégouttes Malfoy.

Un ricanement moqueur lui répondit. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit et elle posa son menton sur ses genoux. Une porte claqua à l'étage en dessous. Tout s'entendait dans cette vieille baraque. Hermione soupira et étendit ses jambes devant elle.

Cette pièce était vraiment la plus calme. La plus morte en fait. Son occupant était comme mort, voilà pourquoi. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au serpentard. Il ne bougeait pas et avait refermé ses yeux. Les bras croisés derrière la nuque, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Entre eux, les membres de l'Ordre l'avaient surnommé le glaçon. Elle détourna les yeux et repensa à sa journée.

- Fred a été blessé à la bataille ce matin, commença-t-elle. Sa main a été broyée. Mais selon Pomfresh, il pourra s'en resservir. Et puis j'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que Ron avait été touché. En fait, il était juste évanoui. Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait…

Et elle continuait ainsi. Ce n'était pas tellement pour raconter sa vie et ses malheurs à quelqu'un. Qui voudrait partager quoique ce soit avec le prince des glaces ? C'était plus pour avoir un peu de calme. Un moment volé. Elle pouvait toujours penser qu'il dormait, et il pouvait toujours croire qu'elle parlait à quelqu'un d'autre. Ça n'allait pas plus loin.

Au bout de longues minutes, le silence revint. Elle se leva, épousseta sa robe et sortit. Les yeux gris se rouvrirent aussitôt la porte refermée. Bien. Il n'avait rien appris qu'il ne savait déjà. Weasley était toujours un idiot incapable d'avouer son amour à une Sang de Bourbe. Potter était toujours un griffon prétentieux et Lupin était toujours pauvre.

Il se leva, se déshabilla et se recoucha pour dormir. La journée était passée, c'était le principal.

Dans la salle à manger, Arthur Weasley et Maugrey discutaient encore. Remus croisa Hermione dans l'escalier. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit dans un murmure et le silence tomba sur le repère. C'était ainsi depuis plusieurs mois, depuis la mort de Dumbledore en réalité. Les choses avançaient trop lentement, difficilement. Le ministère n'aidait personne. Au fil des semaines, trois camps s'étaient créés : l'Ordre, les Forces Noires, et le ministère. Chaque camp essayait par tous les moyens possibles d'entraîner les autres à la défaite.

Harry s'était endormi dans le fauteuil de sa chambre sans même réparé les dégâts que sa colère avait causés. Lorsqu'il se réveilla à l'aube, la température de sa chambre était très basse. Il frissonna et observa les débris de verre au sol, puis la brume qui enveloppait la ville dehors. Il aurait aimé qu'elle rentre par la fenêtre cassée, qu'elle l'emporte.

Il se leva, défroissa rapidement ses vêtements, décida qu'il ne prendrait pas de douche, et qu'il commencerait à agir réellement à partir d'aujourd'hui.

La fenêtre et les autres meubles furent réparés en quelques gestes du poignet. Il sortit de sa chambre d'un pas déterminé. Tout le monde dormait. Il monta à l'étage supérieur et s'arrêta derrière la porte de son ennemi. C'était un rituel. Tous les matins, il venait l'inspecter. Personne ne le savait. Il plaqua donc son oreille contre le battant de bois et écouta. Le silence planait. Pas un bruit, pas un soupir. Malfoy dormait.

Parfait. Il se redressa et redescendit. Il avait accepté d'héberger le serpentard ici suite à une bataille où l'apprenti mangemort avait été abandonné par les siens sur le terrain. Blessé, seul, il n'avait rien pu faire et s'était laissé emporter.

Harry entra dans la cuisine. Il trouva de quoi calmer les grognements incessants de son ventre puis se rendit dans la salle. Petit à petit, le soleil grandissait à l'extérieur. Quelques oiseaux bondissaient d'arbres en arbres dans le parc du voisinage et des moldus sortaient leur voiture pour aller travailler, sans savoir que de grosses menaces planaient au-dessus de leur tête. Mais à l'intérieur de la maison, tout restait sombre et silencieux.

La porte d'entrée claqua. Potter était sorti. Il acheva d'enrouler son écharpe en descendant les marches du perron de la vieille demeure et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers le parc. Tous les matins se ressemblait. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc et sortit une carte de sa poche. La dame de pique. Il la fit glisser entre ses doigts et la tritura tout en se plongeant dans ses pensées. Tous les matins étaient identiques. Il surveillait Malfoy, mangeait rapidement et venait se poser là.

Dans un mouvement souple, il fit disparaître la carte qui réapparut dans son autre main. Un tour de passe passe qui épatait les quelques moldus qui s'aventuraient parfois dans le parc à cette heure matinale. Il avait trouvé cette vieille carte à jouer dans un tiroir du bureau de Sirius et l'avait gardé depuis. Elle était un peu déchirée, cornée, usée. Comme lui.

Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux, des feuilles s'envolaient, ses pensées aussi. Il ne les rattrapait plus depuis longtemps. Il pensait beaucoup trop à la guerre, alors, lorsque sans le vouloir, son esprit se dirigeait vers d'autres sujets, il laissait faire. Souvent, Malfoy était au centre de ces réflexions inconscientes. Il s'interrogeait par exemple sur le statut du serpentard. Pourquoi le gardait-il en vie ? Pourquoi ne cherchait-il pas le blesser davantage ?

Il y avait une distance énorme qui s'était créée entre le glaçon sur pattes et lui. Ce n'était pas de la haine, ni du mépris, ni de l'indifférence, ni même du respect. Surtout pas du respect. C'était juste logique. La glace ne supporte pas le feu.

Mais le feu aimerait faire fondre la glace, parfois, pour voir…

A l'intérieur de la maison, les autres se réveillaient doucement. Tous les membres de l'Ordre ne dormaient pas sur place, mais pour certains, c'était plus simple. Ronald croisa Lupin dans la cuisine et ils discutèrent un peu. Mais très vite, le rouquin s'excusa auprès de son ancien professeur et remonta dans sa chambre. L'inactivité pesait sur tout le monde. Il songea à sa propre guerre en faisant son lit, la bataille que son cœur livrait à son courage de Gryffondor. Il devait parler à Hermione. Il avait bien vu la frayeur sur son visage lorsqu'il était revenu à lui après la bataille.

Soudain, il entendit du bruit dans le couloir au-dessus, quelque chose ressemblant à une chute. Il sortit de sa chambre et monta à l'étage au même moment où il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer au rez-de-chaussée. Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, il vit Malfoy affalé par terre au milieu du corridor en train de gémir.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda-t-il sans s'approcher.

Le serpentard ne répondit rien. Ron remarqua alors qu'il tenait son bras gauche contre lui et qu'il le comprimait fortement. La rambarde de l'escalier trembla alors que quelqu'un montait les marches des étages inférieurs. Weasley se pencha par-dessus et aperçu une touffe de cheveux bruns.

- Harry c'est toi ?

Les pas s'arrêtèrent et le visage de Potter se pencha dans la cage d'escalier.

- Oui.

- Monte voir.

Un gémissement plus fort que les autres ramena l'attention de Ron sur le serpentard à terre. Celui-ci se relevait lentement, en s'appuyant sur le mur et il jeta un regard noir à son ennemi qui arrivait. Ronald s'écarta et laissa passer Harry qui s'approcha vivement du blond. Il lui prit le bras et le serra.

- Aaaah ! Putain Potter !

- Il t'appelle encore Malfoy ? siffla l'espoir de tout un peuple. Comment ça se fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?

- J'en sais rien, lâche moi !

Harry serra plus fort et tordit légèrement le bras. Aussitôt, Draco répliqua par un coup de genoux qui atteignit la hanche de son adversaire. Voilà longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas battus. Leur dernière bagarre datait de deux semaines. A chaque fois, c'était simplement un trop plein de rancœur qui explosait. Ils se défoulaient l'un sur l'autre.

Les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir. Ils se baissaient, évitaient un poing, en donnaient un, en prenaient un autre, envoyaient des coups de pieds, frappaient, coinçaient. Ron était redescendu pour aller chercher Hermione. C'était elle qui conservait la petite pharmacie qui servait lors de ces combats de boxe improvisés.

La douleur de son bras le lançait tellement que Malfoy ne parvenait pas à atteindre son ennemi. Celui-ci en revanche, plein de toute l'énergie qu'il ne dépensait pas assez, revigoré par sa promenade matinale, ne ratait pas un coup. Bientôt, le blond tomba à genoux face à lui, le visage rouge, les lèvres en sang, un œil au beurre noir. Harry s'accroupit devant lui et le força à relever la tête en lui attrapant le col de son pull.

- Je ne veux pas de ça ici Malfoy, siffla-t-il. Il ne doit plus t'appeler. Il n'a aucune raison de le faire !

- Dis-moi Potter, grogna le blond en laissant sa tête ballotter dans la poigne du brun. Je ne savais pas que tu voulais me protéger de lui à ce point.

- Crétin ! ricana Harry. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache où tu es. S'il te trouve, il nous trouve tous. Tu es comme une mine qu'il faut éviter de faire sauter. Alors je t'interdis de lui répondre. C'est clair ? ajouta-t-il en secouant le col qu'il tenait.

Draco se dégagea et tenta de lui envoyer un poing en pleine figure. Malheureusement, un peu sonné comme il l'était, il ne parvint qu'à frapper l'épaule du brun, presque amicalement. Mais Harry ne se méprit pas sur ce geste. Il répliqua aussitôt. Il savait se battre debout, il savait le faire à terre. Malfoy ne bougeait plus. Harry se pencha sur lui pour voir s'il s'était évanoui. Mais il ne fut pas assez prudent. Draco rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et leva sa jambe pour frapper le brun en plein ventre.

Potter s'effondra sur le serpentard en grognant.

- Sale serpent tu…

Mais soudain, Draco se crispa. Harry se redressa. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Quelque chose de nouveau venait de se passer.

- Tu…

- Dégage Potter. T'as gagné si tu veux, mais dégage.

Harry ne bougea pas pour autant. Ce qu'il avait senti contre le corps de son ennemi n'était pas du hasard, il le savait. C'était la première fois, mais ça lui semblait évident. Draco le poussa avec ses jambes pour se relever. Harry suivit le mouvement et le retint pour l'empêcher de descendre les escaliers. Il le coinça contre le mur du palier et plaqua une main sur son entre jambe gonflée, objet de leur gêne momentanée.

- Aahh.. Potter.. Lâche-moi !

- Malfoy… Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant prendre des coups.

- C'est pas ça abruti, que vas-tu t'imaginer ?

Le brun ricana et Draco en profita pour se dégager et inverser la situation.

- Tu te moques Potter, n'empêche qu'il m'a semblé sentir la même chose chez toi.

- Sauf que moi, je ne le renie pas, susurra Harry.

Le blond fut un instant déstabilisé. La franchise et le sourire de son ennemi lui valut de se retrouver de nouveau dos au mur, une jambe ferme entre les siennes, pressée contre son érection et ses bras coincés par deux fortes poignes. Il jeta un regard noir qui s'agrandit de stupeur lorsqu'il vit le brun se pencher vers lui.

Des lèvres abîmées se posèrent sur les siennes. Aucune douceur dans ce baiser improvisé. Une langue força l'entrée, des dents s'entrechoquèrent. Le feu prenait et la glace fondait. Réellement, une larme coulait le long de la joue de Draco. Plaisir, volupté, fermeté et haine. Comment ressentir toutes ces choses ?

Harry se détacha enfin et le fixa étrangement. Il lécha la joue mouillée du blond et plongea dans les yeux redevenus glace.

- Il ne faut pas pleurer Draco, murmura-t-il. La vie est dure, je sais. Mais si tu veux un peu de plaisir dans ce monde pourri, tu sais où le trouver maintenant.

Il se tut, vérifiant que le sens de ces paroles avaient bien été compris par le mangemort, et il se détacha de lui, descendant les premières marches de l'escalier en bois.

- Oh, et bien sûr, personne n'en saura rien, ajouta-t-il sans même se retourner.

Malfoy n'attendit pas de voir disparaître Potter pour retourner dans sa chambre. Tant pis, il ne mangerait pas ce matin. Hermione le trouva assit sur son lit quelques minutes plus tard. Sans un mot, elle posa une petite mallette sur le matelas et en sortit une petite fiole.

- Pour ton œil, expliqua-t-elle simplement en posant la potion à côté du blond qui ne bougea pas. Ça c'est pour tous tes bleus, poursuivit-elle en désignant une autre crème.

Elle referma la mallette et fixa Draco qui ne la regardait pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Puis, semblant prendre sa décision tout à coup, elle se pencha pour lui assener une gifle magistrale.

- Et ça, c'est juste pour ce que tu es ! siffla-t-elle.

- Ah ouais, et je suis quoi ? s'emporta Malfoy en se tenant la joue.

- Un sale mangemort répugnant ! hurla-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

- Je m'en fous de ce que tu penses ! cria-t-il de toutes ses forces alors que le battant de bois se refermait d'un coup sec. Je me fous de ce que vous pensez tous ! Rien à battre ! Vous n'avez qu'à crever tous comme les rats que vous êtes ! J'en ai marre !

Il se tut brusquement lorsque la porte de sa chambre se rouvrit.

- Tu veux une autre raclée Malfoy ? siffla Harry, la main encore sur la poignée.

- Dégage de là Potter !

- Je voulais juste préciser que ma proposition tiens toujours. Et je pars.

- Tu pars ?

- Ouais.

- Où ?

- En mission.

- Mais pourquoi tu me le dis ? Je m'en fiche !

- Si tu veux me trouver, renseigne toi auprès de Lupin.

- Quoi ?

La porte était déjà refermée. Draco poussa un cri de rage et enfonça un poing dans son oreiller. Pour qui se prenait cet abruti ? Croyait-il qu'il suffisait de le chauffer pour qu'il rapplique ? Le croyait-il vraiment ?

Loin de toute cette colère, plusieurs étages en dessous, Harry et Ron se préparaient effectivement à partir sous les regards mécontents de certains, et encourageants pour d'autres. Lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua derrière eux, Hermione éclata en sanglot dans les bras d'Arthur Weasley, et Remus Lupin se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas lourd.

Harry lui avait confié une bien étrange mission, mais il était près à faire tout ce que lui demanderait le jeune homme. Cela devait avoir un intérêt qu'il ne saisissait peut-être pas, mais qui avait certainement un sens pour le fils de son feu meilleur ami. Il prit un sandwich dans une des boîtes préparées par Molly, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau, et traîna son pas lent jusqu'à l'étage le plus élevé de la vieille demeure.

Il déposa le maigre repas sur le bureau de la chambre de Malfoy qui était vide et redescendit. Lorsque Draco revint de la salle de bain où il était allé soigner ses blessures, et qu'il vit le sandwich, il comprit parfaitement le message, contrairement à Lupin. Il décida de ne pas réagir, de tenir tête, de conserver son apparence glaciale. Il ne craquerait pas.

Quatre jours passèrent. Il ne voyait plus Harry ni Weasley. Il n'entendait plus le parquet craquer derrière sa porte le matin, puis les pas feutrés de Potter repartir. Il n'entendait plus ce dernier crier à tout bout de champ. Sans dire que cela lui manquait, il sentait bien que l'ombre de la maison n'en était que plus pesante.

Le cinquième jour, Granger entra dans sa chambre et alla s'asseoir dans son coin habituel. Elle avait pleuré. Elle jeta un regard de haine au blond qui s'était redressé sur son lit à son entrée. Puis elle baissa la tête vers le sol et serra ses jambes contre elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Malfoy ? siffla-t-elle.

Draco fronça les sourcils et s'assit plus correctement. Il ne quittait pas la chevelure épaisse et brune de la jeune femme des yeux, et s'attendait à un long échange.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il refuse que je les rejoigne ? poursuivit-elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il demande si tu as parlé à Lupin ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Elle ancra son regard de braise dans celui, glacial du serpentard.

- De qui parles-tu Granger ? lança-t-il froidement.

- Ne joue pas à l'idiot avec moi Malfoy.

Il n'avait rien à dire. Potter avait bien spécifié que personne ne devait être au courant, et il partageait tout à fait cette opinion. Le silence s'imposa donc de lui-même. Hermione appuya son front sur ses genoux relevés et fut prise de tremblements. Si elle pleurait, cela pouvait durer moins longtemps que prévu. Draco avait remarqué qu'elle n'aimait pas pleurer en sa présence. Elle pouvait parler, montrer qu'elle avait pleuré, qu'elle en avait envie. Mais lorsqu'elle le faisait réellement, elle partait vite.

Et en effet, elle finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la porte en s'essuyant les yeux. Avant de sortir, la main sur la poignée, elle fixa encore le mangemort.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'enfuis pas Malfoy ? La porte reste ouverte.

Et elle le quitta.

Cette dernière phrase avait fait impression sur le blond, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le soupçonner. Il resta assis, le dos droit, les mains sur ses cuisses. S'enfuir… Pourquoi ? Une réponse s'immisça dans son esprit, tortueusement, tel un serpent, affreusement réelle et prenante. Pour rejoindre Potter…

**à suivre...**

* * *

_Voilà... J'espère que vous avez aimé. Il va bientôt y avoir une petite illustration de Griffy en plus. Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour la souite ! Bisous ! _


	2. Naissance d'un espion

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr.

**Couple :** HP-DM, RW-HG, et... surprise.

**Résumé :** Suite à leur dernière altercation, Draco a le choix : rejoindre Harry, ou continuer à faire semblant...

**Petit post it :** Voilà le deuxième chapitre. C'est donc tout particulièrement ce chapitre qui était commandé à la base par Griffy. Et c'est sur ce chapitre qu'est venu se greffer le reste finalement... J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Ma bêta, ma muse et la destinatrice de cette fic est toujours Griffouine.

ps : je préviens juste que le rating M prend tout son sens dans ce chapitre... homophobes, âmes prudes, etc, etc... s'abstenir. :o Bonne lecture à tous les autres.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 : naissance d'un espion.

L'homme encapuchonné reposa son verre sur le comptoir doucement. Ce bar miteux était une excellente cachette. Il jeta son regard vert aux alentours, repérant trois autres clients, avant de se concentrer sur le barman. Celui-ci essuyait ses verres sans se soucier de personne.

Harry soupira et sortit la dame de pique de sa poche. Il la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts et ses pensées s'envolèrent. Voilà une semaine qu'ils étaient partis. Et les choses avançaient enfin. C'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Mais le matin, lorsqu'il se réveillait, il avait encore le réflexe de marcher lentement dans les couloirs de l'auberge, bien qu'il n'ait plus aucun serpentard à surveiller. Il avait bien cherché un parc dans le voisinage, mais ils étaient en pleine banlieue londonienne, et seuls les quais sombres de la Tamise se proposaient pour ses balades matinales. Les lieux n'étaient pas très fréquentables, mais il avait connu pire.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré vers la porte du bar. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer, aussi encapuchonné que lui. Le nouveau client se dirigea vers le propriétaire et lui murmura quelque chose d'une voix rauque qu'Harry ne parvint pas à saisir. Il remarqua en revanche l'air profondément effrayé du barman. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils passèrent tous les deux derrière lui, que Potter reconnut cette odeur fraîche et qu'il en ressentit un profond frisson. Il était venu.

Il les vit monter. Le barman l'emmenait vers la chambre vingt-huit. La sienne. Celle où Ron devait être actuellement. Harry grogna en pensant à la réaction de son ami s'il voyait débarquer Malfoy. Il décida pourtant de ne rien faire. Il verrait bien.

Weasley était en effet en train d'étudier une carte de l'Ecosse, leur prochaine étape certainement, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !

- Quelqu'un désire vous voir, grogna la voix tremblotante de leur hôte.

Ron se retourna vivement en sortant sa baguette. Il redoubla de vigilance lorsqu'il vit que son visiteur était vêtu de noir et portait quelque chose de brillant sur le visage. Le barman qui était derrière le visiteur sortit précipitamment en claqua la porte.

- Qui êtes-vous ? siffla le rouquin dont le cœur battait la chamade.

Une foule de questions envahissaient son esprit. Où était Harry ? Comment avaient-ils été découvert ? Qu'allait-il faire ?

L'homme baissa sa capuche et dévoila des cheveux blonds courts retombant sur un masque argenté de mangemort. Les yeux de Ronald s'ouvrirent grand.

- Toi ! souffla-t-il.

- Je viens voir Potter, lança la voix de Draco, transformée par le masque.

- _Expelliarmus_ !

La baguette du blond quitta sa manche et vint se loger dans la main de Ron qui lança juste après un sort de ficelle. Le mangemort tomba face contre terre avant d'avoir pu esquiver l'attaque. Il eut beau se tortiller, les liens ne cédèrent pas. Weasley s'approcha de lui et le retourna du pied. La position dégradante de Malfoy le fit rire. Il lui jeta un dernier sort de silence et sortit de la chambre qu'il ferma à double tour.

Draco fulminait. Il s'était douté que tout n'allait pas être simple. Il avait bien fait de mettre son masque. Dans la rue, les sorciers l'avaient évité, il en avait même vu certains le saluer. Personne ne différenciait un Mangemort d'un autre. Alors que des cheveux blonds et des yeux gris auraient tout de suite attiré l'attention. Il tenta de se déplacer sur le sol poussiéreux de la chambre pour s'éloigner de la porte.

Alors qu'il atteignait presque le bureau sur lequel travaillait Weasley juste avant, des pas lents firent craquer le parquet dans le couloir. Il se figea, le cœur battant. L'unique fenêtre crasseuse de la pièce ne suffisait pas à éclairer tous les coins. Il voulu se réfugier dans cette ombre devenue protectrice. Mais la serrure cliqueta et la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour se refermer aussitôt. La stature de Potter se découpait sur le battant de bois. Ses dents blanches brillèrent un instant lorsqu'il aperçut le paquet ficelé laissé par Ronald.

Draco n'osait plus bouger. A travers les fentes de son masque il vit Harry s'approcher et les cordes disparurent. De la confiance ? Décidé à faire payer cette mise en scène, il se jeta au cou du brun et l'enserra de toutes ses forces. Potter eut un hoquet de surprise mais se reprit bien vite. Il tâtonna un peu dans le vide, suffoquant, avant de poser enfin une main sur le visage argenté du mangemort. Et il tira.

- Ahh !

Draco tomba à terre, le visage enfin nu. Retirer le masque était toujours désagréable. Et Potter le savait.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre Draco, murmura Harry en se massant le cou.

Il jeta le masque au loin qui résonna sur le vieux parquet.

- Mais je suis là maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais me voir ?

Draco ne répondit rien. Il était toujours à genoux, les mains posées à plat par terre, une envie irrépressible de pleurer lui tenaillait le ventre. Il avait donc bien cédé. Harry s'accroupit face à lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu.

Le blond releva la tête. Il se redressa et plaça ses mains sur les hanches du brun. Il remonta lentement le long des côtes, par-dessus la lourde cape noire qu'il portait, et s'appuya à son tour sur les épaules fortes du Survivant. Dans cette position, ils ressemblaient à deux amis qui se soutenaient chaleureusement. En réalité, ils avaient besoin de ce contact pour ne pas se leurrer, pour au moins cesser de faire semblant, sans aller trop en avant.

- C'est pas très gentil d'avoir mis ton déguisement de Mangemort par contre.

- Il me recherche autant que vous, s'expliqua Draco froidement.

- Je sais. Mais ça me fait complètement débander ce masque.

Le regard de glace se fit violent. Malfoy le repoussa brutalement et se leva.

- Alors c'est là qu'on se quitte, Potter, siffla-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Oh que non, ricana Harry en se relevant aussitôt pour le rattraper.

Il glissa un bras autour de sa taille et le plaqua violemment contre le battant de bois qui trembla. Le blond se retrouva le visage coincé contre la porte, un torse dur plaqué dans son dos.

- J'ai souvent pensé à la façon dont tu as prononcé mon nom lorsque je t'ai touché à Grimmaurd, murmurait Potter. Juste ici, ajouta-t-il en glissant sa main vers l'entrejambe du serpentard.

Celui-ci soupira et appuya davantage son front contre la porte.

- Essaye avec mon prénom pour voir, chuchota le brun en lui léchant l'oreille tendrement.

- Va te faire foutre… Harry.

- Ouais…

La voix rauque avec laquelle cette appréciation avait été prononcée électrisa Malfoy. Il se retourna et saisit le visage de son ennemi à deux mains pour l'embrasser ardemment. Harry répondit tout aussi sauvagement, agrippant la cape du mangemort. Celui-ci le poussa jusqu'au lit sur lequel il le renversa. Leurs mains, rapides et aussi violentes que le baiser, dégrafaient, déchiraient, ôtaient toutes les barrières de tissu qui tombaient au sol une à une. Une véritable tempête se déclenchait au-dehors, assombrissant davantage la pièce.

Potter parvint à se retrouver au-dessus, frottant son érection nue sur celle de Malfoy. Ils gémirent tous les deux sans aucune retenue, se dévorant des yeux.

- Putain tu es chaud Draco, grogna Harry.

Il se pencha et pinça un bouton de chair entre ses lèvres. Des soupirs sensuels jaillirent de la bouche rosée du blond.

- J'en aurai jamais assez.

Il descendit plus bas sur le ventre pâle, léchant rudement chaque parcelle.

- Laisse moi te dominer…

Il posa une main sur le sexe tendu du serpentard qui grogna et donna un coup de hanche, forçant la main à l'entourer davantage.

- Tu me rends dingue.

Plus Harry parlait, plus Draco rendait les armes. Il fondait à chaque mot que le brun prononçait. Celui-ci voulait le réchauffer, le chauffer, briser la glace, lui faire du bien. Il posa ses lèvres charnues sur les siennes, plus douces. Le baiser recelait enfin un peu de tendresse, mais c'était pour mieux faire passer les mouvements rapides et irréguliers que Potter imposait au membre qu'il tenait.

Il regarda les joues du blond rougirent, le trouva à croquer, le lui dit, l'embrassa encore, cessa de le caresser et se redressa au-dessus de lui.

- Touche-toi, murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ? grogna Malfoy.

- S'il te plaît touche-toi Draco, insista Harry.

Un reste de fierté s'insinua dans le corps du blond, mais les yeux verts qui le dévoraient le forcèrent à tout envoyer en l'air. Au loin les principes de son père ! Il n'était pas en train d'essayer de faire bonne impression sur la haute société, c'était juste une baise.

Il passa sa main sur son torse, les yeux rivés sur le visage de Potter, guettant ses réactions. Elles ne se firent pas attendre. Lorsqu'il lécha sa paume, l'humidifiant un maximum avant de l'enrouler autour de son propre sexe, la bouche du gryffondor s'ouvrit dans un râle léger. Draco se masturba d'abord lentement, écartant les jambes sous Harry, entourant les cuisses de celui-ci, tentant de le rapprocher.

Le brun se laissa faire et se retrouva coller contre les fesses pâles qui bougèrent sensuellement contre son membre.

- Mmmhhh…

Harry gémissait sans pouvoir se retenir. Jamais il n'avait vu un aussi beau spectacle de toute sa jeune vie. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de désir pour quelqu'un. Un feu brûlait en lui, le dévorant, faisant battre son cœur à un rythme effréné. Draco accéléra la cadence en gémissant mais la main fine du brun l'arrêta. Celui-ci se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser, tout en forçant la main à conserver un rythme lent. Harry sentait son propre sexe palpiter dans la rainure des fesses qui se frottaient contre lui.

- Lèche-moi, murmura-t-il.

Cette fois, aucun son ne sortit de la gorge de Malfoy. Les mains quittèrent son sexe et Harry le libéra, se redressant. Il se leva complètement, descendant du lit et resta debout à attendre, les poings sur les hanches. Son membre dur remontait sur son ventre. La glace fondit jusqu'à lui, Draco n'était plus que désir, envie, luxure, violence. Il enfonça le sexe brutalement dans sa gorge, le pinçant avec ses lèvres.

- Aaah !

Harry se maintint debout en s'agrippant aux cheveux dorés. La pression montait. Draco sentait le membre gonfler davantage encore sur sa langue. Il passa ses mains sur les cuisses fermes et tendues de Potter avant de les glisser jusqu'à ses bourses.

- Ahh… Dra… Draco… Caresse-toi encore… Aannhh…

Une des mains quittèrent la peau douce et soyeuse du brun pour se glisser sur le sexe délaissé. Le blond gémit la bouche pleine, sentant l'excitation l'envahir comme une folie. Le rythme s'accéléra, il en voulait plus. Ils en voulaient plus. Les doigts dans ses cheveux se crispèrent et un long râle échappa à Harry qui se déversa dans sa bouche.

Malfoy suffoqua, se retira en toussant alors que la semence s'échappait encore du sexe. Le sien explosa dans ses mains, salissant le parquet. Potter s'effondra au sol, sur ses genoux, haletant. Il releva la tête en tremblant encore de cet orgasme et eut un frisson en apercevant le serpentard, qui se léchait la main comme un chat, du sperme coulant encore sur sa joue, un œil fermé, l'autre ancré dans le regard vert.

- Aaah… putain…, gémit Harry en se sentant durcir à nouveau.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, Draco s'était relevé pour se diriger vers la porte. Il se pencha un peu en avant, plaqua ses mains sur le bois dans un bruit mat et écarta les jambes. Puis il tourna son visage vers Potter qui le fixait les yeux ouverts, la respiration difficile.

- Viens…

La voix était calme, mais légèrement tremblante. Potter se retrouva debout en un rien de temps et s'approcha de lui. Il posa ses mains en haut du dos pâle et les fit descendre le long de la colonne, admirant les formes parfaites de ce corps qu'il allait faire sien. Il caressa les fesses blanches comme neige. Elles se contractèrent à son passage. Il les malaxa et écouta les halètements qui en résultaient. Il s'approcha davantage et posa ses lèvres sur une épaule qu'il mordilla. Il fit glisser sa langue jusqu'au creux des reins du blond dont les bras tremblaient légèrement, toujours tendus contre la porte.

Harry s'accroupit et embrassa chaque fesse avant de les écarter.

- Dou… doucement…, murmura Draco.

Potter n'en tint pas compte pour l'instant. Il glissa sa langue dans la fissure de chair, savourant la texture duveteuse de l'endroit. Il écarta davantage, contracta sa langue pour en faire un muscle dur et pénétra l'entrée étroite. Le blond gémit en rejetant la tête en arrière. Il sentait aller et venir en lui cette chose douce et chaude, humide, terriblement excitante.

Harry tâchait de faire glisser le plus de salive possible dans l'antre désirée. Puis il se redressa, se léchant les lèvres et se plaqua brusquement contre le dos du blond.

- Tu as peur Draco ? murmura-t-il dans le cou pâle.

- Putain, Harry…, grogna le blond sans répondre pour autant.

- On est grand maintenant, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Et on est seul.

Malfoy suffoqua alors qu'un doigt le pénétrait. Aussitôt une autre main vint le masturber avec force, rage.

- Tu ne jouiras que quand je te le dirais, et je te jure que tu aimeras ça. Tu as bien fait de venir, tu ne regretteras pas. Je vais te donner chaud…

Pendant qu'il parlait, pour détourner son attention, il le préparait lentement, doigt après doigt, écartant petit à petit la chair rosée qui n'attendait que lui.

- Harry… Vas-y…

La main se retira et Harry prit son membre dressé pour le diriger entre les fesses, vers l'orifice si chaud. Malfoy poussa un petit cri de surprise. Ses bras plièrent et il se colla complètement contre la porte en se contractant, cognant le bois violemment.

- Putain, laisse moi rentrer Draco ! grogna Harry dans l'effort.

- Gnnhh…

Mais malgré lui, le blond ne parvenait pas à se détendre. N'en pouvant plus, Potter décida de forcer. Il poussa son sexe à l'intérieur d'un coup de rein et refit ce mouvement deux fois de suite sans tenir compte des cris de douleur de son ennemi. Après trois allers retours, il s'arrêta et attrapa l'érection de Malfoy.

- Allez, on y est maintenant, souffla-t-il.

Seuls des halètements lui répondirent. Il reprit ses mouvements, plus lentement, appréciant le changement de ton de Draco qui finit par gémir de plaisir en s'agrippant aux bords de la porte. Il sentait le bois rugueux frotter et brûler son torse. Il sentait la dureté du sexe qui le pilonnait avec force. Il sentait la langue d'Harry dans son cou. Il sentait la main qui lui offrait une masturbation des plus réussies.

Et tout à coup, tout cela se décupla et prit une dimension supplémentaire. Harry avait posé sa main sur la marque maléfique qui ornait son bras appuyé au-dessus de sa tête. Le brun le serrait de toutes ses forces tout en accélérant le rythme. Le plaisir était si intense que Draco cru défaillir. Mais il était maintenu face à la porte par les hanches qui se cognait contre lui à chaque aller retour, par la main qui tenait son bras, et par celle qui ne semblait plus vouloir lâcher son érection.

Harry grogna dans son cou et Malfoy se sentit venir. Un premier soubresaut le prit et aussitôt le brun le serra davantage contre la porte, le plaquant avec force.

- Non…, suffoqua-t-il. Pas maintenant, Draco. Encore…

Il le prit avec plus de force.

- Encore un peu… s'il te plaît. Retiens toi.

- Ha… Harryyy…

- J'arrive, attends-moi…

Leur plaisir se mêlait. Potter sentait la marque brûler sous ses doigts, il envoyait ce message à Voldemort, il le savait. Tout ce sexe, tout ce désir… transféré vers le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Le blond se mit à crier. Harry sut tout de suite pourquoi. Sa cicatrice le brûlait aussi tout doucement. Le Lord était en colère, parfait.

- Draco…

Mais le plaisir était bien trop puissant pour se laisser abattre par une ridicule contrariété de Voldemort. La douleur était minime et les excitait davantage. Malfoy commença cependant à glisser, malgré la poigne du brun. Celui-ci s'écarta légèrement de son dos et descendit en même temps que lui, sans cesser de le prendre, sans se détacher.

Ils se retrouvèrent au sol, le blond à quatre pattes, la tête cognant une ou deux fois contre la porte sous les assauts de son… amant. Harry ne pouvait plus toucher la marque dans cette position, mais le message était passé. Il tenait fermement les hanches pâles et regardait d'un œil vitreux son propre sexe pénétrer la chair rouge et meurtrie. Il redressa la tête, reprit l'érection du blond dans sa main et l'autorisa à jouir dans un grognement.

- Aaahhhh !

Un cri uni, des secousses, nouvelles salissures, tremblements, halètements, murmures, et ils s'effondrèrent.

La pluie frappait doucement les carreaux de la fenêtre et le vent soufflait dans la cheminée une triste mélodie.

Le cœur de Draco ne cessait de battre la chamade. La respiration chaude de Potter caressait son dos, et il sentait un liquide poisseux couler le long de ses cuisses dans un sillon lent qui l'excitait encore. Ils l'avaient donc fait. Ennemis depuis plus de huit ans, les voilà devenus amants en une soirée.

La chaleur quitta son dos lorsque Harry se redressa. Le brun glissa au sol et se colla contre lui de tout son long.

- On va pas s'endormir ici alors qu'il y a un lit, non ? murmura-t-il en regardant le visage paisible de Malfoy.

Celui-ci, joue contre le parquet, papillonna des yeux sans répondre. Ils s'observèrent ainsi, à ras du sol, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire, un vrai, orne doucement les lèvres du mangemort.

- Non, ce serait idiot, souffla-t-il.

Il se redressa, suivit par Potter, et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Harry y grimpa à son tour et tira les couvertures pour s'y glisser. La chaleur de leurs deux corps nus les firent frissonner. Le brun passa une main sous les draps et caressa le torse doux du serpentard.

- Et Weasley ? demanda celui-ci.

- Il est retourné à Grimmaurd pour la nuit, expliqua Harry. Il devait rassurer les autres sur ta disparition, et si je ne me trompe pas, il s'est déclaré à Mione.

- Charmant, grogna Malfoy.

Le brun eut un petit rire et enfoui son visage dans les cheveux blonds. Sa cicatrice ne le brûlait plus, mais il sentait encore la colère sourde de Voldemort en lui. Malfoy remua contre lui et lui fit face, collant leur bassin, emmêlant leurs jambes. Il passa un bras autour du corps à la peau hâlé et soupira.

- Harry ?

Le gryffondor ne répondit pas tout de suite, se détendant d'abord dans cette étreinte nouvelle. Puis il leva les yeux vers le regard gris.

- Oui ?

- Je vais le rejoindre.

La buée de sommeil qui s'était déjà installée dans les pupilles vertes se dissipa aussitôt, laissant place à l'étincelle vive qui les animait habituellement.

- Quoi ?

- Je lui dirai que j'ai réussi à m'échapper, que vous me teniez prisonnier, que j'ai réussi à acquérir votre confiance, que je peux lui apporter beaucoup d'informations et que je suis prêt à le servir comme il se doit.

Harry était à présent tout à fait relevé. Il fixait le blond d'un visage haineux de toute sa hauteur et hésitait entre un bon vieux coup de poing ou un sort informulé.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire dès maintenant sans prendre le risque de vous mettre en danger ? demanda calmement Malfoy en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? siffla Potter.

- Je ne le rejoins pas par conviction politique Harry, mais pour l'espionner. C'est l'Ordre que je servirai. J'en ai marre de rester sans rien faire dans ta maison pleine de puces.

- Toi, le serpentard froussard, tu veux jouer à l'espion ? Comment veux-tu que je te croies Draco ? Qui me dit que tu ne veux pas plutôt rejoindre Snape le traître ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixaient avec défi. N'y tenant plus, Harry lui administra une forte claque et se leva. Il attrapa son pantalon qu'il enfila vivement et sortit sa baguette de sa poche arrière. Sur le lit, Malfoy se contracta, s'attendant à tout. Mais le brun se contenta de lancer un sort de nettoyage sur le sol souillé et de faire venir ses autres vêtements à lui. Il se rhabilla sans un mot, sans un regard pour le mangemort qui s'était assis en tailleur sur le lit.

- Harry…

- _Silencio_ !

Le sort, lancé avec force, fit basculer le blond sur le lit qui se retrouva menacé d'une baguette avant d'avoir pu se redresser. Potter le visait sous la gorge, enfonçant légèrement la pointe de sa baguette dans la peau pâle.

- Je suis censé faire quoi maintenant ? Hein ?

Il enfonça un peu plus la baguette et bloqua le bras marqué de Malfoy qui voulait se défendre. Il le détailla, de haut en bas, ce corps encore nu qu'il avait possédé et qui semblait lui échapper maintenant.

- Je vais te laisser partir Draco, siffla-t-il. Tu peux utiliser cette chambre comme repère, on n'y reviendra plus. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux sur les horcruxes. Sache même qu'on a trouvé celui qui était à l'endroit de la dernière bataille. Il nous en reste plus que deux. Tu peux aussi lui parler du transfert que l'on va faire pour faire venir Fleur Delacour à Londres. Mais si tu dis un mot sur la façon dont on travaille, sur les missions de Lupin… Je le saurai Draco, et je te tuerai.

Une faible lueur passa un instant dans les yeux gris. Le blond eut un imperceptible hochement de la tête et Harry le relâcha. Il fit demi-tour vers la porte, shootant au passage dans le masque du mangemort. Il jeta la baguette que Ron avait réussi à lui subtiliser par terre et sorti en levant le sort de silence.

- Harry !

La porte avait déjà claqué sèchement.

**à suivre... **

* * *

_Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine sans doute... Bonnes fêtes à tous ! Bisous. _


	3. Réinsertion

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr.

**Couple :** HP-DM, RW-HG, et... surprise.

**Résumé :** Draco a rejoint Voldemort, laissant Harry seul avec l'Ordre. Comment le blond va-t-il être acceuilli par les mangemorts ?

**Petit post it :** Bonjour ! Avec un peu d'avance, voici le troisième chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il ne va pas vous décevoir et que vous n'allez pas décider de ne plus suivre cette fic qui n'en vaut pas la peine. Oui, je fais une crise de doute. lol Je suis scorpion, c'est normal. Bonne lecture quand même ! hi hi

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Réinsertion.**

_Il marchait le long d'un couloir. Noir. Quelques lumières surgissaient à certains croisements avec d'autres couloirs, tout aussi noirs et froids. Un serpent glissait à ses côtés. Enfin, il arriva devant une haute porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même. A l'intérieur de la grande pièce, ses fidèles mangemorts l'attendaient, encapuchonnés et masqués, assis autour d'une longue table. A son arrivée, ils se levèrent tous. Sans un mot, il s'installa au bout. _

_Le serpent glissa contre lui et vint s'enrouler autour du dossier de son fauteuil, afin de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il fit un geste et tout le monde se rassit. _

_- Avant de commencer… Lucius, Narcissa…_

_Son ancien bras droit et sa femme firent tomber leurs masques et leurs capuches, dévoilant des visages anxieux. _

_- Votre fils a réussit à s'échapper, lança-t-il sans aucune satisfaction apparente. _

_- Oh mon Dieu, murmura Narcissa en plaquant ses paumes sur sa bouche. _

_Il leva sa longue main osseuse et ouvrit une petite porte renfoncée dans le mur épais de la salle d'un simple geste. La silhouette longiligne et puissance de l'héritier Malfoy s'avança alors. _

_- Draco ! _

_Sa mère se leva et courut jusqu'à lui pour l'étreindre. Son père s'était simplement redressé, tendu vers ce fils qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis presque deux mois. _

_- Suffit, coupa sa voix aiguë après quelques secondes. Narcissa, à ta place. Et toi… _

_La femme obéit tandis que Draco restait debout à attendre l'ordre. _

_- Ici. _

_Il lui désignait un siège juste à sa droite. Le blond s'approcha et s'y installa. D'un nouveau geste ample, il fit comprendre à tous que la réunion commençait vraiment. Tous ses mangemorts retirèrent alors leurs masques. Il fut satisfait de lire la surprise sur le visage du nouvel arrivant lorsque celui-ci vit Snape assit en face de lui. _

- _Alors Draco, siffla-t-il presque doucement, raconte nous… _

- _J'ai été blessé lors de la bataille de Loutry, commença le jeune homme qui fixait encore son ancien professeur de potion. L'Ordre m'a récupéré. Ils m'ont fait prisonnier et je suis parvenu à m'échapper il y a deux jours. _

- _T'ont-ils traité… correctement ? _

- _Oui, maître. _

- _Etonnant…, siffla-t-il en le fixant. _

- _Ça n'est pas venu tout de suite, maître. Je suis resté enfermé dans une chambre durant une semaine pendant laquelle la Sang de Bourbe Granger venait me soigner. Puis, ils ont laissé la porte de ma chambre ouverte, sans rien dire. J'ai décidé de faire profil bas pour tenter d'obtenir leur confiance. Je ne voyais pas d'autres moyens. J'ai donc commencé à me promener dans leur repère discrètement, sans me faire remarquer. Les seuls moments de crises étaient lorsque Potter me voyait. Nous nous sommes battus plus d'une fois. _

- _Comment t'es-tu échappé ? _

- _Grâce à Potter justement, ricana Malfoy. _

_Cette petite phrase en fit rire plus d'un. Mais son regard rouge et colérique les arrêta. Il se reconcentra sur le blond et l'engagea à s'expliquer. Malgré son apparence calme et posée, tout le monde pouvait sentir la tension qui régnait. Les Malfoy étaient des dégradés. Ils avaient été punis plusieurs fois par leur Seigneur. Le retour du fils n'était pas forcément une très bonne chose. _

- _Je suis parvenu à obtenir sa confiance totale, poursuivait le blond qui n'avait plus envie de rire non plus. Il y a une semaine à peu près, il m'a demandé de le rejoindre dès que je le voulais, lors d'une de ses missions. J'ai attendu quelques jours, et je suis sorti du repère pour le retrouver. _

- _Et… c'est tout…, murmura-t-il en fixant le jeune mangemort. _

- _Je suis en position de vous assurer un lien quasi direct avec Potter, maître. _

- _Un lien… _

- _Oui. Un lien entre vous et lui, par mon intermédiaire. _

- _Toi, comme espion ? _

- _J'ai réellement acquis la confiance de Potter, maître. L'Ordre viendra avec. Il croit que je suis ici simplement pour lui rapporter des informations sur vous. _

_Il ancra son regard rouge et suspicieux dans les yeux du jeune présomptueux et tenta de pénétrer son esprit. _

- _Et la vérité… _

- _Je… Je suis tout à vous Seigneur, affirma le blond sans ciller. _

- _Vraiment ? susurra-t-il. As-tu déjà des informations à me donner ? _

- _Oui, maître, plusieurs. _

- _Tu me diras ça. Mais avant… es-tu bien sûr de m'avoir tout dit ? _

- _Oui, maître. _

- _Tu mens Draco, siffla-t-il avec force, laissant sa voix résonner sur les murs de pierre. Pourquoi ne nous dis-tu pas de quelle façon tu as obtenu la confiance de notre cher Potter ? Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas de ce qu'il t'a fait ? _

_Il put voir le regard gris scintiller de peur et les joues du blond pâlir. Il en ressenti une profonde joie. Un plaisir intense se glissait dans ses veines. _

_- Draco Malfoy s'est laissé prendre par notre ennemi ! lança-t-il à toute la tablée, accompagnant cette annonce d' un large mouvement de bras. _

_Si certains s'autorisèrent un sourire narquois, personne n'osa vraiment émettre le moindre son. Son regard se fit plus dur. _

- _N'est-ce pas là ce qu'il s'est passé, Draco ? _

- _Je… je crois que je suis une de ses… faiblesses, maître, répondit la voix retenue du blond. J'ai joué avec ça. Je… je suis désolé que vous ayez eu à subir… _

- _Je suppose que Potter a trouvé ça amusant, le coupa-t-il sèchement. Appuyer sur ta marque à ce moment là… Comptais-tu employer la même ruse avec moi ? _

_Draco se recroquevillait lentement mais sûrement sur sa chaise. Sa colère était palpable dans toute la pièce. Plus aucun mangemort ne les regardait. La pièce éclairée seulement par les lueurs vertes du feu de la grande cheminée avait tout d'une ambiance inquiétant et angoissante. _

- _Croyais-tu qu'il te suffisait de revenir au bout de deux mois et de m'affirmer ton allégeance ? Qui crois-tu être Draco…, susurra-t-il d'un ton mauvais en laissant planer des silences incertains pour tous. Veux-tu vraiment accroître la peine de tes parents ? Personne n'a été envoyé pour te libérer, tu as du t'en rendre compte… _

_Cette information sembla faire effet sur le blond qui pâlit. Il avait envie de l'écraser, de lui montrer qui détenait le véritable pouvoir. Ce garçon avait passé plus d'un mois en compagnie du camp adverse, il devait lui faire comprendre qui était son maître. Il siffla un ordre à Nagini qui descendit du large fauteuil sous les regards anxieux de tous les autres. Le serpent grimpa le long du siège de Draco qui se mit à trembler légèrement. Ce n'était qu'un avertissement… L'envie de prendre sa baguette le tenaillait. Il allait réduire la fierté ce jeune homme et si possible, atteindre celle de son père à travers lui. _

_- Songe un peu à ce que Severus a fait à ta place l'année dernière, Draco. Je n'ai pas oublié ta lâcheté… Et tu me mens à peine revenu ! _Endoloris_ !! _

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alors qu'à plusieurs kilomètres de lui, Malfoy s'effondrait sous le choc du sort, Harry se redressait dans son lit, en sueur. Il mit un certain temps avant de reprendre tous ses esprits. Sa cicatrice le brûlait avec force, et il ressentait encore profondément la colère de Voldemort. Il était pourtant bien à Grimmaurd, il était bien Harry Potter. Il tendit ses mains devant lui et fut soulagé de voir qu'elles n'étaient ni maigres ni blafardes. Soudain, il mesura toute la portée de sa vision. En une minute à peine, il fut debout et habillé avant de débouler dans le couloir du second étage.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il frappa à la porte de Remus Lupin, d'abord timidement, puis beaucoup plus fort. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Harry se souvint brusquement qu'ils étaient en pleine lune. Même avec la potion tue-loup que Remus recevait à présent de Slugborn, le loup-garou passait toujours une très mauvaise nuit. Ses traits tirés et sa bouche tordue dans une grimace effrayèrent un instant Harry. Mais il raconta malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu dans son rêve. Le lycanthrope était tout à fait réveillé à la fin de son explication.

- Réunion immédiate de tout l'Ordre ! lança-t-il en retournant dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Va réveiller les autres ! Il faut faire venir Maugrey et Kingsley aussi !

Harry resta un instant hésitant devant la porte de son ancien professeur, puis il s'élança. Il ouvrit toutes les chambres, alluma toutes les lumières et annonça avec frénésie la réunion improvisée. Puis il descendit au salon pour faire venir les autres par cheminée. Bientôt, tous les membres étaient réunis dans le salon. La plupart semblaient particulièrement inquiets et nerveux de ce bouleversement.

- Il est quatre heures du mat', grogna Ron en se laissant tomber sur un banc, son pyjama bleu encore ouvert sur sa poitrine.

- Harry a eut un rêve, expliqua Remus en s'appuyant au bout de la longue table. Il semblerait que Malfoy nous ait vendu.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent plusieurs personnes.

- Voldemort donnait une réunion et Malfoy était avec eux.

- J'en étais sûr ! cria Ron à présent tout à fait réveillé.

- Mais, tu nous as dit qu'il allait les espionner pour nous, commença Tonks en regardant Harry. C'est donc logique que…

- Je ne le crois plus, la coupa le brun. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment cru.

- Alors pourquoi tu l'as relâché ? s'écria Ron.

- Ronald ! On va pas recommencer avec ça ! hurla Hermione.

- S'il ne l'avait pas laissé partir, on n'en serait pas là !

- Harry devait avoir de bonnes raison pour…

- Potter, coupa Maugrey en tapant son long bâton sur le parquet pour réclamer le silence, vous l'avez forcément cru à un moment donné n'est-ce pas ? Ou bien vous a-t-il menacé ?

- Non, non, répondit Harry, mal à l'aise. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il vaut mieux partir d'ici au plus vite.

- Partir, mais…

- Personne ne lui a jamais dévoilé le secret.

- S'il le pouvait, Snape l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps.

- Je suis d'accord avec Harry, il vaut mieux se méfier, lança Remus. Il est resté ici pendant plus d'un mois et il a du emmagasiner suffisamment d'information pour savoir où il était. Voldemort pourrait arriver à tout moment.

Un lourd silence répondit simplement à cette annonce. Tous se regardaient entre eux et certains avaient déjà la main sur leur baguette. Maugrey s'excusa et se rendit dans le hall sous prétexte de lancer quelques sortilèges de protection supplémentaire.

- Je n'y crois pas, souffla Kingsley. Je pense que le sortilège qui entoure Harry, en tant que nouveau gardien du secret, est trop puissant pour que Malfoy puisse dévoiler notre emplacement. Après la mort d'Albus, Snape n'a pas pu le faire. Pourquoi le pourrait-il, lui ?

La voix de Fol'œil leur donna son avis depuis l'entrée, affirmant qu'il valait mieux quitter les lieux quelques temps comme lorsqu'ils l'avaient fait après la mort de Dumbledore. Il revint vers eux et lança que pendant deux semaines minimum chaque membre qui logeait jusqu'alors sur place devait être envoyé chez d'autres membres de l'Ordre.

Une organisation fébrile se mit en place autour des plus âgés qui avaient en quelque sorte pris le commandement à la mort de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Ron insista aussitôt auprès de Maugrey pour qu'Hermione vienne avec lui.

- Harry vient aussi chez nous, annonça Arthur Weasley. Il faudra installer quelques sorts de protection autour de la maison.

Le brun le regarda d'un regard un peu vitreux, comme s'il s'éveillait d'un mauvais rêve. Il n'avait pas raté les regards accusateurs que beaucoup lui avaient lancé. Cette pression le prenait à la gorge et le sang battait dans ses tempes. Il s'était laissé avoir. Il avait fléchi devant le corps de Malfoy. Il avait cru le posséder, mais le mangemort avait parfaitement joué son rôle. Des images furtives de cette nuit de débauche défilaient au plus profond de son esprit, et il en pâlissait davantage.

- Non, lança-t-il enfin. Je vais continuer à chercher les horcruxes et à me cacher.

- Te cacher ? Mais enfin, Harry, tu…

- C'est à cause de moi si cette situation se produit à nouveau, coupa le jeune homme d'une voix forte, attirant par-là même l'attention de tous les autres.

- Harry, je ne crois pas que…

- Je t'accompagne dans ce cas, coupa Lupin.

Potter se tourna vers les portes de la salle où le loup-garou était posté. L'ancien professeur aux yeux de miel le regardait en souriant tristement. Harry hocha la tête.

- On se tiendra au courant par cheminée et hiboux durant cette période, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sûr que l'on puisse revenir ici, poursuivit Remus à l'attention des autres. Notre point de ralliement principal sera le Terrier en attendant, si vous êtes d'accord ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Molly. Mais Harry, mon chéri, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça !

- Non, on va avec lui aussi bien sûr, lança Hermione.

- Non, refusa Harry. Je refuse que vous me suiviez là-dedans.

- Harry, ça n'a rien à voir, on te suit depuis le début, protesta Ron.

- Restez avec les autres, coupa Harry. L'avant dernier horcruxe est en Ecosse. Je vais m'y rendre et quand je reviendrai, on le détruira ensemble. Gardez l'épée.

- Mais…

- Je serai avec Lupin.

Plus personne n'osait parler. Tous en voulaient au Survivant d'avoir quasiment ouvert la porte au seul mangemort qu'ils avaient pu capturer jusque là. Mais ils connaissaient également tous le caractère impétueux du jeune homme. Après tout, il avait très bien réussi à se cacher pendant une semaine avec Ronald. Tous s'en voulaient de le sacrifier ainsi d'une certaine manière, mais personne ne protesta plus.

Alors qu'autour d'eux l'organisation se poursuivait, et que les membres commençaient à quitter la maison, Remus et Harry restaient dans le salon, séparés par la longue table. Lupin fixait la tête baissée et les sourcils froncés du jeune homme. Il sentait bien que quelque chose de nouveau chez lui était né, quelque chose d'effrayant pour un homme de son âge… Et l'ancien professeur était persuadé que les craintes qui apparaissaient en ce moment sur le visage d'Harry n'étaient pas sans rapport avec l'affaire Malfoy. Lorsqu'il avait su que le blond s'était échappé et que Potter ne l'avait pas retenu, il avait cru à une ruse, à un plan secret bien préparé.

Mais à présent, il voyait bien le regard égaré du jeune homme, et toutes ses certitudes s'envolaient. Il fixa la carte à jouer qui glissait entres les doigts fins d'Harry avec rapidité. Une dame de pique… Que s'était-il passé de si terrible entre lui et l'apprenti mangemort ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Relève-toi, siffla Voldemort méchamment.

Draco, qui avait glissé de son siège sous la douleur, s'appuya sur ses bras tremblants pour se relever. Nagini l'observait de ses yeux fins, sifflant entre ses dents des mots qui faisaient sourire sadiquement son maître. Il parvint à se rasseoir après quelques gémissements, et aussitôt, le serpent reprit sa place autour de son siège. Les cris hurlés par le jeune homme résonnaient encore dans les oreilles de tous les mangemorts présents et laissaient place à un silence palpable. Narcissa Malfoy pleurait sans bruit, ses doigts ancrés dans le bras de son mari dont le regard dur fixait le centre de la table de bois.

- En as-tu assez ? demanda Voldemort.

Le blond serra ses poings posés sur ses cuisses et ne put que hocher la tête.

- Draco…, reprit-il d'un ton dangereusement bas, en as-tu assez ?

- Oui, maître, souffla le blond.

Voldemort regardait cette tête baissée tout en caressant le bois tendre de sa baguette.

- Tu méritais cette punition.

- Oui…

- Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Je… Je vous ai menti Seigneur.

- Oui, mais pas seulement Draco. Tu as aussi pensé que j'allais te croire… Réponds-moi ! ajouta-t-il devant le silence de Malfoy en levant sa baguette vers lui.

- J'espérais que… oui maître, murmura Draco.

Il s'était légèrement écarté du bout de la table en glissant vers le fond de son siège, effrayé par la menace de la baguette, mais Nagini, toujours derrière lui, le repoussa en avant.

- Severus ! Explique-lui ! siffla Voldemort avant de rappeler son serpent vers lui.

Le regard gris se releva enfin et se fixa dans les deux onyx noires. Snape commença à parler, expliquant les dangers du rôle de l'espion, mais surtout, insistant sur l'allégeance totale que l'on doit au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Draco tentait de desceller dans ce regard dur et sévère, une once d'amitié. Mais rien, rien dans l'attitude de son ancien professeur ne montrait quelque chose de semblable.

- Tu oublies quelque chose Severus, susurra le Lord Noir lorsque Snape eut achevé. Il faut savoir fermer son esprit. Draco… sais-tu le faire ?

- Tante Bella m'avait appris.

- Vraiment Lucius, l'éducation de ton fils est merveilleuse, ricana-t-il en jetant un regard sévère à l'homme au long cheveux d'or qui gardait sa tête baissée. Draco, regarde moi !

Le jeune tourna ses yeux vers le regard de serpent et eut un frisson. Voldemort tentait de pénétrer son esprit avec plus de force encore qu'auparavant. Les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent davantage tandis qu'il retenait cette intrusion de toute sa magie.

- Ce n'est pas contre moi que tu dois bloquer ton esprit Draco ! siffla la voix en colère. Dis moi, tu dois savoir qui est le nouveau gardien du secret.

Draco s'y était attendu. Voldemort allait l'assommer de questions jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche prise. Il tint fermement son regard et répondit.

- Je crois que c'est Potter lui-même.

- Tu crois…

- Ils ne parlaient jamais de cela devant moi, mais de nombreux indices me le laissent supposer.

- Où se cachent-ils ?

- Je ne peux pas le dire… A cause du secret.

- Où as-tu rejoins Potter ?

- Dans un hôtel en banlieue.

Le regard mauvais s'accentua. La haine que Voldemort portait à l'ancien homme de main de Dumbledore palpitait dans chaque trait de son visage. Une question informulée était parfaitement compréhensible. Tous se posaient la même.

- Il n'y est plus, murmura Draco. Il m'a dit qu'il n'y reviendrait plus.

Une forte déception passa dans les yeux rouges.

- Parle moi de leurs projets…

- Ils s'apprêtent à organiser un vol depuis la France pour ramener Fleur Delacour qui souhaite participer plus ardemment aux activités de l'Ordre.

- Potter y sera ?

C'était impressionnant comme le simple fait de prononcer ce nom rendait le Seigneur des Ténèbres plus effrayant encore.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Où est-il…

La voix était dangereuse. Draco eut presque envie de pleurer à cause de la réponse qu'il allait être obligé de faire.

- Je ne sais pas non plus, murmura-t-il. Mais il projetait d'aller en Ecosse.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Il…

Malfoy eut un dixième de seconde d'hésitation. Son esprit s'agita dans une réflexion accélérée. Harry lui avait interdit de parler de leur travail, mais il pouvait parler des Horcruxes. Il commençait à saisir toute la difficulté de la tâche qu'il s'était assigné. Mentir ou dire la vérité n'était pas réellement le problème. Il s'agissait surtout de ne pas mettre l'Ordre en danger et d'obtenir la confiance de Voldemort.

Mais cette hésitation passa inaperçue.

- Il cherche quelque chose Seigneur.

- Quoi donc ?

- Des objets qu'il détruit.

Draco restait volontairement vague car il savait très bien que l'existence des horcruxes n'était pas connue des mangemorts. Lui-même l'avait découvert pendant sa captivité. Voldemort relâcha aussitôt prise et parut un instant surprit.

- Bien. Tu m'en diras plus lorsque nous serons seuls… Macnair ! lança-t-il en regardant enfin un autre mangemort. Askaban…

L'interrogatoire était fini. Draco détendit légèrement ses muscles et tourna de nouveau la tête vers Snape. Celui-ci le regardait intensément. Mais très vite, leurs regards se séparèrent et ils se concentrèrent tous deux sur l'exposé de Macnair sur l'état actuel des choses à la prison des sorciers.

Aucune confiance n'était acquise. Draco était entre deux eaux. Qui servait-il ? Qui allait-il réellement servir? Ne craquerait-il pas pour servir définitivement les Forces Noires ? N'était-ce pas plus sécurisant d'être sous la protection du plus fort comme le faisait Snape ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui ne le regardait pas. Sa mère lui fit en revanche un léger sourire auquel il répondit à peine.

Il était revenu parmi les siens. Une douleur dans le dos lui rappela à quel prix. Il avait surtout été frappé par la franchise de Voldemort : celui-ci n'avait envoyé aucun homme à sa recherche. Personne. Il avait été abandonné.

Alors qu'il écoutait un autre rapport, il senti le regard brûlant de Voldemort dans sa nuque. L'envie de se retourner était pesante, mais il ne voulait pas recroiser les yeux de braise. Pourra-t-il soutenir cette force d'occlumens longtemps ?

Il se mit à penser à Potter alors que Pettigrow bredouillait quelque chose. Les mêmes questions se posaient encore. Avait-il envie d'aider ce perdant ? Il le détestait. Mais pas au point de souhaiter sa mort. Sa lâcheté que Voldemort lui avait si bien rappelée lui donnait envie de vomir. Il n'était pas capable de choisir un camp. La position d'espion lui semblait parfaite pour ça, mais à présent, les doutes l'assaillaient. N'était-il pas mieux dans le repère, à jouer au prisonnier ? L'aurait-on laissé là-bas jusqu'à la fin de la guerre ? Et cela dépendait toujours de la fin et du gagnant de toute façon…

Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos alors qu'il se rendait compte que Voldemort ne l'avait toujours pas lâché des yeux.

La réunion se poursuivit jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Tout le monde fut congédié, sauf lui et Snape. Il dut alors parler des horcruxes, mais se retint de dire qu'il savait exactement combien étaient déjà détruits. Il se contenta d'avouer que Potter en avait détruit un pendant sa captivité. Il affirma ne rien savoir d'autre.

Il sentait très bien qu'il était encore sur la corde raide lorsque Voldemort le renvoya, gardant Snape auprès de lui. La seule certitude que Draco ressentie cette nuit là fut qu'il était heureux de revoir ses parents.

Cependant, il refusa de retourner au manoir avec eux, leur expliquant qu'à présent, il avait une mission. Il lui sembla pendant un bref instant que son père était jaloux de cette position qu'il avait obtenu auprès du Lord, malgré le danger et l'incertitude qui planaient.

C'est lorsqu'il quitta véritablement le repère de Voldemort en leur compagnie qu'il eut la preuve vivante de la précarité de sa situation. Macnair, caché dans l'ombre, bondit sur lui et lui coinça les bras dans le dos en rigolant.

- Alors Blondie, tu veux jouer avec notre Lord ?

- Lâche-le.

- Oh, Lucius, tu es là aussi, ricana le bourreau.

- Forcément ! Un traître ne va pas sans un autre, se moqua une voix rauque qui sortait aussi de l'ombre.

- Greyback ! sursauta Malfoy père. Comment s'est passée ta pleine lune ?

- Magnifiquement bien, susurra le loup-garou en apparaissant enfin dans la lumière que projetait le portillon du manoir.

Draco profita de la diversion pour se dégager des bras de Macnair. Mais il eut un sursaut de dégoût face au visage de Greyback. Sa transformation ne semblait pas encore complètement achevée, comme si les lueurs du jour qui naissait ne suffisaient pas à éteindre toute la sauvagerie qui brillait dans ses yeux jaunes. Du sang coulait encore le long de son menton et de nombreuses touffes de poils gris parsemaient ses bras et son visage.

- Alors comme ça t'es revenu toi, grogna-t-il en direction du blond. Et il t'a accepté ? J'en suis très content. Si jamais tu le trahis encore, j'aurais peut-être la chance de te goûter.

- Je t'interdis…, commença Narcissa Malfoy en prenant son fils par les épaules.

- Je ne l'ai pas trahi ! cria Draco en se dégageant. J'ai été fait prisonnier et aucun d'entre vous n'est venu m'aider !

- Il nous l'a interdit Blondie, ricana Macnair. Je crois qu'il va te falloir beaucoup travailler pour récupérer sa confiance.

- Le Lord n'accorde sa confiance à personne, trancha une nouvelle voix depuis le haut de l'escalier du manoir.

- Ohhh, Sevy, comment peux-tu dire ça ? murmura Greyback d'un ton qui se voulait doucereux. N'es-tu pas celui qui…

- Tu devrais encore être loin d'ici, loup-garou, coupa Snape en s'avançant vers eux. La nuit n'est pas complètement finie et tu sais que le Lord ne t'accorde sa reconnaissance qu'à titre exceptionnel. Les êtres comme toi ne doivent pas traîner dans les parages.

- Bien sûr, grogna Greyback qui s'éloigna vers la zone de transplanage.

- Et toi Macnair, n'as-tu rien d'autre à faire ?

- J'allais partir justement, répondit le bourreau hypocritement. Je voulais juste te saluer une dernière fois Severus.

Il s'éloigna sur les traces du loup-garou en jetant des regards curieux en arrière. Severus regardait à présent la famille Malfoy, à nouveau réunie. Mais Lucius et Narcissa ne l'intéressaient plus depuis longtemps. En revanche, le retour inopiné de son ancien élève l'intriguait davantage.

- Il n'est pas prêt à te confier ses secrets Draco, lança-t-il en fixant le plus jeune.

- Je m'en doute, répliqua celui-ci.

- Il faudra qu'on parle, toi et moi.

- Oui.

- Lucius, Narcissa, tâchez de vous faire petits. Le retour de votre fils a ravivé la colère du Lord. Il t'en veut toujours beaucoup, Lucius.

- Je sais, répondit Malfoy d'une voix froide. Et toi, évidemment, tu es toujours son favori. Que t'a-t-il fait cette fois-ci ? Pénétration, fellation ?

- Tu dégrades l'image de ton Seigneur Lucius, répliqua Severus. Profitez bien de vos retrouvailles, elles ne dureront peut-être pas.

Il s'éloigna par de longues enjambées, laissant flotter sa cape à ras du sol. Draco eut soudain l'envie de lui courir après et de rester avec lui. Il avait oublié que le statut de Snape lui donnait tout ce pouvoir sur les autres mangemorts. Il comprit que s'il obtenait les faveurs de Severus, la partie serait gagnée. Il voulait lui demander comment il devait faire. Comment mentir à Voldemort ? Comment lui cacher des choses ? Snape devait savoir tout ça. A moins qu'il l'est réellement toujours servi, lui et non Dumbledore.

Les générations se succédaient. C'était à son tour d'espionner Harry Potter. A son tour de choisir. A son tour d'être seul au milieu des deux camps. Il écarta la main de sa mère qui voulait lui caresser une joue et marcha vers la zone de transplanage où Severus venait de disparaître. Il s'envola à son tour sans un regard pour ses parents. Il allait tout faire comme sans ancien professeur. L'imiter l'aidera. C'était son unique point de repère.

**à suivre**

* * *

_Voilà. Je l'ai postée en avance parce que je pars en vacances bien loin de mon ordi et d'internet demain. Quant au prochain chapitre... il risque d'être un peu en retard au contraire. A la rentrée, comme beaucoup d'entre vous je pense, je vais tomber dans l'horreur des partiels de fac... -- Donc j'aurais sans doute moins de temps pour écrire. _

_Pour me faire pardonner, il sera fort possible que je mette le chapitre 4 et 5 en même temps ou à un intervalle très réduit. Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas ! Bisous et bonne fin d'année !! _


	4. La première alliance

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr.

**Couple :** HP-DM, RW-HG, et... surprise.

**Résumé : **Depuis que Draco est parti rejoindre Voldemort, Harry a besoin de soutien. Vers qui va-t-il se tourner ?

**Petit post it : **Coucou ! Et bien le voilà ce chapitre 4 ! Finalement, je pensais vous faire attendre plus longtemps, mais ma bêta, toujours Griffy, a fait un sprint et a tout corrigé hypra vite. Donc voilà la suite.

Cette fic appartient toujours à ma chère Griff, c'est son cadeau, sa commande, juste parce qu'elle le vaut bien.

Mais je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

** Chapitre 4 : La première alliance. **

L'après-midi était tranquille. Les quelques clients qui étaient là restaient calmes. Deux dormaient, trois jouaient aux cartes et un autre groupe buvait sans parler. Parfois, quelqu'un éternuait et tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. Les écossais sont curieux. Tranquille, mais curieux. Le gérant de l'auberge tourna la page du magasine qu'il lisait, appuyé à son comptoir. Une pub pour la dernière voiture de chez Citroën apparu. Il soupira en songeant à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec l'argent de cette auto et passa à la page suivante.

Tout le monde sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant le froid du dehors entrer un instant.

Remit de sa surprise, l'aubergiste referma son magasine et se redressa. Il prit son air méfiant et regarda les deux hommes qui venaient d'entrer. C'était des clients qu'il logeait dans une de ses chambres depuis deux jours. Mais c'étaient surtout des gens étranges, qui s'habillaient bizarrement, qui parlaient avec des mots inconnus, et qui disparaissaient toute la journée pour ne revenir que le soir.

Tous les visages s'étaient tournés vers eux. L'un des deux hommes s'appuyait sur l'autre et laissait sa tête retomber mollement sur sa poitrine.

- Bonsoir, murmura celui qui semblait valide.

Il entraîna son camarade en le soutenant. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le comptoir, la main de l'aubergiste trembla légèrement.

- Hey ! Attendez voir ! lança-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Vous mettez du sang partout, ajouta-t-il en contournant sa paillasse.

A ces mots, les clients présents dans la salle se redressèrent et tendirent le cou pour constater qu'en effet, des gouttes de sang marquaient le chemin des deux hommes.

- Je vais redescendre nettoyer après si vous voulez, s'excusa le valide.

Le barman le regarda, les poings sur les hanches. La voix douce de cet homme ne lui plaisait pas. Son air généreux non plus. Tout cela contrastait trop avec ce sang qui souillait son établissement.

- Je ne veux pas d'entourloupe, menaça le gérant. Vous entendez ? Allez chercher vos affaires et partez !

- Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas possible. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous…

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! coupa l'aubergiste affolé.

L'homme blessé qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas prononcé un seul mot remua dans les bras de son collègue et sortit un bâton de sous la cape qu'il portait. Il le pointa vers leur hôte.

- Harry, non ! murmura le valide.

- _Obliviate_.

Une lumière bleue éclaira un instant le visage de l'aubergiste qui recula contre son comptoir en se tenant la tête.

- _Recuro_.

Les tâches de sang disparurent.

Un dernier sort fut lancé vers les clients qui étaient restés tétanisés, sans comprendre. Puis la baguette de bois retourna sous la cape…

Le gérant prit son air méfiant pour regarder les deux hommes passer devant lui… C'étaient des clients qu'il logeait dans une de ses chambres depuis deux jours… Mais c'étaient surtout des gens étranges, qui s'habillaient bizarrement, qui parlaient avec des mots inconnus, et qui disparaissaient toute la journée pour ne revenir que le soir…

Tous les visages des clients s'étaient tournés vers eux. L'un des deux hommes s'appuyait sur l'autre et laissait sa tête retomber mollement sur sa poitrine alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers vers les chambres…

- Tiens bon Harry, murmura Remus en atteignant le premier palier.

Il raffermit sa prise autour des épaules du jeune homme et monta le deuxième escalier. Lupin soufflait à chaque marche, tâchant d'oublier sa propre blessure et cette peur au fond de lui. Il arriva enfin face à la porte de leur chambre. Il l'ouvrit et se dirigea aussitôt vers le lit.

- Installe-toi, je reviens.

Harry Potter se laissa tomber sur le matelas épais en gémissant. Ses flancs saignaient et le tiraillaient. Une douleur lancinante qui le faisait souffrir à chaque respiration. Il avait été atteint d'un puissant sort de magie noire et il craignait que Remus ne sache pas quoi faire face à cela. Le loup garou revint malgré tout. Il posa une mallette sur le lit et commença à défaire la chemise du brun.

- Tu m'entends ?

- C'est mes côtes qui sont touchés, pas mes oreilles, ricana Harry.

Il gémit juste après. Rire avait ravivé la douleur.

- Ne bouge pas, le réprimanda Remus en dégrafant son pantalon.

- Vous… vous êtes blessé aussi ?

- Juste à la jambe. Cette satanée bestiole m'a mordu.

Harry ferma les yeux alors que son pantalon glissait le long de ses jambes.

- Tu peux te mettre sur le côté pour que je vois mieux la plaie ?

Aidé par son ancien professeur, le jeune sorcier roula légèrement sur le côté et dévoila une plaie béante au-dessus de sa hanche.

- Merde, Harry, on voit une côte, grogna Lupin d'une voix tremblante.

- Faites ce que vous pouvez…

- Je crains que la pharmacie d'Hermione ne suffise pas. Je vais déjà nettoyer un peu, d'accord ? Bouge pas.

Harry ferma les yeux et serra les dents lorsqu'il sentit un coton enduit de désinfectant passer sur sa peau fragilisée. Il agrippa la couverture de toile épaisse et songea à autre chose. Détourner l'attention de la douleur… Ils étaient dans cette chambre minable, Ron et Hermione roucoulaient au Terrier, le ministère restait neutre, Voldemort était toujours méchant et lui, Harry Potter, supportait encore la pression de millions de sorciers qui l'acclamaient en héros et réclamaient sa présence. Bien. Le monde restait le même.

- Je vais appuyer un peu Harry, prévint Remus dans son dos.

Vite… autre chose… Les dernières nouvelles qu'il avait eut de son oncle et sa tante étaient rassurantes. Ils avaient déménagé en Australie et y vivaient très bien.

- Aahhhh… gémit-il entre ses dents.

- Dé… désolé Harry.

Détourner l'attention… encore. Malfoy.

Voilà. Le sujet idéal. Où était ce salaud ? Que faisait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dévoilé ? Le reverrait-il ? Qu'avait-il derrière la tête ?

Et malgré la haine qui l'étouffait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir ce corps tendu sous ses doigts, cet halètement excitant résonner à son oreille, ses fesses qui se présentaient d'elles-mêmes, ce corps blanc, pur, ces cheveux blonds et ces gémissements qui l'avaient fait frissonner. Cette sueur qu'il avait léché. Ce sexe… cette poitrine.

Un nouveau gémissement jaillit d'entre ses lèvres serrées que Remus interpréta mal.

Oui, ce corps parfait qui cachait l'âme d'un lâche doublé d'un salaud.

Un parfait salaud.

- Je préfère ne pas aller plus loin Harry, lâcha Lupin. Je n'arrive pas à refermer et…

- Tant pis, ça ira…

- Harry, je pense qu'il faut faire venir Pom…

Trois coups furent frappés à la fenêtre. Harry rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et Remus redressa la tête. Leurs deux cœurs battaient à tout rompre. Mais ce n'était qu'un hibou. L'oiseau frappa de nouveau la vitre de son bec. Lupin contourna rapidement le lit et récupéra la lettre que le hibou apportait.

- Ça vient du Terrier ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il décacheta rapidement le parchemin et le déplia. Les yeux anxieux d'Harry le fixait avec impatience.

- Très bien, ils ont fixé la date du transfert de Fleur. Bill voulait retarder encore d'une semaine par mesure de sécurité, mais Kingsley pense que plus on attendra, plus il y aura de risques.

Il acheva de lire la lettre et soupira.

- Je crois que tu ne pourras pas nous accompagner Harry.

- Pourquoi ? souffla le brun.

- C'est pour demain soir. On doit voyager par balais de Londres à Paris. Un portoloin est prévu à cet endroit pour nous amener chez Fleur et le retour se fera de même. On doit être rentré avant le jour.

Harry hocha la tête et se cala contre l'oreiller. Cette deuxième journée depuis le dispersement de l'Ordre dans toute l'Angleterre l'avait épuisé. Avec Lupin, ils avaient fini par trouver la grotte où Voldemort avait caché un horcruxe, certainement le diadème de Serdaigle, d'après Hermione. Depuis cette découverte, ils s'y rendaient chaque jour pour percer chaque piège installé par le Lord noir. Chaque jour une nouvelle dépendance de la grotte était explorée, de nouvelles profondeurs, de nouveaux défis.

Cette fois, ils avaient aperçu le lac qui indiquait qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés au plus profond de la grotte. Mais ils n'avaient pu l'atteindre. Une pluie de sort s'était abattue sur eux en même temps qu'une sorte de strangulot géant les avait attaqué.

- Vous proposez quoi ?

- Un retour prompt au Terrier. Pomfresh te soignera et j'accompagnerai les autres en France. On reprendra nos recherches quand tu seras guéri.

- Mais Remus, on y est presque ! Et n'oubliez pas que Voldemort doit savoir qu'on est en Ecosse. Malfoy a du…

- On ne sait rien de ce que Malfoy a pu lui dire Harry.

- Pourquoi ce serait-il privé de lui dire nos projets pour partir en Ecosse ?

- Il ne savait pas.

- Cette sale fouine en savait sûrement plus qu'on ne le pense.

- Harry, ça fait deux jours que nous explorons cette grotte. Et nous n'avons vu aucun mangemort jusqu'à présent. Tu ne penses pas que…

- Les mangemorts ne connaissent pas l'existence de cette grotte ni celle des horcruxes. Si Voldemort veut vérifier la sécurité du diadème, il le fera lui-même.

- Raison de plus pour nous éloigner un peu et revenir plus tard, insista Remus.

- Plus tard, quand Voldemort aura déplacé son horcruxe.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il fasse ça Harry. Il lui faudrait trouver un nouvel endroit, jeter de nouvelles protections…

Harry soupira. S'il n'avait pas été blessé, s'il n'avait pas été si fatigué, il aurait certainement insister et gagner gain de cause. Mais il préféra fermer les yeux et hocher la tête. Ils rentreraient donc au terrier, après deux jours seulement de recherches.

Il entendit Remus écrire une réponse et le hibou s'envola un moment après, dans la nuit qui tombait. Il se sentit partir doucement. Sa tête tournait, des images défilaient. La fatigue, sans doute, lui jouait des tours. Il posa une main sur son front moite et sombra lentement dans le sommeil.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Il se déplaçait vite, frôlant à peine le sol. La forêt autour de lui était loin d'être accueillante, mais il la connaissait. Elle grimpait le long des flancs des Carpates, en plein cœur de la Transylvanie. _

_Cette forêt l'avait accueillit après sa première et dernière défaite. Il semblait flotter au-dessus des feuilles déposées à terre. Il survolait la boue, les graviers, les racines des arbres centenaires qui ressortaient à la surface. __Il devait le trouver, absolument. Il chercherait encore une semaine s'il le fallait, mais il trouverait cet imbécile. __Une profonde colère l'habitait. Il n'en serait pas arrivé là si Dolohov avait rempli sa mission. _

_Mais il s'approchait, il le sentait. _

_Bientôt, il l'aurait. _

_Bientôt… _

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry haleta et ouvrit les yeux. Un plafond bas aux poutres peintes lui apparu. Il ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit. Affolé, il se redressa vivement et hurla aussitôt de douleur.

- Harry !

Il se laissa retomber sur les coussins en se tenant les côtes tandis qu'Hermione se jetait sur lui. Il se sentait nauséeux.

- Ne bouge surtout pas Harry ! On est au Terrier. Pomfresh t'a mis un bandage mais tu ne dois absolument pas bouger !

Le brun serrait les dents. Sa blessure le lançait fortement à nouveau. Cependant, petit à petit, la douleur se régula et il put respirer à nouveau normalement. Il rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage anxieux de son amie.

- Mione…

- On a eu peur tu sais, commença la jeune fille. Lupin a transplané dans la cour en te tenant dans ses bras. On a cru…

Elle éclata en sanglot sans achever et laissa tomber sa tête sur le matelas. Harry sourit faiblement et posa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je ne me suis pas réveillé alors, murmura-t-il.

Hermione s'essuya les yeux en faisant non de la tête.

- J'ai fait un rêve je crois, se rappela soudain le brun en fronçant les sourcils. Je crois que Voldemort cherche quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

Il tâchait de se souvenir des détails, mais rien ne lui revenait si ce n'était cette colère profonde qui l'envahissait. Si Voldemort était en colère, tout allait bien pour eux.

- Est-ce que tout le monde est ici ? demanda-t-il.

- Non. La plupart des membres arriveront demain dans l'après midi pour se préparer au transfert de Fleur.

- Demain ? Mais, on n'y est pas déjà ?

- Non, il n'est que vingt-trois heures trente.

Le temps lui avait semblé plus long. Son rêve en était sans doute la cause.

- Tant mieux, ça va me laisser plus de temps pour me remettre et vous accompagner dans ce cas.

- Tu n'y comptes pas ! s'affola Hermione. Toi, tu resteras là. Moi non plus je n'y vais pas d'ailleurs. Ils n'ont pas besoin de tout le monde tu sais. Ron ira.

Le brun fronça les sourcils de contrariété. Il ne voulait surtout pas retomber dans l'inactivité qu'il avait connu quelques temps à Grimmaurd. En songeant à l'ancienne maison des Black, il sut ce qu'il allait faire en attendant de pouvoir retourner explorer la grotte.

- Est-ce que Pomfresh est là ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle repasserait demain matin quand tout le monde sera levé.

- Bien.

- Harry, tu devrais dormir en attendant.

- On est où en fait là ? Je ne connais pas cette pièce.

- C'est la chambre des parents de Ron. Elle est au rez de chaussée, c'était plus simple pour t'y installer. Ils dorment dans le salon à côté.

- Et Ron ?

- Dans sa chambre. J'ai été désignée pour te garder.

- Trop aimable.

La jeune femme rigola nerveusement et lui redit de s'endormir de nouveau. Il hocha la tête et se cala confortablement, la laissant retourner dans le lit pliant qu'on lui avait installé spécialement.

La nuit fut courte pour les deux amis. Ils se réveillèrent ensemble, alors que des bruits de bavardage se faisait entendre dans la maison. Hermione s'éclipsa rapidement, après avoir interdit à Harry de bouger et bientôt, la chambre fut envahie de toutes les personnes déjà levées. Lupin se tenait légèrement en retrait, observant le fils de son ancien meilleur ami avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Et surtout, toujours cette peur.

- Harry, mon chéri, comment te sens-tu ? s'exclama Molly Wealsey en retapant les oreillers du brun.

- Beaucoup mieux, merci.

- Tu nous as foutu une sacré frousse mon pote ! renchérit Ron.

- Désolé, mais ça a valu le coup. On approche du but.

- Ton optimisme m'épatera toujours mon garçon, rigola Pomfresh. Allez allez, tout le monde dehors ! Je veux l'examiner encore une fois !

Une fois la chambre vide, l'infirmière s'approcha de son blessé et retira le bandage pour examiner la blessure.

- Beaucoup mieux ! s'exclama-t-elle, satisfaite. Cette pommade est un miracle.

- C'est vous le miracle, la taquina Harry.

- Oh non, rigola-t-elle. C'était une potion que Severus avait confectionner quand…

- Pardon ? coupa froidement le brun.

- Ah attention Harry ! Critiquez autant que vous voulez l'homme qu'il est, mais surtout pas le maître des potions !

L'infirmière appuyait cet avertissement d'un doigt accusateur qui pointait le nez du brun. Celui-ci garda son air fermé mais la laissa cependant lui appliquer une deuxième couche de cette pommade miraculeuse.

Quelque part, il était bien heureux de profiter du savoir de ce traître de Snape. Si ce soin était si efficace, il serait bientôt sur pied.

- Dites voir, murmura-t-il, est-ce que quelqu'un est déjà retourné à Grimmaurd ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit l'infirmière en rangeant enfin ses potions. Mais je ne suis sûre de rien. C'est Fol'œil qui s'occupe de tout ça.

- Très bien. Je peux me lever ?

- Attendez encore un peu avant de faire des bêtises Monsieur Potter. Vous avez interdiction de quitter cette chambre pendant deux jours minimum.

- Mais…

- Suffit. Je repasserai vous voir ce soir.

La porte claqua avant qu'Harry n'ait pu défendre son cas. Interdiction de bouger pendant deux jours ? Certainement pas ! Il avait décidé de retourner à Grimmaurd, il y retournerait. Et ce matin même ! Il se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit. La pommade devait comporter un anti-douleur car ses muscles se crispaient beaucoup moins qu'avant.

Il allait poser un pied par terre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Remus Lupin entra et referma derrière lui.

- C'est drôle, j'ai cru entendre Pompom recommander à Molly de te surveiller car tu ne dois pas bouger, commença-t-il de sa voix douce.

- Oh, Remus, ne me dites pas que vous cautionnez…

- Non, je pense que si tu décides de te lever, personne ne pourra t'en empêcher, coupa Lupin en souriant. Sois simplement prudent.

Harry lui sourit et posa finalement ses pieds au sol. A peine debout qu'il vacilla légèrement et il dut se rasseoir aussitôt au bord du lit. C'était un premier essai.

- Tu sais… je… je suis désolé, murmura Remus en s'asseyant sur le lit de fortune d'Hermione. J'aurais du mieux te protéger, j'aurais du me douter…

- Rien du tout, coupa Harry. Vous êtes un compagnon d'aventure parfait. Je ne vous en veux pas. Ce n'est pas de votre faute Remus, c'est celle de Voldemort.

L'ancien professeur lui fit un sourire.

- Et vous ? Votre jambe ?

- Oh ce n'est rien. Les strangulots ont des dents plutôt petites.

- Celui-ci était particulièrement gros.

- Je suppose que Tu-Sais-Qui s'est amusé à le transformer à sa façon.

- C'est possible ça ? s'étonna Harry.

- Les mystères de la biodiversité magique sont insondables, répondit Remus.

Pendant ces deux jours de recherches et d'exploration, les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés. Harry avait une confiance entière et dévouée à son ancien professeur, et Lupin considérait Harry comme un véritable ami, qu'il aurait de toute façon été si James était encore en vie. Mais il avait toujours ce sentiment d'inquiétude qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il regardait le jeune homme. Pas besoin d'utiliser son instinct de loup garou pour savoir que quelque chose s'était passé. Quelque chose de grave peut-être. En tout cas, quelque chose qui occupait Harry suffisamment pour lui donner parfois cet air absent et coupable.

En y réfléchissant, Lupin avait fini par penser que ce problème était certainement lié avec l'évasion de Malfoy. Selon lui, Harry se sentait coupable de l'avoir laissé s'échapper. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Lorsque le brun était rentré le soir de la disparition du serpentard, il était revenu seul. Seul, et particulièrement énervé.

Personne n'avait posé de question, il s'était contenté de dire que "ce salaud s'était fait la malle". Et puis, plus rien, jusqu'au rêve, deux jours après.

Il leva les yeux vers Harry qui avait réussit à se mettre debout.

- Je vais retourner à Grimmaurd, lui dit le jeune homme.

- Quand ?

- Aujourd'hui. Ce matin.

- Je viens avec toi, imposa Remus. J'étais content de pouvoir t'accompagner dans cette grotte. James l'aurait fait tu comprends. J'ai l'impression de former une sorte d'alliance avec toi, j'ai l'impression de retrouver ma bande.

- Une alliance, murmura Harry en souriant.

- Oui je sais, c'est bête, rigola Remus. Mais j'avais l'habitude d'être en bande avec ton père, c'est sans doute pour ça. En tous les cas, si tu vas à Grimmaurd, j'aimerais t'accompagner.

- Non, pas la peine. En fait… je ne voulais pas que ça se sache. Je ne le dis qu'à vous. C'est juste pour voir, jeter un coup d'œil. Et puis j'ai quelque chose à y récupérer.

Harry parvint à marcher tranquillement jusqu'à une commode où ses vêtements avaient été déposés. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lupin et soupira.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, grogna-t-il en enfilant son pantalon. On dirait que vous avez pitié de moi.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça. Je m'inquiète, c'est tout.

- Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter Remus. Pomfresh m'a soigné comme…

- Ce n'est pas pour cette blessure que je m'inquiète le plus.

Le pantalon enfin enfilé, Harry se tourna vers Lupin en mettant sa chemise.

- Ah bon. De quoi alors ?

- De ce qui a bien pu se passer entre toi et Malfoy pour que tu sois si… je n'sais pas. Tu ne t'arrêtes plus. Tu veux toujours tout faire, vite, maintenant, alors qu'avant…

- Avant on ne faisait rien ! s'emporta Harry. On restait tous à Grimmaurd, on cherchait un peu les horcruxres, on en a détruit un, et puis on semblait s'en satisfaire ! Je ne veux pas retomber là dedans. Oui il faut avancer, parce que Voldemort n'attend rien lui ! Parce que demain Malfoy peut tout lui dire ! Parce que…

C'est le ricanement de Remus qui l'arrêta.

- Tu vois ! On dirait presque que tu fais la guerre contre Malfoy et non contre Tu-Sais-Qui. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Harry ? Personne n'ose te poser la question parce qu'on ne veut pas que tu te sentes coupable de sa fuite. Mais dis-le moi.

A présent habillé, Harry se rassit au bord du lit et fixa le sol. Oui, il se battait contre Malfoy. Il voulait se venger, ou le récupérer. Il ne savait plus très bien. Ce mélange de haine et de désir qu'il ressentait pour ce lâche le dégouttait de lui-même. Il se détestait presque autant qu'il détestait le blond. Être sans cesse en train de bouger, de chercher, de s'activer, c'était pour lui le moyen de se racheter, aux yeux des autres, et même à ses propres yeux.

- Non, laissa-t-il tomber froidement.

Il songea aux mots qu'il devrait employer s'il décidait d'expliquer ce qui c'était passé, et il se sentit encore plus honteux, encore plus haineux. Il se leva, salua Remus de la tête et sortit de la chambre.

Il repéra tout de suite le couloir qui menait au salon des Weasley. Des voix s'en échappaient. Il reconnut celle qu'il voulait entendre, mais toutes les autres appartenaient à des personnes qui refuseraient de le voir hors de son lit.

En soupirant, il rentra de nouveau dans la chambre sous l'œil étonné de Remus.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que vous pourriez aller dire à Maugrey que je voudrais lui parler ? demanda Harry un peu gêné après son refus de se confier.

Lupin sourit et acquiesça. Il quitta la chambre tandis qu'Harry se rasseyait sur le lit. Bientôt, il entendit le claquement habituel de la démarche du vieil auror. Celui-ci entra dans la chambre bruyamment et fixa aussitôt le brun de son œil magique.

- Bonjour Potter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une demie-heure plus tard, Harry se faufilait jusqu'à la cour de la maison et disparaissait dans un tourbillon de feuilles, effrayant deux poules qui picoraient juste à côté. Dans le salon, personne ne se doutait de rien, à part Maugrey et Lupin. Ce dernier faisait part de leurs découvertes dans la grotte aux quelques membres présents.

- Le strangulot ne nous embêtera plus, expliquait-il. Je l'ai tué juste après qu'il m'ait mordu. A moins qu'il y en ait d'autres dans le lac.

- Et l'horcruxe ? demanda Ron.

- Nous ne l'avons pas encore aperçu, mais il est évident qu'il est là. Peut-être dans le lac, ou peut-être de l'autre côté du lac, dans une nouvelle pièce.

- Peut-être devrions-nous achever cette quête à plusieurs non ? proposa Hermione. Après le transfert de Fleur, nous pourrions y retourner à cinq ou six.

- Pour attirer l'attention ? maugréa Fol'œil. Rien de tel.

- S'il y a d'autres strangulots de cette taille à combattre dans le lac et que le diadème est au fond, on ne sera pas de trop de six, reconnu Lupin.

Tous firent silence pour réfléchir à la meilleure solution. Le salon était faiblement éclairé, malgré les chandelles que Molly avait allumé en plus. Mais le temps gris du dehors semblait vouloir s'installer partout, même à l'intérieur. Une théière circula entre les sièges et le divan pour resservir ceux dont les tasses étaient déjà vide.

C'est en tendant la sienne que Hermione se souvint d'un détail.

- Oh ! Harry a fait un rêve cette nuit après que Pomfresh l'ait examiné.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Ron.

- Il ne se souvenait pas bien. Il a juste dit que Voldemort cherchait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Et qu'il était en colère.

- Ah et bien espérons que ce n'est pas l'horcruxe de la grotte qu'il cherche, soupira Remus en posant sa tasse.

Pendant ce temps, à quelques kilomètres du Terrier, en plein centre de Londres, la porte invisible du 12 de la rue Grimmaurd s'ouvrit et se referma vivement.

- _Lumos_.

Les murs du hall vibrèrent sous la faible lumière de la baguette de Harry Potter. Celui-ci avança et entra dans la grande salle à manger. Rien n'avait bougé. Il restait encore les quelques verres qui avaient été sortis lors de la nuit où tout le monde avait quitté les lieux. Il se dirigea vers les étages à pas comptés, pour ne pas réveiller le tableau de la mère de Sirius.

Maugrey lui avait assuré que les systèmes de protection étaient suffisants. Il était lui-même revenu chaque jour et chaque nuit pour vérifier la fiabilité des lieux, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait après la mort de Dumbledore. Harry ne craignait donc rien, à priori et selon le vieil auror, l'Ordre pourrait déjà s'y réinstaller. Mais vieux valait être prudent.

Harry arriva dans la chambre qu'il occupait jusqu'alors et se dirigea aussitôt vers son petit bureau. Au fond d'un tiroir qu'il tira vivement, il retrouva ce qu'il cherchait : la dame de pique. Les événements qui s'étaient précipités lui avaient fait oublié sa carte.

Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts et en fut satisfait. Au moins, quand il n'aurait rien à faire, il pourra s'amuser avec elle. Cette carte fonctionnait un peu comme un déstressant sur lui. Il la mit dans sa poche et quitta sa chambre en direction des étages, vers la pièce de Malfoy.

Il commença à la fouiller méticuleusement. Mais les minutes passaient et il ne trouvait rien d'intéressant. Alors qu'il allait s'attaquer au matelas du lit, un grand fracas lui provint d'en bas suivit aussitôt des injures de l'ancêtre en peinture.

- QUI OSE PENETRER AINSI MA MAISON ?

Harry empoigna sa baguette et se dirigea aussitôt vers l'escalier. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas, mais il n'aperçut qu'une lumière rouge qui semblait flotter dans tout le hall. Espérant n'avoir pas oublié qu'elles étaient les marches qui craquaient, il commença à descendre lentement, baguette bien en main.

- AAHH ! ON OSE ME REVEILLER AINSI ! AVEC TOUT CE BRUIT ! QUI ? MONTREZ-VOUS !

Harry se posait la même question, et alors qu'il arrivait au deuxième étage, il espérait vraiment que la vieille sorcière obtienne une réponse. Mais soudain, tout redevint silencieux. Le cœur du brun s'accéléra d'un seul coup et il n'osa plus bouger. Devait-il remonter et utiliser la cheminée de sa chambre pour aller alerter les autres ?

- C'est toi ! s'exclama alors la mère de Sirius d'un ton beaucoup plus calme qui inquiéta Harry. Tu es revenu ! Ahh ! Si tu pouvais faire fuir tous ces sangs impurs qui…

Harry n'écoutait plus. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait pénétrer le repère sans son aide et qui était également apprécié de Madame Black.

Cette fois-ci, le silence n'était plus de rigueur. Il dévala les escaliers et atterrit dans le hall en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait à Coquecigrue pour faire le tour de sa cage. Le tableau se tourna vers lui et reprit son air grincheux, mais elle ne dit rien.

Gisant au sol, au milieu de la pièce, Draco Malfoy se tortillait sous l'assaut de milliers de lianes qui l'entouraient et l'empêchaient de parler. Lorsque le blond aperçut Harry, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement et il cessa de bouger.

- Alors c'est toi…, siffla le brun.

**à suivre...**

* * *

_Est-il nécessaire de rappeler que la mort de l'auteur mettrait définitivement fin à cette fic ? :o _

_s'enfuit en courant La suite arrive ce week end promiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !! _

_Bisous ! _

**RAR :** Merci de tes encouragements Kousaidechi !! Je ne voudrais pas te faire pleurer à chaque chapitre dis donc, ce serait d'un triste ! lol J'espère que cette suite t'a plus. Bonne lecture !


	5. La deuxième alliance

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr.

**Couple :** HP-DM, RW-HG, et... surprise.

**Résumé :** Pendant qu'Harry réinvestit l'Ordre avec sa hanche cassée, que faisait Draco ? Vers qui se tourne-t-il ?

**Petit post it :** Et ben voilà ! Chose promi chose due !! Nous sommes vendredi soir, la suite est là. Et vous pouvez remercier Griff si vous avez un chapitre si long. lolll Elle a absolument tenu à ce que je rajoute un certain passage... hum... vous devinerez lequel. Selon elle, je suis une tyran. :o Je pense qu'il ne faut pas l'écouter. Moi je dirais juste que... euh... je vous aime beaucoup et je veux pas mouriiiiiiir !! Bonne lecture !! s'enfuit :D

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La deuxième alliance**.

Voilà une heure qu'il marchait en pleine nuit dans le Londres moldu. Il longeait les quais de la Tamise, crevant à l'idée qu'à cent mètres derrière lui, quelqu'un faisait exactement la même chose. Un sale espion. Voldemort lui avait collé un espion sur le dos.

Draco Malfoy grogna et tourna dans une nouvelle rue, quittant les bords du canal. Il s'arrêta devant une vitrine et jeta un coup d'œil discrètement derrière lui. Une masse sombre et imposante s'était arrêtée. Cet imbécile ne se souciait guère d'être vu ou pas. Ça ne pouvait pas être Greyback. Voldemort n'aimait guère confier des tâches au loup garou. En revanche, ce pouvait tout à fait être Macnair. Ce gros balourd n'avait aucune notion de discrétion.

Draco reprit sa marche. Depuis son retour dans les rangs, il n'avait fait que ça : marcher dans la ville, dormir vaguement aux bords du quai et marcher encore. Il avait pu manger un morceau dans un café, mais rien de bien satisfaisant.

Il avait donc marché toute la journée qui avait suivi la réunion, et il continuait encore. En début de soirée, il avait été retrouvé par cet espion parfaitement repérable. Il n'osait pas retourner vers les quais pour s'y reposer, comme il l'avait fait en quittant le repère de Voldemort. Qui sait ce que ce sale mangemort pourrait lui faire pendant son sommeil ?

Alors il marchait. Il ne pouvait pas non plus retourner voir l'Ordre avec cet abruti à ses basques. Il devait d'abord s'en débarrasser. Il tourna brusquement dans une petite rue qui s'avéra être une impasse et il s'appuya contre le mur. Tâchant de se fondre dans l'ombre, il attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, son suiveur entrait à son tour.

- _Expelliarmus_ !

Le corps lourdaud tomba à la renverse et Draco récupéra la baguette.

- Alors Macnair, on se balade ?

- Et toi Blondie ? ricana le bourreau en se relevant. Tu n'as pas peur tout seul ?

- Peur de quoi ? De toi ? Pour qui tu te prends !

Le gros mangemort éclata de rire.

- Rend-moi ma baguette et notre Lord ne saura rien.

- Parce que tu comptes lui dire quoi ? répliqua Draco en faisant tourner la baguette entre ses doigts. Que tu es tellement incapable que je t'ai repéré tout de suite ?

- Tu devais bien te douter qu'il n'allait pas te laisser filer si facilement !

- Oui, mais ça m'étonne qu'il te fasse confiance à toi pour ce genre de tâche. Alors, que vas-tu lui rapporter ?

Macnair semblait moins s'amuser.

- Que tu n'as en fait aucun contact avec Potter, Blondie. Voilà ce qu'il doit savoir.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas les rejoindre tout de suite ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu restes en ville comme ça sans rien faire ? T'es toujours aussi lâche en fait !

La baguette du bourreau cessa aussitôt de tourner dans la main pâle du blond.

- Je t'interdis de…, commença-t-il d'un ton énervé.

- Tiens tiens, coupa une nouvelle voix. Un rendez-vous galant messieurs ?

Une silhouette fine et entourée de capes bouchait l'entrée de l'impasse. Les contours de l'ombre se découpaient dans le halo du lampadaire de la rue voisine.

- Severus ! s'exclama Macnair.

- Draco, rend-lui sa baguette.

A contre cœur, le jeune homme jeta la baguette en direction du bourreau qui la rattrapa de justesse.

- Maintenant, Macnair, vas te trouver un bar ouvert et saoule-toi jusqu'à ce que je revienne te chercher.

- Désolé Sev, je suis en mission. Je dois surveiller ce…

- Je sais parfaitement bien ce que tu es censé faire Macnair, et je sais aussi que tu le fais mal. J'ai à parler avec Malfoy. Va-t-en.

- Je… Bien. A plus tard alors.

- C'est ça.

Le bourreau passa devant Draco en lui jetant un regard mauvais et quitta l'impasse. Le blond et son ancien professeur se regardèrent en silence quelques instants, écoutant les pas de leur collègue s'éloigner.

- C'est la deuxième fois que je te sauve la mise depuis ton retour Draco, siffla Snape. Si tu crois que tu obtiendras la confiance de notre Lord en te mettant à dos ses sujets, tu te trompes.

- Vous me suiviez aussi, accusa Malfoy qui ne croyait pas au hasard.

- Oui.

- C'est Lui qui…

- Je suis encore capable de prendre des décisions seul. Sais-tu pourquoi il t'a fait suivre par Macnair ?

- Je suppose qu'il voulait savoir si j'allais retrouver l'Ordre.

- Evidemment. Mais je ne te parle pas du but de cette opération mais du moyen utilisé. Pourquoi a-t-il demandé à Macnair de te suivre et non à Bella qui est experte dans ce genre de chose, par exemple ?

- Ah… Je ne sais pas.

- Parce que tu as la chance d'arriver à un moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres a vraiment besoin d'un espion. Vois-tu, depuis la mort de Dumbledore, je ne suis plus apte à pénétrer l'Ordre. Donc tu as la possibilité de lui rendre d'immenses services. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas te faire suivre, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il préférait le faire faire par Macnair, en espérant que celui-ci perde ta trace, plutôt que par Bella qui ne t'aurait pas lâcher d'une semelle.

Draco comprenait ce point de vue. C'était logique. Le Lord noir se souciait finalement peu de ce que son espion pouvait faire. Tout ce qui lui importait était qu'il lui rapporte des informations. Et Voldemort devait de toute façon le croire trop lâche pour le trahir. Il ne savait pas combien il avait raison…

- Je t'avais dit hier soir que je voulais te parler.

- Oui.

- Alors suis-moi.

Au lieu de quitter l'impasse, Snape s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ancien élève. Draco se sentit tournoyer sur place avec cette désagréable impression de se désagréger jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve de nouveau un sol sous ses pieds.

- Impasse du tisseur, annonça Severus en avançant.

- Pourquoi sommes nous ici ?

- Pour boire un verre chez moi et parler.

Arrivés au bout de la rue, Snape le fit entrer dans une petite maison un peu délabrée. Même éclairé, le salon conservait cet aspect misérable.

- Assieds toi.

Se sentant petit à petit redevenir l'élève qu'il n'était pourtant plus, Draco obéit et s'installa sur l'unique divan de la pièce. Un verre de whisky fit son apparition devant lui. Il le prit tandis que Snape s'asseyait dans un fauteuil face à lui.

- Alors, tu traînes ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- Qu'as-tu fait depuis hier soir ?

Draco baissa les yeux vers son verre sans répondre.

- Lorsque j'ai été espion à la solde de notre Lord pour la première fois, j'étais à peine plus âgé que toi, mais j'avais déjà beaucoup plus de jugeote.

- Ah oui ? Mais peut-être que les conditions ne sont pas les mêmes ! se défendit Malfoy en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Le contexte est identique Draco.

- Non, vous n'aviez pas toute cette pression, et puis tout le monde ne vous regardait pas en chien de faïence ! J'ai autant d'ennemis chez les Mangemorts qu'à l'Ordre !

- Et alors ?

- Pas évident de travailler correctement dans ces conditions, grommela Draco.

- C'est surtout pas évident de jouer à l'espion par manque de courage.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Draco fulminait. Pourquoi tout revenait toujours à cette question de courage ?

- Car c'est pour ça que tu as choisi cette voie, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond porta le verre à ses lèvres pour toute réponse. Le liquide brûla sa gorge, mais il n'émit pas un son. Snape pouvait toujours le cuisiner, il ne dirait rien.

- En réussissant à t'échapper, je note que tu as tout de même mis deux jours avant de revenir vers ton maître. Deux jours… Qu'as-tu fait pendant ce temps ? Tu as tourné en rond comme aujourd'hui ? Tu as réfléchi ? Et tu as du en venir à la conclusion que seul, dehors, tu n'étais pas en sécurité. Tu ne pouvais pas retourner vers la bande à Potter tout de suite, et tu craignais d'affronter ton maître.

Snape se leva et alla allumer une autre lampe au fond de la pièce. Il revint en poursuivant, sans que Draco n'ait répondu.

- En réalité, tu nous offres là la plus belle des leçons de lâcheté. Tu as choisi de revenir pour repartir aussitôt. Ton excuse ? Espionner… Seulement Draco, tu n'as rien à espionner. Y as-tu seulement songé à ça ?

- C'est faux ! s'emporta le blond. Je vais retourner au quartier de l'Ordre et…

- Ah ! Le quartier de l'Ordre…, susurra Snape. Tu sais où il est. Parfait. Alors pourquoi ne pas t'y être rendu tout de suite après la réunion, hier soir ?

- J'avais quelques affaires à régler avant. Et je voulais me trouver une chambre pour m'installer. Mais ce sale Macnair est arrivé et…

- Et devant lui, tu n'as plus rien osé faire. Revoilà ton courage. En refusant de travailler devant Macnair, tu refuses de dévoiler tes actions à notre Lord.

- Non ! Je…

- As-tu seulement choisi ton camp Malfoy ? s'énerva Severus d'un ton hargneux. Qui sers-tu vraiment ?

- Lui… Vous savez bien.

Draco se sentit pénétré par le regard d'onyx de son ancien professeur. Il ferma aussitôt son esprit et se concentra sur la simple image des yeux qu'il avait en face de lui. Snape finit par abandonner et claqua des doigts. La bouteille de whisky se leva toute seule pour resservir le jeune homme.

- Te raconter ma vie serait sans doute trop long et inutile, lança Severus, mais tu y apprendrais pourtant beaucoup de choses en matière d'espionnage. Je partageais les idéaux de notre Lord lorsque j'avais ton âge. Je les partageais au point de lui consacrer tout mon temps. Puis j'ai été pris en faute par Dumbledore. Soit il me dénonçait, soit j'acceptais de cesser toutes activités pour devenir professeur.

Draco tentait de se calmer et d'assimiler ce que lui disait Snape.

- Je me suis donc retrouvé dans la même situation que toi. Détesté par mes nouveaux collègues à Poudlard car tous ou presque se doutaient de mes antécédents, et haït par mes anciens collègues mangemorts qui se méfièrent de moi.

- Et Lui ?

- Lui, il était satisfait. Il avait un regard direct sur Dumbledore grâce à moi. Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps, comme tu le sais. Et lorsqu'il est revenu, la situation était la même. Il faut que tu comprennes que le rôle que tu veux tenir est toujours le même : tu seras sans cesse tiraillé entre les deux camps.

- Êtes-vous en train de me dire qu'il vous ait déjà arrivé de le trahir ?

Snape posa son verre sur la petite table et fixa à nouveau les yeux gris de son ancien élève. Il eut un sourire sarcastique.

- C'est ce que tu as compris ?

- Oui.

- As-tu déjà cru que je travaillais pour Dumbledore ?

- Oui. Jusqu'à ce que vous le tuiez.

- Ah… je comprends, murmura Severus.

- Si vous étiez vraiment pour l'Ordre vous ne l'auriez pas fait, n'est-ce pas ?

- Certainement.

- Et vous seriez retourné au repaire de l'Ordre après.

- Sûrement.

Le blond posa son verre à son tour. L'alcool à jeun n'avait jamais été son fort. Et il n'avait rien mangé de concret depuis son dernier repas à Grimmaurd.

La veille, lorsque Snape lui avait parlé après la réunion, il s'était senti plein d'espoir. Cet homme allait l'aider. Il le pensait vraiment. Mais maintenant, tous ses doutes l'assaillaient de nouveau. Snape ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé avec Potter. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de tout ce qu'il avait vécu à Grimmaurd. Il ne pouvait surtout pas lui dire qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il ne savait plus… pour qui… avec qui…

- Je crois que tu es en train de saisir toute la complexité du jeu auquel tu veux jouer, lança Severus. Dans quel camp es-tu Draco ?

- C'est Lui qui vous a demandé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Demandé quoi ?

- De me poser toutes ces questions.

- Non. Notre Lord s'occupe de choses importantes. Tu es insignifiant à ses yeux. Encore une fois, songe que c'est Macnair et non Bella qui te suivait.

- Merci de me le rappeler.

- C'est à toi de lui montrer à quel point tu peux être important. Si tu le veux. Mais tu as toujours été quelqu'un d'effacé Draco, même en classe. Excellent et doué, mais lâche. Je reconnais que tu as fait du bon boulot l'année dernière avec ces armoires magiques. Dommage que tu n'aies pas été au bout de ta mission…

- Ça aussi je le sais ! s'exclama Malfoy en se levant. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me le rappeler. Maintenant, dites-moi ce que vous vouliez me dire, et je m'en vais.

Snape se leva aussi et lui fit face gravement.

- Je voulais connaître ton allégeance. Mais bien sûr, c'est un choix trop difficile à faire. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que tu n'aies pas encore choisi. Lorsque cela sera fait, j'aimerais que tu me le dises.

- Réfléchissez un peu, ricana Draco. Je ne viendrai jamais vous voir pour vous annoncer fièrement que j'ai choisi le camp de Potter et sa clique si jamais c'était le cas !

- Je crois que si Draco, tu le feras, même si c'est le camp de Potter que tu choisis. Toi et moi, nous devons travailler ensemble. Faire un choix n'ait pas le plus difficile. Après, il faut s'y tenir. Alors si tu es encore trop faible pour savoir quoi faire par toi-même, tu vas m'écouter, et faire ce que moi je te dirai.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Mais au fond, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait ? Quelqu'un pour le guider, l'aider ? Sauf que Snape ne savait pas tout et ne saurait jamais tout. Et surtout, lui, il avait déjà choisi son camp. Si Draco décidait de ne pas choisir le même, il n'aurait plus qu'à fuir… encore.

- Et que dois-je faire dans ce cas ?

- Déjà, au lieu de tourner en rond et de dormir à la bonne étoile, sache que j'ai ici une chambre vide à l'étage. Tu peux transplaner directement à l'intérieur, je suis rarement chez moi. Ensuite, demain après-midi, tu m'accompagneras à une petite réunion qu'organise notre Lord. Tu n'y as pas été invité, ce sera un comité réduit. Si tu es chanceux, il te laissera y assister, sinon tu m'attendras dehors.

- J'ai l'impression de devenir votre simple assistant.

- Plus que ça Draco, répliqua Severus. En t'acceptant, le maître a fait de toi mon remplaçant. Et je refuse que tu fasses n'importe quoi. Après-demain, tu retourneras où tu sais, et tu tâcheras de garder le peu de confiance que Potter t'a donné. J'espère pour toi que tu ne nous as pas menti sur ce point, sinon, tu n'y survivras pas. Potter a beau être un imbécile, je sais de quoi il est capable malgré tout.

- Je n'ai pas menti.

- Bien. Tu as compris ?

- Oui.

- Alors, que fais-tu ?

Draco jeta un coup d'œil au salon. Son caractère aristocrate se révolta à l'idée d'habiter un tel lieu. Mais c'était toujours mieux qu'une chambre dans un hôtel quelconque. De toute façon, il n'avait guère le choix. Snape le retrouverait toujours.

- Je reste.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

La grande table de la pièce était encore vide pour le moment. Un feu de tous les diables ronflait dans l'immense cheminée. Sur un tapis devant, Nagini faisait semblant de dormir, enroulé sur lui-même. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il redressa sa petite tête aussitôt.

Ses yeux perçants examinèrent les nouveaux venus.

Une allure svelte et digne, une petite barbiche noir, des yeux inquiets et une chemise rouge sous une veste noire, Antonin Dolohov n'allait certainement pas s'amuser longtemps. De longs cheveux noirs, un nez pointu et un regard plein de dédain, Bellatrix Lestrange s'installa à sa place, refusant l'aide de son mari. Rodolphus s'assit à ses côtés avec un air noble qui n'en menait pourtant pas large.

Si Nagini savait rire, il ne se serait pas privé. Certes, il n'était pas évident d'avoir pour femme une diablesse amoureuse du pire Mage Noir de tous les temps. Le serpent siffla son contentement et ramena son attention sur les deux dernières personnes.

Severus Snape avançait, l'allure fière et le regard sévère. Derrière lui, le jeune Malfoy suivait, beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

Les cinq mangemorts s'installèrent pourtant à la table, se regardant tous avec suspicion. Les réunions à effectifs réduits étaient souvent les plus intéressantes. Nagini glissa jusqu'au siège de son maître et s'y enroula tranquillement.

- Il est invité aussi lui ? s'exclama Bella en désignant Draco.

- Pas encore, répondit Snape.

Elle le regarda étrangement. Ils se faisaient face et avaient tous les deux l'honneur d'être assis de chaque côté du fauteuil de Voldemort. Puis venait Dolohov, assit près de Severus, et Rodolphus, face à lui.

Au bout de la table, installé à côté de son oncle, Draco n'en menait pas large.

- Il ne voudra jamais, ricana Bellatrix.

- Nous verrons bien, répliqua Snape.

Nagini siffla fortement et le silence revint. Cette après midi s'annonçait lourde et difficile. Quelques instants d'attente plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Lord Voldemort entra de sa démarche souple et atteignit son fauteuil avant que Draco n'ait pu se lever comme les autres. Légèrement décalé dans son mouvement, Voldemort le repéra tout de suite.

- Toi… ici ? siffla-t-il.

- J'ai pris la décision de lui apprendre certaines règles mon Seigneur, informa Severus aussitôt. Et pour cela, je le voudrais à ma disposition à tout moment. Mais la décision reste la vôtre.

Voldemort lui jeta un regard froid avant de se concentrer sur le jeune homme. Draco regardait la table, tâchant d'ignorer le regard perçant qu'il sentait peser sur lui. Le léger ricanement de sa tante lui parvint au moment où la sentence tomba :

- Soit, qu'il reste. Asseyez-vous.

Malfoy se laissa plutôt tomber sur son siège qu'il ne s'assit vraiment. Il pouvait rester. Et il ne savait pas vraiment s'il en était heureux ou pas.

- Draco, regarde-moi…

A cet ordre à peine murmuré, d'un ton qui se voulait doucereux mais qui lui donnait des frissons, le jeune homme redressa la tête.

- Laisse filtrer quoique ce soit et je saurais te rappeler toute la douleur d'un homme en train de mourir.

- Je suis tout à vous, maître, répondit Malfoy en inclinant la tête.

- Bien. Antonin…

Son regard rouge se posa sur le mangemort, dans une question muette.

- Maître… Je… J'ai…

- Parle imbécile ! siffla Voldemort. Qu'as-tu fait ?

- J'ai retrouvé Eldred Worpel, maître. Ce matin.

- Parfait. Tu as donc mon objet.

- Nnn… non, maître.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Il ne l'avait plus, maître. Il l'a cédé à l'un de ses amis.

Une colère sourde irradia aussitôt la pièce. Nagini siffla longuement tandis que la baguette du Lord vibrait légèrement.

- A qui…

Draco eut envie de fermer les yeux, de se recroqueviller, de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles. Au lieu de ça, il jeta un coup d'œil à Snape qui ne bougeait pas, qui fixait le centre de la table, tout comme Rodolphus. Bellatrix, elle, se réjouissait de la crainte de Dolohov. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, l'éblouissant de son ricanement sauvage.

- J'ai… j'ai du le torturer, maître. J'ai même fini par le tuer, et…

- Je m'en fiche Dolohov ! coupa Voldemort. A qui ?

- Sanguini.

Les yeux rouges se rétrécirent dangereusement.

- Ce sale vampire…

- Je suis désolé maître. Je vais…

- Silence !

Voldemort se leva et se dirigea vers le feu, marchant lestement.

- Tu as accumulé trop d'erreurs Antonin, beaucoup trop d'erreurs. Tu devais me récupérer cet objet des mains de Slughorn au départ, te souviens-tu ? C'est la deuxième fois que tu échoues. Tu me déçois… beaucoup.

- Maître, je…

- Bella, punis-le !

- Non… s'il vous plaît…

- Avec plaisir, mon Lord, ricana Lestrange. _Endoloris_ !

Alors que Dolohov hurlait et tombait de son siège, Voldemort revint s'installer à sa place. Il regarda un instant Bellatrix qui riait de son méfait avant de réclamer le silence en levant une main. Tout s'arrêta enfin.

Draco ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était mordu la lèvre. Un goût de sang coula dans sa bouche alors que Dolohov se réinstallait correctement en tremblant.

- Je te retire cette mission Antonin, tu es un incapable.

- Maître, je…

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de parler !

La voix aiguë raisonna sur les murs sombres de la pièce, accompagnée d'un sifflement mécontent du serpent.

- Severus, sais-tu où vit Sanguini ?

- Malheureusement non, maître, répondit l'ancien espion. Mais je suppose qu'Horace ne me cachera pas ce détail.

- Slughorn… c'était bien ton remplaçant à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Bien… S'il montre quelques résistances…

Le regard appuyé de Voldemort laissait comprendre la menace. Severus acquiesça.

- Merci, maître.

- Je veux que tu y ailles ce soir. Et Draco t'accompagnera, puisqu'il doit apprendre.

- Bien.

- Vous m'apporterez sa réponse juste après.

Severus inclina légèrement la tête pour marquer son consentement alors que le Lord détournait son regard vers le couple.

- Bella, Rodolphus… Quelque chose à signaler ?

- Nous avons surveillé l'endroit que vous nous aviez indiqué, maître, répondit Bellatrix. Mais il n'y a eut aucun mouvement.

- Quel dommage, Draco, murmura Voldemort. Il semblerait que Potter ne soit pas encore en Ecosse…

Malfoy ne s'attendait pas à être pris à parti. Il était venu à cette réunion en simple observateur, pensait-il. A son nom prononcé de cette voix froide et aiguë, il redressa la tête mais ne sut que répondre.

- Penses-tu que je dois continuer à faire surveiller les endroits stratégiques où il pourrait apparaître ?

Voldemort lui demandait son avis. Draco serra les poings. Non, son maître parlait à l'espion qu'il devait être. Il raffermit donc son regard et essaya de paraître plus sûr de lui.

- Les plans que j'ai vu sur son bureau étaient assez clairs, maître. Il projetait vraiment d'aller en Ecosse. Mais je ne sais pas quand il devait partir.

- Serait-il possible qu'il se soit méfié de toi et qu'il ait annulé ce voyage ?

- Je ne pense pas. Il ne sait pas que j'ai vu ses plans.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, Bella, Rodolphus, retournez là-bas immédiatement.

Le couple se leva d'un seul mouvement, et quitta la pièce rapidement. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, le regard rouge de Voldemort se tourna vers Dolohov.

- Antonin, je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

Le mangemort se leva, salua gravement et quitta la pièce d'un pas mal assuré.

Draco aimait de moins en moins cette réunion. Il se retrouvait soudain seul, éloigné de Voldemort et de Snape par plusieurs places. Cependant, maintenant qu'il ne restait plus que ces deux hommes avec lui, l'ambiance sembla changer radicalement.

Voldemort s'appuya plus sur son dossier et caressa lentement la tête de Nagini. Son regard, toujours aussi perçant, semblait pourtant moins dur. Et surtout, le visage de Snape paraissait plus détendu.

- Alors Severus, tu as donc décidé de le prendre sous ta protection ?

- Plutôt sous mon enseignement, maître, répondit l'ancien professeur en souriant.

- Es-tu retourné voir l'Ordre Draco ?

Sachant qu'il avait été suivi, le jeune mangemort ne songea même pas à mentir.

- Pas encore, maître.

- Macnair a beau ne pas être doué, il me sert tout de même, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… maître.

- J'espère te voir plus actif à l'avenir.

- Bien maître.

- Parfait. Maintenant sors, je dois parler à Severus.

Comme les autres avant lui, Draco se leva, salua humblement et quitta la pièce rapidement. A peine la porte refermée qu'il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Puis il s'éloigna un peu dans le couloir et finit par s'appuyer contre un mur recouvert de tapisserie verte.

La réunion s'était finalement pas si mal passée. Et il avait l'impression que Voldemort lui avait quelque peu dévoilé une autre facette, moins cruelle, plus… humaine. Il comprenait à présent le respect que Severus lui portait. Cet homme accomplissait malgré tout de grandes choses. Harry ne faisait pas le poids à côté.

Cette réalité fit mal à Draco. De nouveaux ses doutes l'assaillirent. Il devait choisir, c'était impératif. Choisir, et s'y tenir.

Et comme toujours lorsqu'il pensait à ce choix à faire, il repensa à ce sexe qu'il avait eu en lui, contre lui. Comme si ce membre dur qu'il avait léché et auquel il s'était offert, avait une part de responsabilité dans son futur choix. Ces yeux verts qui le hantaient chaque nuit… Pourquoi ? Simplement pour l'avoir désiré une fois. Car Draco était persuadé que s'il revoyait Potter, rien de semblable de ne se passerait.

Il n'était pas homosexuel, il n'était pas attiré par les garçons, d'une manière générale. Bien sûr cette règle avait été quelque peu bouleversée par sa nuit avec Harry, mais il pensait pouvoir s'y tenir encore. Non pas que l'homosexualité le révulsait, loin de là. Être bi ne lui poserait pas de problème. Il avait juste trop de soucis à régler en même temps.

Mais alors qu'il se jurait de ne pas retomber dans le piège des yeux émeraudes, les images continuaient de défiler dans son esprit, lui faisant fermer les yeux, revoyant chaque seconde passée avec le brun, et finalement il gémit doucement.

- Draco, on peut y aller ?

Le blond sursauta et se redressa aussitôt en rouvrant les yeux. Severus Snape était face à lui, l'observant étrangement, sans rien dire.

- Oui… oui, allons-y.

Ensemble, ils quittèrent le manoir des Jedusor et transplanèrent.

Dans la pièce de nouveau vide, Voldemort caressait tranquillement la tête de Nagini en fixant le feu rougeoyant. Severus devait absolument réussir. Ou bien son petit protégé en pâtirait…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le vent frappait les carreaux d'une belle maison de pierres grises, perchée à l'extrémité d'une île du Pays de Galle. Le feu qui chauffait la maison s'était brusquement éteint à l'arrivée de deux hommes encapuchonnés et masqués, laissant la pièce dans une obscurité incertaine. Accroupi sur un fauteuil, la tête dans les mains, Horace Slughorn tâchait de faire passer son obésité pour partie intégrante du meublier de la pièce.

- Holyhead…, siffla l'un des deux mangemorts d'une vois déformée par le masque. Tu trouves toujours des endroits bien étranges pour te planquer Horace.

- Je… je vous en prie, supplia le vieil homme. J'ai déjà dit que je ne l'avais plus !

- Tu l'as donné à Worpel, et cet imbécile l'a cédé à Sanguini.

- Je… je ne sais rien de plus…

- Menteur !

- Aaaaaahhhhhh !!

Le corps lourd de Slughorn s'affaissa à terre et trembla sous la torture imposée par la baguette tendue du mangemort.

- Où est Sanguini ? Est-ce qu'il l'a toujours ? siffla celui-ci.

- Il… il vit dans les Carpates…avec… les autres. Pitié, laissez-moi… je…

- Est-ce qu'il l'a toujours ? coupa la voix froide.

- Je pense que… oui.

- Tu penses ?

Slughorn releva la tête et observa ses deux assaillants. Il donnerait cher pour savoir qui se cachait sous ses masques de fer.

- Ne cherches pas à savoir qui nous sommes Horace, siffla le mangemort le plus actif. Relève-toi et parle-moi de Blodwyn.

Le vieux sorcier écarquilla les yeux et balbutia en retournant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Il jeta un regard affolé vers le deuxième intrus, plus petit, qui n'avait pas encore parlé, mais qui pointait malgré tout une baguette menaçante dans sa direction.

- J'ai lu son nom dans ton esprit. Parle !

- Blo… Blodwyn… c'est sûrement lui qui l'a maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est un peu leur chef, et il donne de nombreuses récompenses à ceux qui l'honorent comme tel. Sanguini aura sans doute voulu lui donner le… le… l'objet de… Et… donc… il doit l'avoir.

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Eldred me parlait souvent de ses recherches sur les vampires.

- Blodwyn vit aussi dans les Carpates ?

- Oui.

- Tu es sûr de ça ?

- Oui, oui !

- Nous saurons te retrouver Horace, où que tu te caches. Si tu m'as menti, notre Seigneur viendra te voir lui-même.

- NON ! Non, je n'ai pas menti ! Vous verrez ! Aux carpates !

Le mangemort abaissa sa baguette et se dirigea vers la porte, suivit par l'autre. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la maison, Slughorn se releva et s'affaira aussitôt à regrouper ses affaires pour partir d'ici, le plus vite et le plus loin possible…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le jet d'eau coulait sur sa peau brûlante. Il avait fermé les yeux, appréciant le retour au calme. Son cœur battait normalement, un silence apaisant l'entourait, et il était dans une maison où il ne risquait rien. Aucun mangemort n'oserait s'attaquer à Severus Snape et aucun membre de l'Ordre ne connaissait son adresse à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Draco coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche. La visite chez Slughorn l'avait quelque peu secoué. Bien sûr avec le masque, son ancien professeur n'avait pu le reconnaître, mais le temps passé au sein de l'Ordre lui avait fait oublier l'effet que cela faisait de menacer quelqu'un du bout de sa baguette. Là-bas, il s'était reposé, corps et âme, et avait perdu certaines habitudes que son environnement mangemorts lui avait appris.

Il attrapa une serviette qu'il enroula autour de ses hanches en soupirant. Slughorn n'était qu'un misérable de toute façon. Il ne méritait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui.

Après en avoir eut fini avec lui, ils étaient retournés auprès de Voldemort pour lui annoncer la nouvelle que Bludd Blodwyn possédait sûrement l'objet qu'il convoitait. Cette nouvelle avait mis le mage noir en fureur et il était aussitôt parti pour les Carpates.

Draco n'avait jamais réellement imaginé le maître de ses parents autrement que cruel et avide de sang. Mais en une soirée, il avait réalisé que Voldemort savait aussi sourire, même si sadiquement, et il savait aussi récompenser. Pour féliciter Severus de son travail et de ses bons renseignements, il lui avait donné carte blanche pour l'éduquer.

Cette récompense n'avait pas forcément plu au blond, il avait tout de même compris que Voldemort était à craindre, et à respecter. C'était son point de vue au regard des derniers événements.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la petite glace fissurée de la salle de bain et haussa les épaules devant sa coupe complètement négligée. Ce n'était pas le moment.

L'esprit occupé, il ouvrit la porte et sortit sur le petit palier de l'étage. Devant lui, appuyé sur le mur d'en face, Snape attendait son tour, la tête renversée pour boire son verre. Draco resta un instant figé. Il regarda les muscles de la gorge de son ancien professeur bouger sous le liquide qu'il avalait. Il prit sa décision en une fraction de seconde.

Il s'approcha à pas vif de Snape, lui prit la main pour écarter le verre, et avant que le brun n'ait pu faire un geste, il plaquait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Severus émit un gargouillement surprit.

Drago appuya le poignet qu'il tenait contre le mur. Le verre glissa et tomba au sol, se brisant dans un bruit sec. Le blond se plaqua contre le corps de son aîné, lui faisant sentir son début d'érection à travers la simple serviette qu'il portait.

Il ne savait pas trop se qu'il faisait. Il voulait juste vérifier : homosexuel ou pas ? Attiré par les hommes ou pas ? C'est lorsqu'il tenta de faufiler sa langue entre les lèvres fines de Snape que celui-ci le repoussa violemment. La serviette glissa tandis que Draco reculait de plusieurs pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! tempêta Severus en s'essuyant les lèvres. Je ne suis pas Potter !

Malfoy fronça les sourcils, se souciant peu de sa serviette.

- Je le sais parfaitement, répliqua-t-il. Je ne vois pas ce que Potter vient faire ici ! Ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et moi n'était que…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir Draco, coupa Snape en se remettant peu à peu. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec lui, que ce soit pour le boulot ou pour le plaisir. Mais ne refais jamais ce que tu viens de faire.

- C'est une menace ? siffla le blond, enragé d'avoir été repoussé.

- Non, un conseil. Je ne suis pas libre.

La colère du blond s'affaissa d'un coup. Son étonnement se lisait clairement sur son visage. Severus ricana et le regarda de haut en bas jusqu'à le faire rougir.

- Bien. Bonne nuit. Demain, tu retournes voir ton cher et tendre.

Le sombre maître des potions passa à côté de lui après avoir lancé un sort sur les débris de verre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Un peu déboussolé, Draco récupéra sa serviette et s'isola dans sa chambre. Un simple lit et un petit bureau occupait cet espace. Il se glissa dans ses draps sans attendre, frissonnant au contact froid du tissu sur sa peau encore chaude de l'eau de la douche.

Il avait agi comme par instinct. La vision rapide de Snape la tête en arrière, appuyé sur le mur l'avait comme électrisé. Avec le recul, il se rendait bien compte que cette vision qu'il avait eu était fausse. Ce n'était pas Snape qu'il avait cru voir, c'était Potter. La tête renversée, il n'avait pu détaillé le visage. Les cheveux bruns qui retombaient sur les épaules, c'étaient ceux de l'ancien gryffondor, ainsi que la dégaine relâchée, appuyé sur le mur. Il avait rarement vu Snape ainsi, et il avait cru…

Il soupira et posa sa main sur son sexe, sans bouger, juste comme ça, pour le sentir. Son sexe. Harry l'avait touché. Il s'était masturbé devant lui. La main commença à bouger, sous un ordre imaginé.

Harry était là. Dans sa tête, et à côté de lui. Il allait bientôt le revoir. La main bougea lentement, sentant la peau se tendre, son sexe monter, grossir. Le sang afflua sous ses doigts agiles.

Il ferma les yeux et imagina Harry qui l'observait. Sa main accéléra. Il revit les yeux verts tendres se teinter de noir et briller au-dessus de son corps offert. Il le voulait donc encore… Alors qu'il passait un doigt sur la fente de son sexe humide, il savait déjà qu'il craquerait autant de fois que le brun le voudrait.

Il se cambra dans un gémissement muet, sentant une fine sueur perler dans son dos. C'était bon… juste bon.

- Haaa…

La fin du prénom mourut au fond de sa gorge alors qu'il explosait dans sa main, s'empêchant de crier. Sa tête s'enfonça dans l'oreiller et il soupira d'aise. Il continua de se caresser, reprenant son souffle lentement. Puis il attrapa sa baguette d'un bras lourd et se lança un sort de nettoyage, cessant enfin tout mouvement. Alors qu'il reposait sa baguette sur sa table de chevet, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se refermer. Snape avait fini.

Il fallait qu'il dorme. De nouveaux choix allaient devoir être fait le lendemain…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un soleil clair et timide se reflétait dans l'eau sale de la Tamise. Emmitouflé dans une longue cape noire, Draco Malfoy longeait de nouveau les quais de Londres à grands pas. La nuit avait été plutôt mouvementée.

Agacé, il donna un coup de pied dans une pierre qui plongea au fond du canal. Il se sentait faible. Mais il avait finalement appris quelques petites choses lors de cette réunion à comité réduit. Allait-il en faire part à Potter, à ses risques et périls ? C'était la question qu'il se posait, inlassablement, alors qu'il approchait en vue du parc de Grimmaurd.

Il était vide. La matinée n'était pas assez chaude pour y attirer les moldus du coin. Draco avait vaguement espéré y trouver Potter, sachant qu'il y venait régulièrement. Il entra dans la rue discrètement et fixa le mur jointif du numéro 11 et 13. Connaissant l'existence de la maison portant le numéro 12 et ayant déjà été invité à y entrer, il vit bientôt apparaître la porte qu'il cherchait. Il traversa la rue en courant, ouvrit, et referma aussitôt sur lui.

Le hall était plongé dans l'obscurité et pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Etonné, il sortit sa baguette et avança d'un pas.

La surprise de l'explosion lui coupa la voix. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche pourtant ouverte sur un cri muet. Une vive lumière rouge l'entoura et des dizaines de lianes se glissèrent autour de lui, se resserrant à mesure que d'autres arrivaient. Au même moment, un puissant cri résonna dans tout le hall.

- QUI OSE PENETRER AINSI MA MAISON ?

Il reconnut sans mal la voix affreuse de l'ancêtre du chien Black. Les lianes ne cessaient de le serrer, l'étouffant à moitié. Il finit par tomber au sol, désespéré. Il voulait crier mais une liane plaquée au travers de son visage l'en empêchait.

- AAHH ! ON OSE ME REVEILLER AINSI ! AVEC TOUT CE BRUIT ! QUI ? MONTREZ-VOUS !

La lueur rouge du sort s'intensifia et la vieille sorcière sembla le reconnaître puisqu'elle se tut. Draco paniquait. Pourquoi la maison semblait-elle vide ? Pourquoi personne n'arrivait ? Où était l'Ordre et qui avait déposé ce piège ?

- C'est toi ! s'exclama le tableau alors qu'il croyait mourir d'étouffement. Tu es revenu ! Ahh ! Si tu pouvais faire fuir tous ces sangs impurs qui pourrissent ma maison !

Draco se raidit lorsqu'il entendit soudain des pas dans les escaliers. Ils allaient le massacrer pour avoir osé revenir. Finalement, il s'était senti plus en sécurité près du feu de Lord Voldemort. Il s'agita encore violemment dans un vain espoir de se libérer.

Et soudain, il le vit. Harry Potter venait d'atterrir devant lui et le fixait avec haine. Le blond cessa aussitôt de bouger et écarquilla les yeux.

- Alors c'est toi…, siffla son ennemi.

**à suivre...**

* * *

_revient sur la pointe des pieds Voili voilou... La suite... euh... bientôt ? Plus précis ? Vous... vous êtes sûrs ? ... alors... euh... vendredi prochain ? Non ? Jeudi ? Mer... mercre...di ? MERCREDI ! d'accord ? _

_à mercredi mes amis ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Bisous !! _

**RAR **: Merci beaucoup Hermoni !! Manipulateur et amoureux notre Draco ? Ma foi... Nous verrons bien... hé hé En tout cas,merci de suivre cette fic ! Bisous !


	6. Retrouvailles et soupçons

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr.

**Couple :** HP-DM, RW-HG, et... surprise.

**Résumé :** Harry et Draco se retrouvent enfin, après plusieurs jours de séparations. Vont-ils faire fasse à leur envie commune ?

**Petit post it :** Bonjour ! Et bien, voilà le chapitre 6. Encore merci à Griffy pour ses soigneuses corrections, et puis surtout, merci à tous ceux qui lisent et suivent cette fic depuis le début. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Retrouvailles et soupçons.**

Le hall du ministère était encore loin de toute l'effervescence qu'il atteignait dans la journée. En ce début de matinée, seuls quelques elfes de maison nettoyaient le sol et les statues, et quelques employés matinaux discutaient.

Funestar, langue-de-plomb de son état, atterrit dans l'atrium et en sortit en courant. Il répondit à peine au salut d'un groupe de trois sorciers qu'il connaissait et fonça vers les ascenseurs. Il n'était pas rare de voir les personnels du départements des mystères courir dans les couloirs ces derniers temps, surtout depuis le meurtre de l'un des leurs.

Funestar emprunta le premier ascenseur qui s'ouvrit et appuya sur le niveau un. Alors que la porte se refermait, quelqu'un la bloqua et se faufila à l'intérieur avant d'appuyer sur le deux. Funestar jeta un coup d'œil à l'intrus et se renfrogna en voyant à qui il avait affaire tandis que la machine partait enfin.

- Du nouveau Funestar ? lança Percy Weasley de sa voix pompeuse.

- Bien sûr que non, ricana le langue-de-plomb.

Percy hocha la tête et regarda les numéros défiler. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin à l'étage deux, il paru étonné de voir que Funestar ne descendait pas.

- Vous allez plus haut ?

- Il semblerait que oui, siffla l'homme en appuyant sur un bouton pour refermer les portes.

Tout le monde se méfiait de ce Weasley au sein du ministère. Il posait trop de questions, faisait son malin, jouait au petit chien du ministre important. Mais Funestar savait très bien que, contrairement à lui, Weasley n'avait pas accès au premier étage.

- Premier étage, bureaux du ministre et du sous-secrétaire d'état.

Le langue-de-plomb ricana en imaginant la jalousie du rouquin et avança dans le couloir sombre. Il arriva dans un hall où des secrétaires de nuit cédaient leur place aux secrétaires de jour. L'information, en continue… Les temps étaient durs.

Funestar avança à grands pas vers une belle porte en bois. Fixée dessus, une petite plaquette d'or indiquait qu'il s'agissait du bureau de Scrimgeour. Il frappa et on l'invita aussitôt à entrer.

Rufus Scrimgeour était assis à son bureau. Lorsqu'il vit qui venait d'entrer, ses épais sourcils de froncèrent.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

- Il a quitté le pays, annonça le langue-de-plomb en s'avançant vivement. Nous avons reçu ceci dans la nuit.

Le ministre se leva et contourna son bureau pour lire la missive que lui tendait Funestar. Il la parcourut rapidement et parut soucieux.

- Toujours de la même source ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ne nous en dit-il pas plus ! s'énerva le ministre en relisant la lettre.

- Nous savons l'essentiel, monsieur le ministre. Vous-Savez-Qui a quitté le pays. Profitons-en.

- C'est à moi de dire ce qu'il convient de faire Funestar, trancha Scrimgeour. Il ne précise même pas pour combien de temps. Juste qu'il nous préviendra de son retour.

- La source a toujours tenu parole jusqu'à présent. Il le fera.

- Bien. Réunissez-moi Robards, Bondupois et Ombrage. Tout de suite.

Funestar acquiesça et quitta le bureau aussitôt. Il se dirigea vers une des secrétaires et annonça les noms des personnes à réunir.

Dans son bureau, le ministre de la magie fixait encore le parchemin que recouvrait une écriture souple.

_" Vous-Savez-Qui a quitté le pays pour quelques temps. Je vous préviendrai de son retour. Cordialement vôtre, SS. " _

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'ancêtre des Black fixait la scène d'un œil inquiet. La lueur rouge qui avait explosé dans le hall de sa vieille maison avait enfin disparue grâce à un contre-sort de Potter, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas pour autant décidé à libérer le jeune Malfoy de ses lianes.

- Une chance que Maugrey m'ait parlé de ce sort, hein ? ricana le brun.

Draco le fixait toujours de ses yeux écarquillés. Il ne pouvait rien dire.

- Tu vois Malfoy, on a comme qui dirait déménagé. Et ces lianes prouvent que tu n'es pas le bienvenu. Tu es seul ?

Harry n'y avait pas songé, mais soudain, cela lui sembla évident. Des mangemorts se trouvaient sans doute là, derrière la porte, dans la rue, dans le parc, attendant que leur collègue vienne leur ouvrir. Il jeta un sort de découpe sur les lianes qui recouvraient le visage du blond, égratignant la peau satinée d'une joue au passage et le laissa enfin parler.

Draco avala une grande bouffée d'air et toussa bruyamment.

- Mais libère-le enfin ! s'exclama Mrs Black.

- Ah vous, fermez-la ! hurla Harry. Alors ? ajouta-t-il en pointant de nouveau sa baguette sur le visage du blond. Tu es seul ?

- Evi… évidemment ! répondit Draco en toussant encore.

- C'est peut-être évident pour toi, mais pas pour moi, siffla Potter. Pourquoi t'es revenu ?

- Mais, parce que… parce que je suis avec vous… donc…

- Menteur, coupa Harry hargneusement.

- LIBERE-LE ! hurla encore le portrait de la vieille.

- LA FERME !

Le brun changea de cible et lança un puissant sort vers le tableau qui hurla avant d'être recouvert d'un épais rideau.

- Je crois qu'on va aller en bas, on sera plus tranquille, grogna-t-il ensuite.

Il jeta un sort de lévitation sur le corps toujours emmailloté du mangemort et ils descendirent à la cuisine. Harry l'installa sur un vieux siège en bois, au bout de la table, veillant à ce qu'il ne puisse bouger, puis il s'éloigna et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise à deux mètres. Draco ne le quittait pas des yeux. Ils se fixèrent ainsi quelques temps, suffisamment éloignés pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.

Les lianes qui entouraient le blond empêchait même que l'on ne voit ses vêtements. Il était totalement emprisonné, des épaules aux pieds, les bras le long du corps, tel une momie. Harry eut la vague pensée que le corps du mangemort était donc à son entière disposition, mais il chassa bien vite cette idée.

- Bien. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ? demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Voldemort cherche quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux avant de se rendre compte de sa situation et de soupirer.

- Alors tu me traites de lâche, tu me ligotes, tu refuses de me croire, et après tu me demandes ce qu'il fait ? Je suis ton espion ou pas ?

- J'ai toutes les raisons de me méfier non ? s'énerva Harry. Tu l'as rejoint après tout !

- Evidemment ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je te l'avais dit non ? Je devais le rejoindre !

- Tu devais…, siffla le brun.

- Comment veux-tu que je l'espionne si je ne retourne pas vers lui ?

- Alors réponds à ma question ! cria Harry en frappant sur la table.

Draco sursauta dans ses lianes et ferma les yeux pour ne pas laisser la colère l'envahir aussi. Que devait-il faire ? Voldemort avait bien précisé que rien ne devait être dévoilé. S'il le disait à Potter, le saurait-il ?

- Je… je peux pas te dire, soupira-t-il finalement.

- Et voilà ! J'en étais sûr ! Donc à lui tu dis tout, et à nous tu ne dis rien ! Et ben tu sais quoi ? Cette fois, tu n'es pas prêt de sortir d'ici Malfoy. Et réjouis-toi, plus personne ne vit à Grimmaurd. Il serait donc tout à fait possible qu'on t'oublie ici, dans cette cuisine.

- Arrête…

Le cœur du blond battait à tout rompre. Il n'arrivait pas à faire son choix. Oui, face à Voldemort il dévoilait les activités de l'Ordre. Parce que c'était Voldemort, juste parce que c'était lui et qu'il avait le pouvoir avec lui. Et maintenant, lui qui avait cru pouvoir se retenir devant Potter, constatait que Harry aussi avait un certain pouvoir.

Celui de la séduction.

L'envie…

- Si jamais tu as faim, tu peux toujours essayer le sortilège d'attraction sur le buffet. Sans baguette, on verra ce que ça donne !

Le brun s'était levé et désignait les choses à Draco, comme s'il allait le laisser ici pour un long séjour de plaisance au sein de cette charmante maison d'époque, en plein centre ville de Londres, idéal pour des petites vacances reposantes. Le blond le regardait gesticuler devant lui, hors de sa portée, le cœur battant et pâlissant de plus en plus.

Non, il ne voulait pas rester ici. Il voulait…

- Un objet, souffla-t-il.

Harry se tut aussitôt. Il reprit son souffle. Sa colère n'était pas saine, il le savait. Il n'en voulait pas seulement au mangemort de ne rien lui dire, mais surtout d'être revenu, et de lui imposer sa vue si tentante une nouvelle fois. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à cette peau pâle… Il grimaça soudain et porta sa main à sa hanche. Sa blessure n'était pas complètement guérie, il devait se calmer. Il reprit un air indifférent et s'approcha de Draco qui gardait obstinément la tête baissée.

- Quel objet ?

- Je sais pas.

Une claque retentit dans l'air sec. Il l'avait touché. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

- Je te jure que je sais pas ! hurla Draco en relevant la tête, sans faire attention à sa joue qui le brûlait doucement.

Le brun le regardait, une expression mauvaise sur le visage.

- Il ne faudra pas que j'oublie de te lancer un sort de silence avant de partir, siffla-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Sinon Maugrey pourrait t'entendre.

- Ne… ne fais pas ça… Le fais pas. Je… je vais te dire. Mais détache-moi.

- Parle, Malfoy.

- Il cherche… un objet. Je ne sais pas quoi ! Je sais juste que cet objet appartenait à Slughorn qui l'a donné à un certain Worpel.

- Worpel ? Eldred Worpel ? J'ai vu son avis de décès dans la gazette.

- Oui, c'est… Dolohov qui l'a tué.

- Dolohov était chargé de ramener l'objet ?

- Oui. Seulement Worpel l'a donné à Sanguini.

- Et Sanguini ne l'a pas non plus, c'est ça ?

- Co…comment tu sais ? s'étonna le blond en fixant Harry.

Le brun attrapa une autre chaise et s'assit face à lui, sentant ses difficultés de se tenir debout plus importantes. Il mit le dossier devant pour y appuyer ses bras. Il se doutait que Sanguini n'avait pas cet objet à cause de la colère de Voldemort qu'il avait ressenti dans son rêve de la nuit précédente. Pour être autant énervé, ses plans devaient vraiment mal tourner.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent un instant, troublés d'être soudain si près. Harry eut envie de se relever aussitôt, mais il décida de continuer son rôle d'indifférent.

- Je n'en sais rien, je devine, répondit-il. Ensuite ?

- Slughorn nous a laissé entendre que si Sanguini ne l'avait plus, il se pouvait que ce soit un autre vampire qui l'ait, leur chef. Il s'appelle Bludd Blodwyn.

- Voldemort est donc à la recherche de ce vampire, c'est ça ?

- Je… je pense que oui.

- Tu as une idée de l'objet ?

- Non.

- Et Snape ?

- Snape?

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il en venait presque à se demander quelle sorte d'interrogatoire il préférait. Celui de Voldemort ou celui de Potter ? L'avantage du Lord c'est qu'on savait à peu prêt toujours ce qu'il voulait qu'on réponde. Avec Potter, tout était bien différent. Il semblait le mettre à l'épreuve à chaque question.

- Tu l'as vu ? précisa Harry.

- Ah… Oui.

Malfoy se demanda un instant s'il devait aussi lui dire qu'il vivait chez leur ancien professeur de potion ou bien si cette information n'avait aucune valeur. Mais était-ce à lui de se poser cette question ? Un bon espion devait sans doute tout dire.

- Je vis chez lui en fait.

Harry haussa les sourcils et le regarda. Ce regard fit comprendre son erreur à Draco. C'était effectivement une information secondaire. Une information qu'il avait dit comme s'il avait fait son choix. Tout dire, même les choses insignifiantes, c'était donner son allégeance. Il eut un ricanement faible et rendit son regard étonné au brun.

- Vraiment ? demanda celui-ci.

- Ouais. Et… euh, il me donne des conseils, tout ça.

- Des conseils sur quoi ?

- Sur l'espionnage.

- Bien sûr, il s'y connaît ce salaud.

- Il a une grosse cote auprès du Lord.

- Comment ça ?

- Il est toujours assis à côté de lui, on dirait presque qu'ils se comprennent. Et puis il devient un peu différent quand il est seul avec lui.

- Qui ? Snape ? Snape devient différent avec Volde…

- Non ! Lui est différent.

- Vol…

- OUI ! hurla Draco.

Harry sursauta et se redressa vivement en fixant le blond.

- Mais… qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Arrête de dire son nom, c'est pénible ! ragea Malfoy.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Il semblait réfléchir. En réalité, il ne tenait plus en place. Voir Malfoy à terre dans le hall avait ravivé un souvenir trop frais encore. Le voir ligoté ne l'aidait pas non plus. Mais si en plus le blond se mettait en colère, avec cette expression si…

Harry écarta la chaise où il était assis un instant auparavant et fit un pas vers le blond. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et contracta son cou, s'attendant à une deuxième claque. Au lieu de ça, il sentit soudain un souffle hésitant contre ses lèvres. Il se força cependant à conserver les yeux fermés, il n'était pas en position de dire quoique ce soit.

- Tu as d'autres choses à m'apprendre ? murmura Harry, penché sur lui.

- Il… il fait surveiller plusieurs endroits en Ecosse, où vous pourriez être.

- Tiens, ce n'est pas vraiment une information qu'il était censé connaître ça, siffla Harry en posant ses mains sur le dossier, derrière Draco. Comment ça se fait qu'il sache ?

- J'avais vu tes plans… Dans la chambre…

- Ah…

- Harry…

- Quoi ?

- Tu… tu vas faire quoi ?

Le brun se le demandait vaguement aussi. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il avait quitter le Terrier depuis une heure environ et sa hanche le lançait de nouveau. Les autres allaient sans doute bientôt se rendre compte de son absence. Remus et Maugrey leur diront qu'il est ici et ils viendront. Alors que faire ? Ramener Malfoy au Terrier ou appeler les autres ? Ou bien profiter encore un peu…

Il observa le visage de son ennemi. Les yeux à demis ouverts qui le regardaient dans l'attente de quelque chose, la bouche entrouverte sous son souffle, les cheveux décoiffés, sans gel, sourcils fins et peau pâle. Il repéra la griffure qu'il lui avait faite en coupant les lianes. Harry se pencha donc doucement, effleura les lèvres douces et dévia vers la joue abîmée qu'il lécha.

- Harry…

Ce n'était qu'un soupir. Entre la demande, la supplique, la terreur et l'effroi. Où étaient-ils ? Où en étaient-ils ?

Le brun fit glisser sa langue le long de la mâchoire et alla embrasser la peau tendre, juste à côté de l'oreille. Les fins cheveux d'or le chatouillaient. Il les caressa d'une main, appréciant leur douceur.

- Tu me crois ? murmura encore Draco.

- Non, répondit Potter sur le même ton.

- Pourtant, je te…

- Tais-toi.

Et il posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles de son prisonnier. Le baiser était arrogant, comme s'il voulait lui montrer, justement, à quel point il ne le croyait pas, à quel point il refusait de le croire. Il prit le visage du blond entre ses mains et approfondit le baiser de sa langue.

Draco enrageait. Sous les lianes, ses doigts agrippèrent ses vêtements. Il ne sentait plus son corps, serré comme il l'était. Il ne sentait que cette langue dans sa bouche, ces doigts sur ses joues, ces cheveux noirs sur son front pâle. Et enrageait d'en vouloir plus. Il avança la tête de lui-même, pour approfondir à son tour. Malheureusement, ce geste fit s'écarter Potter.

- Tu réclames ? ricana-t-il.

- Tu comptes me détacher un jour ? répliqua Draco en s'appuyant sur son dossier.

- T'aimerais bien, hein ?

- Evidemmmhhh !!

Cette fois-ci, assumant pleinement son désir, Harry s'installa sur les genoux ficelés du mangemort et l'embrassa sauvagement. Mais bientôt, le brun se sentit trop excité par ce baiser. Lui aussi en voulait plus. Il se détacha de Malfoy qui émit un grognement et il s'accroupit devant la chaise.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sans répondre, Harry pointa sa baguette sur la hanche droite du blond lequel se crispa. Mais seul un sort de découpe sortit de la baguette, et bientôt, il n'eut plus que les jambes et le torse d'attachés.

- J'ai bien l'impression que tu ne risques pas de m'échapper, ricana Harry en se redressant. Tu as de la chance, ajouta-t-il en rangeant sa baguette et en écartant les lianes coupées, cette fois je n'ai pas raté mon coup.

Il avança une main et la posa directement sur l'entrejambe du mangemort.

- Tu… tu comptes me torturer longtemps comme ça ? gémit celui-ci alors que sa ceinture glissait lentement.

- Non, pas trop longtemps, parce que les autres vont bien finir par arriver, répondit Harry le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Putain…

- Oui ?

Le brun faisait glisser la fermeture éclair du pantalon tout en tâtonnant la bosse qu'il sentait déjà sous ses doigts.

- Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Pervers…, rigola Harry en parvenant enfin à sortir l'objet de ses désirs.

- Non… je voulais dire…

- Je vais d'abord souffler dessus, coupa Harry en murmurant.

Draco lui jeta un regard affolé avant de sentir un souffle chaud parcourir son sexe. Il serra les dents mais garda les yeux bien ouverts pour voir une petite langue rose sortir de la bouche de son amant.

- Ensuite, je vais te lécher, chuchota Harry. Tu veux bien que je la lèche ? ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux vers le regard gris qui ne le quittait pas.

- Je… je t'en prie…, souffla le blond.

- Trop aimable.

Harry approcha sa langue sous les yeux perdus de Draco et lécha toute la longueur qu'il avait devant lui.

- Mmmmhh…

- Oui, c'est l'effet que ça fait en général, se moqua doucement Potter. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais on ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

- Haaar… ry…

Le brun le prit complètement en bouche et commença de lents va et viens, les yeux braqués vers le visage du mangemort. Celui-ci le regarda faire au début, sentant le rouge monter à ses joues, et finit par fermer les yeux, ne supportant plus cette vision.

Harry était à ses pieds, et il le suçait… Il remua les bras sous ses lianes, mais il était bel et bien coincé. Alors que la langue chaude et les lèvres tendres du brun tournaient autour de son sexe, il ressentait de plus en plus le besoin d'écarter les jambes, de s'offrir plus, pleinement. Malheureusement, là encore, les lianes lui maintenaient ses chevilles et ses cuisses collées. Il gémit fortement alors que Potter faisait courir ses lèvres sur lui.

- Dis donc, ne jouis pas sans moi hein, murmura l'ancien gryffondor en se léchant les lèvres. Fais-moi la même chose, ajouta-t-il en se redressant.

Il défit sa ceinture sous les yeux désabusés de Malfoy et son pantalon glissa le long des jambes fines, offrant le spectacle de cette érection que son ennemi avait déjà caressé. Draco se revit dans cette vieille chambre d'hôtel. Il se souvint des remords qu'il avait alors eu à s'abaisser à ça.

Mais le goût du brun, la sensation de tenir toute une vie dans sa bouche au moment de la jouissance, lui donnèrent envie de se laisser tomber à genoux devant Potter. Celui-ci s'avança un peu, facilitant l'approche au jeune homme ficelé qui ne pouvait guère bouger plus. Draco n'eut qu'à ouvrir la bouche pour accueillir cette chose délicieuse qu'il s'était promis de ne plus goûter.

La perte de l'usage de ses bras le gênait terriblement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir glisser ses mains sur les fesses du brun et maintenir un rythme plus rapide. Au lieu de cela, il gardait un équilibre incertain, appuyant son front sur le ventre d'Harry pour se relancer et reculer avant de revenir, et repartir… revenir… Le brun gémissait. Il posa une main dans les cheveux blonds et l'accompagna ainsi.

Mais bientôt, il finit par tirer gentiment sur les cheveux. Draco s'écarta, laissant s'écouler un léger filet de bave sur son menton, et leva des yeux interrogateurs vers Potter.

- Je vais libérer tes jambes, murmura celui-ci en l'aidant à se relever. Mais n'essaye pas de partir en courant, d'accord ?

- J'suis pas fou, répondit Malfoy sur le même ton.

Harry jeta donc le sort de découpe sur toutes les lianes recouvrant les jambes du blond qui put enfin se détendre un peu. Il plia un genou puis l'autre pour constater qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Pendant ce temps, le brun s'assit sur la chaise en soufflant. Sa hanche se réveillait doucement, comme si la pommade mise le matin même cessait déjà de faire effet. Il regarda Draco plier ses genoux sans rien dire avant d'écarter ses propres jambes, et de présenter ainsi son sexe, dressé contre sa chemise encore fermée. Pour finir, il leva le bras qui tenait sa baguette et la pointa sur le blond. Vigilance constante…

- Allez, viens, lança-t-il en désignant ses cuisses.

Malfoy lui porta un regard appuyé avant de s'approcher, retrouvant le plaisir de marcher de lui-même. Il se pencha vers le brun pour lui voler un baiser. Le gryffondor avait beau le menacer de sa baguette, il ne se sentait plus en danger. Il cessa le baiser et se retourna, montrant son dos à Potter.

- Prépare-moi d'abord, murmura-t-il en rougissant à peine.

Harry parut surpris, mais les fesses qui s'offraient à lui ainsi l'attiraient trop pour protester. Il se pencha en avant, les écarta doucement et fit pénétrer sa langue dans l'intimité de Draco. Celui-ci soupira d'aise. Il aimait ça, par dessus tout. Harry le prépara donc, patiemment, jusqu'à ce que les muscles du blond se détendent.

Puis il l'attira à lui en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Allez… assieds-toi…

Malfoy ferma les yeux et se laissa guider. Ses bras, toujours coincés sous les lianes le long de son corps ne lui étaient d'aucun utilité. Son pantalon glissa jusqu'à ses chevilles tandis que les mains de Potter lui faisaient écarter les jambes.

Harry se plaça correctement sur la chaise et le guida. Draco gémit en sentant le sexe du brun le pénétrer. Il s'asseyait, en effet, sur l'objet de ses désirs. Bientôt, le dessous de ses cuisses touchèrent celles du brun. Il était en lui. Harry lâcha ses hanches et glissa ses mains sur les lianes recouvrant le ventre du blond qu'il serra légèrement contre lui.

- Est-ce que… ça va ?

- Mmmh…

- Tu peux te lever ?

Draco n'attendait que ça. Il posa ses pieds bien à plat au sol et poussa pour se redresser un peu, avant de se rasseoir aussitôt, s'empalant de lui même, pour le bonheur de Potter qui poussa un long gémissement. La cuisine se remplit de leurs soupirs alors que Malfoy allait et venait, contractant ses cuisses pour se redresser et s'abaisser, avec l'aide d'Harry qui lui tenait les hanches mais ne se sentait pas capable de bouger lui-même à cause de sa blessure.

Le brun ne se sentait pas aussi à l'aise que dans la chambre d'hôtel. Pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord la position était moins évidente, et les bras du mangemort lui manquaient, mais il ne pouvait le détacher complètement. De plus, il craignait l'arrivé des autres et s'efforçait donc d'amener la jouissance le plus vite possible. Enfin, ils le faisaient, pour la deuxième fois. Ils récidivaient. C'était comme s'ils se donnaient la preuve que leur première fois n'avait pas été une erreur.

- Je…Aaaaah !

Harry suivit aussitôt le blond qui venait de jouir. Draco se laissa retomber en arrière, contre le torse du brun et appuya sa nuque sur son épaule. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi joue contre joue, les yeux fermés, reprenant leur respiration. Harry posa le bout de sa baguette sur les cuisses nues du blond et murmura un _recuro_ pour les nettoyer.

- Libère-moi maintenant, souffla Malfoy en rouvrant les yeux.

- Non, répondit Potter en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il posa sa bouche sur la joue qui s'offrait à lui et l'embrassa doucement.

- Plus tard, ajouta-t-il.

- Bien, alors referme mon pantalon toi-même, lança Draco en se levant.

Harry gémit lorsque son sexe quitta l'antre qu'il avait habité quelques instants. Il regarda Malfoy se tenir devant lui et eut envie de ricaner. Les joues du blond avaient légèrement rougit, et il se tenait là, droit, les jambes nues, le pantalon sur les chevilles, et seules sa chemise et sa cape dépassaient de sous les lianes qui entouraient son torse.

- Très bien, assuma le brun en se levant à son tour. Après, tu te remets sur cette chaise, je te rattache, et j'appelle les autres.

Pendant qu'il parlait, il referma son propre pantalon, réajusta ses vêtements et s'approcha enfin du mangemort. Il se baissa pour prendre le pantalon entre ses mains, ignorant la douleur qui le tiraillait dans les côtes. Et lentement, observant chaque ligne des jambes fines, il le remonta. Avant de le fermer, il embrassa une dernière fois le sexe et réajusta le boxer. La fermeture éclair fut tirée, le bouton fermé.

- Voilà.

- Génial, grogna Draco. Donc maintenant, c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Harry le fixa et tâcha de savoir ce que cette phrase pouvait dire : colère, désillusion ou indifférence ? Mais les yeux gris cachaient bien leur jeu. Il finit par acquiescer et s'écarta pour lui désigner la chaise. Docile, le mangemort retourna s'y asseoir et aussitôt, Harry lui lança de nouvelles lianes autour des jambes.

- Reste là, ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Où veux-tu que j'aille ! siffla Draco.

Harry disparut dans l'escalier en riant. Il grimpa les marches rapidement, se demandant déjà ce que les autres diraient face au retour du mangemort. Mais sa bonne humeur s'étrangla lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall.

Remus Lupin se tenait là, assit en tailleur au milieu du tapis, les yeux fixés sur ses mains croisées.

En entendant du bruit, il redressa la tête. Les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant, dans un silence lourd et emplit de questions. Harry n'osait avancer plus loin et restait sur la dernière marche de l'escalier.

Enfin, Remus baissa les yeux et s'appuya au sol pour se relever. Il épousseta tranquillement ses vêtements et fixa de nouveau Harry. Il savait parfaitement quelle question le jeune homme se posait. En revanche, il ne savait pas s'il avait envie d'y répondre ou pas.

- Les autres s'inquiétaient, lança-t-il enfin. Alors Maugrey m'a envoyé te chercher.

Harry acquiesça en baissant la tête. Il se sentait particulièrement honteux. Honteux et misérable. Mais il était également reconnaissant au destin d'avoir fait venir Lupin plutôt qu'un autre… plutôt que Ron, ou Hermione. Ou pire encore…

- Si jamais tu te posais la question, je suis arrivé dans ce hall au moment où une autre personne te criait de ne plus dire son nom.

Les joues du brun rougirent aussitôt, comprenant ce que tout cela impliquait.

- Je suppose que Malfoy n'aime pas entendre le nom de son maître ?

La voix du loup-garou était calme, pesée. Harry se laissa lentement glisser au sol et se recroquevilla sur la dernière marche. Lupin soupira.

- C'était donc ça ? murmura-t-il. Harry, réponds-moi. C'était ça ?

- Oui, souffla le brun la tête entre ses genoux. Mais… une erreur…

- Une erreur ne se reproduit pas deux fois Harry, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. De quel côté est-il ?

- Je… du nôtre ?

Remus fut plus effrayé par le ton désespéré de son jeune ami que par les larmes qu'il voyait poindre dans les yeux verts. Il s'approcha vivement et se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

- Tu ne sais pas, souffla-t-il.

Harry remua la tête et essuya ses larmes.

- Remus… Je… je suis désolé… mais…

- Tais-toi, coupa Lupin. Il ne t'a pas blessé ?

- Non !

- Harry… tu l'aimes ?

Le brun le fixa, étonné qu'il ose poser cette question qu'il ne se posait même pas à lui-même. Il eut un sourire timide devant le regard inquiet de son ancien professeur.

- En fait vous vous inquiétez plus pour moi que pour ce qui pourrait arriver à l'Ordre si jamais Malfoy est avec Voldemort, constata-t-il.

Remus eut ce sourire doux qui le caractérisait.

- Tu n'as pas répondu.

- Je ne me pose pas cette question. C'est juste…

- Du sexe ?

- Non plus. Je sais pas trop. C'est venu par hasard, et ça continue, comme par habitude. Mais on ne l'a fait que deux fois !

- Tu ne l'as pas revu entre sa fuite et aujourd'hui ?

- Non.

- D'accord.

- Je… j'aurais du vous le dire, murmura le plus jeune.

Le lycanthrope le regarda. Il ne voulait pas insister. Les relations amoureuses n'étaient pas son fort, celles des autres encore moins. Il voulait simplement être là pour écouter et soutenir le brun si celui-ci en avait besoin. Il le considérait comme un de ses plus proches amis, et quoi qu'aurait pu en penser James, il voulait tenir ce rôle pleinement.

- Harry, je voudrais te demander quelque chose, soupira-t-il en se relevant.

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais que tu me tutoies. Je ne suis plus ton professeur, et si James et Lily…

- Je comprends, coupa Harry en souriant. Je pense que ça me va.

Remus le regarda se lever et sourit.

- On forme une bande non ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, plaisanta le brun, le cœur encore battant de honte.

Le châtain acquiesça puis désigna l'escalier menant à la cuisine.

- On appelle les autres ? demanda-t-il.

- Je pense que oui, acquiesça Harry. Mais, tu… tu ne diras rien ?

- Non, répondit Lupin. C'est entre vous.

Harry le remercia d'un sourire, et pendant que le loup-garou se dirigeait vers la cheminée pour contacter l'Ordre, il redescendit à la cuisine, en priant pour que cette nouvelle réunion se passe bien.

**à suivre...**

* * *

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! Alors alors... Quel est cet objets que Voldy cherche si activement et pourquoi faire ? Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez ce que le ministère prépare, et ce que l'Ordre va décider à propos de Draco. Il est également fortement possible que la jalousie de Lucius Malfoy fasse une apparition... Vala. A bientôt ! Bisous ! _

**RAR : **_Merci kousaidechi !! Je t'en ai pas voulu un seul instant de pas laisser de review !! lol D'après les stats, y'a beaucoup de gens qui lisent sans reviewer et j'en profite pour les remercier infiniment. Alors merci à toi et j'espère que cette suite t'a plu toujours autant. Bisous ! _


	7. Méfiance et jalousie

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr.

**Couple :** HP-DM, RW-HG, et... surprise.

**Résumé :** L'Ordre est de nouveau au complet, avec Draco comme prisonnier. Les tentions apparaissent dans le groupe, comme une zizanie qui se faufile...

**Petit post it :** Un, deux, trois, soleil !

Un, deux, trois, soleil !

ohhh ! vous z'êtes z'ici ? D

Bon ok... faire l'enfant ne servira à rien. Je me dois d'être franche avec vous. J'ai eu un trou ! Un big trou ! Un trou dans lequel je n'arrivais pas à écrire... Donc voilà, la fic est restée en plan quelques temps... trop longtemps, je sais.

Mais regardez !! Voici la suite malgré tout ! Contre vents et marées. J'espère que vous vous souvenez de la fin du chapitre 6, et de tout ce qui s'était passé avant ! Bref, rien ne m'appartient, comme d'habitude. Les persos sont à JK, et même le chapitre ne m'appartient pas.

Non, ce chapitre appartient de pleins droits à Dray et Artemis qui m'ont bien poussé à en reprendre l'écriture.

Je le dédicace aussi (si vous le permettez) à une de mes plus fidèles lectrices : Real-or-Not. Merci beaucoup à toi.

Trois dédicaces, et... c'est parti ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

****

C**hapitre 7 : Méfiance et jalousie.**

La cuisine de Grimmaurd avait rarement été aussi silencieuse. Mais le pire était passé. Appelé en urgence par Lupin, la quasi totalité des membres de l'Ordre était venue. Le premier coup dur pour Harry avait été lorsque Ron et George, en apercevant Malfoy ficelé sur son siège au bout de la pièce, s'étaient jetés sur lui pour le rouer de coups.

Maugrey avait réussi à les arrêter avant que le blond ne s'évanouisse complètement. Patiemment, mais les sourcils froncés de dégoût, Hermione lui avait aussitôt appliqué une pommade sur son visage, sans rien mais n'en pensant pas moins.

Pendant ce temps, Molly Weasley s'était jetée sur Harry en lui reprochant d'avoir quitté sa chambre alors qu'il était blessé. A ces mots, Draco avait brièvement relevé la tête vers le brun, tandis qu'Harry tâchait de s'expliquer.

A présent, la tempête était passée, il n'en restait que quelques traces : les joues rouges de Draco et son œil au beurre noir, le regard haineux de Ron, celui gêné d'Harry, les poings de Molly qui n'avaient pas quitté ses hanches, et l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Lupin qui semblait perdu dans ses réflexions.

- Il se passe des choses au ministère, lança tout à coup Kingsley.

Tout le monde redressa la tête et le fixa, sauf Draco qui préférait se faire oublier.

- On a reçu des ordres de la part des langues de plomb.

- Depuis quand les langues de plomb donnent-ils des ordres aux…

- Depuis que Scrimgeour a décidé de leur faire confiance à eux plutôt qu'à nous, simples aurors, coupa Kingsley en se tournant vers un Maugrey révolté.

- Mais il l'était lui-même !

- J'ai l'impression que les langues de plomb font de plus en plus bande à part, expliqua l'homme noir. Tout le monde s'en méfie, et ils se méfient de tout le monde. Un notamment : Funestar. Il se balade souvent entre son bureau et celui de Scrimgeour. Ils savent des choses.

- Logique, fit remarquer Fred.

- Oui, mais ces choses ont l'air d'être capitales.

- Quels sont ces ordres que vous avez reçu ? demanda Lupin qui pensait à Tonks.

- On doit placarder des affiches à l'effigie de certains mangemorts pour mettre leur tête à prix. Et à bon prix.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration.

- Mais ils sont fous ! s'exclama enfin Arthur. Jamais Vous-Savez-Qui ne laissera faire ça ! Ils risquent de provoquer un malheur avec ça !

- Voldemort a quitté l'Angleterre, murmura Harry. C'est sans doute ça que les langues de plomb savent, et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'ils se permettent ça.

- Comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna Kingsley.

Un simple mouvement de tête en direction de Malfoy fit comprendre à tous la source de cette information.

- Tu fais aussi partie de la liste noire Malfoy ! lança Kingsley d'une voix grave et pesante. Si tu sais quelque chose, dis-le.

- J'ai déjà tout dit à Potter, assura le blond en redressant enfin la tête.

- Sais-tu combien vaux ta capture ?

- Oh moins dix mille gallions, non ? ricana le mangemort.

- Non, ça c'est pour ton père, répliqua l'auror.

Le blond perdit légèrement son sourire. Il n'avait revu ni son père ni sa mère depuis son retour parmi les mangemorts. Où étaient-ils ?

- Toi tu n'es qu'à quatre mille cinq-cents gallions. Je suppose que tu ne voudrais pas voir ce nombre augmenter n'est-ce pas ?

- Il dit la vérité, trancha Potter. Il m'a tout dit.

- Qu'il le répète donc devant tout le monde ! tempêta Ron. Allez la fouine !

- Voldemort a quitté l'Angleterre a la recherche d'un objet, soupira Draco.

- Quel objet ? demanda Maugrey étonné.

- Harry ! ça correspond avec ton rêve ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Quel rêve ? s'inquiéta Kinglsey qui n'était pas au Terrier lorsqu'Hermione en avait parlé aux autres.

La réunion prenait un tournant qui menait à la confusion générale. Harry se vit contraint de raconter sa vision, qui coïncidait effectivement avec le rapport de Draco. Beaucoup furent poser, des idées, des exclamations, quelques injures. L'assemblée (1) se poursuivit jusque tard dans la soirée. L'Ordre décida finalement de réintégrer Grimmaurd et de garder Malfoy prisonnier quelques temps. Malgré les informations qu'il avait apporté, la méfiance rodait encore autour de lui.

Puis, il fut l'heure de se préparer pour le transfert de Fleur. Ceux qui étaient désignés pour cette mission se mirent d'accord pour les derniers détails tandis que les autres se préparaient à passer une nuit blanche : personne n'avait réellement envie de dormir et tous voulaient être sûr que Fleur et ses gardes du corps allaient pouvoir faire l'aller retour sur la France sans complications.

Enfin, vers vingt-trois heures, Ron, Fred, Bill, Arthur, Maugrey, Kingsley et Lupin, firent leurs adieux momentanés aux autres avant de disparaître dans la cheminée. A peine furent-ils partit que George poussa un grognement et monta dans les étages sans répondre au regard triste de sa mère.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry en s'approchant d'elle.

- Je ne suis pas au courant de tout, soupira-t-elle en se rendant à la cuisine. Je sais simplement que pendant que toi et Remus étiez en Ecosse, Fred et George se sont disputés assez fort.

- A quel sujet ? s'étonna Harry.

- Aucune idée ! Mais si la guerre les sépare, que…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase et secoua sa tête en essuyant quelques larmes avec un torchon. Harry s'approcha d'elle et tâcha d'émettre des hypothèses rassurantes.

Pendant ce temps, Draco avait été emmené par Hermione dans sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il fut assis sur son lit qu'elle lui défit les lianes. Le blond frissonna de bien être. Si Potter était là, il l'aurait pris dans ses bras pour rattraper le retard d'affection prit lors de leur dernière… erreur.

- Tu as revu Snape ? demanda soudain Hermione d'une voix étrange.

Draco la fixa et ricana.

- Je suis un simple juxe-box à réponse en fait.

- C'est le rôle d'un espion, non ? Et puisque tu veux jouer l'espion pour nous, alors…

- Je l'ai revu, coupa Malfoy en s'allongeant sur son matelas. Et il vous embrasse tous très fort.

Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à une gifle, un soupir, une insulte… Mais rien ne vient. Puis enfin, la porte se ferma et le déclic de la serrure se fit entendre. Cette Sang-de-Bourbe avait choisi la fuite. Ou peut-être avait-elle trouvé sa blague drôle mais qu'elle ne voulait pas rire devant lui. Draco ricana à cette idée.

Puis, il se mit à réfléchir. Quel genre d'espion était traqué par un camp et enfermé comme un rat par l'autre camp ? Que d'ironie dans sa situation ! Il n'était même pas libre de faire un choix. De façon plus précise, il n'était de toute manière même pas libre d'aller où bon lui semblait tant qu'il était enfermé dans cette maudite chambre.

Qu'aurait fait Snape ? C'était une question qu'il tâchait de se poser le plus souvent possible. Snape, le grand espion de Dumbledore, le bras droit deVoldemort, Mangemort de premier plan et ancien Maître de potions… qu'aurait-il fait s'il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans une chambre miteuse au sein du repère de l'Ordre du Phénix ? La vague idée de sauter par la fenêtre effleura Draco qui se rappela aussitôt qu'il était au quatrième étage…

Et il se refusait de toute façon à partir en mélodrame. Il se redressa donc sur son lit. Mais alors qu'il allait poser un pied par terre, il stoppa tout mouvement et tendit l'oreille.

Le parquet craquait… légèrement. Une foule de souvenirs pas si vieux lui revinrent, lorsqu'il vivait ici comme un habitant à part entière, avant de commencer ses erreurs à répétitions avec Potter. Lorsque ce dernier venait écouter à sa porte chaque matin avant d'aller faire sa promenade dans le parc.

Les mêmes pas, les mêmes craquements, et puis, le silence. Draco était sûr que le brun écoutait à sa porte. Il eut la brève envie de l'appeler, mais il se retint. Que faisaient les autres ? Potter allait-il entrer ? Légèrement sur les nerfs, le mangemort s'assit au bord de son lit et fixa la poignée.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Harry s'était simplement assis contre le mur, les jambes tendues devant lui, les mains sur ses cuisses entre lesquelles tournait sa dame de pique, et la tête légèrement en arrière, appuyé contre le mur, les yeux au plafond. Aucun bruit ne provenait de la chambre du blond. Que faisait-il ?

Alors qu'Harry rassurait Molly, il avait vu Hermione redescendre pour annoncer que Malfoy était bien enfermé. Il avait alors saisi la première occasion potable pour s'éloigner et venir s'asseoir ici. Rien ne se passait vraiment comme il le voulait.

Il aurait voulu ne jamais recoucher avec le blond. Il aurait préféré que jamais personne n'apprenne cette terrible erreur. Que pensait réellement Remus sous son air de consolateur ? Harry aimait profondément le lycanthrope depuis les moments difficiles qu'ils avaient partagés dans la grotte en Ecosse. Il ne voulait surtout pas le décevoir.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers la porte. Avait-il envie d'entrer ? Non… Pas ce soir. Plus ce soir. L'affaire avait déjà été faite. Il aurait aimé sentir les bras du blond, avant d'aller attendre le retour de la mission pour Fleur. Mais non…

Rien n'était raisonnable en temps de guerre, encore moins l'amour.

Il se releva, sans bruit et rangea la carte dans sa poche. Evitant vainement les lames de parquet craquantes, il redescendit au sous-sol, où les autres discutaient devant une tasse de thé. L'ambiance y était plus tendue.

- Harry, tu devrais aller dormir ! lui reprocha Molly. Je te rappelle que ta hanche n'est pas encore soignée !

- Pomfresh revient demain, elle nous dira ce qu'il en est, la rassura Potter.

- Au fait, comment va Giny ? lança Hermione pour changer de conversation.

- Le dernier hibou que nous avons reçu d'elle était plutôt positif, répondit Molly Weasley après un dernier avertissement du regard à Harry. Il semble que Minerva soit une excellente directrice pour Poudlard.

- Aucun doute ! acquiesça Tonks qui était arrivée après le départ de la mission. Mais elle devrait tout de même accepter que certains aurors fassent une ronde la nuit dans les couloirs. Ça rendrait les familles moins anxieuses.

- Crois-tu qu'une poignée d'aurors suffirait à protéger nos enfants ! s'emporta Molly.

Elle-même étonnée par son ton de voix élevé, la mère des Weasley se laissa retomber sur son siège dans un soupir.

- Pardonne-moi Nymphadora, murmura-t-elle en s'épongeant les yeux. Je supporte de moins en moins cette situation. Une première guerre, c'était déjà trop. Une deuxième, et avec mes enfants en plus ! Je ne supporte pas… Ils sont tous éparpillés ! poursuivait-elle les larmes aux yeux. L'un au ministère, l'autre je ne sais où, trois autres en mission risquée, une à l'école, deux qui se font la tête et un dernier qui se balade dans une grotte avec une hanche cassée !

Elle finit par fondre en larme sur la table. Aussitôt, Hermione et Tonks se levèrent et la prirent dans leurs bras. Harry avait été choqué en entendant sa description à la suite de celles des fils Weasley. Cette femme le considérait donc vraiment comme son propre fils. Il se pencha en avant et prit une main de Molly entre les siennes. Elle finit par se calmer, s'excusa une nouvelle fois, et se leva en leur souriant pour aller faire un peu de vaisselle.

Harry se sentait de plus en plus fatigué. Mais il refusait de quitter cette cuisine où une partie de sa famille se trouvait. En croisant les bras sur la table et en y posant sa tête, il eut une brève pensée pour Malfoy, tout seul, là haut, au quatrième, loin au-dessus d'eux, et loin de tout…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rien n'aurait pu qualifier l'expression de Severus Snape à ce moment précis. Quelques adjectifs pourraient s'en approcher : une mine dégoûtée, furieuse, écœurée, irritée… En tout cas, parfaitement décourageante pour un quelconque interlocuteur.

Sauf peut-être pour Lucius Malfoy qui se tenait présentement sur son perron. Le brun finit par s'écarter et laissa le blond entrer dans son humble demeure. Une fois la porte refermée sur le vent sifflant qui prolongeait la nuit dehors, un silence pesant s'installa. Malfoy s'installa directement dans un fauteuil, sans même y être invité. Snape, habitué aux façons peu obligeantes de son ancien camarade d'école, se dirigea vers un buffet d'où il sortit deux verres qui se remplir d'un liquide ambré d'un claquement de doigt.

- Ton service est toujours aussi prompt mon cher, remarqua Luciu, un brin ironique.

- Je te prierai de me faire part de la raison de ta venue au plus vite, répliqua Severus sans relever la pique. D'autres affaires autrement urgentes m'attendent.

- Evidemment, siffla le blond en plongeant dans son verre.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur eux alors qu'ils buvaient. Et soudain, se fut l'explosion. Lucius reposa sèchement son verre sur la petite table du salon, se leva et se planta face à Snape. Depuis le retour de Draco parmi les Mangemorts, ce dernier s'attendait à une visite de ce genre, il ne fut donc pas surpris par le discours du blond :

- Je suppose que tu es fier de toi n'est-ce pas ? C'est mon fils tu entends ? MON fils ! De quel droit l'héberges-tu ? De quel droit l'entraînes-tu dans les réunions privés de notre Maître ? Bella m'a tout raconté figure-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait faire chez cet imbécile de Slughorn ? C'est mon fil Snape, et je compte l'élever comme bon me semble !

- Comme un lâche, murmura simplement Severus en s'écartant de Lucius.

- Bien au contraire ! suffoqua Malfoy en le suivant. Comme un Malfoy !

- C'est bien ce que je dis, siffla Snape en se tournant à nouveau vers lui. Tu n'es plus rien Lucius, plus rien. Pourquoi crois-tu que notre Lord ne te donne plus de missions ? Pourquoi crois-tu que le seul ordre qu'il t'ait donné ces derniers temps est de rester enfermé chez toi ?

- Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas encore passé entre ses jambes moi !

La gifle claqua dans l'air comme le coup sec d'un élastique sur un mur froid.

- Sais-tu qui tu viens d'insulter ? susurra Snape dont la main piquait encore.

Lucius sortit sa baguette en même temps que lui. Les deux hommes se fixèrent de leurs regards en feu. Aucun d'eux ne souhaitaient cette bagarre, aucun d'eux ne voulaient mourir si bêtement. Mais les deux étaient profondément blessés.

La rancœur et la jalousie de Malfoy ressortait jusque dans ses moindres mouvements de sourcils. La colère de Snape vibrait jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

- Tu m'as volé ma place auprès de Lui, siffla Lucius. C'était moi son bras droit.

- Jusqu'à ce que tu fasses l'erreur de briser la prophétie, répliqua Snape sur le même ton. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne te pardonnera jamais cette erreur.

- Je vois clair en ton jeu Snape. Tu veux faire de Draco ton successeur n'est-ce pas ? Le placer au plus haut pour que moi je me sente encore plus bas !

- Je ne veux que le meilleur pour ton fils, et tu devrais en faire autant !

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire !

- Je sais très bien que tu ne me laisseras pas faire, siffla Snape en tournant sa baguette entre ses doigts. Mais j'ose espérer que tu n'iras pas jusqu'à contrecarrer les plans de notre Maître.

Cette phrase fit son effet. Evidemment. Même si Malfoy rêvait de reprendre sa place, même s'il enrageait de voir son fils monter les grades si vite auprès de leur Seigneur, jamais il n'oserait défier le Lord Noir. Il baissa sa baguette et la rangea dans sa canne d'un mouvement sec. Snape en fit autant, sur ses gardes.

- J'espère que mon fils prendra plaisir à vivre dans ce taudis, siffla-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- J'en suis certain, répondit tranquillement Severus.

La porte claqua et le silence revint. Jalousie et aristocratie ne faisaient décidément pas bon ménage. Severus jeta un sort sur les verres de cognac qui retournèrent dans leur placard en s'autonettoyant. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers la pendule et ressentit une pointe d'inquiétude en voyant que Draco avait quitté son domicile depuis plus de treize heures. Etait-il toujours avec l'Ordre ? Etait-il en sécurité ?

Il monta vers sa chambre en songeant à l'accusation de Lucius qui revenait sans cesse lors de leur dispute. _"Je ne suis pas encore passé entre ses jambes moi !" _

La porte de sa chambre se referma sur lui dans un claquement sec.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Harry ! Mione ! On a réussi !

Harry, toujours endormi sur ses bras dans la cuisine du 12, square Grimmaurd, sursauta en même temps qu'Hermione. Ses yeux encore fripés de sommeil s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il vit Fleur Delacour entrée dans la pièce en souriant.

- Hello ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Hermione quant à elle, se jeta dans les bras de Ron qui venait de les réveiller.

- Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes ? demanda Tonks en s'approchant de Remus.

- Non, aucun, répondit celui-ci un peu gêné de la voir.

- Ils ont été formidables ! assura Fleur en riant.

Molly lui jeta un coup d'œil étrange, mais sourit à la vue de Bill qui lui tenait la main. Puis elle se dirigea joyeusement vers le plan de cuisine pour faire quelques petites choses à grignoter. Le mariage de Bill et Fleur avait finalement été annulé. L'été suivant la mort de Dumbledore, la jeune femme était retourné chez ses parents et n'en était pas revenue depuis. C'était Bill qui avait fait les allers-retours en France pour voir sa fiancée le plus souvent possible. Le temps était passé, et un mariage avait semblé de plus en plus incongru. Ils étaient fiancés, cela suffisait pour l'instant.

Harry, enfin libéré de l'étreinte de la vélane, aperçu Fred monter les escaliers. Il fut brièvement tenté de le suivre, pour savoir ce qu'il se passait entre lui et George, et aussi, peut-être, pour continuer plus haut… vers le quatrième étage…

_Là haut, il ouvrirait la porte de la chambre de Malfoy. Le blond devait sans doute être déjà couché. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Peut-être même dormirait-il. Harry s'approcherait du lit en retirant son tee-shirt, sans un bruit. _

_Toujours en silence, il laisserait son pantalon glisser jusqu'au sol et ôterait ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Malfoy n'aurait pas bouger, lui tournant le dos. __Le blond aurait forcément senti sa présence, mais même lorsque Harry écarterait les draps, il ne bougerait pas. Le brun se coulerait contre son dos pâle, rabattant les draps sur eux. Il se collerait à lui et passerait un bras par-dessus la fine hanche du mangemort. _

_Il lui murmurerait sans doute des choses à l'oreille : "tu dors ou tu fais semblant ?"Draco grognerait une réponse maladroite… __Ou plutôt non, il se retournerait doucement dans les bras d'Harry et ouvrirait ses pupilles grises pour fixer le visage serein de son envahisseur. La faible lueur de la lune éclairerait la pièce par la petite fenêtre de la chambre. Harry poserait une main sur la joue de Malfoy et n'hésiterait qu'une seconde avant de s'avancer pour déposer ses lèvres sur leurs jumelles. Le baiser serait… langoureux… ou un brin sauvage. _

_Oui, un brin sauvage. __Un baiser qui les ferait gémir et réclamer muettement une nouvelle erreur, de nouvelles caresses… de… de nouveau… _

- Harry !!

Potter sursauta et tourna la tête vers la voix qui l'appelait. Il avait suffit de quelques secondes pour qu'il s'endorme debout, dans un coin de la cuisine.

- Et ben ? Tu dors ? se moqua Ron en s'approchant de lui. Mon vieux, tu devrais aller te coucher, non ?

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison, répondit Harry d'une voix légèrement rauque. Tu m'appelais pour ça ?

Harry vit aussitôt la lueur sombre qui passa dans les yeux de son ami. Ils étaient un peu en retrait des autres. Ron se pencha vers lui et l'observa avant de lui répondre.

- Non, j'aurais aimé qu'on parle. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas retrouver tous les deux. Tu vois ?

Harry hocha la tête. La dernière fois que Ron et lui avait été ensemble tranquillement, c'était lors de leur mission au centre de Londres. L'arrivée de Malfoy dans leur chambre d'hôtel les avait séparé, puis la mise en couple du rouquin avec Hermione, et pour finir, la mission d'Harry avec Lupin en Ecosse. Ils avaient donc en effet eu peu de temps pour parler.

- On va dans ma chambre ? proposa le brun.

Ron acquiesça. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui les observait de loin et qui leur fit un clin d'œil, comme pour dire : allez-y, je vous rejoins plus tard.

Les deux jeunes hommes montèrent donc au deuxième étage et se laissèrent tomber sur le lit d'Harry.

- Tu vas bien ? attaqua aussitôt le rouquin.

Le brun pesa lourdement la question, et sentit toutes les autres questions cachées derrière celle-ci. Il regarda son ami en souriant et finit par hocher la tête.

- On a plus que deux horcruxes à trouver, et on est sur le point de détruire celui de la grotte. Voldemort est parti, ça donne un peu l'impression d'être en vacances, non ?

- Ouais, je suis d'accord, rigola Ron. Même si on doit rester sur nos gardes avec cette histoire d'affiches. A mon ais, ils ne vont pas aimer.

- Certainement pas, non. Le ministère ne réfléchit pas beaucoup.

- Qu'en pense Malfoy ?

Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, cette question dérangea profondément Harry. Il sentait que là encore, Ron mettait une foule de questionnement derrière, comme s'il cherchait à lui faire avouer quelque chose. Est-ce que Remus avait parlé ? Non… Est-ce que Ron se doutait de quelque chose ? Encore moins, il ne connaissait même pas les préférences sexuelles d'Harry et restait persuadé que son ami était encore amoureux de sa petite sœur.

- Aucune idée.

Là encore, le regard du rouquin se vrilla légèrement.

- Je sais pas comment te dire ça Harry… Mais ça m'emmerde vraiment qu'il soit revenu.

Le ton était clair. Ronald Weasley avait toujours cordialement détesté Draco Malfoy, et visiblement, c'était loin d'avoir changé.

- Combien de fois a-t-il insulté ma famille ? Et Hermione ?

Le rouquin se tut. Il y allait par petite dose. Il finirait par sortir tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais par petite dose. Il y avait trop à dire sans doute.

- Je ne peux pas comprendre qu'on puisse ne serait-ce que supposer sa fiabilité.

Harry baissait les yeux. Il aurait dû s'attendre à un dialogue ouvert avec Ron. N'avait-il pas laisser partir le blond sciemment, et sans en parler aux autres ? N'avait-il pas en quelque sorte trahi la mission qu'il avait avec le rouquin ?

- Soit on le garde enfermé ici jusqu'au bout, soit on le relâche définitivement, comme Snape. Les espions pas fiables, ce sont des parasites.

Le brun releva la tête et le regarda.

Oui, un parasite… Un parasite au corps de rêve qui lui collait drôlement à la peau. Que faire alors ? Que dire ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain et Hermione apparut dans l'encadrement.

- Je peux rentrer ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Devant le manque de réaction des deux garçons, elle prit la décision elle-même et referma la porte sur elle. Puis, elle vint s'asseoir auprès d'eux.

- Fleur est complètement excitée, lança-t-elle d'une voix légère. Elle a l'air de dire qu'elle préfère l'air de Londres que celui de sa campagne natale.

Harry lui fit un sourire triste, et Ron baissa les yeux vers la couette.

- Ta mère a l'air de l'apprécier finalement, non ?

- Oui, je crois, grommela Ron.

Harry soupira. Il devait se défendre et répondre. S'expliquer. La présence d'Hermione lui donnait du courage.

- Ron, je ne fais pas confiance à Malfoy, je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je suis comme toi : il nous a trop insulté pour qu'on lui accorde tout crédit du jour au lendemain. Mais je suis aussi réaliste : combien de chance avons-nous de gagner cette guerre sans espion ?

Hermione approuva légèrement de la tête, comme pour l'encourager. Ron gardait la tête baissée, obstinément.

- Tu dois reconnaître qu'il nous a apporté plusieurs informations importantes ce soir, ajouta Harry.

- Il en apportera autant à son Maître.

- Nous n'avons rien dit d'important devant lui, fit remarquer Hermione.

- De toute façon, c'est pas moi qui décide, n'est-ce pas ? lança Ron en se redressant. Harry, quand est-ce que tu repars en Ecosse ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua le brun, heureux lui aussi de changer de sujet. Je pense que ça dépendra de ce que Pomfresh dira de ma hanche demain matin.

- Ok. En tout cas, on t'accompagnera avec Lupin.

- Pas question !

- Si Harry, dit Hermione à son tour. Il pourrait y avoir d'autres strangulots dans le lac et nous ne serons pas trop de quatre pour nous en défaire.

- Malfoy a dit que les lieux étaient surveillés ! Ce ne serait pas prudent de…

- Voldemort n'aurait jamais fait surveiller la grotte si Malfoy n'avait pas vu nos plans à l'hôtel, fit soudain remarquer Ron en descendant du lit.

Il resta ainsi debout en silence quelques secondes, défiant Harry de dire le contraire.

- Donc nous viendrons avec vous, c'est tout.

Le brun hocha la tête, sans savoir quoi répondre. Pourront-ils tenir à quatre adultes sous la cape ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

- Allez, il faudrait qu'on dorme un peu, lança Hermione en se levant à son tour. Pomfresh vient assez tôt demain. Bonne nuit Harry !

- Bonne nuit à vous deux.

Ron lui fit un léger sourire. Il semblait s'être décontracté lorsque le brun avait accepté qu'ils viennent en Ecosse. Le couple quitta la chambre et Harry se retrouva seul.

Au sous-sol, la cuisine se vidait petit à petit. Seuls Bill, Fleur, Arthur et Molly finirent par rester pour discuter, en famille, heureux de se retrouver. La bonne humeur de la vélane se communiquait facilement et les traits de Molly semblaient rajeunir peu à peu.

Au premier étage, la chambre des jumeaux était étonnamment silencieuse, et aucune lumière ne filtrait sous leur porte. Juste à côté, Remus et Tonks discutaient encore et toujours de leur relation si problématique selon le loup-garou.

Mais bientôt, le silence de la nuit creusa sa tanière dans toutes les pièces. L'ombre envahit tout, recouvrit tout. La journée avait été longue.

Au quatrième étage, un jeune homme blond regardait les feuilles d'un arbre trembler par sa fenêtre. Contrairement à ce qu'Harry avait imaginé, Draco ne s'était pas couché. Loin d'avoir sommeil, le mangemort ne s'était jamais senti si éveillé. Le monde entier se méfiait de lui : Potter, le Lord, tout l'Ordre, tous les Mangemorts et même Snape. Il songeait à ses parents, quelque part en Angleterre, peut-être à Londres…

Allait-il passer toute la guerre ainsi ? Ballotté entre deux mondes, deux univers ? Allait-il seulement vivre toute la guerre ? La nuit qui tombait lui sembla bien lourde à porter pour un homme de dix-huit ans à peine. Il soupira et alla s'allonger tout habillé sur son lit avec pour seul drap les reflets de la lune dansant sur sa silhouette.

**à suivre**

* * *

(1) merci beaucoup à Yumenokuni pour ce mot ! xD

_Voilà ! Que vous dire de plus ? Que la suite arrive bientôt ? Me croirez vous ? Vous devriez... Mes cours à la fac vont reprendre lundi, mais maintenant que je suis relancée, ça va venir plus facilement. _

_Au prochain chapitre... vous en saurez un peu plus sur les raisons qui font que les jumeaux se sont fâchés, et un pas sera fait entre Harry et Draco. On en saura plus aussi sur Snape. hé hé _

_Alors à bientôt et merci d'être encore là !! Bisous !! _


	8. Les ravages de la guerre

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr.

**Couple :** HP-DM, RW-HG, et... surprise.

**Résumé :** Une fois le transfert de Fleur réussi, l'ambiance à Grimmaurd semblait s'être détendue quelque peu. Mais c'est sans compter la présence d'un mangemort parmi l'Ordre. Quel est ce trouble qui règne autour de la maison des Black ?

**Petit post it :** Bien le bonjour ! Voici donc le chapitre suivant... Vous allez me détester... toujours pas de lemon ici. Désolée, mais je ne m'imagine pas voir la relation de Draco et Harry évoluer tant qu'aucun "clash" n'a eu lieu entre Harry et Ron. Vous allez comprendre en lisant je pense...

J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

****

**Chapitre 8 : Les ravages de la guerre.**

Hermione n'ouvrit pas les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit Ron se lever alors que le soleil ne perçait pas encore les volets de Grimmaurd. Elle l'écouta simplement s'habiller et sortir de leur chambre. Le rouquin était inquiet, pour eux, pour Harry, pour sa famille, pour le monde entier. Elle se plaça sur le dos et fixa enfin le plafond, les yeux grands ouverts.

Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle sentait que l'amitié entre son petit ami et Harry s'effritait, à grand pas. La dernière fois qu'elle les avait vu complices, c'était lorsqu'ils étaient partis à Londres pour leur mission.

Après, elle avait vu Ron revenir, seul, pour expliquer que Malfoy était venu les voir pour parler avec Harry. Ce soir-là, le rouquin avait montré un caractère explosif qu'on lui voyait rarement. Et par la suite, même après le retour d'Harry à Grimmaurd, c'était comme si l'ombre imposante de Malfoy planait entre eux.

La jeune femme sentait que quelque chose s'était passé. Quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas… mais qu'elle éluciderait.

Dans les couloirs, les pas posés de Ron faisaient grincer chaque lame de parquet. Il descendait au plus bas de la vieille maison des Black, au sous-sol, dans la cuisine, où se trouvait déjà deux personnes matinales comme lui.

- Bonjour Ronald, lança Pomfresh dans un sourire.

- Ah Ron, mon chéri, lui sourit Molly.

- 'Jour, murmura le rouquin en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

- Vous vous levez bien tôt, fit remarquer l'infirmière.

- C'est parce que je veux voir Tonks avant qu'elle ne reparte pour le ministère. Elle est toujours là non ?

- Oui, j'ai vu qu'elle avait dormi dans la chambre de Remus, confia Molly.

- Oh ! Les choses s'arrangeraient-elles entre eux ? s'étonna Pompom.

- Je l'espère, je l'espère !

Le ton de minauderie de sa mère fit soupirer Ron. L'histoire de Tonks et Remus faisaient beaucoup parler l'Ordre depuis la mort de Dumbledore et leur déclaration à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il y avait des hauts et des bas, comme disait souvent Ginny.

Il attrapa un bol et se versa un peu de chocolat chaud.

- Et pourquoi veux-tu la voir ? demanda soudain Molly en faisant griller des toasts.

- Un truc à lui 'mander, répondit Ron la bouche contre son bol.

- Quel truc ?

- Maman ! ça me regarde.

Molly fronça les sourcils et commença à lui faire la morale sur les devoirs d'un fils envers sa mère, laissant le soin à Pomfresh d'entrecouper son discours par quelques hochements de tête. Ron fut sauver par une explosion au-dessus de leur tête :

- ENCORE CE LOUP-GAROU ET CETTE….

- Silence vieille pie !!

La première voix était bien entendu celle de la mère de Sirius. Ron sortit de table, laissant son bol encore chaud pour monter vers le hall. Car la deuxième voix appartenait à celle pour qui il s'était levé si tôt.

- Tonks ! appela-t-il en arrivant en haut des escaliers.

- Elle vient de sortir Ron, l'informa Remus. Elle ne voulait pas…

- Merde !

Ronald savait que l'auror transplanait dans le parc à côté. Il ouvrit la porte et aperçu en effet la silhouette fine de la jeune femme qui traversait la rue.

- Tonks ! appela-t-il une nouvelle fois en sortant dehors.

L'auror se retourna et lui sourit. Malgré le froid et une légère bruine, Ron referma la porte et sortit dans la rue. Ils étaient en sécurité ici. Maugrey et Kingsley avaient jeté de nombreux sorts de détections de magie noire autour du repère de l'Ordre. Et particulièrement sur le parc où Harry aimait se rendre.

C'est là que Ron rejoignit Nymphadora, près d'un gros arbre centenaire. Il fut frappé par la couleur de ses cheveux : des mèches noires zigzaguaient dans une couleur rouge assez sombre.

- Euh… ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui ! répondit Tonks en souriant. Et toi ?

- Je voulais te demander un service.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'ai arrêté Poudlard il y a deux ans pour suivre Harry et l'Ordre, mais maintenant je regrette. Je vois Ginny qui elle a continué et qui est maintenant en septième année, et quand elle nous parle de ses cours, je trouve ça tout à coup génial.

- Ouais, c'est souvent quand on perd quelque chose qu'on…Euh, mais comment je peux t'aider ? s'étonna l'auror.

- Je voulais finir mes études pour être auror, expliqua Ron. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je veux toujours être auror.

- Sans ASPIC ça risque d'être difficile.

- Je sais, mais est-ce que tu accepterais de me prendre quand même près de toi ? Pour faire un genre de… euh… stage si tu veux.

Nymphadora Tonks éclata de rire mais redevint sérieuse rapidement.

- Tu en as parlé à tes parents ?

- Ecoute, je suis majeur non ? Et j'en ai marre de ne rien faire ! Je veux bouger.

- Ok, ok. Ecoute, je vois ça avec Kingsley ce matin et je reviens à midi pour te dire.

Ils se sourirent pour marquer leur entendement et l'auror disparut dans un léger tourbillonnement de feuilles. Ron retourna entre les murs réchauffés de la maison sans rien laisser paraître aux autres.

Pendant son absence, la cuisine s'était vue étoffée de deux nouveaux membres : Remus qui paraissait avoir aussi mal dormi que lors d'une pleine lune, et George qui s'était installé dans un coin avec son bol et qui écrivait quelque chose sur un petit parchemin.

- Ron, je n'aime pas quand vous sortez dans le parc, gronda Molly lorsqu'il entra.

- Tonks était avec moi et…

- Je pourrais avoir des toasts ? coupa George en relevant brièvement la tête.

D'un mouvement souple et agacé de sa baguette, Molly Weasley envoya trois toasts près du bol de son fils. Pomfresh choisit cet instant pour se lever.

- Bien, je vais voir Harry.

- Il dort encore je crois, prévint Remus.

- Alors je le réveillerai ! Je dois repartir à Poudlard au plus vite. Si vous saviez le nombre de Serpentard que je reçois chaque jour à l'infirmerie !

La petite bonne femme quitta donc la cuisine, laissant les autres se douter fortement de l'origine de toutes ces blessures serpentardes. Elle monta l'escalier qu'elle commençait à bien connaître, et arriva enfin face à la porte d'Harry. Lorsqu'elle frappa, un grognement sourd lui répondit. Elle entra donc sans façon.

- Debout paresseux ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je dois t'examiner.

Harry Potter était le seul élève de Poudlard, ancien élève qui plus est, que Pompom se permettait de tutoyer. Elle l'avait tellement vu dans un de ces petits lits blancs de l'infirmerie, elle lui avait donné tant de potions et jeté tant de sorts guérisseurs, qu'elle avait fini par s'accorder cette petite familiarité.

Le brun sortit la tête de sous son drap, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux ronds comme ceux d'une chouette. L'infirmière, sans gêne et sans pitié, tira la couette d'un seul coup.

- Allez, zou ! Sur le côté !

- Hey ! s'exclama Harry. J'aurais pu être tout nu !

- Je sais parfaitement que tu dors toujours avec ce même pyjama bleu rayé et trop grand pour toi. Montre-moi donc ta hanche. Est-ce que tu as encore mal ?

- Non, grogna le brun en grimaçant pourtant sous les doigts experts de la femme qui appuyait exactement où ça le lançait encore.

- Tu as forcé hier alors que tu devais rester tranquille.

- Je n'ai rien fait à part marcher ! protesta Harry qui prit aussitôt une teinte rosée.

Bien sûr qu'il avait fait autre chose… mais Pomfresh n'était pas censée le savoir après tout. Ces pensées le mena aussitôt sur un terrain où des questions à la pelle glissaient lentement. Où était Malfoy ? Toujours dans sa chambre ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Et lui, Harry Potter, que pouvait-il faire ?

- Bon, lança l'infirmière en refermant sa petite trousse après quelques minutes. Ça devrait aller en s'arrangeant. Mais s'il te plaît, ne t'agite pas et ne retourne pas dans cette grotte avant mon feu vert total.

Harry grogna son consentement en s'asseyant au bord de son lit. Pomfresh sortit enfin, laissant derrière elle un parfum d'ambroisie et de flacons d'éther. En s'habillant, le brun ne parvint qu'à une seule conclusion : pour avoir des réponses à ses questions, il suffisait qu'il reprenne sa vieille habitude d'aller écouter à la porte de Malfoy chaque matin.

Ainsi, au lieu de descendre directement vers la cuisine, il monta au dernier étage. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, il alla jusqu'à la porte du blond et colla son oreille contre le battant. Exactement comme la veille, lorsqu'il était monté après qu'Hermione ait enfermé le mangemort, il n'entendit rien, pas un souffle.

Il avait envie d'ouvrir la porte. Il suffisait de tendre la main vers ce verrou, le tourner et entrer.

Mais un bruit dans l'escalier le retint. Il tourna aussitôt la tête et se redressa.

- Harry ? C'était Hermione.

- Salut Mione, murmura le brun en s'éloignant de la porte. Bien dormi ?

- Oui, répondit la jeune fille. Je venais faire descendre Malfoy.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Il était clair que la jeune femme se demandait ce que son ami faisait ici, dès le matin. Mais Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête et de lui céder la place. Il soupira intérieurement tandis qu'il redescendait vers la cuisine.

A l'étage, Hermione secoua la tête et fit tourner le verrou avec prudence, sa baguette en main. Elle ouvrit en grand la porte et sursauta : Malfoy était debout, habillé, face à la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos, dans une attitude très passive. Il se retourna à son entrée.

Le masque parfait des Malfoy était de retour. Si la veille encore il s'était permis un humour grinçant à propos de Snape, et même une lueur de crainte face à l'Ordre au grand complet, il semblait avoir récupéré toute son acidité pendant la nuit.

- Tu n'as pas dormi ? s'étonna Hermione.

Le blond eut un rictus et regarda la baguette tendue vers lui.

- Au contraire Granger, j'ai dormi comme une masse.

La brune fronça les sourcils et s'écarta de la porte pour le laisser passer.

- Tu peux descendre pour manger, annonça-t-elle.

- Trop d'honneur, répliqua le blond en sortant de la chambre.

Ils descendirent doucement, méfiant l'un envers l'autre. Personne ne pipa mot lorsque le blond entra dans la cuisine. Ron se leva simplement pour porter son bol dans l'évier et quitta la pièce. Harry, qui venait d'arriver, hésita un court instant entre son petit déjeuner et l'amitié qu'il avait pour le rouquin. Il observa le blond, tâchant de lire ses réponses sur le visage pâle du mangemort. Mais finalement, il sortit rejoindre Ronald.

Le blond s'installa au milieu de la table, face à Hermione qui lui fit passer quelques toasts. En bout de table, George lui jeta un simple coup d'œil avant de retourner dans l'écriture de ce qui semblait être une lettre.

Dans les couloirs au-dessus de leur tête, des éclats de voix leur parvinrent. Tout le monde se regarda. Les voix d'Harry et de Ron étaient parfaitement reconnaissables, mais personne ne parvenait à comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

Seul Draco mâchait tranquillement ses toasts, les trempant dans son lait chaud sans rien dire. Fleur entra dans la cuisine en robe de chambre de satin.

- Et ben, quelle ambiance au-dessus ! lança-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

Malgré le côté inutile et malvenu de cette intervention, c'est ce qui relança tout le monde. Molly reprit sa distribution des toasts d'un air soucieux, Hermione se servit du café en tendant l'oreil pour essayer de savoir ce que son petit ami et Harry se disaient, George plia sa lettre, et Remus attrapa le pain.

- Bill dort encore, crut bon de préciser Fleur. Un vrai bébé !

- Je remonte, annonça George en se levant.

- En passant, dis-leur de se calmer ! lança Molly.

- Sûrement pas, répondit son fils en disparaissant dans les escaliers.

- Mais…

- Laisse Molly, coupa Remus gentiment. Je crois que ça leur fait du bien de discuter.

- Discuter ? ricana une voix froide.

- Malfoy, on t'a pas sonné, répliqua aussitôt Hermione.

Le blond reposa son bol avec délicatesse et darda son regard gris perle sur la jeune fille. Un fin sourire mesquin apparu sur ses lèvres. Granger finit par baisser le regard. Ce petit aristo arrogant savait quelque chose qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas, elle en était sûre. Les questions qu'elle s'était posée au tout début, lorsque Malfoy était parti rejoindre Harry et Ron, ces questions-là la tenaillaient toujours.

- Joue pas au malin Malfoy et mange tranquillement, lança soudain Remus d'une voix étonnamment élevée qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Au même instant un grand bruit leur parvint.

- Mon dieu ! Ils se battent ! s'exclama Molly en commençant à courir vers les escaliers.

- Non !

Remus se leva et la rattrapa dans le hall. Là, les coups leur parvenaient bien plus nettement que depuis le sous-sol. Les coups, et les insultes qui allaient avec…

- Salopard, tu… aïe !

- Tu fais pas le poids Harry…hey !

- Lâche-moi !

- Connard !

Molly ne retenait plus ses larmes. Remus la força à redescendre dans la cuisine. Fleur s'était éloignée de l'escalier, vers le buffet de la vaisselle, comme pour se protéger. Hermione fixait toujours Malfoy, comme s'il était le responsable de cette bataille. Molly se laissa tomber sur une chaise en pleurant.

- Il fallait que ça éclate, murmura Lupin pour l'encourager. Il le fallait. Depuis leur retour de mission, quelque chose ne va pas. C'est sans doute…

Personne ne sut jamais ce que pensait le loup garou : Harry Potter venait d'entrer en boitant dans la cuisine, une main appuyée contre le mur pour s'aider à marcher, l'autre sur sa joue enflée.

- Remus ! lança-t-il d'une voix déterminée. Je veux retourner dans cette putain de grotte. Maintenant !

- Elle est surveillée, rappela Malfoy d'une voix neutre.

- Ta gueule toi ! hurla le brun.

- Harry, ta hanche…, commença Hermione.

- C'est rien. Par contre, tu devrais aller voir Ron. Il saigne du nez.

La jeune femme se leva aussitôt et sortit après avoir attrapé la petite mallette contenant de quoi apporter les premiers soins aux blessures légères. Depuis la réponse qu'Harry avait fait à sa mise en garde, Malfoy ne mangeait plus, ne buvait plus. Il se contentait de fixer la table d'un regard mauvais.

- Tu n'as pas mangé, fit soudain remarquer Molly en direction d'Harry.

Elle se leva aussitôt et s'agita autour de la table pour lui donner un bol, des toasts et de la confiture. Harry s'installa et grignota légèrement. Après la bruyante conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Ron, la maison semblait étrangement silencieuse. Il s'en voulait, terriblement. Il n'aurait pas du sortir à sa suite. Il aurait dû rester dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec Malfoy et les autres.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la mère de son meilleur ami. Elle avait pleuré. Pourquoi continuait-elle à s'occuper de lui alors qu'il venait peut-être de casser le nez à son fils ? Le considérait-elle comme l'un des leurs à ce point ?

Harry avait juste voulu parler avec le rouquin. La veille lorsqu'ils avaient discuté avant de se coucher, il lui avait semblé qu'ils avaient fini par se mettre d'accord, tacitement, pour travailler ensemble à la recherche de l'horcruxe de la grotte.

Seulement le rouquin avait visiblement changé d'avis durant la nuit. Voilà comment leur dispute avait commencé. Ron avait fini par l'accuser de différentes choses dont le fait qu'il n'ait pas pu finir sa scolarité. Harry s'était attendu à de telles accusations. Il savait également que leur amitié s'était fragilisée ces derniers temps. Peut-être n'était-ce pas plus mal que l'abcès ait crevé.

- Qui surveille la grotte ? demanda soudain Remus.

Malfoy redressa lentement la tête et fixa son ancien professeur.

- Pourquoi continuez-vous à me poser des questions alors que vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ?

- Réponds Draco.

Seules Molly et Fleur tiquèrent sur le prénom utilisé par Harry. Lupin se contenta de remarquer que le regard du blond avait légèrement vrillé.

- Lestrange, répondit-il d'une voix monocorde. Les deux, précisa-t-il.

- Voldemort a le béguin pour ta famille ? ricana Harry.

- Très drôle Potty. Mais attention, j'aurai pu vous raconter des conneries. Si ça se trouve ils sont dix à surveiller cette grotte !

- Je te déconseille de nous mentir, annonça calmement Lupin.

- Harry, tu devrais aller te reposer, trancha Molly.

Elle avait écouté la conversation, et n'aimait pas le ton qu'elle prenait. Pourquoi cette journée commençait-elle si mal alors que la veille tout le monde semblait plus calme et même heureux de l'arrivée de Fleur ? Quelle était cette tension qui traînait sans cesse dans l'air de la vieille maison des Black ?

- Je sais ce que je dois faire, répliqua Harry en repoussant son bol et se reprochant aussitôt son ton un peu rude. Je monte, ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Les escaliers lui semblèrent interminables. Pas un bruit ne provenait de la chambre des jumeaux ni de celle de Ron et Hermione. Il s'enferma dans la sienne pour réfléchir, encore…

- Toi aussi tu montes, annonça Remus dans la cuisine en faisant signe à Malfoy de se lever.

Le blond posa la tartine qu'il allait entamer et quitta le banc sur lequel il était assis. Il commençait à réaliser sa position : il avait cru faire un pas en avant dans sa relation avec Harry ses derniers temps, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dix pas en arrière, dans le même état que ses débuts en tant que prisonnier avec l'Ordre. Qu'allait-il se passer ?

Lupin, le professeur si calme que rien n'énervait, le poussa un peu pour lui faire monter les dernières marches vers le quatrième étage plus rapidement. Bientôt, la porte de sa chambre se referma et il put s'asseoir sur son lit. Il fut surpris en relevant la tête et en constatant que Remus était entré avec lui.

- J'ai deux mots à te dire, lança le loup garou.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Snape portait son masque en argent blanc caché par sa capuche et sa longue cape noire de mangemort. Sa démarche souple le menait vers un lieu qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Maugrey et les autres avaient beau avoir sécurisé l'endroit, il pouvait toujours l'approcher, jusqu'à sentir le picotement désagréable qui lui indiquait la limite des protections magiques.

Il s'arrêta donc à un mètre de l'entrée du parc de Grimmaurd et observa les bancs, les arbres, le petit bac à sable. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, c'était la troisième fois qu'il revenait en ces lieux.

Après quelques minutes, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était pas en restant debout là qu'il saurait si Draco était toujours en sécurité avec l'Ordre depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, quelques jours auparavant, le jeune homme avait tenté de l'embrasser. Est-ce que son refus de répondre à ces avances avait vexé le blond au point de le pousser à disparaître ?

Severus soupira et fit demi-tour. Mieux valait ne pas s'attarder davantage dans le coin, d'autres affaires l'attendaient. A la première ruelle sombre et vide qu'il trouva, il transplana directement chez lui.

Il ôta son masque dans un grincement de dents et le jeta sur un fauteuil avant d'ouvrir un tiroir et d'en sortir une feuille, une plume et de l'encre. C'est d'une main sûre d'elle qu'il traça ces quelques mots :

_"Vous-Savez-Qui a été mis au courant de vos actions. Soyez plus prudents. Cordialement, SS." _

Il plia la feuille et la glissa dans une de ces poches. Il eut envie de ricaner face à son optimisme. Le ministère ? Être prudent ? Fallait-il être fou pour y croire ! Voilà à peine deux jours que son Maître était parti, et ces imbéciles n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de placarder des affiches au nom de tous les mangemorts pour les retrouver. S'ils voulaient une guerre ouverte, ils ne s'y seraient pas pris autrement.

L'ironie de son rôle le fit également rire. Il était le premier à vouloir que Draco choisisse un camp, alors que lui même ne l'avait jamais réellement fait.

Si… évidemment… Dumbledore. Cet homme avait toujours représenté le bon côté des choses pour lui. Mais maintenant ?

Snape grogna et récupéra son masque. Il avait une lettre à envoyer, quelques ordres à donner au nom de Voldemort et un espion débutant à retrouver…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco gardait la tête droite, les yeux ancrés dans ceux du lycanthrope et attendait. Remus s'appuyait sur la porte et le regardait également. Il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire au blond. Quelques banalités ? Quelques menaces ? Juste en prévention, au cas où… Mais comment les formuler ?

- J'ai toujours détesté ton père, annonça-t-il soudain.

Les yeux gris vrillèrent légèrement, de la même façon que leur lueur avait tremblé lorsqu'Harry l'avait appelé par son prénom quelques instants plus tôt dans la cuisine.

- Mais tu n'es pas ton père.

- Bien, bravo, ricana Draco.

- Je te déconseille de faire de l'humour.

Remus soupira en fermant les yeux. Le rôle du méchant ne lui allait pas.

- Bien, allons-y franchement, prévint-il. Si tu fais du mal à Harry, je saurais te le faire regretter. Si tu nous trahis, de même. Mais je te mets particulièrement en garde pour Harry. Le toucher ne t'autorisera jamais à le faire souffrir.

Les paroles dites sur un ton calme firent lentement le tour des pensées du blond. Lorsqu'il comprit enfin ce qu'elles impliquaient, il ferma les yeux, refusant la réalité : leur secret, non, leur erreur avait été découverte.

- Personne d'autre ne le sait, murmura Lupin. Mais je te jure que si j'apprends que tu as abusé de… ça…

- J'ai compris, coupa Draco en rouvrant les yeux.

Sans un mot de plus, Remus se retourna, ouvrit la porte et sortit. A l'intérieur, Malfoy entendit le verrou tourner. Prisonnier…

La tête vide, le blond s'allongea sur son lit. Prisonnier… Impuissant… Inutile.

Le plafond était gris, les murs étaient gris, le ciel dehors était gris, sa vie était grise. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à deux yeux verts qui le fixaient avec colère, haine, envie, plaisir, haine… toujours la haine. Aurait-il un jour à nouveau le droit d'enlacer le brun comme il l'avait fait lors de leur première fois, dans cet chambre d'hôtel miteux ?

Soudain, sa porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Il reconnut tout de suite les pas légers et discrets de Granger qui alla s'asseoir par terre contre son mur, sous la fenêtre. Elle allait donc reprendre ses habitudes d'avant sa fuite elle aussi.

- Pourquoi plus rien ne va quand tu es là ?

La question résonna étrangement dans l'esprit du mangemort. Oui, tiens, pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Et pourquoi était-il parti, après tout ?

- Pourquoi Harry t'a laissé partir et revenir ?

Touché ! Voilà la question parfaite à laquelle il ne pouvait répondre.

- Pourquoi Ron a-t-il changé d'avis ?

- De quoi tu parles Granger ?

- Hier soir, ils s'étaient mis d'accord : on allait l'aider à fouiller la grotte.

- Elle est surveillée, rappela le blond.

- Arrête de radoter Malfoy ! s'énerva la jeune femme. Ron a changé d'avis dans la nuit. Maintenant il veut se battre. Il a l'air de vouloir se battre pour mourir.

La façon dont elle disait ça laissait croire au blond qu'il était le responsable de ce changement d'attitude si radical. Mais y était-il pour quelque chose, réellement ?

- C'est simple, résuma la brune. Quand ils parlent de tout et n'importe quoi, tout va bien. Dès que tu entres dans leur conversation, ça dérape.

Il était donc coupable… Prisonnier et coupable. A chaque seconde grignotée sur le temps, l'esprit de Draco se vidait un peu plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Harry ?

- Aucune idée, murmura-t-il.

Et c'était vrai. Il ne savait plus. Il ne savait pas. Il avait cru, il n'y croyait pas. Ce matin, il s'était levé avec la ferme intention de ne plus se laisser faire, de s'imposer. La seule vue de Potter faire demi-tour et quitter la cuisine parce qu'il s'y trouvait avait brisé sa résolution. C'était-il trop frotté au gryffondor ? S'il ne parvenait plus à être de glace face à lui, le pourrait-il face à Voldemort ?

- Même les jumeaux se sont disputés ! continuait Hermione. Ils ont fermé leur magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse, et ils restent ici, enfermés, en silence. Tu portes la poisse Malfoy ! hurla-t-elle en frappant le parquet de son poing.

La chambre replongea dans le silence et Hermione se calma doucement. Elle savait que parler avec le mangemort ne lui apporterait rien. Mais trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, trop de choses se passaient, et trop rapidement. Depuis quand le monde était-il si compliqué ?

Elle sentait également, sans trop pouvoir dire pourquoi, que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude du blond. Il voulait parfois jouer le traître parfait, et répondait juste après à toutes leurs questions avec une franchise exaspérante. D'autant plus exaspérante que personne ne pouvait prouver ses dires. Il se laissait frapper par Ron et George sans crier puis se montrait blessant et hautain comme lorsqu'ils étaient tous à Poudlard.

Elle finit par se lever et sortit en claquant la porte de la cellule du prisonnier. Elle finirait par savoir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deux étages plus bas, un hibou aux reflets mordorés s'envolait par une fenêtre ouverte.

- A qui tu écris ? lâcha une voix dans le dos de George.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit le rouquin en refermant la fenêtre de leur chambre.

- Tu crois qu'elle va te répondre ? ricana Fred.

George haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Cette journée commençait vraiment mal. Fred avait commencé par le réveiller en ouvrant leurs volets en grand. Puis il avait dû se forcer à finir cette lettre pour Angelina… Ron et Harry s'étaient battus juste derrière la porte de sa chambre et il ne s'était pas interposé. Il pleuvait, et comble du malheur, il n'avait mangé que trois tartines au petit déjeuner.

Ce détail lui rappela une autre réalité.

- Tu n'as pas mangé, lança-t-il à Fred qui regardait le ciel gris par la fenêtre. Je sais très bien que tu es comme moi : si tu ne manges pas tu…

- Arrête de faire semblant de te soucier pour moi. Je n'ai pas faim.

George fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne fais pas semblant.

Fred se retourna vers lui. Leurs rapports n'avaient jamais été si froids que ces derniers temps. C'est lorsque Malfoy avait rejoint l'autre camp et que l'Ordre avait dû quitter Grimmaurd que les choses avaient commencé à s'envenimer entre eux. Pour ne pas encombrer le Terrier où logeait alors déjà plusieurs membres de l'Ordre, ils étaient retournés vivre au magasin.

Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais deux jours après leur départ, Fred revenait au Terrier, sans George, pour annoncer qu'ils avaient fermé la boutique. Depuis, personne ne les avait vu s'adresser la parole, ou même se regarder. Leur bonne humeur manquait. Le bruit des pétards aussi.

- Va manger, lâcha George d'un ton sans réplique.

Exaspéré, Fred attrapa un pull et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Qui pouvait encore prétendre que la guerre n'apportait rien de mauvais ?

**à suivre... **

_

* * *

_

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là ! Alors... que se passe-t-il entre les jumeaux ? Des idées ? Hermione continue à jouer les enquêtrices.

_Au prochain chapitre, Harry et Draco vont pouvoir discuter un peu... Et il se passera aussi quelques petites choses du côté des mangemorts. A bientôt ! bisouss !! _


	9. Quand l'envie est la plus forte

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr.

**Couple :** HP-DM, RW-HG, et... deux surprises.

**Résumé :** La guerre semble créer des tensions entre plusieurs membres de l'Ordre résidant à Grimmaurd. Alors que d'étranges choses se passent du côté des Mangemorts, Harry ne sait plus quoi faire...

**Petit post it :** Il est-y pô beau c'te résumé lô ? heing ? XD Désolée, je suis pas douée pour ça, je voulais juste vous remettre un peu dans l'ambiance du dernier chapitre avant de vous offrir celui-ci ! Tout frais, tout neuf, il sort à peine de ma pauvre tête.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Sur ce, bonne lectoure !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Quand l'envie est la plus forte.**

_"Vous-Savez-Qui a été mis au courant de vos actions. Soyez plus prudents. Cordialement, SS." _

Scrimgeour ricana et rendit la lettre à Funestar.

- Toujours aucune idée de qui est ce prétentieux ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, Monsieur le ministre, répondit le langue-de-plomb en rangeant la lettre dans sa serviette noire fermée d'un sort.

- Si le Lord a été mis au courant de nos actions, ce traître en est sans doute la cause.

- Vous-Savez-Qui aurait fini par le savoir de toute façon.

- Funestar, combien d'affiches ont déjà été placardées ?

- Toutes celles des Malfoy, et celles de Greyback. Snape est en deuxième position. Les Lestrange viennent après. D'ici deux jours nous devrions avoir fini de retapisser les murs de Londres.

- Parfait. Dites aux aurors de continuer.

Funestar sourit et quitta le bureau du ministre de la magie.

Lentement, mais sûrement, de lourdes tentions se créaient au ministère. Voilà deux ans que la guerre contre les forces du mal était ouvertement déclarée mais que rien ne se passait. Une nouvelle guerre froide en quelques sortes.

Mais elle se déplaçait et se faufilait partout. Au ministère, elle régnait entre les langues-de-plomb et les aurors. Plus le temps passait, plus les tâches ingrates étaient confiées à ces derniers, moins le respect qu'on leur portait habituellement transparaissait dans les ordres de Scrimgeour. Le ministre tombait dans la facilité.

Funestar arriva au Département de la justice magique comme un mangemort arriverait à Poudlard. Des regards méfiants le fixèrent dans les couloirs, des murmures, des grognements. Aucun auror ne gardait un visage neutre face au sourire mauvais du langue-de-plomb. Ce dernier finit par rentrer dans le bureau de Kingsley.

- Shacklebolt ! lança-t-il. Ordre du ministre : il faut accélérer l'affichage des…

- On frappe avant d'entrer dans un bureau Funestar, siffla le noir en se levant.

- Peu importe. Il faut aller plus vite.

- Pourquoi ? Cette mesure est ridicule !

- Ordre de Scrimgeour. Fais travailler tes aurors !

Kingsley le regarda partir sans rien dire. A l'époque, il avait été ravi de la nomination de Rufus au poste de ministre. A présent, il se rendait compte que tout comme le précédent ministre, Scrimgeour était trop facilement influençable. Une guerre ne se traitait pas à la légère. Mais les ordres étant les ordres, il sortit de son bureau pour aller frapper à la porte d'à côté.

- Tonks, emmène Williamson avec toi et allez finir de placarder les affiches de Snape.

L'auror aux cheveux écarlates le regarda sans rien dire et hocha la tête.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

La nuit finit par tomber sur cette longue journée mal commencée. A Grimmaurd, plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Les cris et les coups avaient été engloutis par le silence nocturne. Au quatrième étage, cependant, une marche craqua sous le poids d'une ombre.

Harry s'immobilisa en haut des escaliers et tendit l'oreille. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Depuis sa dispute avec Ron le matin même, il était resté enfermé dans sa chambre avec qu'une seule idée en tête : attendre que tout le monde dorme pour monter. Monter… pour voir Malfoy.

Comme toujours rien ne bougeait dans la vieille maison, il reprit son ascension et marcha discrètement le long du couloir pour arriver enfin devant la porte verrouillée du blond. Il hésita, juste quelques secondes.

Le déclic du verrou se fit à peine entendre. Dans la chambre, la nuit et le silence envahissaient tout. Harry referma la porte le plus lentement possible, se concentrant sur chaque battement de son cœur.

Il prenait des risques. Si Ron le trouvait là, ou quelqu'un d'autre, que dirait-on ? Une fois la porte fermée à clef, il se retourna vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Rien n'avait bougé. Dans son lit, Malfoy ne s'était même pas retourné. Dormait-il ?

Harry s'approcha d'un pas, et tout en avançant, il retira son pull et défit les boutons de sa chemise. Au pied du lit, il abandonna ses chaussures, son pantalon et ses chaussettes, ne gardant qu'un simple boxer noir.

Malfoy ne dormait pas. Le drap ne bougeait plus sous le rythme régulier d'une respiration endormie. Harry se pencha en avant et posa ses mains sur le matelas.

- Respire Draco, te retiens pas, souffla-t-il doucement.

Le blond relâcha la pression et le drap se souleva enfin. Harry se retint de rire et grimpa sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura Malfoy en se redressant enfin.

- Shhht…

Harry se glissa sous les couvertures et tâtonna un instant dans l'ombre avant de trouver le visage du mangemort sur lequel il posa ses doigts.

- Embrasse-moi.

Draco repoussa la main et se tourna complètement pour lui faire face.

- A quoi tu joues ? Et s'ils viennent ?

- Si tu continues à parler trop fort, ils vont venir, c'est sûr, grogna Harry en s'installant sur le dos et en croisant les bras par-dessus la couette.

- Tu boudes ?

- Bien sûr que non !

Malfoy eut la décence de ne pas ricaner trop fort. Puis, comme Potter ne bougeait vraiment plus, il se pencha lentement et l'embrassa sur une joue, du bout des lèvres, juste pour goûter encore un peu à cette peau douce à laquelle il n'avait pas droit.

Puis il s'installa lui aussi sur le dos, côte à côte avec Harry. La nuit cachait leurs deux sourires qu'ils ne devinaient même pas. La simple chaleur de leurs corps les faisait se sentir plus sereins.

- Je vais pouvoir repartir quand ? demanda doucement Draco.

Le sourire disparut du visage du brun.

- Je sais pas.

- Pourquoi tu t'es disputé avec la belette ?

- Il s'appelle Ron.

Le blond ricana dans la nuit, et attendit la réponse.

- A cause de toi, répondit Harry dans un souffle. Parce qu'il me reproche de…

- Je sais, coupa Malfoy.

- Alors pourquoi tu demandes ?

- Je voulais te l'entendre dire. Tu l'a rejeté, et tu m'as choisi moi ?

- Tu dis n'importe quoi la fouine, grogna Potter en se tournant sur le côté pour lui montrer son dos.

Un silence très expressif s'installa entre eux. Ils savaient parfaitement que ce n'était pas n'importe quoi, que c'était exactement ça. Harry sentit son cœur se geler sur place tandis que dans son dos, le blond remuait. Il s'approchait, et finit par se coller contre lui.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit que t'étais blessé à la hanche ?

- C'est rien, c'est fini.

- Tu t'es fait ça où ?

- Tu sais très bien, répliqua Harry en lui envoyant un coup de coude dans le ventre.

- Hey !

Pour se venger, Malfoy passa un bras par dessus les hanches du brun et vint poser sa main sur son nombril.

- Tu bouges et je te chatouille, murmura-t-il contre le cou du gryffondor.

- Et si je ne bouges pas, tu fais quoi ? demanda Potter sur le même ton.

- Rien.

Harry fit la moue.

- Dommage…

Quelque chose craqua soudainement au dehors. Ils se figèrent et tendirent l'oreille. Mais ce n'était qu'un orage qui se déclenchait. Ils s'apaisèrent et restèrent ainsi, enlacés, sans bouger, pendant quelques temps.

- Pourquoi tu voudrais repartir de toute façon ? demanda enfin Harry.

- Pour l'espionner et revenir te dire ce qu'il fait.

- Tu le ferais vraiment ?

- Tu me crois toujours pas.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que face aux autres membres de l'Ordre tu redeviens ce petit con prétentieux que j'ai connu à Poudlard. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas te tenir tranquille devant eux ?

- Je suis pas une marionnette Potter ! s'énerva Draco en se détachant de lui. Et toi, pourquoi tu n'as rien fait quand les deux tarés se sont jetés sur moi pour me frapper ? On est dans la merde, tu comprends ? Moi je veux rester fidèle à mes valeurs, et toi à tes amis. C'est toute la différence.

Harry ne répondit rien. Depuis que Malfoy s'était écarté de son dos, il avait froid. Il se retourna brusquement, écartant les draps, et escalada le corps pâle du serpentard. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur lui, forçant ses jambes à se mêler aux siennes, appuyant son aine contre la sienne, faisant toucher leur peau, leur ventre, leurs épaules, et déposa enfin sa tête dans son cou. Là, il était bien.

- Euh… Harry ? murmura le blond un peu surpris.

- Remets la couverture, j'ai froid, répondit le brun dans son oreille.

Draco hésita un instant et finit par se décider, Posant un bras dans le dos de son amant pour le retenir, il étendit l'autre pour rattraper le drap et le ramener sur eux. Puis il resta là, à fixer le plafond entre les cheveux bruns qui lui retombaient sur le visage et à écouter la pluie qui frappait doucement les carreaux de l'unique fenêtre. Lui aussi, il était bien ainsi.

- On va faire quoi ? chuchota-t-il.

- La guerre, répondit sourdement Potter.

- Génial…, grommela Malfoy.

Mais il était d'accord. Faire la guerre, entre eux, ça voulait tout dire. Ça voulait dire faire semblant devant les autres, mais être libre entre eux. Et puis… il n'était pas question d'amour de toute façon… sûrement pas.

- Pourquoi les jumeaux se sont engueulés ?

- 'sais pas, répondit Harry en enfouissant son nez plus profondément dans la chevelure blonde de son oreiller.

- Et pourquoi Granger vient toujours me poser des questions dans ma chambre ?

- Mmmh… curieuse…

- Lupin m'a dit qu'il savait pour nous, lâcha enfin Draco.

Cette fois, il eut toute l'attention de Potter. Celui-ci cessa de respirer contre sa peau et redressa la tête pour le regarder. Leurs regards en disaient longs.

- Il ne dira rien, assura Harry.

- C'est toi qui…

- Non, coupa le brun. Il nous a entendu… dans la cuisine.

- Ah.

C'était il y a deux jours déjà. Deux jours qu'il n'avait pas senti cette bouche contre lui, cette langue en lui. Draco soupira. Si Potter continuait à le regarder comme ça, il craquerait. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas, les autres n'étaient pas loin. Lupin ne pourrait pas les protéger face à tous les membres de l'Ordre réunis.

Pendant qu'il se faisait ces réflexions, Harry observait le visage du mangemort. Ses yeux s'habituant à l'ombre, il discernait à présent le contour des lèvres, du nez, des yeux ; le front pâle où se perdaient quelques mèches de cheveux, le cou fin d'où se prolongeaient les épaules rondes et douces qui disparaissaient sous les couvertures. Il sentait les mains du blond dans son dos, immobiles, mais prêtent à tout.

Son sang descendait, il le sentait. Ses tempes battaient, son cœur s'affolait, et toujours, le sang, qui descendait, plus bas. Un cerveau mal irrigué est un cerveau qui réfléchit mal.

Ce fut le cas lorsque Potter se pencha en avant pour embrasser le blond.

Celui-ci fut à peine surprit. Savaient-ils faire autre chose ensemble ?

Il serra davantage le dos du brun contre lui et répondit à l'appel. Leurs deux sexes se gonflèrent rapidement, l'un contre l'autre. C'était leur troisième fois, mais jamais ça n'avait été si tendre, si doux.

Ce matelas moelleux valait mieux que le sol dur de la chambre d'hôtel de leur première erreur, et encore plus que la chaise de leur seconde fois.

Là, les caresses allaient avec la douceur de l'endroit. Ils découvraient véritablement le corps de l'autre. Leurs doigts s'entremêlaient et passaient sur leur peau avec avidité. Toujours au-dessus, Potter commença à bouger ses hanches contre celles de Malfoy qui soupira. Ils s'embrassaient, sur la bouche, sur les joues, dans le cou.

Draco aimait tout particulièrement les joues du brun. Un mélange de douceur et d'âpreté, due à une fine barbe naissante. Il ne se lassait pas de l'embrasser, presque câlinement, tout en faisant voler ses doigts sur le dos et les flancs hâlés.

Une main plus habile se faufila entre eux et se posa sur le sexe du blond.

- Trop de vêtements, grogna Harry en mordant légèrement une épaule pâle.

Les bras s'agitèrent, les jambes aussi, et bientôt, les deux sous-vêtements tombèrent au sol, quelque part dans la chambre. Peu importait leur emplacement. Ce qui comptait, c'était que plus rien n'empêchait le feu de brûler la glace.

Sous les mains agiles du brun, Malfoy se tortillait et gémissait avec pudeur. Il avait une terrible envie de lever les hanches et de jouir, déjà. Mais Potter lui coinçait les jambes avec les siennes, et il ne pouvait bouger. Il se contentait donc d'observer la langue du brun glisser sur sa poitrine, et de caresser lui-même toute la peau qui pouvait s'offrir à lui.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Harry se redressa, la respiration saccadée et observa le visage étonné du blond.

- On…, commença-t-il en hésitant. Qu'est-ce…

Il n'acheva pas. Il voyait dans le regard du mangemort que celui-ci l'avait compris. Ils se sentaient tous deux comme des bêtes, un peu honteux. Leur désir, leur attirance était-elle si violente qu'ils ne pouvaient se retenir alors que le danger rodait aux alentours ? Draco soupira et laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Ennuyé, Harry se laissa glisser sur le côté, descendant enfin du corps pâle qui l'obsédait. Faisant tout de même face à son amant, il observa ses réactions, tout en se convaincant qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Si les autres venaient à entendre ce qu'ils faisaient…

De son côté, Draco fronça soudain les sourcils. Il en avait marre. Pourquoi devait-il toujours obéir aux ordres de l'un ou de l'autre ? Pourquoi était-il toujours soumis ? Ils pouvaient vivre leur histoire sans que les autres ne le sachent. Il suffisait d'être prudent, voilà tout !

Il se redressa donc et repoussa Harry pour monter à son tour sur son ventre.

- Que…

- Ta gueule Potty, grogna-t-il sourdement. Et écoute-moi attentivement. Quoique tu dises, quoique tu penses, je vais te masturber, là, tout de suite. Si tu veux que personne n'entende rien, t'as cas te coller l'oreiller sur la tronche.

Tout en sortant ce discours, il avait fait glisser sa main sur le ventre du brun et avait au final attrapé l'érection qui pointait sous lui. Harry poussa un petit gémissement, à la fois de surprise et d'excitation. Puis, il se laissa aller.

Les mouvements habiles du blond lui firent oublier ses premières résolutions. Mais pas où il était. Plutôt que d'utiliser l'oreiller, il poussa Draco sur le côté et lui prit sa main libre pour la poser sur sa propre bouche. Puis il fit pareil pour lui. Il posa d'abord une main sur la poitrine du blond qu'il fit descendre lentement, vers le nombril, puis le long de la fine ligne de poils doux, pour aboutir à l'objet de ses désirs qu'il entoura.

L'exclamation satisfaite de Malfoy fut étouffée par l'autre main du brun qui se plaqua ensuite sur sa bouche. Ils étaient à égalité. Face à face, sur le côté, ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux, guettant la moindre lueur de désir dans le regard de l'autre.

Les deux mains actives se frôlaient à chaque montée, croisant et décroisant leur bras, en rythme, ensemble. Des soupirs assourdis s'échappaient des deux autres mains. Le tableau était saisissant. Chacun mettait toute l'ardeur qu'il pouvait. Un défi, seulement lisible dans leurs yeux, était lancé. Celui qui ferait jouir l'autre en premier…

Des sourires naissaient sous les doigts étouffants. Une complicité aussi, qui leur donnait encore plus chaud peut-être que le bout de leurs sexes qui se touchaient.

Sous les doigts du brun, les lèvres fines de Draco se pincèrent. Il était bon le bougre ! Et il en avait tellement envie depuis l'épisode de la cuisine ! Sentant son amant sur le point de venir, Harry accéléra encore le rythme de son poignet et le fixa intensément. Aussitôt, le blond ferma les yeux et gémit longuement dans la main protectrice du gryffondor.

Il explosait. Littéralement. Tout en lui fondait. Inconsciemment, il serra le sexe de Potter dans ses doigts et se contracta complètement pour jouir et en profiter un maximum. Harry se délecta de l'expression de pure jouissance qui passait sur le visage qui lui faisait face. Etait-ce possible d'être aussi beau ? Il n'avait jamais remarqué que la régularité des traits aristocrates du blond n'était pas un défaut mais bien une réelle beauté.

Enfin, les deux yeux gris s'entrouvrirent de nouveau et la main sur le sexe du brun reprit son office, lentement, cognant contre un ventre déjà poisseux. Harry soupira de bien être et relâcha la pression sur la bouche du blond.

- Viens…, murmura aussitôt celui-ci. Fais comme moi…

Il ne lui en fallait guère plus. Alors qu'une langue mutine glissait sur les lèvres rosées de Malfoy dans un geste très suggestif, le corps de Potter se cambra à son tour. D'un geste inconscient, il agrippa le bras marqué du blond et se sentit aussitôt partir. Le plaisir se mêla lentement à la douleur de sa cicatrice.

Il était à la fois dans les bras du blond, et dans une forêt de sapins ; à la fois lui-même en train de jouir, et Voldemort en train d'écarter des branches sur son passage.

La grille d'un splendide château sombre lui apparut.

Les yeux gris du serpentard le sondait, avec effroi.

Il marchait lentement en direction du bâtiment.

Draco le secouait doucement. La jouissance était-elle finie ? Et la douleur ?

_Passant outre toute forme de politesse, il ouvrit la grille d'un coup de baguette et suivit la longue allée. Quelques corbeaux s'envolèrent, de quoi impressionner les moldus qui s'aventuraient trop près. Mais pas lui. _

_L'entrée du château subit le même sort que la grille et il pénétra les lieux avec prudence. Il n'avait pas peur, jamais. Mais mieux valait se méfier de ces bêtes qu'on appelait vampires. _

_Alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans un couloir noir aux tentures rouges, une voix grave et basse lui parvint. Quelqu'un chantait. Et il savait qui. Il se laissa guider par la voix et monta les étages. _

_C'est sur l'avant dernière marche qu'il sentit la présence d'un intrus. Quelqu'un qui apportait un sentiment et un désir dont il connaissait déjà la source. Potter… _

_Il sentit la colère monter en lui, et se concentra. La voix chantait toujours. Tout se brouilla… _

Harry reprit soudain son souffle et rouvrit les yeux. Voldemort l'avait chassé de son esprit.

- Euh… ça va ? demanda une petite voix à ses côtés.

- Merde, murmura le brun en se redressant. Merde… Est-ce… est-ce que j'ai crié ?

- Non, tu as enfoui ta tête dans l'oreiller et tu ne bougeais plus. J'ai cru…

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu as senti ?

- Tu as appuyé sur ma marque Potter. A ton avis, j'ai senti quoi ?

Le blond s'en voulu aussitôt de son ton agressif. Mais il avait eu peur. Harry pouvait-il appeler son maître jusqu'ici en appuyant sur sa marque ? Apparemment non, puisqu'il ne sentait déjà plus la douleur dans son bras. Mais il savait qu'un lien avait été créé malgré tout : c'est déjà ce qui s'était passé à l'hôtel lors de leur première fois.

- Je suis désolé, souffla Harry. J'ai appuyé sans m'en rendre compte et…

- C'est rien, lança Draco en se calant contre l'oreiller. Le principal c'est que tu aies éjaculé et que…

- Oh, mais voilà, tu as raison, ricana ironiquement Harry. T'es vraiment con, reprit-il aussitôt d'un ton sérieux. Volde…

- Chut !

Malfoy le fixa avec un regard sévère.

- Tu viens presque de l'appeler avec ma marque, et maintenant tu veux prononcer son nom ? T'es pas en train d'abuser là des fois ?

Harry haussa les épaules et se laissa enfin retomber sur le matelas. Le blond avait bien fait de l'arrêter. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui confier ce qu'il avait vu dans son esprit. C'était aux membres de l'Ordre qu'il devait le dire : Voldemort semblait avoir trouvé Bludd Blodwyn. S'il récupérait l'objet qu'il recherchait si activement, qu'adviendrait-il ?

Harry quitta ses sombres pensées lorsqu'une tête se posa sur son torse.

- Tu pourrais jeter un sort de nettoyage sur les draps ? C'est un peu crade, murmura le blond.

- Je n'ai pas ma baguette, répondit Potter.

- Hein ? s'étonna Draco en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Tu es venu dans la chambre d'un mangemort sans baguette ?

- C'est mieux que de l'amener et de voir ce mangemort me la piquer, non ?

- Ah… oui. J'espérais que c'était une preuve de confiance, grommela Malfoy en s'allongeant de nouveau sur son nouvel oreiller.

- Draco…, murmura Harry. Est-ce que si tu y retournes tu reviendras plus vite cette fois ?

- Je t'ai manqué ? ricana le serpentard.

- Putain, mais sois sérieux deux secondes !

- Je dois être autant là-bas qu'ici. A l'heure qu'il est, Snape doit me chercher partout.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vis chez lui, tu te rappelles ?

- Ah… ouais…

Harry commença à réfléchir. C'était si facile de croire en la sincérité du blond. Si facile que ça lui faisait peur. Il avait l'impression d'être à la place de Dumbledore. Comment le vieil homme en était-il venu à faire confiance à Snape ? Est-ce que s'il accordait tout crédit à Malfoy, ce dernier finirait-il par le tuer, lui aussi, un jour ?

Potter soupira.

- Tu penses à quoi ? demanda doucement le blond.

- Rien… Ou plutôt si. Pourquoi tu retournes pas chez tes parents ?

- Bonne question, soupira Draco. D'abord parce que je n'y serais pas tranquille. Il y a sans cesse des allers venues au manoir. Mon père est constamment surveillé. Je crois que Tu-Sais-Qui ne lui fait plus du tout confiance. L'ambiance est tendue. Ensuite, parce que ma mère n'arrêterait pas de me couver, et j'ai horreur de ça. Et puis parce que Snape s'est proposé.

- Et quel est l'avis de Tu-Sais-Qui là-dessus ?

- Il… euh… pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Réponds.

- Encore un ordre, vous êtes chiants tous !

Harry ne répondit rien à cela. Lui même se sentait un peu misérable de questionner le blond ainsi. Mais il avait besoin d'informations. Draco ne bouda pas longtemps. C'était son rôle, il le savait.

- Je ne sais même pas s'il le sait. Il a juste accepté que j'assiste à une réunion en comité réduit. Mais je pense que Snape a dû lui dire. Le Lord le garde toujours en tête à tête après toutes les réunions. Donc, ils ont dû en parler.

- Tu penses avoir une bonne cote auprès de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Plus que mon père en tout cas, soupira Malfoy en se calant contre le torse du brun.

Harry fixait le plafond et réfléchissait. Lors de ses derniers instants, Dumbledore lui avait confié beaucoup de choses sur Voldemort. Ce n'était pas un hasard. Il devait parvenir à le comprendre pour anticiper ses actions. Comme l'histoire des affiches. Comment allait-il réagir à son retour ? Qu'allait-il faire ?

- Mmh, au fait…, grommela Malfoy qui commençait à s'endormir. Il a quelqu'un…

- De quoi tu parles abruti ? grogna Potter.

- Snape… il a quelqu'un.

- Quelqu'un pour quoi faire ?

- Tain, t'es long à la détente ! s'énerva le blond en se redressant, à moitié endormi, pour le regarder. Il a quelqu'un dans sa vie quoi !

- S… Snape ? lâcha Harry en ouvrant grands les yeux.

- Ouais, moi aussi ça m'a étonné.

- C'est qui ?

- Bien sûr, il me l'a dit en me proposant une petite tasse de thé, ricana Malfoy.

- Ah parce que c'est lui qui…

- Oui.

Soudain, Draco regretta d'avoir parlé de ça. Pourquoi avait-il la langue si pendue ? Il grognait quand on lui posait des questions, et voilà qu'il finissait par dire des choses inutiles.

- Comment en est-il venu à te le dire ? s'étonna Harry.

Et voilà, c'était sûr… Le blond se retint de soupirer. Que pouvait-il répondre ? La vérité ? Qu'il avait embrassé leur ancien professeur de potion et que celui-ci l'avait repoussé ?

- Alors ?

- Ben, il me l'a dit, c'est tout.

- En même temps je m'en fous, grimaça Harry. Rien qu'à l'idée que…

- Oui, j'imaginais vraiment pas Snape avoir une vie sexuelle ! reprit aussitôt Draco, soulagé de voir la question piège s'éloigner.

- Bon, stop, là, ça devient vraiment malsain. Parle d'autre chose ou dors.

- Non, mais tu n'as jamais rêvé que…

- T'es dingue ! s'emporta Harry en sourdine, pour n'alerter personne dans la vieille maison. Tu vas te taire oui ?

Draco ricana et se glissa sur le côté pour observer le plafond, les bras sous la tête.

- N'empêche, murmura-t-il, je me demande qui c'est.

- Ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance, grogna Potter qui s'était retourné vers le mur.

- Je pense que c'est un homme, assura le blond. La manière dont il embrasse le dit, c'est…

Il s'arrêta net en ouvrant grand les yeux. Quel idiot.

- Je te demande pardon ? siffla une voix froide à côté de lui.

- Non, je…

Un poing atterrit sur sa joue avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase.

- Aïe ! Mais ça va pas non ? s'énerva-t-il en se redressant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un espion qui me raconte la vie sexuelle de Snape, siffla Harry, le poing encore prêt à frapper. Sale hypocrite ! Si tu prends ton pied avec lui, tant mieux pour toi. Mais ne me donne pas de détails. Maintenant, dégage. Retourne vers lui.

- Mais non… c'est pas…

- Dégage !

Enragé, Harry poussa le blond hors du lit et se leva lui-même.

- Habille-toi, lui ordonna-t-il.

Mais l'ordre était inutile : Malfoy avait déjà commencé à enfiler ses vêtements le plus vite possible. Sa colère bouillonnait. Il se retenait pourtant, car s'il criait, comment expliquer les événements aux autres qui ne manqueraient pas de débarquer ? Il pouvait s'en moquer : cela créerait plus d'ennuis à Potter qu'à lui-même. Mais voilà… Créer des ennuis de cette taille au brun ne l'amusait plus du tout.

Lorsqu'il eut fini d'enfiler ses chaussures, il constata que le gryffondor avait fait la même chose et qu'il se tenait à présent devant lui, habillé, le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

- Attends, Harry, recommença le blond. Tu peux pas faire ça, les autres…

- Je me fous des autres, siffla le brun. Tu es un espion, alors va faire ton boulot ! Et quand tu reviendras, tu auras intérêt à me dire quel objet recherche Voldemort.

Potter eut envie de ricaner en voyant la mine déconfite du mangemort lorsqu'il prononça le nom de son maître.

- Retourne vers lui, ordonna encore Harry en ouvrant le verrou.

L'instant d'après, il désignait la porte grande ouverte au blond qui s'engouffra dans le couloir. Ils descendirent les escaliers lentement et sans bruit. Toute la maison dormait encore. Arrivés dans le hall, Potter demanda à Draco de l'attendre. Il descendit seul à la cuisine et ouvrit le tiroir où Maugrey avait soigneusement caché la baguette du mangemort.

Dans le hall, près du tableau de l'ancêtre des Black, le blond gardait la tête haute, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il se sentait terriblement agacé par ce petit gryffondor qui se croyait au-dessus de tout. Agacé également par sa propre bêtise : alors qu'il était parvenu à esquiver la question embarrassante de l'autre abruti, voilà qu'il y répondait de lui-même sans y penser !

Pendant qu'il se traitait de tous les noms, Harry remonta et lui tendit sa baguette en ouvrant la porte du 12, square Grimmaurd. Sans un mot, sans un regard, sans le toucher une dernière fois, Draco Malfoy sortit dans la rue en rabattant sa grande capuche noire sur ses cheveux blonds. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, il constata simplement que l'orage avait cessé. Puis il marcha.

De l'autre côté, dans le hall, la lumière s'alluma brusquement, et une voix légèrement triste fit tressaillir Harry Potter :

- J'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas, murmura Remus Lupin.

**à suivre... **

* * *

_Voilà ! Comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, merci de suivre cette histoire, et à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant !! D _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Bon, d'accord, je vous mets l'eau à la bouche ! le chapitre 10, qu'est-ce qui est prévu... Ohhh oui ! Draco va avoir quelques... soucis. Il va avoir de quoi réfléchir pour les 20 prochaines années dirons-nous... Ron va s'émanciper, les jumeaux vont revenir un peu sur le devant de la scène, et Harry sera en manque de son blond préféré. \ò/ _

_Voilà, je dis plus rien. Bisous !! _


	10. Le retour de Voldemort

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr.

**Couple :** HP-DM, RW-HG, et... deux surprises.

**Résumé :** Harry et Draco se sont enfin revus. Mais le jeune mangemort est reparti vers l'autre camp. Les sentiments des personnages se bousculent, les questions aussi. Mais le temps presse, car Voldemort a trouvé son objet, et il revient...

**Petit post it :** Pardonnez-moi d'avoir été si longue ! Mais vous allez pouvoir comprendre vous même pourquoi l'écriture de chapitre 10 a duré si longtemps : il est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment très long. èé J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas, il y a un peu de tout. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire parce qu'il m'a permis de faire avancer la psychologie de tous les personnages. Bref, bonne lectuuuuure !

**Dédicace spéciale :** à Lulu et à ma soeurette Pithy, pour leur soutien et leur enthousiasme à lire cette fic ! A toutes les deux, gros poutous !!

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le retour de Voldemort.**

Tout en marchant dans la rue déserte qui menait à l'humble demeure de Snape, Draco Malfoy se demandait si ce sentiment profond de vide allait devenir récurrent chez lui. Ballotté entre deux camps, deux mondes, il passait des draps de Potter à l'emprise de Voldemort. Un coup de vent le fit frissonner. Il avait besoin d'un repère, un point fixe au milieu des deux. Snape peut-être…

Chassé au beau milieu de la nuit de Grimmaurd, Draco s'était rendu dans cette chambre d'hôtel où lui et Harry s'étaient donnés rendez-vous la toute première fois. Le brun lui avait dit qu'il pouvait l'utiliser, que l'Ordre n'y reviendrait plus. Par chance, elle était libre. L'endroit était tellement miteux que peu de clients semblaient s'intéresser au fait de pouvoir y dormir.

Draco avait donc passé quelques heures dans cette chambre pour se reposer, un peu, et réfléchir, beaucoup. Puis il était reparti au lever du soleil en demandant au propriétaire des lieux de lui réserver la chambre, qu'il la paierait.

Toujours songeur, il entra dans le minuscule jardin de l'ancien professeur de potion. Il s'était longtemps demandé s'il allait y revenir. Mais où pouvait-il aller ? Il se secoua mentalement et frappa quelques coups à la porte.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

- Et si j'étais absent, qu'aurais-tu fait imbécile ?

L'accueil était plus chaleureux qu'il n'aurait cru. La porte, ouverte en une fraction de seconde, avait laissé Draco un instant surpris. Après avoir croisé les deux yeux noirs de son ancien professeur, il entra.

- Je n'ai pas de clef, répliqua-t-il en retirant sa capuche.

- Il n'y a pas de clef. Cette maison s'ouvre à ceux qui peuvent y entrer. Et tu en fais parti. Evite donc de me faire perdre mon temps à l'avenir.

Le ténébreux sorcier avait terminé sa phrase en disparaissant dans un petit couloir. Draco haussa les épaules et jeta sa cape sur un canapé. Mais alors qu'il allait s'y étendre, la voix froide lui parvint de nouveau.

- Viens ici ! J'ai à te parler !

Le blond emprunta donc le même couloir étroit que Severus, qui l'amena dans une petite pièce carrée servant visiblement de salle de potion. D'un décor assez épuré, la pièce ressemblait presque à un cachot de torture. Mais les étagères remplies de fioles et la paillasse au centre démentaient cette idée. Le bras droit de Voldemort était actuellement penché sur un chaudron, et prenait quelques notes sur un parchemin abîmé.

- Assieds-toi sur le tabouret, et ne touche à rien.

Sans un mot, Draco obéit aux ordres. Il commençait à en avoir l'habitude, d'un côté comme de l'autre. C'était presque amusant finalement.

- Notre Seigneur va bientôt revenir.

- A-t-il trouvé…

- Tais-toi, le coupa Snape sans même le regarder. C'est moi qui parle. Il va bientôt revenir et nous donner de nouvelles missions. Il veut investir le ministère, au plus vite. L'affaire des affiches ne lui a pas plu, tu t'en doutes.

Le maître des potions marqua une pause, pendant laquelle il diminua le feu sous son chaudron et attrapa un torchon pour essuyer sa paillasse.

- Pour ça, il veut sortit Mulciber d'Askaban. Et ça, ce sera la rôle de ton père et de Bella.

- De mon père ? s'inquiéta Draco. Pourquoi lui confie-t-il une mission alors qu'il n'a plus confiance en lui ?

- C'est justement parce qu'il n'a plus confiance en lui qu'il lui confit cette mission. Le ministère a encore la main bonne sur plus de la moitié des Détraqueurs d'Askaban. Il va être très difficile pour Lucius et Bella d'infiltrer les lieux et d'en sortir Mulciber.

- Je… je ne comprends pas, avoua Draco.

- C'est simple pourtant : le Lord espère que ton père échouera.

Cette phrase sonna comme un glas dans le cœur du jeune homme. Si Voldemort avait de telles espérances, c'était simplement pour avoir une bonne raison de se débarrasser définitivement de Lucius. Laisserait-il faire ça ? Les deux poings du jeune homme se serrèrent sur ses cuisses. Il quitta son siège et se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour fixer son ancien maître avec colère.

- Ne dis rien, lança Snape en le fixant. Ne dis surtout rien.

Draco n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver : les deux orbites noires étaient sur lui et le sondaient. Divers souvenirs d'enfance avec son père passèrent, ainsi que les raclées auxquelles il avait eu droit. C'est ce qui lui venait à l'esprit en ce moment même.

- Arrêtez, siffla le blond.

- Je croyais que Bella t'avait appris l'occlumencie ?

- ARRÊTEZ !

Draco parvint à fermer les yeux. Il recula de quelques pas, essoufflé et s'appuya sur le tabouret qu'il venait de quitter. Encore une fois, il s'était fait avoir.

- Tu dois être plus fort Draco, j'ai autre chose à te dire.

Comme dans un cauchemar, à cause du ton employé par Snape et de son visage neutre, Malfoy su d'avance ce qu'il s'apprêtait à apprendre. Et d'avance il le refusait. Son être entier s'y refusait. Jamais…

- Si ton père échoue, tu devras l'éliminer toi-même pour prouver ton allégeance.

Les jambes du jeune homme cédèrent. Le tabouret valsa au sol dans un bruit de ferraille. Le couperet était tombé, Draco se retrouvait dans une impasse. Quand et où pourrait-il jamais être en paix avec lui-même ? Avec sa lâcheté…

Snape regardait son ancien élève de haut. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'un Malfoy s'effondrerait si facilement ? Il avait cru que Draco détestait son père. S'il l'aimait, sa tâche allait être compliquée. Qu'il détestait ce rôle au fond de lui, qu'il se haïssait pour avoir prononcer cette sentence lui-même. Mais les ordres… étaient les ordres.

- Tu es le premier à savoir tout ça, continua-t-il. Notre Seigneur m'a envoyé un message il y a à peine deux heures. Une réunion aura lieu à son retour. Tu devras paraître impassible Draco.

- Je… ne suis pas censé… savoir ? murmura le blond.

- Si. Mais face à ton père, tu ne devras rien montrer de tes émotions.

- Mais vous êtes fou ! hurla Draco en se redressant enfin. C'EST MON PÈRE !

- _Impero ! _

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques instants, Draco retomba à terre.

- As-tu choisi un camp Draco ? siffla Snape en le forçant à se relever. Aurais-tu fait la bêtise de choisir le mauvais ? Tu vas te calmer et répondre à mes questions lorsque je t'aurais relâché. C'est entendu ?

A moitié contraint, à moitié d'accord, le blond hocha la tête. Tout doucement, il sentit le terrible sort l'abandonner, et il retrouva la mobilité de tous ses membres.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit, siffla-t-il en se frottant un bras.

- J'ai tous les droits, répliqua Snape. Maintenant réponds moi. As-tu choisi ?

Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, et sur tout le chemin parcourut pour revenir ici, Draco avait eu le temps de se préparer à toutes ces questions. Il devait se reprendre. Il règlerait l'histoire de son père après, car il devait sortir victorieux de l'interrogatoire qu'il sentait poindre.

- Oui, répondit-il franchement en défiant le plus âgé d'un regard haineux.

- Lequel ?

- Le vôtre.

Draco fut surpris de voir le visage neutre s'adoucir un instant.

- Le mien…, murmura Snape. Et juste pour information, de quel camp suis-je ?

- Dans celui de Potter, ricana amèrement le blond.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, siffla Severus qui reprit aussitôt son attitude habituelle.

- Vous-Savez-Qui, se reprit Draco.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile.

Snape jeta son torchon sur une étagère et quitta la pièce. Draco regarda son dos disparaître dans l'ombre du petit couloir avec étonnement. Pourquoi un imbécile ? N'avait-il pas répondu exactement ce que l'autre mangemort voulait entendre ? Un imbécile ? Vraiment ? Ses émotions débordaient, il respirait difficilement. Devait-il prendre au sérieux cet ordre de meurtre sur son propre père ? N'était-ce pas simplement pour lui faire peur ? Il lui emboîta le pas et le retrouva dans le salon, en train de se servir un verre.

- Si tu as réellement choisi ce camp, dans ce cas, tu feras ce que ton maître te dira, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco s'arrêta net, restant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Snape se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil, attendant visiblement une réponse. Voyant que rien ne venait, il reprit :

- Ou bien décevras-tu notre Maître comme tu l'as fait en échouant il y a deux ans ? Dois-je te signaler que la situation est approximativement la même ?

- Rien à voir entre Dumbledore et mon père, siffla le jeune homme qui s'appuyait fermement au mur.

- Si. Ce sont deux êtres inutiles que notre Lord a décidé d'éliminer. Un point c'est tout. Alors ? ajouta-t-il sèchement.

L'esprit de Draco bouillonnait. Il aurait dû rester vers Potter, en sécurité. Prisonnier, mais tranquille. A ce moment là, il en fut certain : le vide qui se créait lentement en lui était définitif.

- Oui, lâcha-t-il.

Toute l'horreur de sa situation se résumait dans cette promesse qu'il venait de faire. Sans un mot de plus, il quitta le salon et prit les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas vu ses parents depuis son retour chez les mangemorts. Il n'avait pas vu Potter depuis environ cinq heures. Il ne s'était pas regardé dans une glace depuis une éternité…

Il avait menti à Snape : il n'avait pas réellement choisi son camp, pas encore. Mais il y avait une chose dont il était sûr : Potter ne lui demanderait jamais de tuer quelqu'un, même si c'était son père.

* * *

La gifle claqua dans l'air. Mais rien d'autre ne bougea. Une deuxième claque apporta cette fois une réaction.

- Laisse-le Hermione.

C'était Lupin, qui intérieurement, tâchait de comprendre Harry Potter, ce que visiblement, la brune ne parvenait pas à faire, complètement dépassée par les événements.

- Et si tu nous disais ce qu'il y a, hein ? lança-t-elle au jeune homme dont les joues rougissaient encore. On voit bien qu'il y a un truc !

- Moi tout ce que je vois c'est qu'il joue avec le feu ! siffla Ron qui était jusqu'à présent resté calme. Et je le supporte pas. C'est pas ta guerre Harry ! C'est celle de tout le monde ! Nous nous battons ensemble ! Et toi, non, Monsieur prend des décisions tout seul.

Le rouquin marqua une pause et sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Voilà ce que je vais faire, puisqu'il s'agit de prendre des décisions individuelles, reprit-il en se redressant. Je retourne au terrier pour prendre quelques affaires et je file au ministère. Kingsley a accepté de me prendre à l'essai, comme apprenti auror.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Arthur Weasley.

- Certainement pas jeune homme ! renchérit sa femme. Tu vas rester ici et…

- VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN À DIRE ! hurla Ron.

Jamais personne n'avait vu ou même entendu un Weasley hausser le ton ainsi. Tous les membres de l'Ordre présents se figèrent et seul Harry garda la tête baissée.

- Tonks, tu étais au courant ? demanda doucement Remus à sa petite amie.

La jeune femme évita le regard de miel du loup garou et hocha la tête.

- Il ne court aucun risque Molly, assura-t-elle. Il restera avec moi et Kingsley. En ce moment le ministre ne nous donne que des affaires minables à régler. Il va juste apprendre le métier, doucement.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment d'apprendre ce métier, riposta Arthur en colère. Nous sommes en guerre !

Ron haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce. Harry, la tête toujours baissée, fixait le bois de la grande table, se concentrant sur le picotement de ses joues. Quelque part, au fond de lui, il était en total accord avec son ami. Il se redressa à son tour.

- Il a raison, lança-t-il. Je veux me battre moi aussi. Il faut faire avancer les choses. Remus, si tu es prêt, retournons dans la grotte. On y était presque !

- Comment va ta hanche ? demanda le lycanthrope.

- Je suis parfaitement guéri.

- Harry…

- Non, Molly. Nous devons bouger. Rester ici ne sert à rien. Et… et c'est en parti pour ça que j'ai laissé Malfoy repartir cette nuit. Il n'a rien appris ici, personne ne lui a rien dit. Je n'ai mis personne en danger. Lui par contre, il peut nous apporter des infos.

Hermione sembla sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, mais elle se tut, préférant garder son opinion pour elle. Le silence s'éternisa.

Lorsqu'au matin de cette journée la disparition de Draco Malfoy fut constatée et avouée par Harry, les principaux membres de l'Ordre avait été convoqués. Maugrey avait renforcé la sécurité de la maison en grommelant, Arthur avait murmuré quelque chose à propos de la confiance, et Hermione avait distribué ses deux claques. Mais au fond, elle était beaucoup plus énervée par l'attitude visiblement triste de son ami que par la libération de Malfoy.

Le brun avait eu très peur lorsque Remus l'avait de nouveau surpris en compagnie du mangemort. Mais celui-ci était simplement retourné se coucher sans rien dire.

- Bien, je dois vous laisser, lança Tonks en quittant sa chaise. Les choses stagnent au ministère, mais nous devons être présents malgré tout.

- Nymphadora, tu as intérêt à prendre soin de mon fils ! lança Molly en la pointant du doigt, les larmes aux yeux.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- Je vais voir Ron, annonça Hermione qui suivit l'auror dans l'escalier.

- Attendez ! s'exclama Harry qui venait de se rappeler d'un détail important. Cette nuit j'ai… j'ai vu Voldemort.

Tonks et Granger firent aussitôt demi tour. Fred et George, qui jusqu'à présent étaient restés assis de chaque côté de la grande table sans trop rien dire, montrèrent également leur attention.

- Il semblerait qu'il ait trouvé Blodwyn.

- On ne pouvait rien contre ça de toute façon, si ? lança Fleur.

- Non, répondit Bill d'un air grave. S'il voulait le trouver, personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il a aussi son objet ? s'inquiéta Molly.

- Aucune idée, répondit Harry. Je l'ai juste vu entrer dans un château où quelqu'un chantait et bien qu'il ne l'ait ni pensé ni dit à haute voix, j'ai su intimement que c'était Blodwyn.

- Peut-être te souvenais-tu d'un de nos cours de DFCM, ironisa Hermione en croisant les bras. Un vague souvenir qui te disait que Blodwyn est le seul vampire à capturer ses proies en les attirant de sa belle voix.

Harry fit la moue tandis que Fred et George s'autorisaient un sourire moqueur.

- L'important n'est pas là. Si Vous-Savez-Qui a récupéré ce qu'il cherchait, il va bientôt revenir, fit remarquer Arthur. S'il revient, il va faire agir ses mangemorts pour riposter.

- Riposter ? s'étonna Fleur en jetant un regard inquiet à son fiancé.

- Les affiches, expliqua Bill. Il ne laissera pas passer ça.

- Tonks, les choses vont se compliquer pour les aurors, non ? s'inquiéta Molly.

Les cheveux de l'auror avait étonnement pris une couleur beaucoup plus sombre en quelques instants. Elle hocha la tête, pensive.

- Raison de plus pour que Ron ne vous rejoigne pas ! s'écria Molly Weasley. Hermione, va le voir, fais-lui changer d'avis. Toi il t'écoutera peut-être !

La brune acquiesça et sortit aussitôt de la pièce, non sans un dernier regard à Harry qui ne le vit pas. Remus en revanche lui fit un léger sourire et la regarda disparaître dans les escaliers. Il était certain qu'elle finirait par comprendre. Son esprit vif lui permettrait d'imaginer ce que les autres n'oseraient même pas croire.

Il reporta finalement son attention sur Harry. Celui-ci avait de nouveau cette lueur de détermination dans le regard que voilait malgré tout une nostalgie à peine perceptible. Il ne devinait pas un tiers des sentiments du brun, mais il savait pourtant que la situation devait être bien compliquée.

Etait-il amoureux du mangemort ? Il lui avait assuré que non, quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il les avait surpris pour la première fois. Mais Harry pouvait-il le savoir lui-même ?

Remus se sentit le devoir de protéger cette relation, quoiqu'il arrive. Et pour l'instant, tout ce qui pouvait faire du bien au jeune homme, c'était de l'action. Il se leva donc de table et s'adressa directement à lui :

- Bien. Tu es prêt ?

* * *

Draco n'entendait plus un bruit dans la maison. Que devait-il faire ? Il se redressa sur son lit où il s'était allongé un instant et laissa pendre ses jambes dans le vide. Il avait cette terrible impression de ne plus s'appartenir.

Il était un jouet pour Voldemort, il était un élève pour Snape, mais il n'était rien pour lui-même. Un couard, un lâche, un traître, un espion inefficace… Mais le vide effrayant qui grandissait en lui venait d'autre chose encore. Au fur et à mesure, depuis leur premier baiser, il devinait qu'il n'était rien non plus pour Potter.

Et cette idée le rendait fou. Il avait toujours été quelque chose pour le balafré ! Un ennemi, un adversaire, un amant s'il le fallait… Mais ce _rien_ le creusait jusqu'à lui faire ressentir des sentiments dont il ne voulait pas. Il se maudissait pour ça, pour cette faiblesse. La tendresse n'était pas quelque chose qu'il maîtrisait. Il refusait de céder.

Mais les mêmes questions le travaillent constamment : que faisait Harry en ce moment même ? Comment l'Ordre avait-il réagi en voyant sa disparition ?

Il se leva et tituba jusqu'à son bureau. Il s'était un peu endormi, la matinée avait filé. Que devait-il faire ? Il prit soudain une décision. Puisqu'il n'était nulle part chez lui, il pouvait bien aller partout. Puisqu'il n'était nulle part en sécurité et libre, au diable les dangers.

Il attrapa sa longue cape et mit son masque dans un grincement de dent. Avant d'ouvrir sa porte, il vida son esprit. Non par peur d'un nouveau élan d'occlumencie de Snape, mais tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait plus penser à rien. C'était trop douloureux.

Il sortit enfin, la démarche raide et descendit les escaliers. Arrivé dans le salon, il fut à peine surpris de voir Snape penché sur son bureau en train d'écrire. Le maître des potions releva la tête et fronça les sourcils en voyant son accoutrement.

- Tu sors ?

Draco n'avait pas envie de répondre. Il le regarda un instant, sans rien dire, puis se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit et referma tout simplement. A l'intérieur, Severus se pencha pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il le vit faire quelques pas dans l'allée, puis disparaître, entraînant quelques feuilles mortes à sa suite.

Le mangemort soupira. Il espérait qu'il était retourné vers Potter. Il n'y avait sans doute qu'avec ce gamin prétentieux que Draco était en sécurité.

Puis il retourna à son travail. Il trempa de nouveau la plume qu'il tenait entre ses doigts fins dans son pot d'encre et signa sa lettre.

_"Vous-Savez-Qui revient ce soir. Cordialement, SS." _

Cela ferait sans doute l'affaire. Combien de temps allait-il être obligé de faire tout ça ? Protéger l'Ordre, protéger le ministère, protéger Potter et Malfoy… protéger Voldemort.

* * *

La petite infirmière replaça ses lunettes sur son regard sévère. Elle sortait de la chambre de Potter. Les autres allaient entendre parler d'elle. Pomfresh descendit les escaliers rapidement, une main tenant fermement son sac, l'autre s'appuyant sur la rambarde tremblante. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle explosa :

- Où est-il ?

Molly redressa la tête, Fleur quitta son livre des yeux et Fred cessa de jeter des regards noirs en direction de George qui lui, continua tranquillement à mettre du bois dans le petit poêle de la pièce.

- J'avais interdis qu'il reparte seul sans me prévenir !

- Il est avec Remus, la rassura Fleur.

- Ils sont retournés dans cette grotte, c'est ça ? soupira Pompom qui se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

- J'ai voulu vous le dire avant que vous ne montiez, mais j'ai à peine eu le temps de vous voir passer, s'excusa Molly en déposant une tasse de thé devant l'infirmière.

- Ils sont fous, murmura celle-ci. Le jeune Malfoy a dit que les lieux étaient surveillés.

- Ils ont la cape, rappela George en refermant le poêle.

- Comme si ça va suffire à berner une horde de mangemorts ! répliqua sèchement Fred.

- S'ils passent inaperçus il y a des chances que les mangemorts ne les poursuivent pas, abruti ! hurla George en se redressant de toute sa hauteur pour foudroyer son frère.

- Ah ouais ? Et s'ils ont des Détraqueurs avec eux, hein ?

- Malfoy n'a pas parlé de Détraqueurs !

- Donc tu lui fais confiance toi, à cette sale fouine ?

Les deux jumeaux se faisaient à présent face, de chaque côté de la table, et s'envoyaient le plus de piques possible sous le regard accablé de Molly, celui agacé de Pomfresh, et celui gêné de Fleur. Depuis quand les deux inséparables avaient-ils commencé à se détester ? Après la fermeture de leur magasin ? La plupart des membres de l'Ordre pensaient que cette dispute venait de là : ils avaient échoué dans leur projet commercial et se le reprochaient, chacun à l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, George en eut marre. Il frappa la table d'un bon coup de poing en fixant son frère méchamment et quitta la pièce. Fred se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. Ces disputes quotidiennes le fatiguaient au plus haut point.

- Vous… vous ne voulez toujours pas faire chambre à part ? murmura Fleur.

- Non, riposta le rouquin, et c'est pas tes oignons !

Il quitta la pièce à son tour. Les trois femmes restées dans la cuisine, entendirent la porte de l'entrée claquer. Il devait être allé se réfugier dans le parc protégé.

- Et dire que c'est bientôt Noël, soupira Molly en reprenant son épluchage de carottes.

- Ah oui, au fait, intervint Pomfresh. Minerva m'a chargé de vous dire que tous les élèves ont l'obligation de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Ils sont plus en sécurité là-bas que chez eux. Mais si les parents veulent absolument les récupérer, il faut signer une décharge et remplir un certain nombre de papiers.

- Peu importe ! s'énerva Molly en attrapant une autre carotte. Je veux revoir ma fille !

* * *

Ils étaient donc enfin de retour dans cette petite ville du sud-est de l'Ecosse. Harry marchait d'un bon pas en rasant les murs devant Remus qui le suivait sans rien dire, les mains dans les poches, l'œil aux aguets.

- Tu crois vraiment…, commença-t-il.

- J'en suis sûr ! coupa Harry à voix basse. D'ici trois jours, quatre au maximum, il ne nous restera plus qu'un seul horcruxe à détruire.

- Et pas le plus facile, ronchonna Remus en songeant à Nagini, constamment collée aux basques de Voldemort.

- Tiens, là, ça te plaît ? murmura Harry en désignant une sorte d'auberge accrochée à une maison en ruines.

- Pas vraiment, mais si ce n'est pas le même que l'autre fois, ça fera l'affaire.

Harry lui jeta un regard souriant et s'apprêta à traverser la rue lorsque Remus le retint.

- Attends un peu, laisse moi jouer mon rôle d'aîné veux-tu ?

Le brun acquiesça et laissa le lycanthrope passer devant.

Lorsqu'il avait laissé Draco repartir la nuit d'avant, Potter s'était senti non seulement humilié par la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle Malfoy lui avait parlé de son aventure avec Snape, mais également un peu perdu. A chaque nouveau départ du blond, contrairement à ce qu'il aimerait, Harry se sentait un peu plus vide et à la fois un peu plus proche du blond.

Le fait qu'il lui manque était indéniable et l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Voilà pourquoi il s'était élancé si fébrilement vers l'Ecosse. Il n'était même pas passé au Terrier pour voir Ron une dernière fois comme le lui avait proposé Remus. Non, il devait bouger et remplir ce pour quoi il était né : avancer et détruire le mal.

S'il restait sans rien faire, il aurait peur de lui-même, peur de ces images qui lui hantaient l'esprit dès qu'il cessait de réfléchir et de bouger. Ces images si belles d'un corps si beau sous ses doigts tremblants. Un regard si gris sous des cheveux si doux… Une odeur si persistante et un cœur si bruyant.

- Harry !

Remus l'appelait de l'autre côté de la rue. Visiblement, l'auberge était ouverte. Potter jeta un coup d'œil de chaque côté avant d'abandonner les ombres rasantes des murs pour rejoindre son ami et ancien professeur. Ils entrèrent.

* * *

Hermione ne pouvait plus que le regarder faire. Pendant de longues heures, pendant toute la matinée, elle n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir faire changer Ron d'avis. Mais celui-ci était resté campé sur ses décisions. Il voulait agir, ne plus rester sans rien faire. Et puisque Potter voulait agir seul dans son coin, il ne l'aiderait pas.

La brune soupira et tendit son pull au rouquin qui l'attrapa en la remerciant. Tonks lui avait donné rendez-vous à quatorze heures, devant l'entrée principale du ministère. Hermione avait un mauvais pressentiment. Entrer dans le ministère en ce moment, avec cette histoire des affiches, c'était quasiment aussi suicidaire que d'aller chercher un horcruxe dans une grotte surveillée par des mangemorts.

- Ron, je…

- Est-ce que j'amène ma cape ?

- Oui, tu vas avoir froid sinon, murmura Hermione en baissant les yeux.

- S'il te plaît, encourage-moi. Ne m'empêche pas de le faire, lança Ron en réplique au ton triste de sa petite amie.

- Je préfèrerais que tu fasses la paix avec Harry et que vous recommenciez à travailler ensemble, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Il agit seul, j'agis seul. Il laisse entrer et sortir Malfoy comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de nous demander notre avis ! Et bien moi, je décide tout seul d'aller aider les aurors.

- Je crois qu'il y a quelques chose avec Malfoy.

- Evidemment ! Il y a toujours eu quelque chose avec cette sale fouine !

- Non Ron, je veux dire… Je pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux. Quand ils sont dans la même pièce, tu n'as rien remarqué ? Harry ne le frappe plus comme quand Malfoy était prisonnier. Il ne l'engueule plus. Il le regarde, l'écoute, le bouscule un peu et c'est tout. Comme si… comme s'ils avaient passé un accord.

Ronald Weasley ne disait rien. Il finissait de ranger quelques affaires.

- Est-ce que tu penses qu'Harry lui fait confiance ? demanda subitement la brune.

- Le problème est là Mione, répondit Ron en refermant un placard. Il lui accorde une confiance absolue ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôtel quand Malfoy est venu voir Harry, mais à mon avis, depuis ce moment là, il n'a plus toute sa tête.

- Tu… tu parles d'Harry ?

- Oui.

Hermione détourna les yeux et réfléchit. Elle n'en était pas si sûre. Harry semblait être souvent perdu dans ses pensées, il devait beaucoup réfléchir au contraire. Ron aussi réfléchissait. Elle voyait bien qu'il s'inquiétait pour son ami. Mais au-delà de cette inquiétude, il y avait avant tout la haine profonde qu'il ressentait pour Malfoy. Et quoi de plus naturel lorsque l'on savait que cet ancien serpentard avait craché sur la famille Weasley depuis des années ?

- Bon… j'y vais.

Hermione se redressa et quitta la chaise où elle s'était assise. Elle observa son petit ami. Ses cheveux roux avaient bien poussé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard pour suivre Harry. Ses yeux avaient pris une certaine profondeur, de la maturité sans doute. Elle l'aimait, infiniment. Et elle s'inquiétait… encore plus.

- Sois prudent, d'accord ?

Ron acquiesça et la prit dans ses bras. Il allait juste au ministère après tout. Sa plus grande crainte était de croiser Percy au détour d'un couloir.

- Retourne à Grimmaurd et dis à maman que je rentrerai ce soir avec Tonks.

Ils se détachèrent doucement et le rouquin entra dans la cheminée du salon où ils avaient passé quasiment tout leur temps. Il disparut vers le ministère avec un dernier sourire en direction d'Hermione.

Celle-ci resta quelques instants face à la cheminée sans bouger. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle savait y retrouver Pattenrond et Hedwige. Les deux animaux étaient bien trop célèbres pour continuer à se promener n'importe où, au risque de se faire repérer. Il avait donc été décidé dès le départ qu'ils resteraient au Terrier. A tour de rôle, Hermione, Bill et les jumeaux revenaient dans la vieille demeure pour s'occuper d'eux.

La chouette blanche profita de l'ouverture de la porte pour aller voleter dans le salon. Des plumes siégeaient un peu partout dans la maison. C'était devenu leur domaine. Pattenrond vint se frotter contre les jambes de sa maîtresse. Elle le caressa, un peu machinalement, plongée dans ses pensées. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle aurait aimé comprendre. Elle pensa à Harry et Lupin, quelque part en Ecosse, et espéra que tout allait bien.

Elle finit par se secouer et donna à manger aux deux animaux. Puis, elle retourna au salon, enfila sa veste posée sur le dossier du canapé et sortit de la maison en fermant bien à clef. Elle fit quelques pas et transplana. Comme prévu, elle atterrit dans le parc de Grimmaurd. Mais alors qu'elle allait le traverser rapidement, n'aimant pas rester trop longtemps à l'extérieur, elle aperçu un des jumeaux, prostré sur un banc. Elle s'approcha.

- Fred ?

Le jeune homme leva la tête et Hermione sursauta : il avait pleuré.

* * *

Draco était arrivé devant la grille trop rapidement, sans avoir eu le temps de vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait. C'était un des inconvénients de ne plus penser à rien. Mais ça restait tellement plus facile. Il sortit une main de sa poche et la posa sur la grille. Aussitôt, la gargouille qui se tenait sur un pilier à ses côtés tourna la tête vers lui. Elle l'observa un instant, paisiblement mais plus prudemment que d'habitude. Et finalement :

- Bienvenue chez vous, jeune maître.

Draco eut un vague sourire crispé. Chez lui ? Non, vraiment, il ne pensait pas. La grille s'ouvrit d'elle-même et il entra. L'allée qu'il connaissait si bien était recouverte de feuilles mortes, collées sur les graviers par la pluie. Il aperçut au loin un paon dont le panache et la beauté lui semblèrent fades. Et enfin, le manoir.

Cette imposante et ancienne battisse qui faisait sa fierté autrefois ne lui apparut guère plus chaleureuse que la mansarde de Snape. Il eut la vague idée de sonner avant d'entrer, mais puisqu'il était chez lui, il poussa la lourde porte d'entrée sans prévenir. Aucun elfe n'apparut devant lui, ce qui ne l'étonna pas. Il se concentra, tâchant d'entendre quelque chose. Mais le manoir semblait abandonné.

Il commença donc à monter les marches de l'escalier principal. S'il cherchait attentivement, il finirait bien par trouver ses parents. C'est en arrivant sur le palier du deuxième étage qu'il les entendit. Les voix semblaient venir du salon bleu, celui où la petite famille Malfoy se réunissait autrefois lors des fins de trimestre à Poudlard, pour faire le point sur la scolarité de leur enfant.

Le blond marcha à pas feutrés sur les moquettes du couloir. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, plus personne ne parlait. Il n'entendait qu'un bruit de vaisselle, et celui d'un livre dont on tournait rapidement les pages.

La porte entrebâillée lui laissait voir le bas d'une des robes de sa mère, visiblement assise dans un fauteuil. Il l'ouvrit entièrement et entra.

Ses deux parents relevèrent la tête brusquement et sa mère hurla en lâchant sa tasse de thé. Aussitôt Draco retira son masque pour se faire reconnaître et s'excusa humblement de cette soudaine apparition.

- A quoi joues-tu Draco ? s'exclama son père qui jeta un sort de réparation sur la tasse brisée au sol. Tu voulais nous montrer tes talents d'espion ?

Le blond ne répondit rien. Narcissa, remise de ses émotions, se leva brutalement et lui sauta au cou.

- Pourquoi as-tu mis tout ce temps pour revenir ? murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot.

- Pardon, répondit enfin le jeune homme en l'écartant légèrement de lui. J'avais des choses à faire, lui dit-il en plongeant ses yeux gris dans les siens.

- Des choses à faire ? Et pourrais-tu…

- Lucius, je t'en prie, le coupa Narcissa. Assieds-toi Draco. Tu veux du thé ? Notre dernier elfe est… il a… enfin… je te sers ?

- Je veux bien.

C'était le deuxième avantage de s'être vidé l'esprit : ne s'étonner de rien. Draco se doutait parfaitement de ce qu'était devenu le dernier elfe des Malfoy. Il imaginait très bien ses parents se débarrasser de ces éventuels témoins.

- Alors fils, comment trouves-tu la maison de Snape ? lança Lucius d'un ton acerbe tandis que sa femme s'activait dans le petit salon.

Draco prit la tasse qu'elle lui tendit enfin et sourit en direction de son père.

- Pour un dépannage c'est pas trop mal, lui répondit-il.

- Un dépannage ? insista Lucius en venant s'asseoir près d'eux.

- Je ne compte pas m'y installer.

- Tu vas revenir ici ? lança Narcissa, pleine d'espoir.

- Non.

Lucius Malfoy, fidèle à lui-même, commença à évoquer les nombreux préceptes de la vie familiale selon lesquels un fils ne devait quitter ses parents que s'il était en mesure de subvenir à ses propres besoins.

Draco ne l'écoutait pas. Il l'observait, à la dérobée. Allai-il être capable de tuer cet homme ? Son père ? Pouvait-il tuer quelqu'un, tout simplement ? Il s'en était longtemps cru capable deux ans auparavant et il s'y était préparé avec beaucoup d'attention. Et au dernier moment, il avait échoué. Une mort devait-elle être organisée ? Il en venait à se dire que, peut-être, il ne serait capable d'ôter la vie que par hasard, par erreur, sur un faux mouvement, sans n'avoir rien prévu auparavant. Le meilleur moyen serait d'improviser.

Sa mère s'était relevée et rangeait un plateau de petits verres en porcelaine dans un buffet. Que dirait-elle si son fils devenait un assassin ? Le silence revint dans la pièce.

Lucius semblait s'être rendu compte que son fils ne l'écoutait tout simplement pas. Cet enfant avait dix-huit ans et vivait dans un pays en guerre depuis ses quinze ans. Pouvait-il encore faire quelque chose pour lui ? Il se leva, rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds derrière ses épaules et se dirigea vers une fenêtre.

Son parc semblait bien misérable. Toute sa vie était misérable. Sa femme n'était qu'une beauté vide de sens et d'ambition ; sa fortune n'existait plus que dans les légendes ; sa réputation était foulée et sujette à moqueries de tous les côtés ; et même son propre fils ne l'écoutait plus. Il se retourna, faisant dos à la fenêtre et observa le petit salon.

Le tapis bleu argenté allait avec la couleur des rideaux et celle des tentures apposées aux murs. Il aimait bien cette pièce, reposante, calme. Il y avait de nombreuses fois crié contre Draco pour n'avoir pas su obtenir de meilleures notes que cette Sang-de-Bourbe Granger. Mais au fond, il aimait cette pièce.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Narcissa qui refermait enfin le buffet et se redressait. Elle alla s'installer dans le fauteuil à côté de Draco et tendit une main à leur fils. Lucius les regarda se tenir ainsi et s'observer avec un sourire tendre. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas sourit ainsi ? Depuis quand n'avait-il pas eu cette expression à l'égard de son unique héritier ?

- Tu repars bientôt ? demanda Narcissa qui maintenait fermement les doigts de Draco entre les siens.

- Oui. Je dois retourner chez Snape avant qu'il ne fasse nuit.

- Qu'as-tu fait depuis la dernière réunion où l'on s'est vu ? lança Lucius depuis la fenêtre.

- Ce pour quoi notre Maître m'a accepté dans ses rangs.

- Tu as revu Potter ?

- Désolé père, mais je ne peux rien te dire.

- Evidemment !

- Lucius, je t'en prie, murmura Narcissa pour la seconde fois. Ton père s'inquiète beaucoup tu sais, ajouta-t-elle en souriant à Draco.

- Non Cissy, c'est toi qui t'inquiètes.

Une pointe d'amertume s'infiltra dans le cœur du jeune espion. Son père disait-il la vérité ou bien cachait-il encore et toujours ses véritables sentiments ?

- Nous avons appris par Bella que tu avais assisté à une réunion très privée avec notre Lord ? susurra Lucius en se rapprochant d'eux pour se réinstaller dans le sofa.

- J'ai simplement suivi Snape.

- Tant que tu es avec lui, je me sens rassurée, avoua Narcissa.

- Tant qu'il est avec lui, le Lord ne nous regardera plus, Mademoiselle Black !

Draco fronça les sourcils en direction de son père. Il était rare que celui-ci s'énerve à ce point envers sa femme. Narcissa lui jeta un regard noir.

- Ne crois-tu pas que la sécurité de Draco passe avant ta notoriété auprès du Maître ? siffla-t-elle, agacée.

Lucius ne répondit rien. Il s'en voulait déjà. Il aimait sa femme, malgré tout. Elle était celle qui restait près de lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Comme pour s'excuser, il baissa les yeux et fixa la petite table en verre qui les séparait. Mais la présence de son fils faisait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de pire en lui. Ce fils… qu'il avait élevé du mieux possible, de façon à ce que la réputation des Malfoy ne se perde pas. Et voilà que c'était lui qui la perdait et son fils qui la faisait briller. Etait-ce une forme de passation de pouvoir intergénérationnelle ? Non… Jamais il n'avait osé dépassé son propre père sur ce point. Le vieil Abraxas avait conservé toute sa noblesse aux yeux de tous, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à sa mort.

- Je vais devoir vous laisser, lança Draco en se penchant pour reposer sa tasse. J'ai été content de vous voir… en forme.

- Est-ce qu'on se reverra bientôt ? demanda Narcissa en se levant à sa suite.

- Je pense que oui, affirma le jeune espion en repensant aux paroles de Snape.

Il leur sourit et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Dans le couloir, il remit son masque et descendit les escaliers le plus rapidement possible. Il avait grandit sur ces marches, il y avait couru et joué. Voilà qu'à présent il les fuyait.

A l'étage, Narcissa était restée debout, le regard fixé sur la porte, tandis que Lucius réfléchissait au ton employé par Draco. _"Je pense que oui"_, avait-il dit de façon claire et sûr de lui. Lucius était persuadé que son propre fils savait bien des choses qu'il ignorait lui-même. Et cela décupla encore sa colère.

* * *

Hermione était complètement décontenancée par les événements. Fred pleurait dans ses bras. Ce jumeau d'habitude souriant et moqueur était en train de vider ses larmes contre son épaule. Maladroitement, elle lui tapotait le dos. Le rouquin ne disait rien, il pleurait simplement. Quand il avait vu la jeune femme devant lui, il l'avait agrippée, dans un élan désespéré. Il se sentait profondément misérable.

Au bout de quelques instants, il finit par se redresser en s'essuyant les yeux sur la manche de son pull.

- Tu… tu veux un mouchoir ? murmura Hermione.

Fred hocha la tête. Elle s'écarta donc légèrement pour récupérer son sac et fouiller dedans. Le rouquin prit le mouchoir qu'elle lui tendit et se moucha bruyamment.

- Tu veux en parler ? demanda encore la brune.

Cette fois-ci le jeune homme rigola doucement en enfonçant le mouchoir humide dans une de ses moches.

- Je pense que personne ne peut nous aider malheureusement.

- Ah… c'est ce problème avec George ?

- Ouais.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qu'il se passe entre vous ? insista Hermione. Tout le monde est très inquiet tu sais. Est-ce que c'est votre magasin qui…

- Non. Si on a fermé le magasin, c'est à cause de la guerre, rien d'autre. Maman a réussit à nous faire suffisamment peur pour qu'on décide de le fermer. Et puis de toute façon… plus personne ne se balade sur le chemin de Traverse en ce moment.

- Alors…

- Laisse Hermione, il… vaut mieux.

Encore une chose que la jeune femme voulait comprendre sans pouvoir mettre de nom dessus. Soudain, elle eut une idée.

- Fred, j'ai besoin d'aide, lança-t-elle.

- Si c'est pour convaincre Ron de ne pas…

- Non, ça c'est trop tard. Il est déjà au ministère et je crois que personne ne le fera changer d'avis. Non, c'est à propos d'Harry et de Malfoy. Il faut qu'on arrive à savoir ce qu'il se passe entre eux et si on peut faire confiance à Malfoy.

- Je ne veux pas me mêler de ça, trancha Fred en se relevant.

Le ton décidé qu'il employa étonna brièvement Hermione.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je déteste Malfoy et que je ne veux pas chercher à comprendre Harry.

- Tu es bien comme Ron, murmura Hermione.

- Peut-être. Tu devrais demander à George, il a l'air plus enclin à se poser ce genre de questions.

- Pour vous séparer davantage ? Sûrement pas ! Non, je me débrouillerai.

Fred shoota dans un caillou et proposa de rentrer dans la vieille maison. Hermione accepta et se leva. Et si Dumbledore était encore en vie, saurait-il deviner ce qu'il se passait ?

* * *

Tonks patientait dans le hall du ministère. Elle saluait ses collègues de loin, distribuait quelques sourires. Mais elle se sentait épuisée. Remus était reparti en Ecosse dans la matinée, pendant qu'elle avait été chargée de placarder de nouvelles affiches dans les rues sorcières de Londres. Où était passé l'honneur des aurors ?

Soudain, des cheveux roux apparurent dans la foule. Elle se redressa et leva la main pour attirer l'attention de Ron.

- Pile à l'heure ! lui lança-t-elle joyeusement.

- Hermione a essayé de me retenir jusqu'au bout, avoua-t-il.

- Est-ce que ça ira ?

- Oui, je suis prêt.

- Alors allons voir Kingsley.

Ronald approuva et la suivit à travers le dédale des ascenseurs et des couloirs, se crispant lorsqu'il croyait apercevoir son frère aîné. Mais tout se passa comme prévu. Il arriva dans un bureau et on lui donna quelques dossiers à lire et à résumer. Rien d'extraordinaire, rien de bien important. Mais il faisait quelque chose, c'était ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

Quelques étages au-dessus des aurors, Scrimgeour reposait la lettre que leur source mystère venait d'envoyer.

- Donc il revient ce soir, murmura-t-il devant Funestar qui hocha la tête. Il va sans doute falloir se préparer à quelque chose.

- Sans doute, mais c'est ce que nous voulions non ?

- Oui. Ne dites rien aux aurors pour l'instant, qu'ils continuent leur travail. Il sera toujours temps de se préparer lorsque la colère de Vous-Savez-Qui éclatera.

Funestar sourit légèrement et sortit du bureau du ministre. Les choses prenaient une tournure intéressante…

* * *

Dans la petite chambre sombre qu'ils avaient finalement loué, Harry tâchait d'aplatir la carte de l'Ecosse sur le bureau en la calant avec divers objets. Lorsque cela fut fait, il prit un crayon et observa les noms des villes jusqu'à trouver celle où ils étaient. Il repéra leur hôtel et l'entoura proprement.

La grotte, marquée d'un point rouge, se trouvait un peu au nord de la ville.

- On est plus prêt que la dernière fois, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il posa le stylo et reprit la carte de la dame de pique entre ses doigts. Comme à son habitude, il la fit tourner agilement. Il repensait à tout ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire : bien se cacher sous la cape, retourner au plus profond de la grotte, tuer les éventuels strangulots qui y seraient encore cachés, et traverser le lac. Le diadème de Serdaigle pouvait être dedans, ou encore au-delà.

Un cliquetis dans son dos lui indiqua que Remus sortait de la salle de bain.

- Tu peux y aller, lança le lycanthrope.

Harry reposa le crayon et lui sourit. Rien de tel qu'une bonne douche dans une auberge délabrée avant de partir à l'aventure.

- Dès qu'il fait nuit, on y va, rappela Lupin.

* * *

Draco poussa la porte de la maison de Snape sans frapper cette fois-ci. Elle s'ouvrit en effet sans difficulté. Au final, il n'avait quasiment rien fait de sa journée, à part réfléchir, se faire annoncer une mission qu'il refusait, rendre visite à ses parents et réfléchir encore. Après tout, l'après midi n'était pas encore finie.

- Comment va notre cher Lucius ? murmura une voix depuis le divan.

Le blond ne répondit rien. Snape avait-il besoin de savoir tout ce qu'il faisait ? Il retira son masque dans une grimace et jeta sa cape sur le dossier d'une chaise.

- Qu'est-il prévu maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

- Notre maître rentre ce soir. Il nous appellera à son manoir à ce moment là. Tiens toi prêt.

- Très bien. En attendant, je monte.

Malfoy poussa la porte qui cachait l'escalier et disparut à l'étage. Ici non plus il ne se sentait pas chez lui. En se laissant tomber sur son lit, il remarqua qu'il y avait tout de même deux constantes qui ne le quittaient plus : le souvenir de Potter, et ce vide qui ne cessait de grandir en lui…

* * *

George leva la tête lorsque la porte de sa chambre du 12, square Grimmaurd s'ouvrit. C'était Fred. Il retourna donc à sa lecture, tendant l'oreille malgré tout vers son jumeau. Mais à quoi servait-il de faire semblant d'être intéressé par ce qu'il lisait ? Son frère le connaissait trop bien. Il releva donc finalement la tête pour croiser des yeux identiques aux siens. Identiques… à ces larmes prêt. Maintenant qu'il avait l'attention de son frère, Fred referma la porte dans son dos et s'approcha de lui.

George était assis en tailleur au centre de son lit. Fred s'appuya simplement sur le bord.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda George le plus calmement possible.

- J'en ai un peu marre. Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas me dire, tout simplement, si…

- Non ! s'emporta George. Je ne veux pas parler de ça ! On se dispute constamment, tout ça parce que tu attends de savoir ce qu'Angelina va me répondre ! Tu n'as pas à le savoir ! C'est mon histoire !

- Ton histoire ? s'exclama Fred en se relevant. Ton histoire ? Rien de tout ça ne me concerne ? Après tout ce que tu…

- Tais-toi !!

Quelqu'un frappa au même instant. George fixait toujours son jumeau, le livre en l'air, prêt à le frapper avec. Ce fut Hermione qui rentra pour les trouver dans cette position.

- George…, repose ce livre et venez manger tous les deux, annonça-t-elle. Le dîner est prêt.

Fred n'attendit pas la réaction de son frère. Il suivit aussitôt la jeune femme dans les escaliers. George, lui, resta quelques secondes sans bouger avant de lâcher le livre. Il avait presque frappé son frère… Il avait eu envie… de lui faire mal.

Il posa une main sur son visage et poussa un long soupir. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à faire face à ce qu'il ressentait ? Il s'en remettait au hasard. Si vraiment Angelina se refusait à lui, alors il réfléchirait de nouveau à l'éventuelle possibilité de… Non.

C'était impossible.

Il se leva, mit ses chaussures et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

_Un vent froid fouettait son visage. Les nuages gris qui l'entourait ne suffisaient pas à l'apaiser. Il avait réussi. C'était bien la preuve de sa supériorité sur tous les autres. Mais cette bande d'incapable… Une colère sans nom l'envahit. Il se concentra un instant, et se sentant près de son lieu d'arrivée, il décida de finir le voyage en transplannant. Il disparut d'un coup… _

Harry se retourna dans son lit en fronçant les sourcils. Le jour tombait petit à petit sur la petite ville d'Ecosse où lui et Remus se cachaient. Ce dernier était penché sur la carte. Mais plutôt que d'observer le chemin à parcourir jusqu'à la grotte, il caressait tendrement une photo de Tonks entre ses doigts.

En entendant Harry ruminer quelque chose, il se retourna. Le jeune homme s'était endormi peu après sa douche. Mais visiblement, il avait un sommeil agité.

_Il était enfin chez lui, de retour. Puissant et victorieux. Il entra dans une grande salle où, d'un coup de main, il alluma un immense feu aux flammes ronflantes. Un homme de petite taille rentra en tremblant. Sa vue augmenta sa colère. _

- _Mmm… maître… Bien… bienvenue. _

- _Silence Pettigrow ! siffla-t-il. Où est Nagini ? _

- _Elle… elle arrive, maître. _

- _Donne-moi ton bras ! _

- _Oui, oui maître… _

_Il jubilait intérieurement. Qu'il avait hâte… Hâte de voir leur tête à tous, d'entendre leurs explications tremblantes, de les torturer les uns après les autres pour ce qu'ils avaient osé laisser faire ! __Il attrapa le bras valide de son serviteur et remonta la manche sale. Sa marque se découvrit, toujours aussi rayonnante. Il appuya dessus avec toute la haine qu'il ressentait. _

- HARRY !

Le brun ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Remus était penché sur lui, visiblement inquiet.

- Je…

- Encore un rêve ? Tu t'es mis à crier…

- J'ai… oui.

Le brun porta une main à son front brûlant. Par bribes, sa vision lui revenait lentement. Lorsqu'il comprit enfin l'ampleur et l'importance de ce qu'il avait vu, il attrapa le bras du loup garou avec précipitation.

- Remus ! Il faut y aller, maintenant ! Voldemort est revenu ! Il est… très énervé. Mais il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, et il est en train de réunir tous ses mangemorts.

- Ceux qui surveillent la grotte aussi ?

- Je suppose que oui !

- Tu te sens prêt ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry sauta sur ses pieds joints et noua une cape autour de son cou, avant de prendre la cape d'invisibilité. Remus lui demanda simplement d'attendre quelques instants pour pouvoir prévenir l'Ordre. Il écrivit rapidement ce que Potter avait vu sur un morceau de parchemin, le roula, et le déposa dans la petite cheminée qui occupait un coin de la pièce. Un peu de poudre de cheminette plus tard, et la lettre avait disparut.

Les membres de l'Ordre avait décidé d'utiliser ce moyen lorsqu'ils s'étaient vu obligés de quitter Grimmaurd après la première fuite de Malfoy.

Puis, Remus se glissa sous la cape avec Harry et ils disparurent, tous les sens en alerte.

* * *

Severus Snape et Draco Malfoy entrèrent les premiers dans la grande salle où Voldemort attendait. Nagini avait retrouvé sa digne place autour des épaules de son maître. Très vite, les autres mangemorts arrivèrent. Lorsqu'ils furent tous là, ils s'installèrent, fuyant leur propre regard dans les yeux des autres. Mais à peine furent-ils tous assis à leur place habituelle qu'un mangemort sur deux se mit à hurler de douleur.

Au bout de la longue table, la baguette levée par sa main crispée et le regard terrifiant, Voldemort leur envoyait toute sa colère. Le sort dura peu de temps, mais suffisamment pour glacer Draco d'effroi, bien qu'il ait été épargné. Ceux qui avaient été atteint se redressèrent lentement, osant à peine respirer.

- Appréciez-vous la nouvelle décoration de Londres imposée par le ministère ? siffla le plus froidement possible Voldemort.

**à suivre...**

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Désolée d'avoir coupé court à l'expression de la colère de notre Voldy chéri, mais je trouvais ce passage bien pour la fin d'un chapitre. _

_J'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez du rapport entre Draco et Lucius... Et aussi savoir ce que vous comprenez de la relation entre les deux jumeaux... (a trop peur éè ) _

_Alors évidemment, au prochain chapitre, vous aurez la réunion des mangemorts en entier cette fois (ça va saigneeeeeerrr !! muhahaha). Il y a aussi de fortes chance pour que George reçoive une réponse d'Angelina et que... enfin vous verrez ! Ah et aussi, vous en saurez plus sur l'amour mystérieux de Snape... des suggestions ? (qu'on rigole... lol )_

**Je pars une semaine sans net pour faire mon stage BAFA. Donc la suite mettra plus d'une semaine à venir, j'en suis navrée. éè (mais le chapitre 10 est très long, donc ça excuse tout... non ? ) BISOUS !!**


	11. Le bon, la brute et l'espion

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr.

**Couple : **HP-DM, RW-HG, et... surprise.

**Résumé : **Remus et Harry sont repartis en Ecosse à la recherche de l'avant dernier horcruxe. Là-bas, Harry a eu une vision lui montrant Voldemort revenu de son voyage et qui convoquait tous ses mangemorts. Draco assiste à cette réunion qui a commencé par l'explosion de la colère du maître. Pendant ce temps, Ron est au ministère, avec les aurors. Et enfin, quelques membres de l'Ordre attendent que tout ce beau monde revienne vivant à Grimmaurd…

**Petit post it : **Voilà ! Tout frais, le nouveau chapitre. Désolée du retard, stage BAFA, vacances sans net juste après, etc... Mais ça y est, je l'ai écrit ! Alors c'est vraiment la suite direct du chapitre précédent : on retrouve directement Harry et Remus dans la grotte en Ecosse, et les mangemorts avec Voldemort de l'autre côté.

J'ai procédé par écriture "flash" si on peut dire, qui me permettait de passer de l'un à l'autre. Enfin vous allez bien voir... J'espère que ça vous plaira ! En attendant, bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 11 : Le bon, la brute et l'espion.

Le froid humide de la grotte s'engouffra aussitôt sous la cape d'invisibilité. Harry se serra inconsciemment contre Remus. Ils avançaient, dans des ténèbres palpables et incertaines. Ils connaissaient le chemin jusqu'au lac. Pas un bruit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pas un bruit. La menace de leur maître planait encore dans tous les esprits. Draco serrait ses mains sur ses genoux, gardant les yeux fixés sur le visage impassible de Snape. Comment son ancien professeur faisait-il pour ne montrer aucune crainte face à Voldemort ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voldemort devait avoir laissé encore de nombreux pièges. Harry frissonna lorsqu'il aperçu enfin la surface lisse du lac. L'image d'un autre lac remplit d'inferis lui revint en mémoire. Dumbledore serait-il mort si c'était lui, Potter, qui avait bu la potion du bac qui recouvrait le faux médaillon ? Remus se secoua et fit glisser la cape de leurs épaules.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les épaules de Lucius Malfoy tremblaient encore légèrement. Il n'avait pas été atteint par le sort de Voldemort, mais Narcissa, assise à côté de lui, si. La respiration haletante de sa femme le faisait se sentir misérable. Etait-ce véritablement là l'avenir brillant qui l'attendait ? Il appliquait et acceptait tous les idéaux de Voldemort. Mais il n'était pas fait pour être traité comme un simple pion. Il osa jeter un coup d'œil vers son fils et fut surpris par le regard intense que celui-ci posait sur Snape. Ces deux espions étaient-ils en train de communiquer par la pensée ?

Lucius serra les poings et baissa de nouveau la tête. Il pouvait encore accepter d'être le jouet de Voldemort, si c'était pour la bonne cause. Mais voir son fils prendre une place qu'il avait toujours espéré obtenir l'agaçait profondément.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Profondément inscrit dans la pierre luisante, une inscription étrange ornait une partie du mur de la grotte où se trouvait le lac. C'était là que Remus et Harry s'étaient fait attaqués par le strangulot qui avait bondi hors de l'eau. C'était là qu'ils en étaient restés la dernière fois. A présent, ils devaient avancer et trouver le diadème.

Harry frissonna. Cet endroit le mettait mal à l'aise, et il se sentait fiévreux. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Remus, mais depuis sa vision, sa cicatrice continuait à lui faire mal. Il était presque sûr que s'il s'allongeait et fermait les yeux, il verrait ce que faisait Voldemort.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voldemort, toujours assis sur son grand fauteuil, cessa de caresser la tête de Nagini pour poser ses mains sur ses accoudoirs. Il fixa Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Des nouvelles d'Ecosse ? siffla-t-il sourdement.

Bella leva la tête en même temps que son mari mais fut plus rapide à répondre.

- Non Maître. Rien. Mais je pense que…

- Retournez-y !

Bella se leva aussitôt et empoigna le bras de son mari.

- Immédiatement ! cria encore Voldemort.

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit d'elle même et les deux mangemorts disparurent dans le couloir. Sur son siège, Draco sentit une sueur froide rouler dans son dos. Harry avait l'intention de retourner dans la grotte. S'il croisait les Lestrange, avec ou sans l'aide de Lupin, il risquait d'avoir quelques soucis.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Soucieux, Remus s'avança vers le lac, laissant à Harry le soin de sortir les branchiflores qu'ils avaient amener dans leur sac. Avec prudence, le loup garou trempa un doigt dans l'eau et se recula aussitôt.

- L'eau est gelée mais visiblement pas ensorcelée, murmura-t-il.

- Alors allons-y, répondit le brun sur le même ton.

Avant de prendre la décision de plonger dans le lac, ils avaient bien examiné tout le tour de la grotte sans trouver d'autres ouvertures. Le lac semblait bien être la dernière salle de ce labyrinthe souterrain.

Ils ôtèrent quelques vêtements et prirent chacun une branchiflore. Remus fit la grimace en la mâchant, et Harry repensa à sa quatrième année, celle où Cédric était mort, celle où Voldemort était revenu…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Je ne suis évidemment pas revenu les mains vides, annonça froidement Voldemort à l'assemblée de Mangemorts.

Son regard se posa tout particulièrement sur Antonin Dolohov qui sentit un frisson le parcourir.

- Quel dommage de ne pouvoir compter sur des serviteurs compétents, murmura férocement Voldemort en le fixant de ses yeux rouges. Mais peut-être pourras-tu te racheter… Connais-tu Rita Skeeter, Antonin ?

- Oui Maître, répondit le mangemort d'une petite voix.

- C'est ta deuxième chance : rapporte-la moi. Tu seras assisté de Jugson. Compris ?

Les deux mangemorts, éloignés de quelques chaises acquiescèrent d'un seul mouvement. Voldemort leva une main et leurs chaises s'écartèrent, les laissant libres de quitter la réunion.

- Débrouillez-vous pour me la ramener le plus vite possible, siffla encore le Lord alors que la porte se refermait lourdement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lourdement, Harry et Remus se déplaçaient dans l'eau noire, utilisant leurs nouveaux attributs : palmes et branchies. Ils exploraient lentement le lac depuis déjà un bon moment, tous les sens en alerte. La baguette du lycanthrope diffusait une douce lumière devant eux. Aucun strangulot ne semblait traîner encore dans l'écume sombre.

La cicatrice d'Harry le tiraillait. Il en tirait deux conclusions : soit cela signifiait qu'ils s'approchaient réellement de l'horcruxe, soit la colère de Voldemort qu'il avait ressenti lors de sa vision était telle, qu'il ne parvenait plus à se contenir. Il priait pour que la première solution soit la bonne, car il craignait pour Draco qui avait sans doute dû être appelé avec les autres.

Mais alors qu'il donnait un coup de palme plus fort, tout s'accéléra.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tout s'accélérait. Voldemort semblait vouloir occuper chaque mangemort par une mission dangereuse et risquée. Draco s'attendait à tout moment à entendre son nom. Il sursauta lorsque son père fut appelé.

- Mon cher Lucius, susurra le Lord, j'avais d'abord pensé confier cette mission à Bella, qui aurait sans doute rencontré un franc succès. Mais comme elle est déjà occupée, je vais être obligé de reporter ma confiance sur toi.

Lucius Malfoy se redressa lentement, serrant ses mains gelées autour de ses genoux.

- Je veux récupérer Mulciber, enfermé à Askaban depuis ta lourde bêtise au Départements des Mystères…

L'homme aux longs cheveux blonds baissa les yeux vers la table en bois. Le Maître lui faisait encore payer cet échec. Quand serait-il racheté ? Comme pour répondre à sa question, Voldemort lança encore :

- Si tu réussis, Lucius, il est fort possible que je sache te féliciter dignement.

- Vous pouvez me faire confiance Maître, assura Lucius en relevant la tête.

- Justement… j'en doute, murmura Voldemort.

Les yeux gris vacillèrent légèrement sous la pression du regard de braise. C'était sans doute sa dernière chance.

- J'ai absolument besoin de Mulciber Lucius. Lui seul saura infiltrer le ministère et mener à bien ma vengeance pour l'affront qu'ils m'ont fait.

- Bien Maître, approuva Malfoy senior.

- Thorfinn ! Ma confiance en toi est très limitée également. Tu aideras Lucius à ne pas échouer cette fois.

- Bien Maître, acquiesça à son tour l'énorme mangemort blond.

- Selwyn et Yaxley ! Vous les aiderez.

Sur un coup de main de leur maître, les quatre mangemorts désignés se levèrent et quittèrent la salle sans un mot. Draco ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers son père qui marchait, le plus fièrement possible, sans un regard ni pour sa femme, ni pour son fils.

Et si son père échouait, que ferait-il ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils étaient comme attiré vers le fond du lac, dans un tourbillon bruyant. Remus avait agrippé la main du jeune homme, mais sentait ses doigts glisser de plus en plus. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils soient séparés.

Effrayé, Harry ferma brièvement les yeux. Au même instant, sa cicatrice explosa et il poussa un hurlement noyé dans l'écume. Sa main qui tenait celle de Remus se referma sur le vide. Sous ses paupières, il crut voir une longue table dont la moitié des chaises seulement étaient occupés. Brièvement, il aperçut un feu et un serpent. Il vit un homme se lever et quelque chose briller dans son dos, comme des cheveux d'or. L'homme quittait la salle avec d'autres. Une présence malsaine lui martelait l'esprit : Voldemort savait qu'il le voyait.

Mais soudain, il quitta le tourbillon d'eau et tomba lourdement sur un sol boueux. Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et la vision s'évanouit.

- Remus ! hurla-t-il, oubliant sa propre douleur.

Le corps du lycanthrope tomba à son tour. Harry se précipita sur lui.

- Remus ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- Bon Dieu, c'était quoi ? souffla Lupin en se redressant.

- Je crois qu'on est sous le lac, annonça le brun en l'aidant à se lever.

Et en effet, ils se trouvaient dans une petite acropole ronde dont le plafond était fait d'eau qui tourbillonnait légèrement au-dessus de leur tête.

- On… on a traversé le fond du lac ? Mais par quelle magie l'eau est-elle retenue ? murmura Remus.

- De la magie noire sans doute, répondit Harry en observant ses doigts et ses pieds redevenus normaux. La branchiflore n'aurait-elle pas dû faire effet plus longtemps ?

- Si, approuva Remus en tâtonnant son cou. Les branchies ont aussi disparu.

- Je crois que Voldemort n'a jamais imaginé que quelqu'un ait un jour le courage de traverser le lac. C'est trop facile ! L'horcruxe doit être ici !

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Ici ! Nagini !

Le serpent obéit aussitôt et quitta le confort du tapis étalé devant la cheminée pour s'approcher de son maître sous les regards étonnés des quelques mangemorts qui restaient dans la pièce. Voldemort avait soudain froncé les sourcils juste après la sortie de Malfoy. Quelque chose semblait le contrarié.

- Ma belle, nous sommes espionnés, murmura-t-il en caressant la tête du serpent.

Le cœur de Draco rata un battement. Que voulait-il dire ? Cette fois, il baissa la tête vers la table et se concentra de toute ses forces sur le vide qu'il sentait en lui. Il ne devait rien faire passer.

- _Protego ! _

Le sort jeté sur le serpent l'entoura d'une épaisse bulle protectrice.

- J'ai comme l'impression que notre ami Potter est parti en voyage, murmura Voldemort presque pour lui même.

Il avait très bien senti la présence de son ennemi en lui, sans réussir à déterminer proprement où il se trouvait.

Le fait que le Lord prononce le nom d'Harry ne disait rien qui vaille à Draco. Et pourquoi protégeait-il Nagini ?

- Sortez, tous ! siffla soudain Voldemort. Sauf toi Draco.

Le blond, qui avait commencé à se lever, se laissa retomber sur son siège et reprit une attitude la plus neutre possible. C'est avec une peur sans nom qu'il vit Severus Snape se lever à la suite des autres. Il allait se retrouver seul.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Seul Harry se lança dans l'observation des murs de cette cave sous-marine. Remus restait perplexe face à l'eau qui tournait au-dessus de leur tête, dans des reflets noirs argentés.

- Harry, je ne crois pas que ce soit si facile que ça, murmura-t-il.

- On verra bien ! Aide-moi, qu'on en finisse !

- Harry, s'il te plaît, arrête de tâter ce mur et écoute moi !

Le brun se redressa et se tourna vers son ami qui semblait véritablement soucieux. Se faisant, il aperçu derrière le loup garou un tas d'ordures semblait-il, au fond d'une cavité.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Remus se retourna et ils s'approchèrent ensemble, avant de se reculer précipitamment, dégouttés. Il s'agissait de plusieurs strangulots, morts et pourris sur place.

- Ces cadavres confirment ce que je craignais, grogna Remus qui récupéra toute l'attention du brun. Harry, ne trouves-tu pas qu'il manque quelque chose à ce lieu ?

Potter tourna la tête. Ils marchaient sur un sable boueux, ils étaient entourés de murs froids et suintants, des cadavres jonchaient le sol par endroit, et l'eau tourbillonnait au-dessus.

- Je… je ne vois pas, murmura-t-il.

- Une sortie Harry, lâcha Remus. Ces strangulots ont dû nager trop profond et être happés par le tourbillon de Voldemort, tout comme nous. Et visiblement ils n'ont jamais trouvé le moyen de sortir d'ici. Et même si nous parvenons à retourner dans le lac Harry, comment ferons-nous pour remonter à la surface sans branchiflore ?

Chaque mot de l'ancien professeur faisait prendre conscience de cette réalité au jeune homme. Ils étaient coincés, tombés dans le plus beau piège que Voldemort avait pu faire, enterrés vivants sous un lac de plus d'un kilomètre de profondeur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

La profondeur des yeux rouges qui le sondaient faisait frissonner Draco. La bulle protectrice qui entourait Nagini s'était réduite et permettait au serpent de se déplacer comme bon lui semblait sur le sol. Elle était donc retournée près du feu.

Accroché à ses propres genoux, Draco commençait à trouver le silence terriblement pesant. Soudain, Voldemort lui sourit, d'un véritable sourire que le blond trouva aussi inquiétant qu'une menace.

- Mon cher Draco…, susurra le Lord Noir, comment va notre ami Potter ?

- Il… bien. Enfin je crois. Il s'est disputé avec ce Weasley et…

- Vous avez encore couché ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

Draco cessa brièvement de respirer face à cette question si abrupte et directe.

- Je crois que je ne peux vous le cacher maître. Cet abruti a encore appuyé sur ma marque et vous a dérangé.

- Dérangé… Oui, c'est le mot. Fais en sorte qu'il ne recommence plus.

- Bien maître, répondit Draco dont les joues avaient pris une couleur plus teintée.

- En tout cas, tu l'air de prendre plaisir à ces parties de jambes en l'air…

- Pas… pas spécialement, maître.

- Peut-être serait-il temps de dominer notre cher Potter, non ? Un Malfoy, Draco… Ton père a dû t'apprendre ça. Un Malfoy ne se laisse pas dominer si faiblement.

Le cœur du jeune homme battait la chamade. Que faisait Voldemort ? Il donnait l'impression de vouloir gagner du temps…Mais sur quoi ?

- Bien maître, répondit-il.

Voldemort eut un léger sourire de contentement.

- Parfait. Maintenant, dis-moi, quand Potter est-il parti pour l'Ecosse ?

- Je ne sais pas maître, répondit Draco sincèrement. Il projetait d'y retourner quand j'étais encore avec l'Ordre, mais il n'était pas parti quand je suis retourné auprès de Snape.

- J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il y ait en ce moment. Si c'est le cas, Bella et Rodolphus vont peut-être pouvoir nous le ramener… Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ce… serait formidable Maître. Mais… puis-je vous demander d'où vous viennent vos raisons ?

Voldemort cessa de sourire et se leva pour s'approcher de la chaise de Draco. Celui-ci l'observa sans rien dire, les mains toujours crispées sur ses cuisses. Le Lord se pencha au-dessus de son épaule et siffla dans son oreille :

- Il arrive parfois qu'une certaine connexion s'établisse entre moi et Potter. Et je sais qu'en ce moment il est exactement là où il ne devrait pas être.

- Au… aurais-je dû l'en… l'en empêcher, maître ? murmura Draco.

- Tu connais l'existence des horcruxes Draco, lança Voldemort en se dirigeant vers la cheminée. Tu es le seul avec Severus. Empêcher Potter ? Si tu le peux, oui.

- Je… je ferai tout ce que vous me demanderez maître.

- Parfait.

Voldemort s'écarta et s'approcha de la cheminée.

- J'ai trois choses à te demander Draco.

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui et observa le reflet des flammes rougeoyantes sur la peau pâle du crâne de Voldemort. Le Lord avait une classe indéniable qui le clouait sur place. Draco songeait à Harry, peut-être déjà entre les mains de sa tante. Il songeait également à ce que Snape lui avait dit le matin même. Il savait déjà que ce qu'allait lui dire Voldemort aurait un rapport avec son père.

Les jointures de ses mains lui faisaient mal. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais malgré ça, il gardait suffisamment de concentration pour ne rien montrer de ses états d'âmes. Au fond de lui, il remerciait Bella d'être une si bonne occlumens.

- La première chose, siffla doucement Voldemort en lui faisant face. Ne t'approche plus jamais de Severus.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait. Snape n'était-il pas censé être son mentor en quelques sortes ?

- Oserai-tu nier avoir tenter de l'embrasser ?

La voix était sourde et menaçante. Draco décida aussitôt d'être franc.

- Non maître ! Mais c'était une erreur ! Je ne suis vraiment pas…

- Bien sûr que non Draco ! ricana méchamment Voldemort. Bien sûr que tu n'es pas attiré par ton ancien professeur de potion. D'autant plus qu'il te l'a dit lui-même : il a déjà quelqu'un. N'est-ce pas ? siffla le Lord en plissant ses pupilles rouges dilatées par la colère.

- Oui, maître.

Voldemort s'approcha de la table et se réinstalla dans son large fauteuil.

- Désormais, tu te trouveras un autre endroit pour te loger. Retourne chez tes parents si tu le souhaites, mais Snape ne te sera plus d'aucune aide.

Draco acquiesça, s'aidant du vide qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui pour rester impassible.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Impassibles et froids les murs de la grotte narguaient les deux hommes. Harry observait l'eau qui flottait magiquement au-dessus d'eux, tandis que Remus tournait autour de l'amoncellement de cadavres de strangulots.

- Il y a sans doute une raison pour laquelle ils sont tous regroupés ici, lança-t-il. Ils devaient penser qu'une sortie était possible dans ce coin.

- Ouais, sauf que visiblement ils ne l'ont pas trouvé Remus !

- Harry, donne moi ta baguette s'il te plaît.

- Hein ?

- S'il te plaît Harry ! insista Remus en se redressant, sourcils froncés.

Le plus jeune s'approcha et tendit sa précieuse baguette. Lupin sortit la sienne et lança un sort qui fit apparaître un long et fin ruban de soie à son extrémité. Habilement, le loup garou attacha l'autre bout du ruban à la baguette de Potter.

- Tiens, reprends-la et place toi de l'autre côté des strangulots, contre le mur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Harry en se plaçant comme son aîné le lui avait demandé.

- Si les strangulots pensaient qu'ils pouvaient sortir par là, c'est qu'ils sentaient quelque chose. Quelque chose, comme de l'air frais.

Et soudain, Harry comprit où voulait en venir son ancien professeur. Placés tous les deux de chaque côté du tas de cadavre, contre la paroi rugueuse de la caverne, le fil de soie tendu entre leur deux baguettes allait capter le moindre souffle.

Et en effet, alors qu'ils le remontait le long du mur, il se mit soudain à frémir.

- Une crevasse ? murmura Harry n'osant croire à leur chance.

- Aucune idée, répondit Remus sur le même ton. Tu as repéré l'endroit ?

- Oui.

- Alors essaye d'enjamber les strangulots pour t'en approcher, c'est plus près de toi.

Harry remit sa baguette dans sa poche, laissant à Remus le soin de faire disparaître le fin ruban. Longeant la paroi, il posa un pied sur le crâne d'un strangulot et avança, sans tenir compte de l'horrible craquement qui s'échappa de sous son pied.

Pour l'aider, Remus commença à déplacer les cadavres les uns après les autres par la magie, dégageant ainsi le mur de tout encombre. Plus libre dans ses mouvements, Harry arriva enfin près de l'endroit où le fil de soie avait tremblé.

- Il y a un trou ! lança-t-il.

Enthousiaste, Remus sauta par dessus un cadavre et s'approcha, grimpant un peu pour rejoindre Harry. Et en effet, une fine fente laissait échapper un peu d'air plus frais.

- Comment peut-on l'agrandir ?

- Nous sommes sorciers non ? lança Remus en souriant. Redescendons. Je vais lancer un sortilège d'explosion mineur.

- Si l'eau nous tombe dessus…

- J'ai dit mineur Harry.

Le brun acquiesça. Ils retournèrent donc sur la terre molle et firent face au mur sur lequel courait les reflets brillants de l'eau du dessus. Remus leva sa baguette en direction de la faille et se concentra. Harry recula d'un pas et tendit une main vers la manche de Lupin pour le rattraper, au cas où.

- _Crepare ! _

Un jet d'étincelles oranges se dirigèrent droit sur le mur, pile dans la faille qui crépita un instant avant d'exploser. Des pierres furent éjectées en direction des deux hommes. Harry poussa un cri et agrippa Remus pour le pousser en arrière. Ils tombèrent tous deux au sol et se recouvrirent la tête de leur bras. Un souffle puissant passait au-dessus d'eux.

Mais soudain, un bruit différent de celui que les pierres faisaient en tombant dans le sol mou leur parvint. Un bruit de ferraille, un bruit d'objet...

Harry et Remus, toujours à terre, relevèrent lentement la tête. Couvert de cette poussière ocre qui avait jailli de la faille, le diadème de Serdaigle leur faisait face, à quelques centimètres de leurs yeux étonnés.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les yeux étonnés de Draco reprirent leur attitude neutre. Bien, il ne pouvait plus se raccrocher à Snape. Ça n'était de toute façon pas comme si son ancien professeur de potion lui avait beaucoup apporté depuis son retour parmi les mangemorts.

- La deuxième chose, poursuivit Voldemort, je veux que tu domines Potter, que tu le rendes fou de ton corps et complètement indépendant de toi. Je veux qu'il t'accorde une confiance aveugle et que cette relation passe avant tout et surtout par le sexe.

Est-ce que le Lord avait prévu ça depuis le début ? Draco défia un court instant les yeux rouges et finit par acquiescer. Sa plus grosse erreur avait sans doute été de rejoindre Harry la première fois, lorsque le brun le lui avait proposé. C'était lui qui était fou du corps de ce griffon, lui qui en était indépendant.

- A quoi songes-tu Draco ? susurra Voldemort.

- A comment je vais pouvoir vous satisfaire maître, répondit humblement Draco.

- Tu es un séducteur Draco Malfoy. Tu sauras me ramener Potter en le menant à la baguette. Ne me déçois pas.

- Non, maître.

- Bien. J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin.

Tout allait trop vite. Dès que Voldemort lui avait dit qu'il avait trois choses à lui confier, Draco savait qu'il allait lui parler de son père. Le moment était venu.

- Si Lucius échoue dans sa nouvelle mission, c'est toi qui le punira.

Le blond leva ses yeux gris effrayés vers le Lord.

- Maître… il… c'est mon père.

- Un père n'est rien Draco. A peine l'origine de ta vie. Tu connais le châtiment que je réserve à ceux en qui je ne peux plus faire confiance. Tu tueras ton père s'il revient sans Mulciber.

- Maître… s'il vous plaît, murmura Draco en baissant la tête, les mains tremblantes accrochées au bord de la table.

Derrière eux, Nagini poussa un long sifflement, sentant sans doute la colère de son maître naître dans le froid de la pièce.

- Ce sera la preuve de ton allégeance Draco ! lança Voldemort en plaquant sa main sur la table. Tu es peut-être un espion, mais tu es avant tout un mangemort à mon service ! Ce sera toi et personne d'autre qui punira Lucius de sa lâcheté et de son incapacité à me servir !

Si la table n'avait pas été là, le jeune homme aurait déjà été au sol, incapable de bouger, tétanisé autant par la peur que la douleur. Snape n'avait donc pas menti. Il était obligé de faire un choix, le plus terrible de tous.

- Tu le feras. N'est-ce pas Draco ? siffla encore Voldemort au-dessus de lui.

Derrière ses paupières fermées, le blond se reconcentra. Le vide était plus présent que jamais. Il chassa l'image de ses parents et insista sur ce néant qui l'habitait. Il se redressa enfin et lâcha la table. Poings fermés sur ses cuisses, regard fixe et dos droit, il approuva.

- Oui, maître.

Voldemort émit un léger ricanement avant de frapper dans ses mains. Aussitôt, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit.

- Entre Severus.

L'ancien professeur de potion était resté dans le couloir, attendant de pouvoir revenir auprès du maître. Une réunion ne se terminait jamais sans un tête à tête personnel entre lui et Voldemort. Snape revint s'asseoir à sa place, face à Draco et à côté de Voldemort.

- Désormais, Malfoy junior se débrouillera seul, lança le Lord. Je t'interdis de l'aider, il sait ce qu'il a à faire.

Snape parut surpris face à cette décision. Il ne semblait pas au courant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui ne lui donna aucun indice à travers son visage impassible.

- Mais maître…, tenta tout de même Snape.

- C'est tout Severus, trancha Voldemort sèchement.

- Bien.

- Dans ce cas, Draco, tu peux y aller. N'oublie aucun de mes trois ordres, tout particulièrement le deuxième.

Le blond se leva, et salua avant de s'éloigner, les jambes raides. Lorsque la porte se referma lourdement dans son dos, il sut intuitivement qu'il ne vivrait pas plus longtemps que cette guerre.

Dans la salle, Voldemort observait Snape.

- Surpris ? siffla-t-il doucement.

- Un peu, répondit Severus en le regardant de face. Vous m'aviez accordé votre confiance à propos de ce garçon. J'ai l'impression de la perdre.

Voldemort ricana légèrement et écarta son fauteuil de la table.

- Approche, susurra-t-il en tendant une main vers Snape.

Celui-ci se leva et s'approcha du fauteuil magistral. Suivant les mouvements du Lord, il finit par s'asseoir sur ses genoux, et s'appuya sur le dossier, ses mains de chaque côté de la tête nu du grand mage noir.

- C'est en lui que je n'ai pas confiance, siffla Voldemort en posant ses propres mains sur les cuisses du mangemort dans lesquelles il enfonça légèrement ses ongles. Il a osé t'embrasser, mais plus que ça… Qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de ramener l'Ordre au grand complet chez toi ?

Intérieurement, Snape avait fait le vide. Il ne laissait passer que son intérêt pour l'être qu'il étreignait actuellement.

- Je n'ai besoin de Draco que parce qu'il peut me ramener Potter. Il saura se débrouiller seul. Toi, tu as bien d'autres choses à faire…

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés à quelques millimètres de la bouche de Severus. Leurs lèvres se joignirent, dans un baiser où la dominance de Voldemort se ressentait pleinement, jusque dans les gémissements du maître de potions.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Il… il n'y a pas de… de potions… à boire ? murmura Harry encore sous le choc.

Les deux hommes étaient restés couchés au sol devant la surprise que l'apparition de l'horcruxe leur avait donné.

- Visiblement non, répondit Remus. On se relève ? proposa-t-il.

Le brun laissa un ricanement nerveux s'échapper de sa gorge et se leva. Ils étaient eux aussi couverts de la poussière ocre qui s'étalait à présent sur tout le sol de la grotte. Ils s'époussetèrent et Harry s'approcha du diadème. Il le prit précautionneusement, ignorant sa cicatrice qui lui martelait les tempes, et observa ce joyau disparu depuis si longtemps.

- Et maintenant ? lança-t-il à Remus qui observait la faille faite par son sort.

- Ce n'était qu'une cavité pour cacher l'horcruxe, annonça le loup garou. On ne peut absolument pas partir par là.

- On est… coincé ?

Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il eut la bonne idée de lâcher la couronne qui retomba sur le sol boueux. Il s'approcha d'un mur et s'y laissa glisser.

La très courte vision qu'il avait eu au moment de passer à travers le fond du lac lui indiquait que quelques mangemorts, dont Lucius Malfoy, avait déjà quitté la réunion. Ceux qui surveillaient la grotte étaient sans doute revenus. Comme disait Lupin : même s'ils parvenaient à retourner dans l'eau, il leur faudrait d'abord subir le tourbillon en sens inverse, puis réussir à remonter à la surface dans une longue apnée, et au final, ne pas se faire prendre par les gardes de Voldemort.

Puis il songea à Draco. Où était-il ? Toujours vers son maître ? Harry s'en voulait d'avoir chassé le serpentard de Grimmaurd sur un coup de tête. Il aurait dû le laisser parler et le laisser s'expliquer sur ce qui s'était passé avec Snape. Il aurait dû, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il se rendait compte à quel point il s'était attaché à ces brèves mais intenses retrouvailles avec le mangemort. Il se moqua de lui-même. Il allait probablement mourir, et la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était que ses derniers mots envers celui qu'il avait considéré comme un ennemi pendant des années étaient : _"Retourne vers lui."_

Il baissa la tête sur ses genoux qu'il entoura de ses bras et soupira. Quel idiot… La nuit était loin d'être finie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Debout devant le feu, Voldemort réfléchissait, jetant par moment un coup d'œil à Severus, somnolant dans le large fauteuil, chemise entrouverte. Soudain, il sembla prendre une décision.

- Severus !

Le professeur se redressa aussitôt, réajustant ses boutons de manchettes dans un pur réflexe qui fit sourire Voldemort.

- La nuit est loin d'être finie, et j'ai bien l'intention de faire payer au ministère ce qu'ils ont fait. Récupère les autres et emmène-les avec toi partout où il y a ces maudites affiches. Retirez-les et posez votre marque à la place.

Snape, qui s'était complètement relevé et rhabillé pendant le discours de son maître acquiesça et s'empressa de sortir de la salle. Tout devait être fini au matin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Il n'y a pas eu d'autre courrier depuis ce matin ? lança George en reposant son bol de soupe dans la cuisine de Grimmaurd.

Fred lui lança un regard suspicieux, tandis que Fleur répondait que non, il n'y avait pas eu d'autre courrier que la lettre de Remus et Harry qui leur était parvenue par cheminée.

- Mon Dieu, j'espère que tout se passe bien pour eux, murmura Molly, accablée.

- Allons chérie, ils ne devaient faire qu'une simple exploration du lac aujourd'hui. Nous aurons bientôt leur compte rendu.

- Ils l'envoient en début de soirée d'habitude, et il est plus de minuit, fit remarquer Maugrey, appuyé sur son bâton dans un coin de la pièce.

- Maugrey ! N'en rajoute pas ! cria Molly Weasley.

Arthur posa une main apaisante sur le bras de sa femme. Au même moment, une explosion retentit dans la cheminée du salon, un étage plus haut. Les quelques membres de l'Ordre réunit dans la cuisine s'empressèrent de monter dans le hall. Trois personnes les y attendaient : Ron, encadré de Tonks et Kingsley.

- Ronald !

Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps d'avaler une énorme bouffée d'air frais avant d'être engouffré dans les bras de sa mère.

- Je ne savais pas que les aurors travaillaient si tard, reprocha doucement Arthur en regardant Kingsley.

- Tout s'est bien passé Arthur, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit le noir.

- Des nouvelles de Remus ? demanda Tonks en retirant son long manteau violet.

- Non, toujours pas, répondit Bill. Venez, allons à la cuisine.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

La cuisine de Snape était vide. Draco referma le dernier placard en soupirant. Lui qui avait espéré pouvoir prendre un peu de nourriture avant de quitter les lieux se retrouvait bredouille. Il sortit et retourna dans sa chambre. Il y prit simplement sa cape, son masque et sa baguette. C'étaient les seuls objets qu'il possédait.

Il claqua la porte et descendit les escaliers. Mieux valait partir avant que Snape ne revienne. Le bras droit de Voldemort ne chercherait sûrement pas à l'aider, au risque de trahir son maître.

Le blond sortit donc de la maison, une simple aigreur au fond de la gorge. Rejeté de partout, accepté nulle part. Où pouvait-il aller ? Il songea aussitôt à la chambre d'hôtel minable qu'il avait réservé pour une durée indéterminée. Mieux valait toujours cette paillasse bien à lui plutôt que retourner chez ses parents.

Il transplana et disparut dans la nuit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

La nuit épaisse cachait les ombres mouvantes qui sillonnaient le Chemin de Traverse. Un cri se fit entendre, une lueur verte, quelques bruits de déchirements, et bientôt, les rues brillèrent d'une étrange lumière verdâtre, éclairées par des sortes de lampadaire en forme de crânes et de serpents…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Harry… un serpent vient de tomber de l'eau.

Le brun redressa aussitôt la tête. S'était-il endormi ? Depuis quand étaient-ils sous le lac ? Quelle heure était-il ? La réunion était-elle finie ?

Un petit serpent d'eau gesticulait en tout sens au milieu de la cave, sur le sol boueux. Remus pointait déjà sa baguette sur lui.

- Je vais essayer de le renvoyer dans l'eau pour voir…

D'un habile mouvement du poignet, le loup garou leva le serpent en l'air et le fit s'élever jusqu'au plafond. L'animal transperça le tourbillon d'eau et disparut à leurs yeux. Les deux hommes gardèrent la tête levée, s'attendant à tout instant à voir le serpent retomber, poussé par le gigantesque courant.

Mais rien ne se passa.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que si on arrive à retourner dans l'eau on a des chances d'arriver à la surface ? murmura Harry la voix lourde.

Remus ne répondit rien et soupira.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco soupira. Il poussa la porte de la vieille auberge londonienne et salua de la main le barman. Celui-ci le reconnut sans peine, grâce à la couleur de ses cheveux presque blancs. Il lui donna sa clef et lui demanda une avance que Malfoy délivra sans problème.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Un problème Funestar ? demanda le ministre de la magie en voyant l'air malade du langue de plomb qui venait de faire irruption dans son bureau.

- Je suis désolé de vous importuner à une heure si avancée de la nuit monsieur, mais… Vous-Savez-Qui semble être passé à l'offensive.

Il tendit au ministre une nouvelle lettre de la source qu'ils connaissaient bien.

_"La nuit est mauvaise sur le Chemin de Traverse. Vous-Savez-Qui s'est vengé. SS"_

Scrimgeour bondit de son fauteuil et sortit de son bureau en hurlant à une secrétaire de contacter Kingsley Shacklebolt et tous les aurors.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Les aurors font vraiment un boulot fascinant n'est-ce pas ? grommelait Ron en croquant dans une part de biscuit.

Il venait de raconter sa première journée de travail à ses parents et aux autres.

- Depuis quand est-ce que c'est comme ça ? demanda Arthur.

- Depuis que les langues de plomb arrivent à savoir des choses qui leur donnent les faveurs du ministre, répondit Kingsley qui finissait une assiette de riz.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils savent ? s'étonna Fleur.

- Des rumeurs courent, murmura Tonks dont les cheveux, d'un noir d'ébène, trahissait son inquiétude grandissante pour son fiancé. Certains disent qu'il y a des mangemorts parmi les langues de plombs qui ont déjà mis la main basse sur le ministre. Mais une autre version, plus probable, dit qu'ils ont une source qui leur délivre des informations sur ce que fait Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Une source ? s'exclama Hermione. Un traître chez les mangemorts alors ?

Personne n'eut l'occasion de lui répondre. Un petit hérisson blanc transparent venait d'entrer dans la pièce, flottant dans l'air énergiquement. Il s'arrêta au-dessus de la table, et énonça, d'une voix fluette :

- Monsieur Shacklebolt est prié de venir immédiatement au ministère, avec tous ses aurors. Le ministre les attend d'urgence.

Le patronus s'évanouit dans un silence morbide. Puis, dans un même mouvement, Tonks et Kingsley se levèrent en s'excusant.

- On vous tient au courant, lança le noir en grimpant les marches menant au hall.

- Je viens ! lança Ron.

- NON !

Mais Molly Weasley ne put rien faire : son fils avait déjà disparu à l'étage. Le bruit de la porte qui se refermait se fit entendre et le silence retomba.

- Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, murmura Fleur en agrippant le bras de Bill.

- Peut-être juste une… formalité, répondit celui-ci sans y croire.

Tous se souvenaient du contenu de la lettre que Remus et Harry avaient envoyé plus tôt dans la journée : _"Harry a fait un cauchemard. Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour. Il réunit ses hommes. Nous y allons." _

**à suivre...**

* * *

_hé hé... Je fais rarement des fins sadiques donc là, je me suis permise de le faire ! Et toc ! Je pourrais finir la fic très vite : Harry meurt dans la grotte, Draco meurt de chagrin et Voldy prend le pouvoir. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA _

_Bon ok, c'est nul... _

_Dans le chapitre 12 : la période de guerre froide se termine et des batailles vont finir par éclater. George recevra enfin la réponse d'Angelina (je vous avais déjà dit ça pour le chapitre 11, mais finalement, ça sera dans le prochain). _

_Ah, et euh... un simple détail... mais Harry et Draco vont se retrouver. _

_ à bientôt ! _


	12. Le retour des guerriers

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr.

**Couple :** HP-DM, RW-HG, V-SS.

**Résumé :** Voldemort était parti chercher un objet sur la terre des vampires. Il l'a trouvé : il revient. Aussitôt, c'est le branle bas de combat : les aurors sont convoqués au ministère (5 membres de l'Ordre partent donc en plein milieu de la nuit : Maugrey, Tonks, Kingsley, Ron, et Arthur). Pendant ce temps, Harry et Remus, qui étaient retournés en Ecosse explorer la grotte où se trouve l'avant dernier horcruxe, se retrouvent coincés sous le lac. A Grimmaurd, ceux qui restent attendent des nouvelles de ces deux missions...

**Petit post it :** Et ben ! ça faisait longtemps ! J'ai dû battre mon record de non-publication... Toutes mes plus plates excuses. Vous savez ce que c'est : le boulot, les études, etc... MAIS, quelque soit le délai que je mette pour poster la suite, je peux vous promettre que je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic pour autant.

Voilà, ça c'était pour rassurer les inquièt(e)s, et aussi préparer le terrain de ce qui va suivre... Parce que je sens que vous allez m'étriper...

A la fin du chapitre 11, je vous avais dit deux trois petits trucs, dont le fait qu'Harry et Draco allaient se retrouver dans le chapitre 12. HUUUUMMMMM... Alors... en faiteuh... Ils se retrouvent, mais... comment dire... pas vraiment.

Ah ! comment expliquer ce dilemme ! En fait, le chapitre 12, 13 et 14 se chevauchent. C'est la même période vu sous un angle différent. Le chapitre 12 ci-présent présente le point de vue de Grimmaurd. Le chapitre 13 (que je poste tout de suite), est le point de vue d'Harry et Remus dans la grotte. Et le chapitre 14, le point de vue de Draco avant qu'il ne revienne à Grimmaurd.

Tout cela n'est pas si compliqué, il suffit de lire. à tout à l'heure pour les plus courageux !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : le retour des guerriers.**

Hermione Granger était loin d'être bête. Assise par terre au beau milieu du hall de la maison du 12, square Grimmaurd, elle réfléchissait. Mais surtout, elle attendait. Il était deux heures passées et elle ne dormait pas. Comment s'endormir tranquillement lorsque son petit ami avait disparu avec les aurors pour un appel urgent du ministre, et lorsque son meilleur ami était quelque part, en Ecosse, dans une grotte ensorcelée ?

Lequel des deux reviendrait en premier ? Vivant ?

Elle secoua la tête. Bien sûr qu'ils reviendraient vivants, tous les deux ! Et Remus aussi. Tout le monde.

Elle leva les yeux vers le tableau de l'ancêtre des Black. La vieille femme l'observait de haut, avec dédain, lâchant par moment une insulte depuis qu'elle s'était installée ici.

- C'est pas fini oui ? lança Hermione après un nouveau grommellement de la part de la sorcière peinte.

- Tout sera fini lorsque les Sangs de Bourbe auront quitté cette maison, riposta l'ancêtre.

- Oh, très fin ! Vous ne vous renouvelez donc jamais ?

- Sale jeune fille présomptueuse ! Pour qui te prends tu ? Tu n'es pas chez toi ici !

- Non, je suis chez Harry Potter.

- Aaaaaaah !

Hermione avait déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprises que le nom de son ami rendait la vieille encore plus en colère. Le tableau se mit à vociférer des milliers d'insultes envers la jeune femme qui, impassible, s'allongea carrément sur le tapis, les mains sous la tête. Elle eut soudain une idée.

- Vous n'aimez pas Harry, mais il semblerait que votre petit protégé ait décidé de faire affaire avec lui ! lança-t-elle d'un ton banal, en baillant à moitié.

Le flot de paroles s'arrêta net. Hermione réussi même à percevoir des bruits de vaisselles à l'étage en dessous. Molly non plus ne parvenait pas à dormir.

- Vous ne le saviez pas ? murmura la brune. Draco Malfoy s'entend de mieux en mieux avec Harry Potter.

- Draco joue son rôle, un point c'est tout, grogna la vieille.

- Quel rôle ? Rôle d'espion pour Voldemort ?

- Comment osez-vous prononcez son nom ! siffla la peinture. Je vous l'interdis !

- Et moi je vous recommande de ne plus considérer Malfoy comme un allié. Il est passé de notre côté, c'est évident !

Hermione la provoquait. Les yeux rivés au plafond poussiéreux du hall, elle provoquait la colère de la mère de Sirius, juste pour en savoir plus. Cette vieille peau était là en permanence, elle devait donc savoir des choses qu'elle, Hermione, ne soupçonnait pas.

- Draco agit comme bon lui semble ! Ce ne sera pas le premier homosexuel dans notre famille ! Après tout, si notre grand Maître le lui a ordonné, il a toutes les raisons de le faire !

La jeune fille avait sans doute raté quelque chose. Sourcils froncés elle se redressa, en tailleur, face au tableau.

- Homosexuel ? répéta-t-elle incrédule. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce que…

- Ou alors c'est ce sale rat de Potter qui le maintient sous la torture !

- Harry ne torturera jamais personne ! s'insurgea Hermione. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Malfoy a toutes les raisons de faire quoi ?

La question était trop directe, la vieille se tut. Hermione décida d'insister.

- Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir me dire ce qu'il se passe entre eux. Vous êtes tout le temps dans la maison. Malfoy et Harry ont déjà été seuls ici. De quoi parlent-ils ?

- Oh ils ne parlent pas beaucoup, grogna l'ancêtre d'un ton plein de sous-entendu. Mais ce n'est sûrement pas une Sang de Bourbe comme toi qui comprendra les rouages intelligents de Draco Malfoy.

- Si Malfoy a fait quelque chose à Harry et le trompe pour avoir sa confiance, je veux le savoir ! s'exclama Hermione en se redressant. Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez !

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le tableau. La femme dessinée eut un bref mouvement de recul sur sa toile, mais finit par ricaner.

- Seul cet imbécile de Sirius savait comment refermer mes rideaux.

- Qui vous dit qu'il ne me l'a pas enseigné ?

Par simple provocation, Hermione fit jaillir quelques étincelles vertes de sa baguette. La couleur dû plaire à l'ancêtre qui se renfrogna.

- Si vous êtes si intelligente que ça, vous devriez faire le rapprochement vous-même, grogna-t-elle, les yeux sur la baguette.

- Aidez-moi à le faire. Pourquoi parlez-vous d'homosexualité ? Malfoy est homo ?

- Sûrement pas idiote ! s'écria Mrs Black. Un serpentard gay… quelle idée ! Il joue la comédie, voilà tout !

- Avec Harry ? Vous voulez dire… il le séduit ? Mais Harry est hétéro !

- Je n'en serais pas si sûre à ta place, ricana le tableau. Et ça ne m'étonne pas. Quand les parents sont pourris à la base, le rejeton l'est forcément aussi.

- SILENCE ! hurla Hermione. Il est sorti un an avec Ginny. Harry n'est pas…

- Hermione ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Attirée par le bruit, Molly Weasley avait quitté la cuisine et se trouvait en haut des escaliers, le regard interrogatif. Hermione rangea précipitamment sa baguette et désigna l'ancêtre de Sirius du doigt.

- Elle m'a énervée, rien de grave, assura-t-elle. Je monte à la bibliothèque. Vous devriez dormir Molly.

Sous le regard intrigué de la rouquine, Hermione monta rapidement les escaliers menant au troisième étage, où avait été aménagée une petite bibliothèque. Elle se laissa tomber sur une des chaises, et s'appuya à la table qui était au centre de la pièce.

Elle n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité. Mais jamais cette idée ne lui avait frôlé l'esprit. Qu'avait pu voir ou entendre la vieille Black pour parler de ça ? Est-ce que par hasard Harry et Malfoy seraient…

Elle secoua la tête. Oui, le roman d'amour parfait. Après la haine, l'amour éternel ! Elle n'y croyait pas. Et pourtant… Elle repensa à ces bagarres constantes qui avaient lieu lorsque Draco était prisonnier à Grimmaurd. C'était elle qui était chargée de soigner les blessures, elle savait donc très bien que les deux garçons ne faisaient pas semblant de se frapper.

Et puis le souvenir de cette soirée où Harry et Ron étaient partis à Londres pour enquêter lui revint. Ce soir là, Harry et Draco s'étaient disputés plus fort encore que d'habitude. Et quelque chose semblait avoir déjà changé. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, Harry avait montré un caractère très colérique pendant la préparation de leur départ, et il avait tenu à voir Malfoy avant de quitter Grimmaurd.

C'était quelques jours plus tard que Draco s'était échappé pour aller le rejoindre. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui ait dit où ils s'étaient cachés.

Ron était persuadé que c'était Harry lui-même qui l'avait dit au mangemort, mais Hermione n'en était pas sûre. Le brun était particulièrement énervé après le blond ce soir-là, pourquoi lui aurait-il donné une telle information ?

La jeune femme se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant. Après la disparition de Malfoy, Ron était revenu, seul, pour dire que le prisonnier était avec Harry. Maugrey avait tout de suite voulu les rejoindre pour récupérer le mangemort. Mais Lupin l'en avait empêcher. Le loup garou avait expliqué aux autres que si Harry voulait parler avec Malfoy, il devait avoir ses raisons.

Dans l'ombre de la bibliothèque, Hermione fronça les sourcils. Plusieurs autres souvenirs lui revinrent où, chaque fois que la conversation tournait autour de Malfoy et Harry, Remus ramenait le calme. Serait-il au courant de quelque chose ?

Non, pourquoi Harry aurait-il confié une chose si importante à l'ami de son père et pas à ses deux meilleurs amis ? La réponse paru évidente à Hermione : parce que jamais Ron n'accepterait une telle chose.

Elle soupira. Si Harry avait réellement une relation plus poussée avec l'ancien serpentard, beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient. Son regard se perdit dans le coin de ciel qu'elle apercevait par la fenêtre. En dehors d'elle et Molly, tous les autres étaient allés se coucher, attendant d'avoir des nouvelles des différentes missions.

La jeune femme se sentait épuisée. La journée avait été longue et stressante. Elle avait peur pour Ron, elle avait peur pour Harry… Elle avait peur de se retrouver seule. Elle avança un peu sa chaise vers la table et posa ses bras dessus. Elle nicha sa tête au creux d'un coude plié et ferma les yeux. Elle eut une dernière pensée pour Pattenrond, réfugié au terrier avec Hedwige, avant de s'endormir complètement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un étage plus bas, dans la chambre des jumeaux, quelque chose frappa sur un des carreaux de la grande fenêtre. Fred Weasley ne dormait pas. Couché dans le noir depuis de longues heures, il ne parvenait pas à fermer les yeux. Il se leva donc aussitôt, le cœur battant. Avant même de prendre la lettre qu'un hibou gris apportait, il savait d'où est-ce qu'elle venait.

Une fois le volatile reparti, Fred se laissa tomber sur son lit, la lettre sur les genoux. La réponse qu'il se posait depuis des semaines se trouvait là, à quelques centimètres de ses doigts, à peine cachée par une grossière enveloppe de parchemin.

Le prénom de Georges s'étalait en grosses lettres bleues. Le cœur battant, Fred posa une main sur le papier. Avait-il le droit d'ouvrir ? Non, bien entendu. Mais il en avait tellement envie.

Il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé entre lui et son frère depuis la mort de Dumbledore. C'était comme si la bataille de Poudlard avait déclenché tous les faits. A l'époque de l'école, ils étaient suffisamment occupés ensemble pour ne se rendre compte de rien. Fred avait bien ressenti une pointe de jalousie envers Angelina lors du bal de cinquième année, mais il avait mis ça sur le compte de la robe magnifique que portait son frère.

Les choses s'étaient compliquées quand ils avaient quitté Poudlard, pour s'installer à leur compte. Pire encore, lorsque pendant cette fameuse bataille, ils avaient cru se perdre pour toujours. Après l'enterrement de l'ancien directeur, ils avaient dormi ensemble, comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Juste enlacés, pour se rassurer. Pour se prouver que rien n'avait changé.

Depuis ce moment, les choses s'étaient compliquées. Ils avaient fini par fermer le magasin, craignant la prise de risques que cela impliquait. Ils s'étaient installés à Grimmaurd, sous la protection de l'Ordre. Georges avait fini par écrire cette lettre à Angelina, lui demandant de quitter son poste d'aide soignante à Sainte Mangouste pour venir le rejoindre, en sécurité.

Et la réponse était là.

N'y tenant plus, Fred déchira l'enveloppe et en sortit un parchemin plié en quatre. Ses yeux humides parcoururent la lettre rapidement. Il n'y avait pas grand chose. Elle refusait, tout simplement.

La maison était plongée dans un silence lourd qu'appesantissait encore l'ombre qui y régnait. Fred se glissa dans les escaliers sans bruit. Son frère était à l'étage en dessous. Depuis leur dispute où Georges avait failli le frapper avec un livre, ce dernier dormait dans la pièce de l'arbre généalogique des Black. Personne ne venait jamais ici, sauf eux, parfois. Même Harry fuyait la haine qui semblait régner entre ces quatre murs.

Fred entra dans la salle et s'approcha lentement de son frère. Celui-ci était allongé sur le vieux canapé qui occupait un coin de la pièce. George avait enfoui sa tête sous un bras, laissant l'autre tomber jusqu'au parquet. Il dormait, sur le ventre, profondément. Son frère tendit une main vers les cheveux roux et les caressa tendrement. Comment en étaient-ils venus à se disputer à ce point ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas réussi à faire face comme d'habitude ? Fred se détestait, vraiment. Il se détestait d'être le frère de cet homme qu'il aimait, se détestait de lui ressembler autant et de l'aimer quand même.

Le rouquin se redressa et posa la lettre ouverte au sol, à côté de la main qui frôlait le parquet. Puis il s'éloigna en silence, à reculons. Il aurait aimé voir le visage endormi de son frère, mais il restait caché sous ce bras. Il referma la porte de la pièce sans bruit et remonta dans sa chambre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans la cuisine, Molly Weasley attendait. Pour la énième fois elle refit le décompte : Bill dormait à l'étage avec Fleur. Charlie était quelque part en Roumanie, à moins qu'il n'ait été déplacé… Molly poussa un soupir. Charlie était quelque part. Elle ne pouvait en savoir plus. Percy… Percy devait probablement dormir et demain matin il reprendrait le chemin du ministère. Sauf si lui aussi avait été appelé d'urgence comme les aurors. Dans ce cas il allait peut-être croiser Ron.

Ronald, justement… Une larme glissa des yeux humides de la mère de famille. Son plus jeune fils lui échappait. Même lui, elle n'arrivait pas à le garder près d'elle, en sécurité. Fred et Georges étaient sous le même toit qu'elle. C'était toujours ça. Sauf qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole qu'en criant…

Enfin, Ginny. Noël approchait et Molly se réjouissait de revoir sa fille bientôt. Mais elle s'inquiétait d'une chose : ni elle ni Harry ne demandaient des nouvelles de l'un et de l'autre. Où en étaient-ils ?

La femme se leva en soupirant et porta sa tasse de thé sale dans l'évier. Elle allait se refaire chauffer de l'eau. Elle n'avait que ça à faire : attendre. Attendre qu'ils reviennent tous vers elle, en vie, et avec le sourire.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre dans le placard sous l'évier. Molly poussa un petit cri et lâcha sa tasse. Kreatur en sortit en grognant, bondissant comme un fauve.

- Ah ! C'est vraiment pas vrai… Ah !

- Qu'est-ce que…, commença Molly.

- Hein ? s'exclama l'elfe en se tournant vers elle. Ah ! Je dormais !

Et il disparut.

Molly, dont le cœur battait la chamade, se ressaisit lentement. Elle avait visiblement réveillé l'elfe de maison. Mais où était-il parti ? Harry lui avait interdit de transplaner hors de la maison. Agacée, la rouquine se pencha pour réparer la tasse cassée au sol.

Mais à peine l'avait-elle posée dans l'évier qu'une sorte d'explosion à l'étage la fit de nouveau sursauter.

- Mon dieu, murmura-t-elle en sortant précipitamment sa baguette.

Des voix s'énervaient à l'étage. Celle nasillarde de Kreatur qui répondait à…

- Remus ! s'exclama Molly. Oh mon dieu ! Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Une bonne fièvre, il faut le coucher et appeler Pompom.

Dans le hall de l'immense maison, Remus Lupin venait d'atterrir, Harry Potter dans ses bras, grâce à Kreatur qui semblait aussi préoccupé de son maître que de la poussière qui s'entassait sur le tapis. A présent toute excitée, Molly aida le loup garou à monter le jeune garçon vers sa chambre. Sur les paliers, quelques têtes endormies se montraient, attirées par le bruit. Bill et Fleur regardèrent passer le petit groupe en demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Georges sortit précipitamment de la pièce où il dormait, une lettre à la main.

- Il…

- Il a juste de la fièvre, le rassura Molly. Allez à la cuisine, on arrive.

Rassuré, le rouquin, les regarda monter à l'étage au-dessus avant de suivre l'ordre de sa mère. Il avait bien trouvé la lettre ouverte, et l'avait lu, sans qu'aucune déception ne se fasse ressentir. Il s'était attendu à son refus. A présent, il allait devoir affronter la vérité de ses sentiments…

Ce fut Hermione qui fit le plus de bruit en apercevant Harry.

- Comment êtes-vous revenus ? Pourquoi est-il comme ça ? Est-ce que ça va ? Et pourquoi…

- Hermione ! la coupa Remus. Nous allons faire une réunion dès ce soir pour tout expliquer, mais avant, il faut le laisser se reposer.

- Je vais appeler Pomfresh ! lança Molly qui repartit vers le hall.

- Je reste avec lui, imposa alors la jeune femme inquiète et heureuse à la fois de savoir son ami hors de danger.

Remus acquiesça et sortit de la chambre. Il descendit rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine. Tous à présent parfaitement réveillés, attendaient avec impatience de savoir ce qui c'était passé. Fred les avait rejoint et il jetait des coups d'œils ennuyés en direction de son jumeau qui évitait chacun de ses regards.

- Où sont les autres ? s'étonna Remus en acceptant un bol de café.

- Pendant votre absence, Kingsley et les aurors ont été appelé d'urgence, expliqua Bill. On ne sait pas où ils sont pour l'instant.

- Harry a rêvé du retour de Voldemort. Il rappelait tous ses mangemorts à lui, murmura Remus, soucieux.

- Est-ce que vous croyez qu'une bataille…

- Non, on le saurait déjà, coupa Molly. Arthur est avec eux, et il nous prévient si besoin est. Maintenant, explique-nous ce qu'il s'est passé Remus.

Le loup garou eut un faible sourire et sortit de sa poche le diadème de Serdaigle qu'il posa sur la table de bois.

- On a trouvé ça, annonça-t-il avec un air satisfait sur le visage.

La cuisine resta un instant silencieuse, devant la surprise de voir l'avant dernier horcruxe sous leurs yeux, puis tout le monde éclata en même temps.

- Magnifique ! s'exclama Bill en levant un poing en l'air.

Fleur applaudit des mains en sautillant tandis que Molly se laissait tomber sur une chaise, un large sourire illuminant son visage. Les deux jumeaux, se retrouvèrent bêtement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant de se reculer précipitamment et de vérifier que personne ne les avait vu.

- Il était donc bien dans la grotte ! lança Georges pour se donner une contenance.

- Oui, confirma Remus. Cette fois, nous sommes rentrés dans le lac. Nous n'avons croisé aucun nouveau strangulot. Par contre, au bout d'un moment, un tourbillon nous a aspiré et on est tombé dans une sorte de grotte, sous l'eau.

- Co… comment en êtes-vous sortis ? s'étonna Fleur.

- Grâce à Kreatur. Harry l'a appelé.

La simplicité de cette solution laissa tout le monde pantois. Puis chacun félicita de nouveau le loup garou.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Pomfresh arriva enfin. Tout en soignant Harry sous les yeux inquiets de Molly et d'Hermione, elle expliqua que la surveillance de Poudlard avait été renforcée, à cause des événements du Chemin de Traverse.

- Quels événements ?

- Quand les aurors rentreront, ils vous expliqueront, assura l'infirmière. Ils ne devraient plus tarder. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de travail à Mangouste. Harry ne doit pas se lever jusqu'à demain soir, ajouta-t-elle avant de disparaître dans la cheminée.

Tous retournèrent dans la cuisine, laissant Harry se reposer.

- Je pense que sa fièvre vient de la proximité du diadème. Il n'avait pas l'air bien, déjà avant d'aller dans le lac, expliqua Remus.

- Vous êtes partis juste après son rêve, reprocha Hermione. Sa connexion avec Voldemort devait encore le gêner.

La nuit s'achevait. Le retour de ceux qui étaient partis au ministère se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Fleur avait déjà laissé sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son fiancé. Celui-ci participait activement à une discussion avec Georges et Fred, tandis que Remus, Hermione et Molly cherchaient à savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Enfin, alors que le soleil commençait à se lever, la porte d'entrée claqua, et des voix se firent entendre en chuchotant. Les pas souples des cinq sorciers descendirent les escaliers vers la cuisine, persuadés que tous les autres dormaient encore.

- Ah non ! Ils sont là ! s'exclama Tonks. J'avais raison, rigola-t-elle en lançant un clin d'œil à Maugrey qui haussa les épaules.

Ses cheveux reprirent soudain leur couleur rose la plus courante lorsqu'elle s'aperçut également de la présence de Remus.

- Vous êtes revenus !

Et elle se jeta dans ses bras, tout comme Arthur dans ceux de Molly et Ron dans ceux d'Hermione.

Les conversations se croisèrent, tous voulaient savoir ce que chacun avait fait. L'horcruxe trônant toujours au centre de la table attira les regards des nouveaux venus. Remus dut donc rééxpliquer ce qui s'était passé.

Puis ce fut au tour de Kingsley de prendre la parole.

- Vous-Savez-Qui a envoyé ses hommes arracher les affiches du ministre. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur le terrain, il y avait des centaines de marques des ténèbres dans les rues.

- Il fallait s'y attendre, grogna Bill. A quoi pense Scrimgeour ?

- Il espérait intimider Voldemort, ricana Ron. Du coup, il a envoyé les aurors pour nettoyer les lieux.

- Serait-ce la fin de la guerre froide ? murmura Molly.

- En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que Voldemort est revenu. Les choses vont s'accélérer, c'est évident, assura Arthur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A l'étage, dans sa chambre, Harry Potter entrouvrit les yeux. Il reconnut le plafond et soupira de soulagement. Le temps qu'il était resté dans cette grotte avec Remus lui avait semblé une éternité. Il se sentait encore fiévreux, mais la tiédeur des draps l'aida à se rendormir paisiblement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Bon, et si on allait se coucher ? lança soudain Remus avec un petit sourire.

Tout le monde approuva joyeusement cette proposition, et l'ensemble de l'Ordre quitta la cuisine sans regret. Mais arrivés au palier, ils eurent la surprise d'y trouver Draco Malfoy, debout face au tableau de Mrs Black, la défiant des yeux.

- Toi ! s'écria Ron qui bouscula Fleur pour se jeter sur le blond.

- Non ! hurla Hermione en tentant de l'arrêter.

Elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait appris pendant la nuit. Si la relation entre le mangemort et Harry était vraie, il allait falloir régler le léger problème que causait la haine du rouquin envers le blond.

- Arrêtez, supplia-t-elle à genoux, tandis que sous les yeux figés de surprise des autres, les deux jeunes hommes se frappaient sans aucune retenue, roulant au sol.

Enfin, Remus Lupin s'avança. D'un coup de baguette il les sépara. Haletant, écartés l'un de l'autre par une force magique, ils se jetaient encore des regards haineux.

- Tu n'as rien à foutre ici sale traître ! grogna Ron en réajustant son tee-shirt. Maugrey, il faudra renforcer la protection pour…

- Ça suffit Ron, coupa Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Justement, si la protection laisse passer Malfoy c'est qu'il doit être de notre côté.

- Pas du tout, trancha le blond de sa voix froide. C'est juste parce que je connais le gardien du secret.

Un silence pesant prit place entre l'Ordre et le mangemort acculé contre un mur. La fierté et l'insolence du blond avaient été particulièrement loin cette fois. Arthur réagit le premier.

- _Expelliarmus_ ! lança-t-il.

La baguette de Draco sauta de sa poche pour atterrir dans la main tendue du père de famille.

- Je crois que tu seras heureux d'apprendre que personne n'a occupé ta chambre depuis ton départ, siffla Arthur.

- Je dois voir Potter, répliqua toujours aussi froidement le blond.

- Et bien c'est lui qui viendra te voir, dans ta cellule là haut, siffla Ron.

De fines bandelettes sortirent de la baguette de Maugrey et vinrent entourer fermement les poignets de Malfoy qui ne se débattit même pas. Puis la petite troupe monta dans les étages, sous les yeux inquiets de Remus, et tristes d'Hermione. Cette dernière décida qu'il était de son devoir de prévenir Harry du retour de son espion.

Restée dans le hall pour éteindre les lumières, Molly Weasley eut un sourire fatigué : son désir s'était finalement réalisé. Tout le monde revenait, même Draco Malfoy.

****

à suivre...

* * *

Voili voilou... Bon alors tout de suite, le chapitre 13.


	13. Sous l'eau

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer :

les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr.

**Couple :** HP-DM, RW-HG, et V-SS.

**Résumé :** même moment qu'au chapitre 12, mais du point de vue de la grotte où sont coincés Harry et Remus.

**Petit post it :** Le chapitre est trèèèèèèès court ! Je sais ! C'est fait exprès ! Op op op ! /se barre en courant/

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : sous l'eau. **

Comme à la mer, des vagues infatigables laissaient entendre leur doux ronronnement. Mais chose étrange, elles semblaient rouler au-dessus de sa tête. Et contrairement à la mer, aucune odeur d'eau salée ne chatouillait ses narines. Il s'agissait plutôt de l'odeur nauséabonde d'une vase visqueuse et pourrie, quelque chose sentant la mort et le renfermé.

Harry se souvenait parfaitement où ils étaient. Le diadème de Serdaigle avait été ingénieusement caché dans une cavité sous un lac au fond d'une grotte. Ils étaient coincés là depuis plusieurs heures.

Quelque chose martelait dans sa tête. Il avait chaud, très chaud… trop chaud. Sous ses doigts, il sentait la vase s'affaisser. Il gémissait. Du moins, il croyait gémir. Une main se posa sur son front moite.

- Tiens bon Harry…

Le brun ouvrit lentement ses yeux bouffis. Remus lui souriait doucement, accroupit à côté de lui. Comment le loup garou faisait-il pour tenir ?

- J'ai chaud, grogna Harry, la bouche pâteuse.

- Normal, tu as de la fièvre depuis tout à l'heure.

- Je veux sortir d'ici.

Le sourire du loup garou s'effrita légèrement. Son regard se perdit sur les parois glissantes de la cave où ils se trouvaient. Il avait tout palpé, fouillé, espéré…

- On transplane ? murmura Harry.

- On ne peut pas, tu sais bien, on a essayé.

- On vole ?

- Tu délires jeune homme.

Harry préféra fermer les yeux. Oui, il délirait. Mieux valait délirer et penser à la mer plutôt que de se dire qu'ils allaient mourir ici, de faim, de chaud, de froid.

Tout tanguait autour de lui. Il enfonçait ses doigts dans la boue et la malaxait machinalement. Allongé de tout son long, rien ne lui semblait plus ridicule que de rester là. Il suffisait de transplaner, il en était sûr. Dobby pouvait transplaner partout, pourquoi pas lui ?

- On n'est pas des elfes, se murmura-t-il à lui-même comme pour se raisonner.

Lupin lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet avant de retourner à l'observation de l'eau au-dessus de leur tête. Comment tout cela allait-il finir ? Harry était à demi comateux depuis qu'ils avaient découvert l'horcruxe, et lui, Remus, commençait à ressentir les tristes effets de la faim. Heureusement que la pleine lune était loin…

Soudain, quelque chose se déclencha dans son esprit.

- Tu as dit quoi ? lança-t-il en regardant les yeux fermés du jeune homme.

Le brun fronça les sourcils dans son demi-sommeil mais ne répondit pas. Remus se leva et alla se placer au centre de la cave.

- Nous ne sommes pas des elfes, mais on peut faire venir les elfes à nous ! s'exclama-t-il. Dobby !

Il attendit quelques secondes, mais rien ne se passa.

- DOBBY ! cria-t-il plus fort.

- Mmmh… il… il doit travailler encore, grogna Harry. Il est libre, il travaille, ajouta-t-il comme si c'était évident.

- Harry, il faut essayer, c'est notre seule chance !

Remus revint vers son jeune ami et l'aida à se redresser pour s'appuyer contre le mur.

- Appelle Kreatur. Lui, il sera obligé de répondre.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour sortir !

Une lumière sembla s'allumer dans le regard du gryffondor fiévreux.

- Kreatur ? appela-t-il doucement.

- Non, je pense qu'il faut…

_"Pop !" _

- Oui maître ?

Remus, qui allait dire à Harry d'appeler plus fort, tourna la tête au centre de la cave où se tenait Kreatur, l'elfe de maison des Black, un air plutôt agacé sur le visage. Celui-ci pointa du doigt le plafond de la cave et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- De l'eau, répondit brièvement Remus en se redressant. Nous sommes sous un lac. Il faudrait que tu nous fasses sortir d'ici et que tu nous ramènes à Grimmaurd.

- Ohh, vous êtes coincés !

- Harry dis-lui !

Dans sa fièvre, le brun avait à peine réalisé qu'un nouveau venu était arrivé. Il leva ses paupières lourdes et regarda droit devant lui.

- Oui, j'aimerais bien rentré maintenant, murmura-t-il simplement.

Kreatur trouva la formulation de l'ordre plutôt polie, et c'est sans doute ce qui le motiva à les aider. Il s'approcha des deux hommes, prit son maître par le bras, conseilla vivement à l'autre de le tenir aussi, et disparut, aussi simplement qu'il était arrivé, entraînant avec lui les deux hommes fatigués.

**à suivre... **

* * *

Et tout de suite, le chapitre 14... hi hi


	14. La conscience de l'espion

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr.

**Couple :** HP-DM, RW-HG, et V-SS.

**Résumé :** toujours le même passage que le chapitre 12 et 13, mais du point de vue de Draco.

**Petit post it :** Voilà, ce passage là s'achèvera avec ce chapitre (encore et toujours aussi court). J'ai choisi cette solution de facilité de répartir les points de vue pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà ça me permettait de reprendre contact avec cette fic après tout le temps où je ne m'en suis pas occupée. Et ensuite, ça VOUS permettait de reprendre contact avec cette fic pour tout bien remettre en place.

Parce que me faites pas croire que vous n'avez pas arrêter de la lire et de la relire pendant deux mois hein... SI ?? ohhh merciii !!

Bref. Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 14 : la conscience de l'espion.

_Il avançait dans un couloir sombre. Tout tanguait sous ses pas. Il s'enfonçait dans le sol mou et s'appuyait aux murs épais. Du velours, partout. Vert et rouge. _

_Au bout du couloir, il y avait beaucoup de monde. Une réception. __Dans le couloir. _

_Des verres s'entrechoquaient, des phrases s'emmêlaient. _

_Sur son passage, les gens s'écartaient. _

_Le couloir s'élargit, se transforma en salle de bal, avec de la musique. _

_Il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur la longue chevelure blonde qu'il apercevait devant lui, à quelques pas. _

_L'homme était de dos. Une voix derrière lui hurla : "TUE-LE !"_

Draco se redressa d'un coup en haletant.

C'était encore la nuit, peut-être le matin. En tout cas, la petite chambre d'hôtel était plongée dans l'ombre. Sa respiration sourde lui résonnait encore dans les tempes. Il promena ses yeux partout, aperçu sa baguette sur la table de nuit, sa cape et son masque sur un fauteuil.

Il était seul.

En poussant un gros soupir, il retomba sur son oreiller. La sueur qui coulait le long de son front témoignait de la férocité de son cauchemar. Ne pouvant plus s'endormir, il se leva, écartant les draps poisseux. Vêtu en tout et pour tout de son boxer, il prit sa baguette et invoqua un parchemin et une plume. Puis, il s'installa à son bureau et commença d'écrire une liste.

_- objet trouvé (?) _

- _Lestrange → Ecosse_

- _Jugson & Dolohov → Skeeter (?) _

- _père + Thorfinn + Selwyn + Yaxley → Mucliber, Askaban_

- _Mulciber → investir ministère_

- _tuer père s'il échoue_

- _dominer Potter → l'amener au maître_

- _Snape → traitement de faveur (?) _

Il reposa la plume en soupirant et relut ce qu'il avait écrit. C'était toutes les informations qu'il connaissait et qu'en tant qu'espion il devait sans nulle doute répéter à Potter et ses amis. Mais très vite, il reprit sa plume et commença à barrer plusieurs choses : pas la peine de s'étendre sur la mission de Rita Skeeter, il ne savait rien.

Ni sur celle de son père. Car parler de la mission de son père revenait à dire ce que lui, Draco Malfoy, allait devoir faire. Et il se refusait d'admettre qu'il hésitait à laisser son père en vie. Car il s'agissait bien de ça. Puisqu'il il hésitait à le tuer, il hésitait aussi à lui laisser la vie sauve.

Draco poussa un soupir désespéré. Il était un monstre.

Il supprima aussi le traitement de faveur de Snape. En quoi cela pouvait-il aider l'Ordre ? Et là aussi, de toute façon, il ne savait pas grand chose.

Il ne resta bientôt que l'objet trouvé, la mission des Lestrange et sa mission à lui : amener Potter à Voldemort.

Son regard se perdit un instant dans le vague. Dominer Harry… Le voulait-il ? Sans doute. Mais pas pour l'amener au Lord. Seulement pour le plaisir. Il se secoua et raya également cette information.

Il se sentait misérable.

Il comprenait à présent les difficultés qu'avait dû rencontrer Snape à ses début dans l'espionnage. Mais à présent, l'ancien professeur de potion semblait parfaitement maîtriser la situation.

- Parce qu'il sait quel camp il sert, murmura Draco pour lui-même.

Alors que lui, dernier héritier d'une noble famille à la longue et fière lignée, lui, était incapable de faire un choix. Prendre des risques était au-delà de ses forces. Dire oui à Voldemort et embrasser Potter était bien plus simple à faire que de choisir.

Il se leva, plia la liste et la mit dans sa poche avant de se diriger vers la petite fenêtre de la chambre. Il en écarta le rideau léger et sale. Le jour se levait, lentement.

Il devait retourner à Grimmaurd.

En soupirant, il attrapa sa baguette, sa cape, et réduisit son masque pour le glisser dans une poche. En fermant sa porte, il avait déjà envie de faire demi tour. Il décida de longer les quais de la Tamise un moment avant de se cacher derrière quelques caisses et de transplaner. Il arriva dans le parc, protégé par le tronc énorme d'un arbre dont les feuilles, roussies par l'automne, étaient déjà toutes au sol.

Les mains dans les poches, Draco se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la petite barrière qui le séparait encore de la rue. La porte du 12 se dévoilait déjà. Il hésita quelques secondes, se demandant sur qui il allait tomber cette fois, et entra sans frapper.

La chaleur du hall le surprit. Tout était silencieux et plongé dans l'ombre. La nuit ne semblait pas vouloir s'arracher d'ici.

- Alors c'est toi, murmura une voix âpre qui le fit sursauter.

Il tourna la tête en direction du mur, d'où provenait le bruit et fronça les sourcils. La vieille Black le regardait avec suspicion. Elle allait rajouter quelque chose quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier de la cuisine. Draco frissonna d'appréhension mais se retint de tourner la tête.

- Toi ! cria quelqu'un.

Malfoy n'eut que le temps de reconnaître Weasley avant de prendre un poing en pleine mâchoire. Il tomba au sol, non sans entraîner le rouquin avec lui. Les coups pleuvaient. Parfait, il avait besoin de ça pour se réchauffer. D'habitude c'était avec Potter qu'il avait ce genre de désagrément, mais la belette faisait bien l'affaire.

Il entendit Granger les supplier d'arrêter quand tout à coup, une force surhumaine le releva et le poussa contre un mur du hall, tandis que Ron était écarté d'un autre côté. Haletant, et la joue en sang, Draco jeta un regard plein de haine à son ennemi.

- Tu n'as rien à foutre ici sale traître ! grogna celui-ci en réajustant son tee-shirt. Maugrey, il faudra renforcer la protection pour…

- Ça suffit Ron, coupa Remsu Lupin en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à celui qui les avait interrompu et lui trouva un air encore plus misérable que d'habitude. Cet accueil au sein de l'Ordre l'avait profondément touché et énervé. Il n'était pas chez lui. Ni ici, ni chez Snape, ni nulle part. Un espion en quête de maître. C'est tout ce qu'il était, et cela l'agaçait.

- Si la protection laisse passer Malfoy c'est qu'il doit être de notre côté, continuait Lupin de son ton fatigué.

- Pas du tout, trancha le blond de la voix la plus froide qu'il put. C'est juste parce que je connais le gardien du secret.

Le silence qui suivit ses quelques mots lui prouva qu'il avait touché juste. Personne ne lui faisait confiance. Arthur Weasley finit par pointer sa baguette sur lui.

- _Expelliarmus_ !

Draco sentit sa propre baguette quitter sa poche, et sans qu'il ne puisse la rattraper, elle arriva dans la main de l'autre homme.

- Je crois que tu seras heureux d'apprendre que personne n'a occupé ta chambre depuis ton départ, siffla Arthur.

- Je dois voir Potter, répliqua toujours aussi froidement Draco dont le cœur battait la chamade.

Oui, il devait voir Potter. Peut-être que lui l'écouterait et lui donnerait une chance…

- Et bien c'est lui qui viendra te voir, dans ta cellule là haut, siffla la belette.

Ce fut au tour de Maugrey Fol Œil de s'avancer et de lui nouer les poignets à l'aide de fines bandelettes. Ce scénario rappelait étrangement quelque chose à Malfoy qui se laissa conduire sans un mot jusqu'au dernier étage.

Sa prison n'avait en effet pas changé…

**à suivre...**

* * *

Au prochain chapitre (que je vais essayer de faire venir rapidement) vous aurez droit à des vraies retrouvailles entre Draco et Harry, c'est promis. Je n'oublie pas que cette fic est avant tout un HPDM.

Mais j'aime les détails.. que voulez-vous. éè Bref ! à très bientôt et merci de suivre encore cette histoire ! bisous !!


	15. La douceur d'un drap

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** HP-DM, FW-GW, SS-V (qui ne sont plus des surprises...)

**Résumé :** Harry et Remus sont revenus d'Ecosse avec l'Horcruxe, et Draco est revenu à Grimmaurd, chassé de chez Snape par Voldemort.

**Petit post it :** Et bien voilà... Que dire ? Peut-être qu'un certain couple est enfin un peu plus développé dans ce chapitre, et qu'un autre retrouve toute sa dimension, sous des draps tout chaud. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 15 : La douceur d'un drap…

La première chose que vit Harry en ouvrant les yeux ce matin là fut la couleur terne mais cependant rassurante des murs de sa chambre. Avec un soupir, il se recala dans son oreiller, chassant de son esprit l'image de cette cave ensorcelée par Voldemort. Plus d'eau au-dessus de sa tête, mais l'affreux plafond de Grimmaurd. Plus de cadavres de strangulots dans les coins : à la place, des tas de linges sales.

En revanche, la fièvre ne l'avait pas quitté pendant sa courte nuit. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, mais personne ne bougeait dans la maison. Personne, sauf Hermione qui avait à peine dormi après le retour des aurors et de la mission d'Ecosse.

La jeune femme grimpait les marches grinçantes en direction de la chambre d'Harry, justement. Elle frappa légèrement à la porte, et ayant perçu la faible réponse du brun, elle entra. Un sourire plus tard et elle s'asseyait déjà sur le bord du matelas.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Comme si un hyppogriffe avait pondu sur ma tête, répondit Harry.

- Ah ! C'est bon signe, rigola Hermione.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, oui ! L'œuf va bien finir par éclore, ajouta-t-elle très sérieusement.

Le brun lui jeta un regard amusé avant de lui demander ce qui l'amenait de si bon matin.

- De si bon matin ? ricana la jeune femme. Il est midi passé.

- On s'est tous couché tard !

- C'est vrai, admit-elle en souriant. Non, en vérité je voulais te féliciter pour l'horcruxe. Il n'y a plus qu'à le détruire.

- Je comptais demander à Ron… Tu crois qu'il acceptera ? murmura Harry.

Hermione lui jeta un regard triste.

- Il t'en veut tu sais.

- Mais il refuse qu'on parle, protesta Harry en se redressant dans son lit. Si seulement il acceptait de comprendre !

- Comprendre quoi ?

Harry avait senti le ton curieux qui se dégageait de la question. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amie et se demanda tout de suite s'il pouvait lui dire. Intelligente comme elle était, peut-être même avait-elle déjà une idée…

- Alors ? insista-t-elle.

- Comprendre… et bien… je sais pas moi ! Comprendre pourquoi j'essaye de faire confiance à Malfoy.

- Ah… c'est donc bien ça, murmura Hermione.

Harry détourna les yeux et regarda vers la fenêtre. L'automne s'achevait. L'hiver était bien là, avec son air froid, ses paysages blancs, son soleil pâle, ses journées courtes, ses nuits trop longues. Lorsque le brun reposa son regard sur son amie, celle-ci arborait un sourire mesquin.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il, se sentant coupable malgré lui.

- Tu sais très bien, lança la brune en croisant les bras. Tu me caches quelque chose.

- Et alors ? J'ai bien le droit.

- Mmh… Au fait, tu sais que Ginny va venir pour Noël ? On va être tous réuni. Ça fait tellement longtemps ! Je crois que Molly sera la plus heureuse. Même Charlie devrait venir.

- Ah…

Le sourire d'Hermione se fit plus triste face au regard perdu de son ami. Elle le savait, elle le torturait. Elle se doutait qu'il devait se sentir coupable face à son ex petite amie. Mais elle voulait qu'il lui dise, qu'il lui fasse confiance, qu'il se libère un peu de cette pression qu'il voulait garder pour lui.

- Dis moi Harry… Que penses-tu de Malfoy ? Sincèrement ?

Il se contenta d'abord de triturer son drap entre ses doigts, et finalement, il se lâcha.

- Il… il est comme l'hiver tiens, lança-t-il en regardant de nouveau par la fenêtre. Il est froid, gelé même. Un bloc de glace. Et ce que j'aime c'est… c'est que quand je m'approche… c'est comme si j'étais du feu. Parce qu'il se laisse approcher, il se laisse prendre comme… comme je sais pas. Tu vois ? Il… je fais fondre la glace. Je brise le bloc, et… Voilà.

Les secondes de silence qui suivirent ce demi aveu parurent une éternité à Harry. Il hésita un bon moment avant de tourner de nouveau la tête vers Hermione. Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle souriait, et malgré ses joues rougies, elle semblait prendre la chose avec tolérance.

- Tu… comprends ? murmura Harry.

- Tu l'aimes ? répliqua Hermione.

- Ah… je sais pas… non. Non je ne crois pas.

- Et lui ? Il t'aime ?

- On parle de Malfoy, ricana le brun. Rappelle-toi… la glace.

- Certes, mais il pourrait éprouver des sentiments pour toi.

Le brun fit non de la tête persuadé qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux.

- Donc tu lui fais confiance ? demanda encore la jeune femme.

- Pas vraiment, mais je ne peux pas non plus le renier complètement.

- Oui.

Ils se sourirent, Harry heureux que quelqu'un comprenne, heureux de s'être libéré de ce poids et de s'être confiée à son amie, et Hermione, satisfaite d'avoir compris, d'avoir su trouver les mots pour amener le brun à parler.

- Te sens-tu assez d'aplomb pour aller le voir alors ? lança-t-elle tout à coup en se levant.

- Voir qui ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Et bien ! Malfoy !

- Mais… il est retourné chez Snape.

- Il est revenu ici cette nuit après les aurors. Je voulais te prévenir, mais tu dormais à poings fermés et j'étais moi-même fatiguée. C'est aussi pour ça que je venais ce matin. Je voulais aller le voir avec toi. Je crois que les autres n'écouteront pas ce qu'il a peut-être à nous dire. Ron lui a littéralement sauté dessus.

- Ah, murmura simplement Harry. Ron… il ne comprendra jamais, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Hermione haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire d'excuses.

- En attendant… tu viens ?

Le brun hocha la tête et écarta les draps pour se lever. Sa tête lui tournait un peu, mais il pouvait se lever, quitte à se recoucher plus tard. Il enfila un pantalon et un tee-shirt qui traînaient par là et sortit dans le couloir avec Hermione. Ensemble ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage.

Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant la porte de la chambre du mangemort de nouveau fermée à clef, comme à l'époque où il n'était que prisonnier. Hermione sortit la clef de sa poche, et après avoir frappé deux coups, ils entrèrent.

Les rideaux étaient tirés, ne permettant pas à la lumière du jour de pénétrer dans la pièce. Visiblement, le blond était encore au lit. Le bruit l'avait cependant réveillé puisque pendant qu'Harry refermait la porte, il se redressa en se tournant vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna-t-il en ne voyant d'abord qu'Hermione.

- Tes visites sont de plus en plus inattendues, répondit Harry en se détachant de l'ombre pour s'approcher de la fenêtre.

Il ouvrit les rideaux, faisant papillonner des yeux Draco qui remonta aussitôt le drap sur son torse nu. Lorsque le brun se retourna vers lui, il fut désamorcé par son sourire. Potter semblait serein et souriait de façon déconcertante. Tout le contraire de lui, qui avait passé sa matinée à se tourner et se retourner entre ses draps, la tête trop pleine, le cœur vide.

- Tu n'as pas dormi la nuit dernière toi non plus ? demanda Hermione en allant s'asseoir par terre, à son endroit habituel.

- Si, répondit simplement Malfoy.

- Alors pourquoi dors-tu encore alors que le jour est levé ?

- Granger… si tu connaissais mieux les prisons, tu saurais qu'on y fait que dormir, siffla le blond.

En un geste souple mais néanmoins agacé il écarta les draps et se leva, faisant fi de sa nudité. Hermione rougit et détourna aussitôt la tête : visiblement, le blond n'était pas du genre à s'encombrer de tissus la nuit. Elle se persuada mentalement qu'elle n'avait rien vu du corps gracile et s'empêcha d'écouter les bruits de vêtements qui lui parvenaient à présent. Harry en revanche ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle et eut un fin sourire presque attendri en voyant les fesses blanches et rondes de son espion disparaître sous un pantalon.

- Tu… tu pourrais prévenir Malfoy, grogna la jeune femme le visage toujours tourné vers le mur.

- Quoi ? La belette ne t'a pas encore raconté comment l'homme est fait ? ricana le blond en fermant sa chemise.

- Draco !

Le mangemort se détesta aussitôt de se sentir coupable face au ton de reproche qu'il avait senti dans la voix de Potter. Une fois habillé, il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit et fixa le brun. C'était à lui qu'il voulait parler, et c'était lui qu'il voulait entendre.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir tout de suite cette nuit ? reprocha-t-il.

- Je n'ai su que tu étais rentré qu'il y a cinq minutes. Cette nuit, je dormais.

- Ah… et il ne faut pas réveiller sa seigneurie.

- Il avait de la fièvre ! riposta Hermione. Il en a encore d'ailleurs. Et il est rentré de mission pas longtemps avant toi Malfoy.

- Ah… d'Ecosse…

- Tu en sais trop, murmura la jeune femme.

- Sans doute, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. Je sais aussi que les Lestrange sont chargés de surveiller la grotte. Visiblement pour rien puisque vous en êtes revenus… Comment avez-vous fait d'ailleurs ? Je sais également que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Vous-Savez-Qui sait que l'Ordre est allé fouillé par là-bas.

- Tu as dû lui dire, siffla Hermione.

- Non, il nous a vu, lança Harry, toujours appuyé contre la fenêtre.

- Vu ?

- Il y a une certaine… connexion entre Voldemort et moi, expliqua Potter d'un ton calme sous le regard inquiet d'Hermione.

- Tu n'es peut-être pas obligé de lui dire, lança-t-elle.

- Et tu n'es pas non plus obligé de prononcer son nom, approuva Draco en s'appuyant contre son oreiller. Je m'en doutais pour la connexion de toute façon Granger.

- Encore une fois, tu sembles savoir trop de choses, constata froidement Hermione.

- Est-ce que tu as découvert quel était l'objet que… Tu-Sais-Qui est allé chercher ?

- Non. Par contre je sais qu'il l'a trouvé. Il est revenu avec.

- Ça nous le savons déjà, fit remarquer la brune.

- Autre chose à nous apprendre ? demanda Harry.

Draco repensa à la liste qu'il avait écrite dans la nuit et qui se trouvait là, dans sa poche, sans doute un peu froissée. Il avait déjà dit tout ce qu'il n'avait pas barré. Soit il passait aux choses sérieuses, soit…

- Non, rien pour l'instant, affirma-t-il.

Potter soupira tandis que Granger l'observait minutieusement. Malfoy se méfiait de cette fille. Elle était trop perspicace.

- Rien sur Snape ? insista-t-elle.

- Pourquoi Snape ? demanda Draco d'une voix neutre. C'est la deuxième fois que tu me demandes des choses sur lui. Qu'est-ce que tu espères entendre ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça dépendra de ce que tu as à dire.

- Je ne peux rien dire sur lui.

- Tu vis toujours chez lui ? demanda soudain Harry d'un ton légèrement moins calme.

Malfoy se souvint que l'ancien professeur de potion avait été le motif de leur dernière dispute et la raison de sa dernière expulsion de Grimmaurd. Il devait précautionneusement choisir ses mots.

- Non, répondit-il franchement. J'ai mon propre toit désormais.

- Vraiment ? susurra Harry, dubitatif. Pourquoi ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Très fin Potter, ricana Draco. Parce que je préférais avoir mon endroit pour y prendre mes habitudes.

Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Harry était très content d'apprendre cela. Il se sentait rassuré dans le sens où il était bien le seul, semblait-il, à posséder le corps du blond… pour l'instant. De son côté, Hermione ne quittait pas des yeux le mangemort.

Disait-il la vérité ? Ne cachait-il pas quelque chose ? Se doutait-il qu'elle savait… ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup que tu enquêtes un maximum sur Snape, lança-t-elle enfin.

- Et comment ? L'Ordre me garde prisonnier, ricana Draco en montrant les murs de la pièce. Et quelles informations aurais-tu besoin d'avoir sur lui ?

- Quel rôle tient-il auprès de son maître ? Quelle mission lui confie-t-il ?

- Il est très proche de Tu-Sais-Qui et il n'a pratiquement aucune mission. Il semble en fait devoir rester en permanence à la portée du maître. C'est son conseiller. Ils doivent planifier les missions ensemble, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Plus il parlait, plus Draco se sentait l'envie d'en dire plus. Les premiers mots s'étaient fait hésitants. Il répondait plus pour le regard curieux de Potter posé sur lui que pour satisfaire Granger dont il n'avait que faire.

Sa langue s'était déliée plus facilement qu'il n'aurait cru. Oui, il était plus facile de parler devant Potter que devant Voldemort. Mais il devait s'arrêter, sinon, sa liste allait y passer. Et il y avait certaines choses dont il ne tenait absolument pas à parler.

- Il est donc si proche…, murmura Hermione en se relevant. Harry, je vais à la bibliothèque, rejoins-moi plus tard s'il te plaît.

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de lui en demander davantage. Elle laissa la clef de la chambre sur la porte et sortit rapidement.

- Quelle mouche…

- Laisse, coupa Harry. Elle doit avoir des idées derrière la tête.

- Je n'ai pourtant rien dit d'extraordinaire. Même le ministre sait que Snape est le bras droit de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Draco espérait vraiment que ses informations n'étaient pas si importantes. Mais le départ précipité de la jeune femme l'inquiétait. Et si elle découvrait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû savoir ? Si le maître devinait qu'il avait parlé…

- Tu n'es pas parti très longtemps finalement, lança une voix près de lui.

Sortant de ses réflexions, Malfoy constata que Potter en avait profité pour s'asseoir lui aussi sur le lit.

- Le temps m'a paru long pourtant, lâcha Draco en pensant à tout ce qui s'était passé, entre son retour chez Snape, la réunion avec Voldemort, l'annonce qu'il devait tuer son père, la location de la petite chambre d'hôtel, et enfin, son cauchemar de la veille.

- A moi aussi, répondit Harry se perdant lui aussi dans ses souvenirs d'une grotte, d'un lac, et d'un diadème lui brûlant les doigts.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes en silence les yeux dans le vague avant de se jeter un regard neutre.

- Pourquoi Ron s'est-il jeté sur toi ? demanda alors Harry d'un ton de conversation badine, tranchant le silence fragile qui s'était installé.

- Peut-être parce qu'il me déteste, non ? ricana le blond.

- Est-ce une raison suffisante ? Honnêtement ?

- C'est vrai, tu me détestes aussi mais tu ne te jettes plus sur moi.

Le sourire mesquin qui trônait sur les lèvres de Malfoy ne trompa pas Harry. Celui-ci s'appuya sur le matelas et avança vers sa proie en plissant les paupières.

- Tu préfèrerais ? murmura-t-il une fois son visage contre celui du mangemort.

- Non.

La réponse refroidit légèrement Harry qui se redressa et s'assit en tailleur au milieu du lit. Draco laissa échapper un léger rire avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la porte. Consciencieusement, en bon prisonnier qu'il était, il tourna la clef pour la fermer de l'intérieur.

- Vous n'êtes pas assez prudent monsieur le geôlier.

- Tu ne serais pas allé bien loin, répliqua Harry d'un ton bougon.

- Tu as ta baguette ? demanda le blond en se dirigeant à présent vers la fenêtre.

- Pour quoi faire ? Tu n'as pas la tienne…

Malfoy ferma les rideaux, plongeant la pièce dans une pénombre incertaine et répondit en avançant à pas de fauve vers le lit.

- Pour nettoyer mes draps une fois que j'aurais fini de te faire jouir jusqu'au plafond.

Harry fit une grimace.

- La métaphore n'est pas très poétique, remarqua-t-il.

- Le sexe n'a pas besoin d'être poétique, rétorqua Malfoy avant de prendre possession des lèvres du brun qui se laissa faire, passant même ses mains dans les cheveux pâles qui le chatouillaient.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deux étages plus bas, c'était Georges qui se réveillait. La veille, il avait tenu à attendre le retour des aurors en compagnie de tous les autres. Fred et lui avait parlé avec les autres, comme si de rien n'était. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus faire semblant. Il avait reçu la réponse d'Angelina, une réponse négative et il savait que Fred avait lu la lettre.

Le rouquin quitta son lit et fit quelques pas pour s'approcher de celui de son frère, lequel dormait encore pronfondément. Le rouquin s'assit prudemment au bord du lit et observa le visage de son jumeau. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils soient identiques ? Frères, mais jumeaux de surcroît ! Cela donnait un côté profondément narcissique à l'amour qu'il ressentait. C'était ce qui gênait le plus Georges.

Et pourtant, en y regardant de plus près, les tâches de rousseurs n'étaient pas toutes au même endroit… En se penchant un peu plus, il vit la légère cicatrice qui ornait le coin de l'œil droit de son frère, souvenir d'une griffure de Pattenrond… En s'approchant un peu, il fut certain que son frère n'avait pas la même odeur que lui. Et le goût ? Sa peau avait-elle le même goût ? Du bout de la langue, il s'apprêtait à frôler une des deux joues lorsque deux yeux verts s'ouvrirent en grand juste sous son nez.

La langue au coin des lèvres, Georges resta un instant interdit, partagé entre la honte et l'envie. Finalement il se redressa brusquement et commença à bafouiller sous le regard perdu et encore endormi de son frère.

- J'ai… euh… je… il est l'heure… de se réveiller.

Fred n'était pas idiot. Il avait parfaitement senti le souffle chaud de son frère sur son visage, c'était ce qui l'avait réveillé.

- J'ai lu la lettre, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil.

Georges rougit. Cette fois, il n'allait pas pouvoir éviter la conversation, il le savait.

- Hier soir, quand elle est arrivée, tu dormais. Je te l'ai apportée, mais avant je l'ai lu.

- Je sais, répondit simplement Georges.

- Et… ?

- Je ne t'en veux pas, j'aurais fait pareil.

- On a toujours tout partagé, j'ai pas réussi à m'en empêcher.

- J'aurais fait pareil, répéta Georges, se rendant compte lui même de ce qu'il disait. J'aurais… j'aurais fait pareil, murmura-t-il encore.

Cette phrase était lourde de sens. Elle signifiait à Fred que son jumeau s'était imaginé dans la situation inverse : que lui, Fred, ait une petite amie, et que lui, Georges en soit celui qui en pâtisse. Pour Fred, que son frère ait pu imaginer cela, qu'il ait fait l'effort de se mettre à sa place, voulait tout simplement dire qu'il était prêt à accepter ses sentiments.

Le rouquin se redressa sur ses coudes dans son lit et plongea ses yeux dans ceux, identiques, de Georges.

- Tu allais faire quoi ?

La rougeur de Georges fut décuplée par cette simple phrase.

- Goûter, murmura-t-il simplement.

- Mmh… oui, goûte-moi.

Aucun des deux ne supporta plus longtemps la distance qu'il y avait entre leurs lèvres. Leurs caresses furent hésitantes. Malgré tout, ils partirent chacun à la découverte du corps de l'autre, avec envie et frénésie. Ils s'étaient voilés leurs sentiments véritables depuis bien trop longtemps, leur dispute avait pris des proportions qui les avaient eux mêmes dépassés.

Plus rien ne les retenait, sauf peut-être, la morale, la famille… tout. Mais plus leur peur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ça n'était qu'un soupir après tout. Un soupir poussé avec ce souffle chaud dans son cou. Harry en frissonna. Etait-ce la fièvre ou la peau de Malfoy contre lui qui lui donnait cette chaire de poule divine ? Tout le torse du blond reposait sur son dos, il sentait les mains fines contre ses flancs et la langue dans son cou.

Et ce soupir… Draco soupirait de bien être, de sentir son amant sous son corps chaud. S'appuyant sur ses mains il se releva légèrement pour embrasser la nuque qu'il s'offrait à lui. Puis, doucement, il fit glisser sa langue le long de la colonne vertébral du brun. Il retrouvait ce goût qu'il connaissait si bien, de mieux en mieux. Il l'apprenait par cœur, pour les jours où il ne l'aurait plus en bouche. Pour le jour où il ne pourrait plus le goûter.

Harry se tortilla sous lui. Il essayait de se retourner. Draco l'en empêcha en le maintenant sur le ventre avec ses bras. Il s'approchait à peine des fesses du brun, ce n'était pas pour les voir disparaître.

La voix froide de Voldemort trottait dans sa tête : _" Je veux que tu domines Potter…"_

Il tenta de la chasser, de se concentrer sur les gémissement d'Harry qu'il faisait naître sous ses doigts, de se concentrer sur la douceur du dos qu'il caressait. Mais alors qu'il glissait enfin sa langue dans l'antre chaude du gryffondor, il fut tétanisé par son geste. Il faisait précisément ce que le maître voulait.

Il se redressa aussitôt, arrêtant toute préparation à une éventuelle pénétration et se leva sous le regard surpris d'Harry qui se retourna enfin.

- Draco ? murmura-t-il.

Debout au milieu de la pièce, tournant le dos au lit, le blond essayait de chasser l'image de Voldemort penché sur lui en train de lui donner ses trois derniers ordres… Ne plus approcher Snape… Dominer Potter… Tuer Lucius…

Un frisson de peur le parcoura. Il se retourna enfin vers le lit et observa le brun. Celui-ci c'était assis au milieu du matelas, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

- Comment êtes-vous sortis de la grotte ? murmura Draco.

Harry garda un visage surpris et continua de fixer le blond. Quelque chose l'avait arrêter et voilà qu'il parlait de cette grotte.

- Tu ne veux pas continuer ce que tu faisais plutôt ?

- Non, lâcha Draco en revenant enfin vers le lit.

Il grimpa sur le matelas et présentant son dos au brun avant de se pencher, à quatre pattes.

- Prends-moi, comme d'habitude, murmura-t-il.

Les fesses du blond à hauteur des yeux, Harry eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de lui sauter dessus aussitôt. A la place, il s'approcha doucement et posa les mains sur les hanches pâles, les caressant paisiblement. Puis, en appuyant légèrement, il força Draco à se baisser et à s'asseoir. Enfin, il l'attira à lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

- Non, toi, murmura-t-il. Tu avais si bien commencé les choses… continue, je suis d'accord. Je veux te sentir, en moi, autour de moi, partout.

Les yeux de Malfoy s'étaient fermés d'eux mêmes. Son désir était trop fort pour être nié. Mais les yeux rouges de Voldemort revenaient sans cesse. S'il prenait Potter, après avoir fui la maison de Snape… il ne resterait plus que son père à tuer.

Il repoussa brusquement le brun et s'écarta de lui.

- Soit tu me prends, soit on s'en tient aux préliminaires, siffla-t-il. Et si me voir t'offrir à toi ne te suffit pas, on va en revenir aux bonnes vieilles habitudes.

En disant cela, il s'était levé de nouveau et s'approchait de la porte. Harry eut un bref mouvement de surprise, imaginant que le blond allait s'échapper, mais en réalité, le mangemort plaqua ses deux mains sur la porte, se pencha légèrement en avant, écarta les jambes et tourna la tête vers le lit.

- Maintenant Potter…, murmura-t-il.

Harry se souvient aussitôt de leur première fois, dans cette chambre d'hôtel miteuse, où Draco avait fait exactement la même chose. Rejetant ses questions à plus tard, le brun se leva et s'approcha.

Malfoy baissa la tête, fixant le sol en attendant.

Agacé par son comportement froid, Harry prit son propre sexe en main, écarta les fesses qui s'offraient à lui de l'autre main, et le pénétra directement.

- Gnnn…. !

Draco avait pensé à serrer les dents. Aucun bruit ne devait filtrer, ils étaient à Grimmaurd. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, solitaire. A présent, Harry le tenait par les hanches, et sans un bruit, sans un gémissement, sans un soupir, il allait et venait, le plus simplement du monde.

Petit à petit, l'image de Voldemort disparut, remplacé par celle de son amant, dont il imaginait le visage crispé juste derrière lui. En vérité, Harry était parfaitement détendu. Il se détachait de Malfoy au fur et à mesure qu'il le prenait. La froideur qu'il avait senti s'installé entre eux l'avait déboussolé. Juste au moment où il arrivait à parler de cette relation avec Hermione, il fallait que le blond fasse quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

Mais ce dernier n'avait pas voulu que les choses se passent comme ça. Il avait juste eu peur. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas en parler à Potter, mais il voulait se rattraper malgré tout.

- Ha… Harry, murmura-t-il entre deux coups de reins. Il… y a d'autres choses… Je dois… ah… te dire…

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de se pencher un peu vers le cou tendu devant lui. Il l'embrassa, se fit plus doux dans ses mouvements.

- Après, murmura-t-il.

Harry était à la fois soulagé que la gêne soit dissipée, et vexé que leur relation soit si attachée à la guerre et à son déroulement.

Il laissa glisser une main vers le sexe du blond et entreprit de le caresser au même rythme que celui de ses hanches. Les gémissements commencèrent à revenir, ils se laissèrent petit à petit aller à reprendre leurs habitudes, leurs gestes, leurs soupirs. Et très vite, la jouissance arriva, moins passionnée, mais forte malgré tout.

Harry se plaqua contre le blond, l'empêchant de glisser au sol. Ils enlacèrent leurs doigts, reprenant leur souffle. Le silence de la maison les rassura sur leur discrétion. Sans se détacher du corps encore chaud du mangemort, Harry posa son menton sur une épaule pâle.

- Je t'écoute…, murmura-t-il.

- Jugson et Dolohov doivent trouver Rita Skeeter. S'ils y arrivent, elle est probablement en danger.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et se recula pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Skeeter ? Pourquoi faire ? demanda-t-il.

- Aucune idée, répondit Draco en s'appuyant contre la porte.

Harry laissa ses yeux glisser le long du corps nu du blond, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Il veut l'enlever ?

- Oui. Il veut aussi faire libérer Mulciber d'Askaban, pour investir le ministère.

Cette fois Harry se leva et attrapa ses vêtements en toute hâte.

- Il faut prévenir les autres, lança-t-il. Rhabille-toi, je viendrai te chercher.

- Je ne veux pas parler aux autres ! protesta Draco. Personne ne me fait confiance, quel intérêt j'ai à parler devant eux ?

Harry lui jeta un regard sévère et tourna la clef dans la serrure. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit sans un mot. Dans la chambre, debout dans sa nudité, Draco eut simplement l'envie de pleurer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- J'ai entendu du bruit, murmura Fred contre le torse encore chaud de son frère.

- Les autres doivent être réveillés, s'alarma aussitôt George en se redressant. Rhabille-toi, on va descendre les rejoindre pour manger.

- Attends !

Fred se leva à sa suite et l'entoura de ses bras.

- Jure moi que j'ai pas rêvé… qu'on a bien fait l'amour… et qu'on le refera.

George observa le visage inquiet de son frère et su qu'il avait définitivement fait le bon choix. Il voulait être là pour le protéger, il voulait recommencer à rire à ses côtés, il voulait être avec lui, tout simplement.

- Oui, murmura-t-il en souriant, on le refera dès ce soir.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de sursauter : quelqu'un frappait à leur porte.

- Debout les jumeaux ! Réunion, tout de suite !

C'était Harry.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

La cuisine était plongée dans un silence rarement constaté à Grimmaurd. Les principaux membres de l'Ordre étaient là, assis autour de la grande table de bois, avec une tasse devant chacun. Harry reposa la sienne et se releva.

- Je vais le chercher, il vous dira ça lui-même.

- Laisse, j'y vais, lança Hermione en s'élançant dans les escaliers avant que le brun n'ait pu protester.

Elle monta les quatre étages rapidement et se retrouva assez vite devant la porte de la chambre de Malfoy. Elle l'ouvrit en grand. Le blond était appuyé contre la fenêtre, le regard perdu au dehors.

- On te demande en bas, lui lança-t-elle.

- Je ne veux pas parler.

- C'est Harry qui te demande de descendre, insista Hermione en sortant sa baguette.

- Et alors ? ricana le mangemort en se tournant vers elle.

- Alors tu pourrais avoir un minimum de respect envers lui, siffla la brune.

- Du respect ? Est-ce qu'il m'en montre lui ?

Le blond avait pris un air menaçant qui déplaisait à la jeune femme. D'un coup de baguette elle l'immobilisa et le fit flotter derrière elle.

- Je suis au courant de ce qui se trame entre vous, murmura-t-elle contre la tempe froide du blond. Donc j'insiste : respecte-le un minimum.

Si Draco avait pu écarquiller les yeux, il l'aurait sûrement fait. Mais il dû se contenter d'assimiler la confidence de Granger en se laissant traîner vers le sous sol de la maison. Il se retrouva bientôt attaché à une chaise, au bout de la longue table qu'il connaissait bien. Et ce n'est qu'une fois bien attaché par les soins de Maugrey qu'Hermione relâcha son sort et qu'il pu s'exprimer :

- J'ai rien à dire ! siffla-t-il rageusement en fixant Granger d'un regard hargneux.

- S'il te plaît Malfoy, entendit-il. Je leur ai parlé de ce que tu m'as dit, mais il nous faudrait des détails.

Pourquoi la voix de Potter était-elle si douce quand celle de Voldemort était si froide ? Probablement parce que l'un venait de le prendre contre une porte et pas l'autre…

- Je n'ai aucun détails, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Pourquoi Tu-Sais-Qui fait-il rechercher Skeeter ? lança Bill.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Qui est chargé de faire sortir Mulciber de prison ? demanda quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je… Selwyn, Yaxley, Thorfinn…

Le blond releva la têt et chercha Potter des yeux. Il le trouva, assis au milieu des autres, buvant ses paroles comme les autres, attendant de lui des preuves de son attachement à l'Ordre. Plus il parlait et plus le brun lui ferait confiance. Mais avait-il seulement besoin de cette confiance .

- Et qui d'autre ? insista froidement Ron devant le silence prolongé du blond.

- En fait, c'est tout, affirma le mangemort en détournant son regard du brun.

Il se refusait de parler de son père qui faisait aussi partit de cette mission. Finalement il avait presque dévoilé toute sa liste. Et il se sentait aussi vide qu'en présence de Voldemort. Sa place n'était donc pas ici non plus.

- S'il n'a rien de plus à nous dire, il vaudrait mieux le remonter, lança Maugrey.

- Je m'en occupe ! lança Hermione.

Cette fois, elle n'eut pas besoin de jeter un sort au blond. A peine ses jambes furent-elles déliées qu'il se mit debout et marcha vers l'escaliers, les bras toujours attachés dans le dos. Il sentait le regard de tout le groupe sur son dos tandis qu'il disparaissait dans les étages.

Il n'échangea pas un mot avec sa geôlière. Ce ne fut que lorsque celle-ci lui détacha les poignets qu'il se risqua à lui poser une question :

- Il te l'a dit ou tu as deviné ?

Hermione se retint de sourire. Le fait que le mangemort pose cette question prouvait que la relation qu'il entretenait avec Harry n'était pas anodine pour lui. Il s'y intéressait.

- Les deux, assura-t-elle en le fixant d'un regard pétillant. Si tu lui fais du mal, je t'étripe, rajouta-t-elle avant de fermer la porte à double tour.

Dans la cuisine, en attendant son retour, Arthur remarqua soudain quelque chose de surprenant.

- Mais, vous ne boudez plus ? lança-t-il à ses deux fils jumeaux, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, semblant réfléchir à la situation comme les autres.

George et Fred relevèrent la tête ensemble et rougirent sous les regards inquisiteurs des autres. L'arrivée d'Hermione les soulagea en partit. Mais George dû malgré tout assurer à tous qu'en effet, son frère et lui s'étaient réconciliés.

La réunion s'acheva sur la décision d'informer le ministère du risque de l'évasion de Mulciber dans les prochains jours. Il ne fallait surtout pas que ce mangemort redoutable ne s'échappe. Quant à la mission qui concernait Rita Skeeter, ils décidèrent d'attendre d'en savoir plus.

L'après midi passa rapidement pour tout le monde. Le soir, Harry monta directement dans la chambre de Draco, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser parler une seule fois de la nuit. Et en effet, le blond fut bien trop occupé à embrasser la peau de son amant, dans ces draps qui n'étaient pas les siens, dans ces draps blancs qui le tenaient prisonnier.

Dans ces draps aussi doux que le corps qui s'offrait à lui…

**à suivre...**

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Au prochain chapitre, une certaine organisation entre Harry et Draco va se mettre en place. Et comme la guerre froide est finie, il ets fort possible que les choses s'accélèrent encore. Et il y a toujours un horcruxe à détruire : le serpent.... _

_A votre avis, juste pour voir si vous avez des idées : est-ce que Lucius va réussir sa mission de faire échapper Mulciber ? Est-ce que Draco va devoir le tuer ? Et pourquoi Voldemort a-t-il besoin de Rita Skeeter ? _

_Et puis par hasard.... vous n'avez toujours pas d'idées sur la nature de l'objet que Voldemort est allé chercher jusque chez les vampires ? hé hé_


	16. Une bulle dans le chaos

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** HP/DM, SS/V, FW/GW.

**Résumé :** Draco est de nouveau retenu prisonnier à Grimmaurd. Il a mis au courant l'Ordre d'une mission de Voldemrt, à savoir libérer Mulciber d'Askaban. Tout est mis en oeuvre pour éviter cela...

**Petit post it :** Mes chers amis, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Commençons par la mauvaise : je n'ai plus internet chez moi. Du coup, j'ai bien vu toutes les nouvelles reviews que certains d'entre vous ont mis, ici et sur d'autres fics, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre encore. =( Je le ferai petit à petit, as soon as possible. ^^

La bonne nouvelle c'est que le 16ème chapitre de Break the ice est sous vos yeux et que je vous souhaite la meilleure lecture possible !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Une bulle dans le chaos.**

Lorsqu'Harry descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, il fut surpris de trouver Draco déjà attablé, devant un bol de café chaud. Hermione, elle aussi présente, lui fit un petit sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait la situation bien en main.

Comme à son habitude, Molly s'activait pour nourrir tout ce petit monde. Elle posa un bol devant Harry et poussa vers lui la corbeille de toasts. Le brun s'installa face à son amant.

- Bien dormi ? lança-t-il.

Ce fut Hermione qui répondit en premier.

- Très bien oui. Ron est déjà parti avec Tonks et Kingsley. Et toi ?

Le brun hocha la tête et écouta d'une oreille discrète le sifflotement de la théière sur le feu. Il leva la tête vers le mangemort.

- Et toi ?

Draco avala sa bouchée de pain et haussa un sourcil sans le regarder.

- L'air est frais en prison, mais ça va.

- Ne te plains pas Malfoy, on aurait pu te mettre dans les toilettes avec la goule.

- Un peu de compagnie ne m'aurait pas fait de mal.

Harry eut un fin sourire. Il comprenait parfaitement l'allusion du blond. Cette nuit, il ne l'avait pas rejoint pour de nouvelles acrobaties.

- Quand tu auras fini de manger, j'aimerai qu'on parle, toi et moi, lui dit-il en tartinant allègrement de confiture un innocent bout de pain.

- Ravi, répondit simplement le blond.

Hermione leur jeta un coup d'œil et retourna à sa lecture d'un vieux livre. Harry avait bon appétit ce qui fit plaisir à Molly. Cette dernière se mit à énumérer toutes les choses optimistes : l'arrivée prochaine de Ginny, la réconciliation des jumeaux, la bonne santé de son mari.

Draco ne disait rien, personne ne pouvait dire s'il écoutait ou non.

Soudain il se redressa.

- J'ai fini. Suis-je autorisé à remonter ?

- Oui, mais pas tout seul, lança Hermione en posant sa serviette.

- J'y vais, trancha Harry en se levant. Tu as la clef ?

La jeune fille fouilla dans sa poche et lui donna la clef de la chambre du prisonnier. Puis les deux jeunes gens sortirent de la cuisine et gagnèrent rapidement les étages, sans un mot.

- Je suis sûr que ça t'excite d'avoir ce pouvoir, murmura Draco d'un ton blasé en s'affalant sur son lit.

- Quel pouvoir ? s'étonna Potter en tournant la clef dans la serrure et en s'appuyant sur la porte à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Celui de m'enfermer à loisir, ricana le blond.

Harry haussa les épaules de façon blasée, avant de redresser la tête avec un sourire entendu.

- C'est plutôt toi que la situation excite Malfoy !

Le mangemort paru faussement scandalisé avant de ricaner de nouveau.

- Tu voulais me parler ? se reprit-il.

- Oui, répondit Harry en se déplaçant vers la fenêtre.

- De quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, murmura le brun qui sortit automatiquement sa carte à jouer, qui traînait toujours dans sa poche. De tout, ajouta-t-il, de tout et de rien.

- Sois plus précis, souffla Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait que deux personnes soient au courant de notre relation ? lâcha soudain Harry en se retournant.

Il fixait le blond, tournant et retournant la dame de pique entre ses doigts, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas. Malfoy avait baissé les yeux sur ses draps, jouant avec. Il poussa un profond soupir.

- Il n'y en a pas que deux, lança-t-il.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry.

- Potter, Potter, susurra Draco en relevant la tête. J'espère que tu n'as pas cru un instant que le Lord n'allait se rendre compte de rien.

- Tu veux dire que… il…

- Tu as appuyé sur ma marque lors de notre première fois ! s'emporta légèrement le blond. Franchement, comment veux-tu qu'il en soit autrement ? La majorité des mangemorts le savent.

Harry se sentit soudain mal. Il avait cru que leurs rapports avaient quelque chose d'intime. Une petite bulle de plaisir dans l'énorme chaos de la guerre. Et voilà qu'il apprenait que le camp adverse était au courant, se moquait peut-être…

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, murmura Draco en le fixant étrangement, mais personne n'en parle jamais. Ils croient tous que j'ai fait ça une ou deux fois seulement, à l'occasion, pour mieux avoir ta confiance.

- Et… c'est vrai ? murmura le brun.

- Bien sûr que non, siffla Malfoy.

- Ah…

- Potter, ça va ?

- Oui, ça… ça me fait bizarre, c'es tout.

Le brun lui sourit, essaya du moins. Il se rendait compte un peu plus chaque jour que la présence du blond lui devenait vitale. Sa présence, mais aussi son odeur, sa voix, ses yeux. Un peu plus chaque jour il se rapprochait d'un état qu'il avait cru fuir en abandonnant Ginny. Il tombait amoureux, invraisemblablement.

La matinée se poursuivit dans un calme relatif. Les deux jeune hommes discutèrent effectivement de tout et de rien, selon le souhait du brun. Ils évoquèrent les jumeaux et leur réconciliation qui bien que satisfaisante, intriguait tout le monde. Mais il était tellement agréable d'entendre de nouveau des rires et des petites explosions de l'autre côté de la porte de leur chambre, que personne n'irait probablement jamais les interroger sur ce qui les avait séparé.

Noël fut également évoqué. Draco exprima brièvement l'idée de vouloir être avec sa famille ce soir là. Harry nota mentalement la demande. Il en ferait peut-être part aux autres. Mais au fond de lui, il voulait que le blond reste à Grimmaurd, prisonnier ou non, mais près de lui.

Sans trop insister, Draco posa quelques questions sur la découverte du dernier horcruxe. Harry parla rapidement de la grotte, de Ron qui avait refusé de détruire l'horcruxe, mais sans trop en dire. Il se rendait compte à quel point il était fou d'être amoureux d'une personne en qui il ne pouvait peut-être pas avoir confiance. Etait-ce de la folie ou de la stupidité ?

Il finit par s'asseoir sur le lit, parlant de l'arrivée prochaine de Ginny, expliquant son stress et ses inquiétudes par rapport à la jeune fille.

Draco comprenait. Mais la douleur qu'il ressentait lorsque le brun montrait son amitié pour la rouquine l'inquiétait. Depuis quand était-il jaloux d'une Weasley ? N'avait-il pas plus que cette pimbêche ne pourrait jamais avoir ? Avait-elle seulement déjà touché Potter un jour ? Il se secoua, trouvant ces pensées trop enfantines.

Soudain, remarquant la carte d'Harry, il s'en empara, faisant cesser le mouvement agile des doigts du brun.

- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Une dame de pique, ça se voit non ? ricana Potter.

- Je vois bien oui, répondit sèchement le blond. Mais ça vient d'où ?

- Du bureau de Sirius en dessous. Il y avait tout un jeu de carte.

- Pourquoi as-tu pris celle là ?

- J'avais besoin d'un truc pour me calmer. C'était au début, tu sais, avant nous. Et…

- Avant nous…, répéta machinalement Draco en observant le dessin de la dame de pique souriante.

Il n'avait jamais envisagé un "nous" quelconque avec Potter. Mais maintenant que celui-ci l'avait employé, il trouvait que cela sonnait très bien. Trop bien peut-être…

- Oui, avant. Bref. Et j'ai pris celle-là, parce que je la trouvais chouette.

Draco hocha la tête et lui rendit la carte.

- Elle est chouette oui, murmura-t-il l'esprit ailleurs.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, mains croisées sous sa tête. Voilà plus de deux heures que lui et Potter discutaient. Juste discuter. C'était la première fois. Avant ils ne discutaient pas, ils s'engueulaient, se frappaient. Après, ils ne discutaient toujours pas, ils s'embrassaient et baisaient.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient discuté. Grâce à Potter d'ailleurs. C'était très perturbant pour le mangemort qui ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Le matelas s'affaissa légèrement à ses côtés : Harry s'allongeait contre lui.

- On dirait un couple, murmura le blond, se flagellant mentalement aussitôt pour avoir exprimé à voix haute ce qu'il pensait.

Le rire cristallin du brun n'arrangea rien. Il se moquait !

- C'est bon, arrête, s'énerva-t-il en repoussant le gryffondor.

- Quoi ? rigola Harry.

- Tu te fous de moi, menaça Malfoy en le pointant du doigt.

- Mais non ! Je rigole parce que je pensais exactement à la même chose juste avant que tu ne le dises.

Le brun plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de son amant avec sérieux. Draco acquiesça lentement. Non, il ne se moquait pas. En vérité, ils étaient bien plus proches qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Cette proximité allait-elle l'aider ?

- Au fait, murmura Harry en se calant de nouveau contre le torse du blond. Est-ce qu'il t'appelle de temps en temps ?

Malfoy se secoua, et se força à reprendre le cours de leur conversation.

- De temps en temps, répondit-il un peu crispé.

Potter hocha la tête, comme s'il s'en était douté.

- Mais je pense qu'il sait que je suis ici de toute façon. Je le verrai plus tard.

- Je te rappelle que tu es prisonnier et…

Harry allait ajouter qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir de sitôt, mais à ce moment là, quelqu'un l'appela des escaliers d'une voix affolée.

Il bondit hors de la pièce, négligeant de fermer la porte de la chambre, et courut jusque dans le hall : les aurors étaient revenus avec de mauvaises nouvelles. La panique était palpable. Tout le monde parlait en même temps. Kingsley brandissait un exemplaire de la Gazette, Remus lisait à voix haute l'article inquiétant, Hermione s'accrochait à Ron, et Harry déboula de l'escalier avec un visage pâle. C'est Arthur qui lui fourra la Gazette dans les mains.

- Regarde, lui dit-il simplement.

En première page de ce numéro spécial, le ministre de la magie avait fait publier la liste complète de tous les mangemorts, avec leur mise à prix.

- De mieux en mieux, grommelait Maugrey. Il n'a absolument pas tenu compte de nos avertissements.

- Il croit que parce que Vous-Savez-Qui n'a fait que retirer les affiches des murs la dernière fois, qu'il ne fera rien de plus cette fois.

- Il avait quand même laissé sa marque partout ! protesta Ron.

- Oui, c'était effrayant, renchérit Tonks.

- Ce ministre est nul, lâcha Fred. Il croit vraiment que…

- Je lui ai pourtant bien dit de ne pas sous-estimer Voldemort !

- Il ne comprend rien.

Pendant que tous critiquaient Scrimgeour, Harry sentit une présence dans son dos. Quelqu'un lisait le journal par-dessus son épaule. Il jeta un coup d'œil et poussa un soupir. Il allait encore se faire engueuler : il avait oublié de fermer la porte de la chambre du blond, et celui-ci était descendu en même temps que lui.

Ce fut le ricanement du mangemort qui rendit son calme à la pièce.

- Et bien, murmura-t-il. Dix-mille gallions pour ma tête, j'ai augmenté. Il me semble même être plus cher que mon propre père, me voilà flatté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ? lança soudain Ron. Harry tu…

- J'ai juste oublié de fermer, soupira le brun qui replia le journal sèchement.

- Pas d'inquiétude, susurra Draco en passant à côté de lui pour finir de descendre l'escalier. Je suis prisonnier, je ne l'oublie pas. J'ai juste un peu soif, si vous permettez. Potter n'a pas cessé de me faire parler, j'ai la gorge asséché.

Tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers menant à la cuisine, deux regards se tournèrent vers Harry qui rougit légèrement : Remus et Hermione poussèrent un soupir en chœur. Ce fut Ron qui secoua tout le monde.

- Il faudrait mieux éviter de le laisser seul, lança le rouquin.

Ayant prévu ce comportement, Harry se jeta dans les escaliers à son tour pour être le premier à rejoindre son amant. Il voulait à tout prix éviter une nouvelle bagarre entre le mangemort et quelques membres de l'Ordre. Il eut un mouvement de recul en arrivant dans la grande pièce : Draco n'était absolument pas en train de boire. Il fixait avec des yeux ronds, comme hypnotisé, le dernier horcruxe posé négligemment sur la longue table en vrai. La cicatrice du brun picota légèrement, et ceux qui s'entassaient derrière lui durent sentir la tension qui émanait du prisonnier, puisque personne ne prononça un seul mot.

Tout alla très vite. Le blond se jeta sur le mur où avait été fixée l'épée de Gryffondor. Il l'arracha de son perchoir, sans tenir compte du cri aigu de Molly Weasley, et la tenant fermement à deux mains, il fit lourdement retomber la lame sur le diadème de Serdaigle. Un souffle puissant en sortit immédiatement. Tout le monde recula d'un pas, sauf Harry : il était profondément déchiré. Son front le brûlait, mais moins que son cœur. Les yeux légèrement exorbités du blond et la sueur qui perlait sur son front lui faisait peur.

Soudain, de grandes flammes bleues sortirent du bout de l'épée. Elles prirent lentement forme humaine, un corps de volute que tous reconnurent. Une voix froide et cynique monta dans l'air, à peine audible.

- Tu me trahis Draco, lâchement.

La phrase fut répétée, sourdement, jusqu'à ce que l'image de Voldemort s'évanouisse, laissant la place à deux autres formes, enlacées. Harry eut un mouvement de la tête, priant pour que personne ne le reconnaisse, la tête ainsi nichée dans le cou de l'autre corps. La voix froide de son pire ennemi continuait de marteler l'esprit du mangemort.

- Abandonne, Draco, il est encore temps. Vois ce que tu vas perdre. Tu es la glace, lui le feu. Abandonne. Il sera trop tard.

Le blond ferma brusquement les yeux, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il leva l'épée, comme résigné à abandonner. A son tour, Hermione poussa un cri. Harry s'était jeter en avant. Il ne fallait sûrement pas arrêter la destruction d'un horcruxe en plein milieu. Agrippant l'épée par dessus les mains gelées de Malfoy, il força le blond à frapper une seconde fois le diadème. Celui-ci explosa sur la table qui prit feu.

Les fumées et les voix qui en sortaient se firent de plus en plus floues pour disparaître complètement. Les deux jeunes sorciers se laissèrent tomber au sol tandis que Remus lançait un sort à la table pour éteindre le feu.

- Draco ? ça va ? murmura Harry en se relevant aussitôt.

Le blond resta un instant prostré, chassant de son esprit les images que l'horcruxe lui avait fait voir. Il regarda ses mains, glacées, qui avaient, l'espace d'un instant, confirmé ce que Voldemort avait dit : en touchant celles de Potter, il avait vu toute la différence. Les mains du brun étaient brûlantes, chaudes. Rien à voir. Il redressa à la tête et croisa les yeux inquiets du brun.

- Je… Je l'ai vraiment…

- Détruit ? Ah, oui, il me semble, répondit Harry en désignant la table.

Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait un large trou noir, à l'endroit même où il avait planté l'épée.

- Remarque, ça sera plus facile pour débarrasser, rigola le brun.

Draco esquissa un sourire. Il avait l'impression de voir son amant pour la première fois. Celui-ci avait une main posée sur son épaule, l'empêchant de se relever trop vite après son effort. Il avait un regard rassurant qui semblait le couver, comme s'il était important.

- Potter…

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé. Ça a été… une pulsion.

- Tu éviteras ce genre de pulsion à l'avenir Malfoy, grogna une voix dans le dos d'Harry.

Draco se redressa et aidé du brun, se releva complètement, quittant enfin les dalles froides de la cuisine. Il se retrouva aussitôt face à Ronald qui le fixait d'un air suspicieux.

- C'était quoi exactement ? Un acte de bravoure ?

- Ron, laisse-le, lança un des jumeaux. Il a fait ce que personne ici n'avait envie de faire.

- Et tu n'as justement pas envie de savoir pourquoi ? insista le rouquin en se tournant vers son frère.

- Parce que j'ai eu l'impression qu'il fallait le faire. Maintenant.

La voix froide et cassante du blond fit frissonner Ron. En réalité, le rouquin était jaloux. C'était lui qui aurait dû détruire le diadème. Mais il avait refusé, par simple mauvaise foi, par gaminerie, ne voulant accorder à Harry quelque chose alors que son ami et lui s'était disputé. Il se sentait profondément idiot face à ce mangemort qui venait de donner une preuve des plus frappantes de son attachement à l'Ordre.

Il lança un dernier regard noir en direction de la table brûlée et tourna les talons, disparaissant dans la cage d'escaliers. Fred s'approcha de Malfoy et se baissa pour récupérer l'épée. Il alla la remettre à sa place, sur le mur, tout simplement. Le blond n'avait plus conscience que d'une chose : la main d'Harry était toujours posée sur son épaule, et elle était toujours aussi chaude. Il serra les poings, testant sa propre chaleur : il restait froid. Autour de lui, les membres de l'Ordre recommencèrent à parler. Il n'écoutait plus. Il n'avait plus soif, il voulait juste s'allonger.

Ce fut Hermione qui proposa de le remonter dans sa chambre. La main sur son épaule se crispa, il comprit que Potter voulait le ramener lui-même, mais Granger insista. Il se retrouva dans les escaliers et bientôt, il put s'asseoir sur son lit. Face à lui, mains sur les hanches, la jeune femme l'observait.

- Peut-on te faire confiance Malfoy ? murmura Hermione.

Le blond la regarda sans répondre.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Il ne répondit toujours pas. Au fond de lui, il se sentait éteint. Hermione comprit qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse. Elle tourna les talons et sortit, n'oubliant pas de tourner la clef dans la serrure.

Le havre de paix qu'avait été la matinée avait tout bonnement disparu. Pendant quelques heures, Potter lui avait fait oublier la guerre. Ils avaient discuté, s'étaient confiés bien plus de choses en ce laps de temps qu'ils n'avaient pu le faire en huit ans d'affrontement. Et soudain, tout avait basculé, sans réelle raison. Il avait prit conscience qu'il était la glace et lui le feu. Depuis quand ses flammes l'avaient-elles fait fondre ? Depuis quand être glacial l'ennuyait ? Il avait toujours été fier de ce statut : être celui qui méprisait, celui qui restait maître de lui. Comme son père.

Penser à son paternel le fit frissoner. Si le ministre avait fait publier les photos des mangemorts et leur mise à prix, c'était parce que Kingsely était allé lui annoncé que Voldemort avait l'intention de faire évader Mulciber. Harry lui avait expliqué cela dans la matinée. Or, son père était responsable de cette mission. C'était lui, Draco, qui en avait parlé à l'Ordre. Ce serait donc à cause de lui si son père échouait. Et il savait ce que le maître attendait de lui… Serait-il vraiment capable de tuer celui qui lui avait tout appris ?

En bas, sur la table de la cuisine, Harry venait de s'évanouir.

_Il avançait dans le manoir avec assurance, admirant le dos de Snape qui se trouvait devant lui. Avant d'entrer dans le salon, il passa une main sur les hanches du mangemort et caressa furtivement une joue. Puis il entra. La petite troupe qui avait jusque là une discussion animée arrêta net tous mouvements. Snape rejoignit les autres qui s'étaient alignés. _

_Il aimait ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur eux. Il s'avança vers la cheminée, un air hautain sur le visage. Comment pouvait-on trouver cette demeure belle ? Les Malfoy avait un goût si peu marqué pour les choses de qualité. Il finit par se tourner vers le propriétaire des lieux, se retenant à peine de donner à sa voix cet accent d'impatience. _

_- Alors Lucius ? _

_- Maître, murmura l'homme à demi plié devant lui. Il semblerait que le ministre ait donné l'ordre de renforcé la surveillance d'Askaban. _

_- Tiens donc, susurra-t-il. Quel dommage Lucius. Cela risque d'être plus difficile pour toi. _

_Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être cynique. Il se moquait totalement que cet imbécile réussisse ou non cette mission. Mulciber n'était pas plus indispensable qu'un autre après tout. _

_- Sache que de leur côté, Jugson et ce cher Antonin m'ont déjà ramené ce que je leur ai demandé. Il est intéressant de remarquer que toi, tu traînes. _

_Sa voix prenait les teintes de sa colère d'elle-même. _

_- Même ton fils fait mieux que toi, siffla-t-il sourdement. _

_C'était faux, bien entendu, du moins pas forcément vrai. Après tout, Draco était retourné auprès de l'Ordre pour y cueillir le plus d'informations possibles. Il ne saurait s'il avait réussi qu'à son retour. Mais il souhaitait enfoncer Lucius le plus possible. Il avait finement remarqué que le blond n'appréciait guère être comparé à son jeune fils. Il éclata de rire. C'était si facile. _

_- Je te laisse encore deux jours Lucius. Deux jours. _

_Alors qu'il allait sortir après un bref signe de tête à Snape pour qu'il l'accompagne, Bellatrix entra en trombe dans le salon. _

_- Maître ! cria cette furie. Regardez ! _

_Il plissa les yeux et attrapa le journal que lui tendait la mangemorte. La rage inonda ses yeux lorsqu'il vit le noms de ses sbires, accompagnés de photos ridicules, et leurs prix. Il jeta la Gazette dans le feu ronflant et se tourna vers ses troupes. _

_- Yaxley ! Va chercher les autres ! Attaquons ! _

Harry sursauta en criant. Quelqu'un lui avait jeté un seau d'eau. George, qui tenait encore le seau à la main le fixait avec anxiété, ainsi que tous les autres membres de l'Ordre. Hermione venait de revenir de la chambre de Draco. On la mit rapidement au courant : alors qu'ils parlaient de ce qu'il fallait faire, Harry s'était évanoui.

- Une vision ? demanda Maugrey en s'appuyant sur sa canne.

- Ils… ils vont riposter ! s'écria Harry qui reprenait contact avec la réalité.

- Où ? s'exclama Bill.

Le brun avoua son ignorance. Mais déjà, les aurors et tous les volontaires se préparaient. Si une bataille se déclenchait quelque part en Angleterre, ils le sauraient très vite. Tandis que Remus interdisait formellement à Hermione et Harry de participer, les chargeant plutôt de surveiller leur prisonnier, la cuisine se vida rapidement sous les yeux hagards de Molly qui se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

Lorsque le silence revint, Harry prit soudain conscience de quelque chose.

- Je reviens ! lança-t-il à Hermione qui s'était approchée de la rouquine pour la rassurer.

Il grimpa jusqu'à la chambre de Malfoy qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Draco se redressa sur son lit en sursaut. En quelques secondes, son amant l'avait attrapé par le col et le secouait.

- Draco, dis-moi ! L'autre mission, celle de Skeeter ! Voldemort a réussi quelque chose, dis-moi ce que c'est !

Le blond sut aussitôt que Potter avait eu ce genre de vision dont il lui avait parlé une fois, vaguement.

- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il. C'était urgent, je ne sais que ça.

- Urgent ! s'exclama Harry en le lâchant enfin. Tu ne m'as rien dit ! On aurait pu la protéger, et empêcher ça !

- Harry, je ne pouvais pas…

- Et tu savais que ton père aussi était chargé de libérer Mulciber ?

- Tu… tu l'as vu ? murmura Malfoy.

- Il a échoué. Si tu nous avais dit l'importance que Voldemort accordait à Skeeter, on s'en serait occupé aussi et il n'aurait rien réussi ! Et pourquoi a-t-il besoin de Skeeter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ?

Draco n'écoutait plus. Le brun venait de faire tomber le couperet sur le fil de son destin : son père avait échoué. Il allait devoir faire le choix le plus difficile de toute sa vie. Mais jamais il ne pourrait le faire en prison. Sa décision fut prise en un instant.

Il se leva et avant que Potter n'ait pu prévoir son mouvement, il envoya son poing sur le visage qu'il avait embrassé tant de fois. Il devait agir, au plus vite. Il se pencha sur le corps évanoui d'Harry et fouilla ses poches. Il en sortit la carte de la dame de pique. Sans prendre le temps de la regarder, il la mit dans son pantalon et continua de le fouiller. Il trouva la baguette magique du gryffondor.

Ainsi armé, il sortit de la chambre, après avoir attrapé sa cape et son masque. Sa propre baguette devait probablement être cachée dans un des tiroirs de la commode dans la cuisine. Il se contenterait de celle de Potter pour l'instant. Il n'avait pas le temps. Lorsqu'il fut dans le hall, quelqu'un appela depuis la cuisine. Il ouvrit la porte de la maison, jetant un coup d'œil au grand tableau de l'ancêtre des Black. La vieille le regardait fièrement, semblant savoir ce qu'il venait de faire. Que s'imaginait-elle ?

La porte de sa prison claqua et le froid l'engourdi aussitôt. Mais il appartenait au froid, il devait y retourner. Des larmes de rage roulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'il courrait à travers le Londres moldu. Lui qui avait cru l'espace d'un instant que détruire l'horcruxe serait un déclic suffisant à son inconscient pour le pousser définitivement dans les bras de l'Ordre du Phénix, il s'était lourdement trompé. C'était l'annonce de l'échec de son père qui lui avait fait changer d'avis. Il devait agir, à partir de cet instant, il ne pouvait plus rester entre deux.

La guerre était un chaos dans lequel il allait mettre de l'ordre.

_à suivre..._

* * *

_AH AH AHHHH !! J'attendais ce moment depuis le début de la fic ! J'avais mis un moment avant de savoir comment Draco finirait par choisir son camp. Avez-vous compris sa psychologique ? Ce sera plus explicité dans le chapitre suivant. En tout cas, son choix est fait (et oui, j'aime vous laisser dans le doute, si vous arrivez à deviner quel camp il a choisi et pourquoi, vous aurez droit à un bonbon. hi hi Après tout, il y a tous les éléments ici). ^^_

_Bisous !!!_


	17. Escapade

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** Harry et Draco principalement (autres : Fred et George, Voldemort et Snape).

**Résumé :** Une bataille s'est déclenchée à l'extérieur et Draco s'est échappé de Grimmaurd en frappant Harry. Et où est passée Rita Skeeter ?

**Petit post it :** Chapitre suivaaaaaaaaaaant ! Il est fraiiiis le chapiiitre ! Hum... pardon. Je sais, nous ne sommes pas sur un marché. ^^ Donc voilà voilà, le chapitre 17, pour lequel j'ai une annonce très particulière à faire : il est dédié à Real or Not, une lectrice adorable qui me suit depuis le début, toujours présente, toujours attentive, et qui avait presque pleuré dans mes bras pour savoir si oui ou non Voldemort et Snape étaient bien ensemble. Donc ça, vous le savez depuis quelques chapitres. Mais ici, grâce à ma chère Real, vous allez pouvoir constater de vos propres yeux jusqu'où va cette relation... ^^ (comment ça j'ai pas le droit de faire un lemon autre que sur Harry et Draco ? Mais oh hey ! c'est moi qu'écrit hein !) ^^

Bref : Real c'est pour toi et j'espère que ça te plaira !! Gros bisous !!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Escapade.**

Ce fut Hermione qui trouva Harry. Elle avait été alertée par le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'elle le secoua, le brun entrouvrit ses paupières et gémit. Se redressant sur un coude, il appliqua aussitôt son autre main sur sa tempe déjà enflée. Il allait avoir un sacré coquard. Il se leva, s'appuyant de justesse au baldaquin du lit pour ne pas tomber.

- Mmh, ça tourne, grogna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lança Hermione en l'aidant à s'asseoir. Vous vous êtes battus ?

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de frotter son œil douloureux. La jeune femme lui intima l'ordre de ne pas bouger, et partit chercher la trousse à pharmacie. Quelques instants plus tard, elle appliquait un coton imbibé d'alcool sur le visage tuméfié de son ami qui grimaçait sous ses bons soins.

- Il est parti ou tu l'as laissé partir ? murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry préféra ne pas répondre, de toute façon, elle avait déjà compris, il en était sûr.

- Tu es bon pour un œil au beurre noir pendant plusieurs jours, lança-t-elle une fois son travail d'infirmière fini. On dira aux autres que tu t'es pris une porte, ce sera plus simple.

Le brun lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. Il était encore sous le choc, et devoir s'expliquer aurait été pour lui une torture peut-être plus douloureuse que ce coup de poing. Une fois qu'il s'en senti capable, il se leva et fouilla sa chemise à la recherche de sa baguette, dans le but de remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'il comprit que son amant la lui avait dérobée.

Hermione s'affola. Cette fois-ci il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple évasion. Pouvaient-ils encore cacher cela aux autres ?

- Est-ce qu'on peut localiser un objet à distance ? souffla Harry dont l'esprit réfléchissait à cent à l'heure.

- Pas s'il n'est pas relié à un autre, répondit Hermione. Mais il doit être loin maintenant, peut-être est-il déjà auprès de Voldemort.

Le brun n'en était pas si sûr. Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de continuer à réfléchir. Il mit la main dans sa poche pour prendre sa carte. La dame de pique l'aidait beaucoup dans ce genre de moment : mais sa poche était vide. Malfoy lui avait pris sa carte. Et c'est ce nouveau vol qui lui rendit espoir. Pourquoi le mangemort aurait-il pris un objet aussi insignifiant s'il était contre lui ?

- Hermione, j'ai une idée. Il nous a dit qu'il vivait sous son propre toit depuis qu'il a quitté Snape. Je crois savoir où, en tout cas ça ne me coûte rien d'aller vérifier.

- Pas sans baguette Harry ! protesta la brune horrifiée.

- Je vais lui ramener la sienne !

Potter était déjà sortit. A l'étage en dessous, il fouilla dans le bureau de Sirius, retrouva le vieux de jeu de cartes, et en sortit le roi de pique. C'était nécessaire. Puis il descendit jusqu'à la cuisine, croisant le regard inquiet d'Hermione et celui, complètement affolé de Molly.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Une porte, la coupa Harry en prenant la baguette de Malfoy cachée dans un tiroir sous la table. Je me suis cogné contre une porte.

La rouquine le regarda remonter dans le hall avec un air atterré. Lorsqu'il eut la main sur la poignée, Hermione l'arrêta.

- Je peux t'accompagner ? murmura-t-elle.

Un voile passa dans les yeux verts de son ami. Elle aurait essayé…

- Harry, j'ai de plus en plus de bonnes raisons de penser que Snape n'est peut-être pas si… mangemort qu'on le pense.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? souffla le brun en la fixant avec colère.

- C'est juste un avis Harry, ne t'énerve pas. Simplement… si cela s'avère être vrai, le fait que Draco se soit écarté de lui n'est peut être pas bon signe.

Le brun ne répondit rien. Il savait que son amie faisait chaque jour de nombreuses recherches sur Snape. Dès que Draco parlait de leur ancien professeur, elle s'animait. Pouvait-elle avoir raison, comme toujours ?

- Sois prudent, murmura-t-elle avant de le pousser dehors.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était très certainement agréable de s'asseoir sur un banc face à la Tamise, alors que le soleil rasant miroitait sur l'eau, un livre dans les mains, se laissant bercer par le chant des oiseaux annonçant la fin de l'hiver. Oui, il devait être agréable d'être un simple moldu en ces temps sombres de guerre.

Draco dépassa le couple qu'il observait et accéléra le pas. Les quais de ce côté-ci de Londres offraient une jolie promenade. Mais il n'avait guère le temps. Il devait tout d'abord se retrouver seul quelques instants, pour mettre ses idées au clair, puis rejoindre Voldemort, le grand Lord, ce Seigneur Noir qu'il allait devoir berner.

Il frissonna au contact de la poignée froide de l'auberge, et eut une moue déçue en constatant que même l'intérieur ne semblait pas chauffé. L'aubergiste lui jeta un coup d'œil et retourna à ses affaires. En reprenant la chambre qu'Harry avait laissé derrière lui, Draco lui avait bien spécifié de ne jamais s'intéresser à ses activités. La menace avait été comprise. Une fois assis sur le lit miteux de la pièce, le jeune mangemort put souffler un peu.

Il avait frapper Potter. Bien. Ce n'était pas la première fois. En revanche, c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait pour le bien du Gryffondor. S'il lui avait gentiment demandé de le laisser partir, jamais Harry n'aurait accepté. Il serait resté prisonnier là-bas, à Grimmaurd, et n'aurait pu agir. Un espion se devait d'être actif, il le comprenait très bien maintenant. Il comprenait également parfaitement ce que Snape avait tenté de lui dire : être un espion, un bon espion, pouvait faire tout basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre.

Draco senti ses épaules bien fragiles pour un tel poids. Mais il se redressa aussitôt. Il ne devait plus flancher, jamais. Il ne serait plus jamais le prisonnier, il serait le geôlier. Regroupant ses idées, il mit au point son plan. En apprenant la défaite de son père, une seule chose lui était passée par l'esprit : le sauver, et ne pas devoir le tuer. Qui pouvait sauver un mangemort condamné par Voldemort ? Personne. Sauf celui qui est censé le tuer, à savoir lui, Draco Malfoy.

Et s'il voulait sauver son père, quelles étaient les solutions qui s'offraient à lui ? Une seule : désobéir à Voldemort, bien entendu. Dans ce cas, le choix était vite fait. Seul Potter pourrait comprendre, seul Potter pourrait l'aider. Même s'il ne savait pas encore vraiment comment s'y prendre, il savait au moins pour qui il le faisait. Il ne pourrait désobéir à Voldemort qu'avec le soutien d'Harry et l'appui des siens. L'Ordre lui donnerait de quoi tromper son maître.

Soudain, alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions, sa marque le brûla légèrement. Il comprit le message. Il se prépara et disparut en transplannant. Devant la grille où il atterrit, un visage connu l'observa minutieusement.

- Snape, murmura-t-il.

- Ainsi, tu as réussi à t'échapper, lui lança Severus sur le même ton. Il t'attend.

La grille grinça, et les deux hommes avancèrent sur le chemin menant au sombre château. Les couloirs étaient froids, parfaitement adaptés pour un sorcier qui tâcherait de fermer son esprit du mieux possible. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte sous laquelle filtrait un rayon de lumière pâle. Avant d'ouvrir, Snape lui prit un bras et se pencha vers lui.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, souffla-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Le cœur de Draco rata un battement, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il jeta un regard neutre et froid à son ancien professeur et poussa la lourde porte lui-même. Les yeux rouges de son maître se posèrent aussitôt sur lui et un sourire vint effleurer les lèvres du visage pâle.

- Tiens donc, je ne t'espérais même plus, susurra Voldemort. Approche.

Le blond obéit et posa un genou à terre devant le large fauteuil où se trouvait le Lord. La pièce avait quelque chose de lugubre qui faisait couler une légère sueur froide dans la nuque du jeune homme. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait, mais sentait qu'il y avait là, dans un coin, une chose horrible rien que pour lui. Le regard de Voldemort en disait long.

- Regarde-moi Draco. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais tout effrayé… Te souviens-tu de mes trois ordres ?

- Oui maître, répondit le jeune homme en se relevant, ne laissant rien paraître de son mal être profond. Pour vous obéir, je ne vis plus chez Snape, j'ai dominé Potter et il ne me reste qu'à attendre pour… mon père.

Le regard de Voldemort se fit plus perçant.

- Tu l'as… dominé ? Pourquoi n'en ai-je rien vu ?

- Je l'ai empêché d'appuyer sur ma marque maître, je ne voulais pas vous déranger avec ça.

- Au contraire, Draco, siffla le Lord, j'aurais aimé voir ce cher Potter soumit à tes pulsions. La prochaine fois, appuie !

Le blond eut un bref hochement de la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Il s'appliquait à ne laisser voir que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser passer. L'esprit de Voldemort perforait le sien à une vitesse incroyable. Il laissa voir les préliminaires, et finalement, l'image du coup de poing sembla plaire au maître.

- Ne l'abîme pas trop, Draco, murmura-t-il. A présent, dis moi ce que tu as appris.

Voldemort se leva et tourna le dos aux deux mangemorts présents dans la pièce pour aller se placer face au feu, dans une attitude attentive. Malfoy en profita pour jeter un coup derrière lui : à l'autre bout de la pièce, une forme sombre allongée lui indiqua que ses inquiétudes étaient fondées. L'odeur de la mort était très particulière.

- Ils sont ressortis de la grotte maître, commença-t-il.

- En sont-ils sortis… chargés ?

Tout en répondant par l'affirmative, Draco se demandait jusqu'où il pouvait aller, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il comprenait de mieux en mieux Snape et ses difficultés à trouver une position confortable.

- Ils l'ont détruit.

Un sifflement mécontent s'échappa de la gorge de Voldemort.

- Si vite… Mais ce n'est pas grave, reprit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers Draco. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

Le blond secoua la tête, sentant l'inquiétude grimper en lui.

- Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'ils en détruiront un, j'en créerai un autre !

Le Lord éclata de rire. Puis brusquement, il se calma et tira d'une de ses manches amples un objet brillant, long, étrange. Mais malgré toute l'étrangeté de cet objet et de sa présence en ces lieux, Draco le reconnut aussitôt : c'était l'éteignoir de Dumbledore.

- Tu vois, on obtient toujours ce que l'on veut auprès de moi Draco, susurra Voldemort en s'approchant. C'est ce briquet que tu étais allé chercher avec Severus chez Slughorn, tu dois t'en souvenir, si peu de temps après ton retour parmi nous…

Malfoy n'arrivait plus à savoir s'il était le bienvenu ici ou si le Lord allait l'écraser d'un instant à l'autre. Sa couardise lui vrillait le ventre. Difficile de devenir courageux sur demande.

- Finalement, cet imbécile l'avait cédé à Worpel. Tu connais le sort que nous lui avons réservé.

Voldemort s'autorisa un léger rire moqueur.

- J'ai dû prendre cette affaire en main moi-même pour l'obtenir, et me rendre jusqu'au Carpates. Et aujourd'hui, regarde : tu as devant toi ce qui remplacera le diadème détruit.

Cette fois-ci il éclata franchement de rire. Draco frissonna et jeta un coup d'œil à Snape. Celui-ci fixait le feu, parfaitement neutre, comme si tout cela ne le concernait pas. Comme avant que le maître ne l'interdise d'approcher son ancien professeur, Malfoy ressentit brusquement la nécessité d'imiter Severus, de prendre exemple sur lui. Il redressa donc la tête et fixa le bas de la robe de Voldemort. Celui-ci se déplaça jusqu'au tas de vêtements que le blond avait aperçu. Du bout du pied, il retourna le corps. Les yeux vides et grand ouverts de Rita Skeeter fixèrent brusquement Draco.

Celui-ci parvint, avec grande difficulté, à se retenir de reculer, de crier, de s'enfuir. A la place, il resta cloué au sol, observant le corps. Il finit par s'en détacher et regarda de nouveau Voldemort qui caressait l'éteignoir du bout des doigts.

- Une vie pour une âme, murmurait-il. Cela s'appelle joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Le sourire crispant qu'il lança alors à Malfoy acheva de convaincre ce dernier qu'il avait choisi le bon camp. Jamais il ne pourrait être aussi mauvais que cet homme, il ne serait jamais un bon mangemort tant que la vue d'un corps lui donnerait la nausée. Est-ce que Snape aimait ce comportement ?

A ce moment là, quelqu'un frappa à la lourde de porte. Ce fut Rodolphus qui rentra, un œil en sang.

- Maître, des renforts viennent d'arriver. Des aurors et des membres de l'Ordre.

Draco frissonna. Il avait complètement oublié cette bataille qui se déroulait à l'extérieur, quelque part dans la campagne moldue.

- Tiens donc, susurra Voldemort qui avait promptement rangé son nouvel horcruxe. Potter y est-il également ?

- Non maître.

- Détruisez-en le plus possible dans ce cas, siffla le Lord mécontent.

Rodolphus salua et sortit en courant. Draco songeait à la baguette qu'il sentait dans sa manche. Potter ne pouvait plus aller combattre. Sans sa baguette, il ne pourrait pas faire grande chose. Il se sentit brusquement soulagé.

- Draco, débarrasse-moi de ça en partant, lâcha sourdement le maître en désignant le corps de Skeeter.

L'ordre était clair : il devait partir. Le blond se dirigea vers le coin de la pièce. Avant de sortir sa baguette il jeta un coup d'œil à Voldemort, mais celui-ci ne se préoccupait déjà plus de lui. Il lança un sort de lévitation et regarda avec dégoût les bras ballotter à quelques centimètres du sol. Il allait sortir lorsque la voix sifflante l'arrêta :

- En fait, il n'est pas nécessaire d'attendre pour ton père. Il m'a encore déçu…

Le jeune mangemort sentit son cœur se serrer. Il se retourna, mais seul le regard perçant de Severus Snape le fixait. Et le blond eut soudain l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise. En effet, les yeux noirs de l'ancien professeur ne le regardait pas lui, mais la baguette qu'il tenait fermement entre ses doigts moites. Et visiblement, le vieil espion avait parfaitement reconnu le morceau de bois.

Draco écarquilla légèrement les yeux et décida, cette fois, de suivre son instinct de lâche : il accéléra le pas, sortit de la salle et referma la porte. Une fois seul dans le couloir, il se mit à courir, sans s'arrêter, sans reprendre son souffle, poursuivit par le corps mort de la journaliste. A peine fut-il en zone transpanable qu'il attrapa le bras rêche et froid du corps qu'il traînait avec lui et qu'il disparut.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus Snape resta les yeux braqués sur la porte un long moment. La surprise que lui avait causé la vue de cette baguette le laissait pantois. Pourquoi Malfoy avait-il la baguette de Potter ? Il avait tout de suite vu dans l'esprit et les yeux du jeune homme, au moment où il l'avait retrouvé devant la grille, que les choses avaient changé, qu'une décision avait été arrêtée. Mais laquelle ? Avait-il attaqué Potter pour le neutraliser ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avait-il pas donné la baguette à son maître qui en eut été ravi ? L'ancien professeur eut envie de rire : il lui semblait que le dernier héritier des Malfoy avait choisi l'autre camp.

- Que nous vaut ce regard perplexe ? susurra une voix dans son dos.

Il frissonna et ferma aussitôt son esprit à sa récente découverte.

- Je rêvassais, répondit Severus en se tournant.

- A quoi ?

Voldemort se tenait debout devant lui. Snape avait toujours admiré la stature de cet homme. Contrairement à tous les autres mangemorts, il s'était très vite senti en sécurité près de lui. Ça n'était bien évidemment pas une raison pour ne pas rester prudent.

- Je me demandais pourquoi vous teniez tant que ça à voir Potter et Draco en train de…

- Tu n'es pas jaloux tout de même ? le coupa Voldemort.

Snape se renfrogna. Il détestait ça. Se sentir impuissant. En sécurité mais tellement moins important que cet homme qui se jouait de ses sentiments. Et pourtant…

- Ne l'avez-vous pas vous même été lorsque Draco m'a embrassé ?

Severus se serait giflé d'avoir osé dire cela. Les yeux rouges le fixèrent quelques secondes, semblant hésiter sur l'attitude à adopter. Finalement, Voldemort leva une main et caressa une joue du brun.

- Certes, tu as toujours été le seul à voir clair en moi je suppose.

Le maître en potions s'autorisa un rictus. Il était évident que jamais le Lord n'exprimerait son attachement pour lui. Jamais directement, mais comme il venait de le dire, Severus savait voir à travers les demis-mots, il savait lire dans ces yeux rouges parfois presque tendres.

- Approche.

L'ordre paraissait doux. En tous les cas, ce n'était pas Snape qui allait refuser de s'approcher du corps de Voldemort. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son maître et fixa les lèvres fines presque absentes. Celles-ci s'entrouvrirent et se posèrent sur les siennes. Le frisson qu'accompagnait habituellement un tel contact fut à la hauteur des espérances des deux hommes. S'aimaient-ils ? La question n'était pas vraiment là, tandis qu'ils se laissaient tomber sur le large fauteuil du Lord. Ils aimaient s'embrasser, se toucher, faire l'amour. Avait-on besoin de se poser d'autres questions ?

Pourtant, Severus était toujours en proie à des sentiments contradictoires lorsque son maître lui faisait la faveur de partager son lit, ou ses accoudoirs en l'occurrence. Chaque petite concession lui apportait un plaisir sans nom. Si Voldemort le laissait le toucher, c'était une grande victoire. S'il avait l'autorisation de le lécher, où bon lui semblait, il atteignait le nirvana. Car le plus souvent, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se contentait que de soulever sa cape et sa robe.

Les choses se faisaient souvent dans l'urgence, entre deux réunions, avant un compte rendu de mission, après un échange rapide. La bataille faisait rage, sans doute, à l'extérieur, et Voldemort jouissait rien qu'en pensant que des hommes mouraient pendant qu'il baisait. Il ricana et laissa Severus se pencher sur son cou.

L'envie se fit plus pressante. Les vêtements de l'ancien professeur de potions disparurent. A quoi servait-il de connaître la magie noire si elle ne rendait pas quelques bons services ? Severus soupirait, tandis que la langue fine de Voldemort sillonnait son corps.

Soudain, au moment même où le Lord pénétrait Snape, ils s'envolèrent. L'ancien professeur poussa un cri de plaisir. Se sentir décoller, uniquement retenu par les bras puissants et le sexe de son maître était un pur bonheur. Les coups de buttoir se firent de plus en plus rapide alors qu'ils s'élevaient au-dessus de la pièce. Et au moment où la jouissance vint pour Severus, Voldemort eut la vision très nette d'un paysage défilant devant ses yeux. Il courait, sur les quais. Il poussa un cri de rage et retomba sur le fauteuil. Toujours assis sur lui, Snape haletait. Cela avait rarement été si puissant. Il se pencha pour voler un dernier baiser à son maître qui le lui accorda. Lorsqu'il ferma ses yeux rouges sous cette dernière friandise, l'image floue de quelqu'un qui court lui revint.

- Suffit, siffla-t-il en repoussant fermement le mangemort. Rhabille-toi et donne-moi ton bras.

Snape était habitué à ce manque de romantisme. Que pouvait-il espérer de plus de la part du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Il se redressa, enfila son pantalon, sa chemise et sa cape en un temps record, puis, après avoir remonté sa manche, présenta sa marque au maître. Celui-ci allait appliquer un doigt dessus, pour appeler quelqu'un, mais se ravisa.

- J'ai besoin de tes conseils, Severus, susurra-t-il. Il semblerait que notre ami Potter soit sorti de sa cachette pour se promener au bord de la Tamise.

Aussitôt, les pensées de Snape s'affolèrent. Cet imbécile avait quitté Grimmaurd, et ce, sans sa baguette ? Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Il devait se douter que Voldemort n'attendait que ce moment pour le capturer !

- Malheureusement, ma vision n'était pas assez nette pour savoir précisément où il était, poursuivait Voldemort. Mais j'ai cru pourtant reconnaître un décor déjà vu… dans l'esprit de notre cher Draco.

Il était déjà particulièrement difficile pour Snape de concilier l'amour qu'il ressentait pour cet homme, et l'abnégation de ses méthodes. Mais lorsqu'en plus il s'agissait de monter un plan machiavélique juste après avoir fait l'amour, il s'avérait parfois complètement dépassé. Il craignait pour la vie de Potter, pour celle de Malfoy, pour la sienne.

- Que me conseilles-tu Severus ? murmura Voldemort en posant, comme à son habitude, une main froide sur les joues pâles du professeur.

Celui-ci réfléchit à toute vitesse. Que serait le mieux ?

- J'avoue ne pas savoir quoi faire. Si Potter et Draco ont une planque commune, il serait intéressant pour vous de la découvrir.

- Exactement ! s'exclama Voldemort en se détournant pour admirer le feu. Donne-moi ton bras Severus, ma décision est prise !

Docilement, mais parfaitement affolé à l'intérieur, Snape tendit sa marque sur laquelle les longs doigts fins de son amant appuyèrent. La douleur lancinante se propagea jusque dans sa moelle. Puis, le maître le lâcha. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. A peine dix minutes plus tard, Bellatrix, les cheveux encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude, une lèvre en sang, entra dans la pièce. Elle jeta des yeux noir à Snape, qu'elle détestait d'être si proche de son maître, et coula son regard le plus doux en direction de Voldemort.

- Comment se déroule la bataille ? siffla celui-ci sans même se retourner vers elle.

- A merveille. J'ai tué l'un des leurs, et plusieurs sont blessés.

- Parfait. J'ai une nouvelle mission à te confier, Bella.

La voix du Lord se fit soudain caressante. Il vola jusqu'à elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, parlant dans son cou, derrière elle.

- Tu n'aimerais pas me décevoir, comme Lucius, n'est-ce pas ?

- Jamais maître ! s'exclama Bella horrifiée.

- La prochaine fois que Draco viendra ici, tu le suivras lorsqu'il en repartira. Je veux savoir où il va, ce qu'il fait, qui il voit. Et si jamais tu croises Potter sur ta route… Ramène-le moi !

L'ordre avait été proféré avec une telle violence que même Bella en frissonna. Severus, quant à lui, était tout bonnement terrifié. C'était une chose d'être suivi par Macnair, gros balourd incapable, mais ç'en était une autre de l'être par Bella, experte en la matière. Aurait-il le temps de prévenir Malfoy ?

- Va ! lança Voldemort pour congédier la mangemorte.

Puis il reprit sa position vers la cheminée, et c'est d'une voix sourde qu'il s'exprima.

- Severus, pour toi aussi j'ai quelque chose. Il y a un espion dans nos rangs. Je veux que tu le trouves.

- Un… un espion, maître ? murmura Snape à bout de souffle.

- Je commande la libération de Mulciber, et dès le lendemain, les effectifs de protection d'Askaban sont doublés. Je déclare une guerre par surprise, et pourtant, les aurors arrivent sur les lieux dix minutes seulement après le début du carnage. Il y a donc forcément quelqu'un qui les tient au courant.

Severus se retenait de respirer. Il s'inclina, acceptant ainsi sa mission et quitta la salle. Une fois dans les couloirs, et seulement à ce moment-là, son visage se décomposa. C'était bien entendu lui-même qui avait prévenu le ministère pour la bataille, et il était prêt à parier que c'était Draco qui avait annoncé la couleur à l'Ordre à propos de Mulciber.

Voldemort se trompait. Il n'y avait pas un espion, mais deux.

**à suivre...**

* * *

_Voilou ! Real, j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue. C'est dur de rendre un Voldemort crédible dans ce genre de situation. =( A la base, ce chapitre était beaucoup plus long, puisqu'on suivait Draco à l'extérieur et on le voyait se débarrasser du corps de Skeeter. Mais finalement, j'ai préféré retiré ce passage. Vous saurez ce qu'il a fait du corps au chapitre suivant. ^^_

_D'ailleurs, puisqu'on parle du chapitre suivant... sachez que la relation de Potter et Malfoy va... comment dire... prendre un sacré coup. (héhé mais je ne dis pas si c'est un coup positif ou négatif) ! _

_Et pour finir ce bavardage inutile : bravo à tous ceux qui avaient deviné juste pour le camp choisi par Draco ! =D Maintenant, nouvelle devinette : De quelle couleur est le slip de Voldemort ? muhahaha  
_


	18. Cartes à jouer et jeux de camps

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** HP/DM ; SS/TJ ; FW/GW

**Résumé :** Harry s'est lancé à la poursuite de Draco après que celui-ci se soit échappé de Grimmaurd en le frappant et en lui volant sa baguette. Pendant ce temps, Voldemort demande à Snape de trouver l'espion qui se trouve dans ses rangs.

**Petit post it :** Comment !? me direz-vous ! Deux chapitres d'un coup d'un seul ? Et oui, c'est jour de fête... En réalité, je n'ai plus internet chez moi (mais j'ai un chat, donc tout va bien quand même ! hihi ) et je n'avais donc plus la possibilité de publier. Mais je n'ai pas perdu de temps pour autant puisque j'ai avancé dans l'écriture, et j'en suis actuellemnt au chapitre 21 qui me cause bien des soucis d'ailleurs.

Bref, j'espère que ce nouveu chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à faire des réclamations ! Oh et Babou, tu es anonyme, et je le regrette bien car ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Ravi que tu rejoignes cette fic. ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture à tout(e)s !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Cartes à jouer et jeux de camps.**

Exténué, Draco referma la porte de sa chambre dans cette vieille auberge et s'y appuya en soupirant. Le métier de croque-mort n'était décidément pas pour lui. Les tâches ingrates que lui donnait à faire Voldemort l'épuisaient, physiquement mais surtout moralement : tuer son père, s'occuper des victimes. Il avait fait ça au mieux, abandonnant le corps de Rita Skeeter à l'intérieur même de la cabine téléphonique du ministère, accompagnée de la marque des ténèbres brillante. Son père l'ayant souvent emmené au ministère, il connaissait le code par cœur. L'ascenseur était donc descendu avec son macabre occupant.

Le blond n'avait pas traîné, après tout, sa tête était mise à prix. Il espérait avoir agi comme il le fallait. Il poussa un profond soupir et s'apprêtait à retirer son masque de sous sa capuche lorsqu'une voix murmura dans l'ombre :

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller…

Malfoy sursauta et se redressa en brandissant sa baguette.

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse métamorphosée par le masque.

- Moi.

Potter se détacha du mur où il se trouvait, au fond de la pièce et s'avança dans la faible lumière que déposait la fenêtre sur le parquet. Draco ne bougea pas pour autant. Le brun mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit une longue baguette que le blond reconnut aussitôt comme étant la sienne.

- Y verrais-tu un inconvénient si nous échangions ? lança Harry.

Draco était perdu. Il avait frappé son amant de toutes ses forces pour pouvoir s'échapper de Grimmaurd, il lui avait volé sa baguette, et voilà qu'il revenait le chercher pour faire l'échange.

- Tu ne m'attaqueras pas, n'est-ce pas ? murmura le brun en faisant un pas en direction du mangemort. Tu ne t'es pas enfui contre moi. Regarde.

Harry mit une main dans sa poche et en tira le roi de pique.

- Je te la donne si tu me rends la mienne.

Soudain, Malfoy eut envie de rire. Même si le brun ne le disait pas, son attitude le démontrait pour lui : il lui faisait confiance. Ou du moins, presque confiance : Potter espérait ne pas se tromper, voilà tout. Mais c'était suffisamment agréable pour que Draco baisse sa baguette et achève de retirer son masque qu'il jeta sur le lit. Harry s'approcha de lui et tendit une main pour faire glisser la large capuche des mangemorts, libérant les beaux cheveux blonds qu'il aimait tant. Draco leva à son tour un bras pour effleurer le bleu qui entourait déjà l'œil qu'il avait lui-même frappé.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en caressant la blessure de ses doigts.

Harry lui sourit et s'avança pour coller ses lèvres à celles du blond. Le baiser était des plus doux. Les mains lâchèrent les baguettes tombant sur le parquet et se portèrent sur les nuques pour mieux approfondir encore. Les langues dansaient, se caressant sensuellement avec délice. Draco tenait le visage du brun entre ses doigts. Il le poussa de son corps vers le lit. Il avait envie d'oublier cette journée, et il n'y avait que le gryffondor pour l'y aider.

Elle avait pourtant si bien commencé. Il avait peut-être passé la plus belle matinée de sa vie depuis le début de la guerre, à discuter calmement avec Potter. Et puis le ministre avait tout gâché en publiant sa photo à la une. Harry avait eu une vision, probablement à cause de la fatigue qu'il lui avait lui-même provoqué en détruisant l'horcruxe. La bataille avait commencé, il s'était échappé pour replonger au cœur des ordres de Voldemort et de ces morts qui l'entouraient sans cesse.

Mais à présent, tout se résumait au corps qui se consumait sous ses baisers. Il tâchait de se faire le plus doux possible. Il avait envie du brun, comme jamais. Il le voulait, et les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas lorsque Potter lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Remplis-moi Draco…

Les gestes étaient simples. L'esprit du blond se laissa finalement aller. Il prépara Harry avec toute l'attention dont il était capable, jugeant aux gémissements qu'il provoquait le moment favorable. Enfin, il se positionna, et pour la première fois, put à son tour goûter aux joies de posséder un corps.

Le brun se cambra, mâchoires crispées. La douleur était profonde. Mais petit à petit, sous les mains habiles de son amant, elle fut remplacée par un plaisir sans nom. Il se mit à geindre, écoutant le souffle rauque du blond au-dessus de lui. Harry tâtonna un instant sur les draps jusqu'à trouver les mains crispées de Malfoy. Leurs doigts se mêlèrent.

Draco se pencha et lui vola un nouveau baiser avant d'accélérer le rythme. Soudain, alors que la jouissance arrivait, il se souvint de l'ordre de Voldemort. Toute la tension qu'il avait réussi à évacuer rien qu'en embrassant Harry revint le frapper de plein fouet. Il serra les mains du brun, et mut par une décision incontrôlable, porta l'une d'entre elles sur son avant bras. La marque le brûla, mais trop rapidement : Potter avait déjà retirer sa main et jouissait en criant. Le jeune mangemort le rejoint immédiatement, collant ses hanches contre les fesses du brun, puis se laissant retomber sur le torse mat.

Les respirations erratiques se calmèrent lentement. Aucun des deux ne l'avouera : mais c'était la marque activée qui avait déclenché leur jouissance. La courte douleur les avait électrisé, l'un comme l'autre.

- Ne recommence pas ça, grogna Harry qui reprenait son souffle.

- Je ne dois plus jamais te remplir ? ricana Draco dans son cou.

- Non, ta marque.

- Je sais.

Malfoy s'en voulait déjà. Il avait fait son choix, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait choisi l'Ordre. Dans ce cas, à quoi lui servait-il d'obéir à Voldemort ? Entretenir la confiance du mage noir pour mieux le tromper ? Oui, sans doute. Il servirait cette excuse si on le lui demandait. Au fond de lui-même, cependant, il se sentait profondément mal à l'aise : il avait quitter la maison de Snape, selon le désir de son maître. Il venait d'accéder à sa deuxième demande : dominer Potter et appuyer sur sa marque à ce moment là.

Ne restait que le dernier ordre, celui qui le transformerait en meurtrier.

- J'ai des choses importantes à te confier Harry, lâcha-t-il, décidant de ne pas y songer pour l'instant.

Le brun se redressa et l'observa.

- Rita Skeeter est morte.

Les yeux de Potter s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant de hocher la tête. A quoi s'était-il attendu ? Si Voldemort l'avait décidé, il aurait été difficile de l'arrêter.

- Sais-tu pourquoi il avait besoin d'elle ? demanda-t-il en se levant pour se dégourdir les jambes.

- Pour créer un horcruxe, répondit la voix blanche de Draco.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry terrifié.

- L'objet qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps et qu'il avait fini par trouver est devenu un horcruxe aujourd'hui, expliqua Draco qui s'appuya contre la tête du lit, un oreiller dans son dos. Il s'agit de l'éteignoir de Dumbledore. A sa mort, Slughorn l'avait récupéré. Puis, il l'avait offert à un ami à lui, Worpel. Lui, il est mort sous la torture jusqu'à avouer l'avoir donné au vampire Sanguini. Tu-Sais-Qui s'est déplacé aux Carpates pour le récupérer. C'était un autre vampire qui l'avait, Blodwyn, une sorte de chef parmi tous ces suceurs de sang. Il ne lui manquait qu'une victime pour faire l'horcruxe : il a choisi Skeeter.

Pendant ces explications, Harry avait fini par s'asseoir sur la chaise du misérable bureau de la pièce. Lui qui croyait toucher au but, voilà qu'il reculait de nouveau. Il restait donc encore deux horcruxes à détruire, et il était à bout de forces. Et dire qu'en ce moment même, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre étaient quelque part en train de se battre contre les sbires de cet infâme être abject qu'était Voldemort. Il poussa un profond soupir.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien pu faire, soupira Draco.

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu es désolé en moins d'une heure, murmura Harry. Tu devrais faire attention Malfoy, tu te ramollis.

Le blond le darda d'un regard mauvais et haussa les épaules.

- Depuis quand sais-tu tout ça ? demanda encore le brun.

- Depuis quelques heures, pas plus. Après être parti, je suis revenu ici et il m'a appelé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Savoir si j'avais appris des choses pendant mon séjour en prison chez toi, et me demander de le débarrasser de Skeeter.

Harry grimaça. Il comprenait mieux l'air dégoutté et épuisé que le blond avait eu en entrant dans sa chambre. Malgré le masque, la courbure de ses épaules avait tout eu d'un homme fatigué.

- Que lui as-tu dit ?

- Que vous étiez revenus d'Ecosse et que vous aviez détruit le diadème.

- Faux, chuchota Harry. C'est toi qui l'a détruit.

- Oui, j'allais lui dire ça Potter ! s'énerva Draco.

- Non, bien sûr. Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Rien. Il a rigolé et m'a présenté son nouveau joujou.

Harry songea soudain à l'étrange sensation qu'il avait ressenti en courant jusqu'ici. Au moment où il passait aux bords de la Tamise, une brève vision l'avait accaparé.

- Est-ce que Snape couche avec Voldemort ? lâcha-t-il soudain.

- Pardon ? suffoqua Draco.

- Hermione semble penser qu'il serait de notre côté, mais moi j'ai eu une drôle de vision à son sujet. Il était avec Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Et ils…

- Je n'en suis pas sûr.

Draco referma sa bouche que la surprise avait ouverte pour lui et réfléchit. Il avait entendu certains sarcasmes, certaines insultes.

- Il y a des rumeurs à ce sujet parmi les mangemorts, avoua-t-il. Certains pensent qu'effectivement, Snape… Mon père le pense !

Il venait en effet de se souvenir du premier soir où il était revenu au manoir de son maître. Ce soir là, Lucius avait accusé Severus de passer régulièrement entre les jambes du Seigneur des ténèbres.

- Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? demanda Harry.

Malfoy secoua la tête pour montrer qu'il n'en savait rien.

- Cependant, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même, Snape m'a dit qu'il avait quelqu'un, et c'est après que je l'ai embrassé que Tu-Sais-Qui m'a demandé de ne plus l'approcher. Comme s'il était…

- Jaloux, acheva Harry d'une voix sombre. C'est une information intéressante, non ? Voldemort est amoureux d'un homme qui est peut-être un espion, comme toi.

Draco jeta un regard affolé à son amant qui ne le vit pas. Si Snape était de leur côté, pouvait-il l'aider à sauver son père ? Jamais il n'avait douté de la bonne foi de son ancien professeur envers Voldemort. Justement parce qu'ils étaient très proches. Que signifiaient tous ces discours sur l'importance de choisir un camp si lui-même balançait entre deux ? Le cœur du blond frappait contre sa poitrine à toute allure. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait toujours eu besoin d'un modèle pour vivre. D'abord son père, pour l'imiter. Puis Potter, comme opposé. Et enfin Snape. Et chacun de ces modèles avaient été détruit, par le temps pour son père, par l'amour pour Potter. Et si Snape s'avérait n'être qu'un hypocrite et un menteur, que pouvait-il faire, lui, Draco, simple pion sur ce grand échiquier ? Etait-il à la hauteur de Severus ?

- Harry…

- Mmh ?

- Je… je ne sais pas où est ma place.

Harry quitta sa contemplation du bureau et releva la tête vers le lit. Draco était assis contre les oreillers et le regardait, le regard vaguement perdu.

- Dans cette guerre, insista le blond, je ne sais pas où est ma place.

- Putain Malfoy, siffla Harry depuis sa chaise. Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as toujours pas choisi ton camp ? Mais tu viens de me confier pleins de choses !

- Et alors ? s'énerva Draco. Je ne l'ai pas dit à Tu-Sais-Qui ça !

Harry tâcha de rentrer sa colère. Si le blond lui en parlait à lui mais pas à Voldemort, serait-ce parce qu'il pencherait plus pour l'Ordre que pour l'autre serpent ? Potter devait trouver les mots justes. Le mangemort l'observait, indécis, les sourcils froncés. Ça n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas choisi son camp. Mais il avait besoin d'être sûr. Quoi de plus normal ?

L'illumination se fit dans l'esprit du brun en détaillant le torse nu de Draco à moitié caché sous les draps. Il se leva, toujours complètement nu, et s'approcha du lit pour grimper sur le matelas.

- Ta place ? Elle est là.

Et il le prit dans ses bras. Délicatement, Harry avait passé une jambe de l'autre côté du corps de son amant et s'était installé sur les cuisses cachées par la couette, serrant le torse et les épaules du blond contre lui.

- Euh… Harry ? Je… je suis dans tes bras là.

- Oui, confirma le brun dont le cœur battait à tout rompre. Justement.

- C'est ma place ?

- Oui, ta place c'est moi, murmura encore Harry en se soulevant pour écarter les draps et s'y faufiler. Ton corps contre mon corps, tes jambes avec mes jambes, et ta bouche sur la mienne.

Les joues du blond s'enflammèrent. Est-ce que Potter lui faisait une déclaration ? Il se laissa faire, se laissant de nouveau emporter tandis que le brun embrassait sa peau, une main courant vers son sexe. Il ferma les yeux, négligeant de répondre aux gestes par les mêmes caresses, écoutant son cœur battre et se repassant la scène en boucle. Il ne rêvait pas, le souffle chaud contre sa verge en témoignait : le brun venait réellement de lui avouer une partie de ses sentiments.

Il posa une main sur la tête de Harry qui commençait déjà de lents va et viens. Il glissa légèrement des oreillers, se tassant contre Potter et de ses deux mains, il lui fit cesser tout mouvement pour le remonter jusqu'à lui. Avait-on idée de déclarer son amour la bouche pleine ? Une fois qu'il fut à peu prêt sûr que le visage du brun était face à lui, il ouvrit les yeux.

Il fut impressionné par la brillance des yeux verts et par le rouge des joues. Etait-il lui-même aussi rouge ? Cette scène n'était-elle pas trop romantique ? Il se pencha légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry, il glissa ses jambes entre les siennes, colla son corps contre le sien, exactement comme le brun l'avait dit. Harry resserra son étreinte lui aussi, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Ils s'aimaient. En avaient-ils le droit ?

Tandis que leurs langues se caressaient, Draco sentit lentement le vide en lui se combler. Oui, les bras de Potter étaient définitivement sa place. Leurs caresses s'éternisèrent, ne se souciant plus de rien. La guerre pouvait bien éclater au dehors, ils s'embrasseraient encore. Le monde pouvait prendre fin, ils s'aimeraient encore. Pas un mot ne fut échangé pendant ce nouvel acte. Les mots étaient superflus. Aucun des deux n'étaient réellement sûr des sentiments de l'autre, mais ils se faisaient passer suffisamment de tendresse pour être assez clairs. Rien ne vint perturber ce moment de pur plaisir qu'ils volaient au temps, au monde entier, aux deux camps.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil disparut et que la lune lui prit sa place que Potter réagit. Il devait retourner à Grimmaurd, s'assurer que tout allait bien, que la bataille n'avait fait aucun blessé. Mais avant cela, il avait une dernière chose à faire.

Il se leva du lit et alla fouiller dans les vêtements étalés par terre. Il retrouva les deux baguettes et les deux cartes. Sous le regard curieux du blond, il se dirigea vers le bureau et posa le roi et la dame de pique côte à côte. Puis, prenant les deux baguettes dans une main, il murmura un sort. Un halo violet vint entourer un instant les cartes à jouer qui brillèrent quelques secondes avant de reprendre leur couleur naturelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? grogna Malfoy qui se leva et attrapa son pantalon.

- Hermione avait utilisé ce moyen pour permettre aux membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore de communiquer.

Le blond, torse nu et jean retombant sur ses fines hanches, haussa un sourcil l'air dubitatif. Il prit le roi de pique que lui tendait Harry et récupéra sa baguette dans un même mouvement.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-il en observant la carte de plus près.

- Alors si tu frottes ta carte contre tes mains, elle chauffera et fera chauffer la mienne dans ma poche.

- Ah, c'est pour pouvoir t'échauffer à distance ? ricana le blond. Très pratique, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

- Non, c'est pour communiquer. Avec ta baguette, tu peux écrire sur la carte un message court qui apparaîtra sur la mienne.

- C'est donc comme ça que vous vous donniez rendez-vous ! s'exclama Malfoy.

- Ouais, et tâche de ne pas perdre cette carte.

- Tu dois me faire drôlement confiance, Potter, lança Draco de façon désinvolte en rangeant le roi de pique au fond de sa poche. Tu me confies le moyen de te faire venir à moi quand je veux et surtout, où je veux.

Harry fronça les sourcils et fouilla le regard moqueur de son amant. Oui, il avait décidé de lui accorder sa confiance. Avait-il bien fait ?

- Je peux encore changer d'avis, murmura-t-il.

- Je suis avec toi, assura Draco brusquement sérieux.

Potter hocha la tête et se rhabilla en vitesse. La nuit était complètement tombée à présent. Il devait rentrer. Il avait récupéré sa baguette et vu Draco : tout allait bien. Avant de sortir de la vieille chambre, il plaqua ses lèvres brûlantes sur la bouche glacée de l'espion, dans un dernier baiser partagé.

A peine la porte se refermait sur lui que déjà Malfoy se sentait de nouveau vide. Tiendrait-il jusqu'au bout ? Il sortit la carte de sa poche et l'admira. Le dessin était fin et précis, c'était de l'art. Il aurait aimé qu'Harry choisisse le roi de cœur pour lui. Mais être le roi de la dame de pique qui se trouvait dans la poche de son amant avait aussi quelque chose de très intéressant.

Avec un sourire narquois, il se mit à frotter énergiquement la carte entre ses doigts, et lorsqu'elle fut chaude, il inscrivit dessus à l'aide de sa baguette : _"Je te fais le plein quand tu veux, Potter"_. Puis, satisfait, il alla s'allonger de tout son long sur son lit, un sourire vicieux collé aux lèvres. La réponse ne se fit guère attendre. Il sentit la carte chauffer au fond de sa poche. Mais le message lui fit aussitôt perdre son attitude relâchée : _"Maugrey et Ron sont blessés. Fred ne se réveille pas"_. La guerre les rattrapait toujours.

**à suivre...**

* * *

_Voilà... Le passage de la "déclaration", je l'avais écrit depuis un bon moment déjà. Y'a plusieurs passages comme ça que j'ai écrit presque au début et que j'attendais de pouvoir insérer dans les chapitres. Ah j'espère vraiment que vous l'avez aimé celui-là parce que c'est un de mes préférés ! ^^_

_Je vais faire au plus vite pour la suite et surtout pour vous répondre aux reviews éventuelles. Au chapitre suivant, Ron et Harry vont (enfin) se réconcilier. Gros bisous et à bientôt !!_


	19. Noël en guerre

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** Harry et Draco.

**Résumé :** Draco Malfoy semble avoir enfin choisi son camp. Il était temps : la guerre froide est finie, Voldemort est passé à l'offensive...

**Petit post it :** Bonjouuuur ! Voilà un chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire. Un peu de joie et de bonheur ça fait du bien. Donc évidemment, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi. Je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve à la fin, où j'aurais deux trois trucs à annoncer. Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Noël en guerre. **

La nuit avait été dure pour tout le monde. Pomfresh avait remis Maugrey sur pied, tandis que Ron hurlait de douleur sous l'effet de la potion poussos. Et Fred ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, plongé dans un état comateux qui mettait Georges dans tous ses états.

Au petit matin, tous les membres de l'Ordre avait les traits tirés, mais aucun plus que Potter. Car Harry n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'annoncer à ses amis que Voldemort avait créé un nouvel horcruxe et il avait réfléchi à la meilleur façon de leur dire durant toute la nuit. Il salua Hermione qui descendait prendre son petit déjeuner et lui demanda comment allait leur ami.

- Mieux, la potion a fait effet, répondit la jeune femme d'un ton las. Il n'a plus mal, il est juste fatigué.

- Je peux aller le voir ?

Hermione regarda Harry et lui sourit en hochant la tête. Le brun était venu la voir dès qu'il avait pu après être revenu de l'auberge où il avait passé quelques heures avec Malfoy. Il l'avait rapidement rassurée en lui montrant sa baguette qu'il avait récupérée. Personne n'avait avalé l'histoire de la porte comme explication à son œil au beurre noir. Mais personne n'avait posé davantage de question. La bataille avait laissé tout le monde épuisé. La guerre froide était vraiment finie : Voldemort passait à l'action.

Harry frappa trois légers coups sur la porte de la chambre de Ron et entra aussitôt. Son ami était encore très pâle, même ses tâches de rousseurs semblaient avoir disparues. Le brun s'installa au bord du lit et sourit au rouquin qui grimaça.

- T'as encore mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Je te dirais bien non, pour te rassurer, mais ça me chatouille encore drôlement dans le bras, répondit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Une fois que la potion aura fait effet tu seras comme neuf.

- J'espère bien oui.

Ils se regardèrent. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé, ils s'étaient battus. Depuis, Ron avait simplement refusé de détruire le diadème et ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole.

- Tu sais, commença le rouquin d'un air embêté, je suis désolé pour l'horcruxe. J'aurais dû le faire, sans me poser de question. J'ai été con.

Harry lui sourit.

- On ne peut plus con en effet, rigola-t-il. Mais tout est bien qui finit bien. L'avantage, c'est que maintenant on est à peu près sûrs qu'on peut faire confiance à Dra… Malfoy.

Ron grimaça encore.

- Je suppose que oui, grogna-t-il. D'ailleurs, là, il est parti cueillir des fleurs et il reviendra tout à l'heure avec un gros bouquet à poser sur la tombe de Fred, c'est ça ?

Harry détourna le regard et soupira.

- Non, Ron. D'abord Fred n'est pas mort. Ensuite, Malfoy est parti rejoindre Voldemort, puis je suis allé le voir pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il avait appris. Il est notre espion, on peut le croire.

- Il t'a dit quoi ? insista le rouquin qui voulait des preuves de cette allégeance du blond.

- Que Skeeter a été enlevée par Voldemort et qu'elle est morte. Son âme a servi à créer un nouvel horcruxe. Tu te souviens de ce que Dumbledore nous avait dit ? Il faut tuer quelqu'un pour pouvoir prendre un morceau de sa propre âme et l'enfermer dans un objet.

- Un objet…, murmura Ron sous le choc. Celui qu'il cherchait tu crois ?

- Oui, Draco est formel, il l'a vu. C'est l'éteignoir de Dumbledore.

Le rouquin eut un petit cri : la surprise l'avait fait sursauté et la douleur dans son bras s'était réveillée. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent.

- Encore deux alors, souffla Ron en laissant sa tête retomber sur son oreiller. On n'y arrivera jamais.

- Si, assura Harry. C'est le huitième qu'il fait. A chaque fois, il se détruit lui-même un peu. S'il continue, il va disparaître de lui-même.

- Il n'a certainement créé cet horcruxe que parce qu'il sait qu'on détruit les autres. Il n'ira pas plus loin, grogna Ron. Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il n'en fasse d'autres ! Tu as prévenu tout le monde ?

- Non, tu es le premier, répondit Harry. Je voulais qu'on parle avant. Tu me manques Ron, j'ai besoin de toi, de ton amitié, et surtout de ta confiance.

- Moi aussi tu me manques, lui assura le rouquin en le regardant avec un léger sourire. Regarde nous, on dirait un vieux couple qui s'est engueulé et qui tâche de recoller tous les morceaux.

Potter éclata de rire.

- Harry, j'ai aussi besoin de ta confiance, mais je veux être sûr de pouvoir t'accorder la mienne.

Le brun hocha la tête, montrant qu'il comprenait.

- Alors dis-moi comment tu t'es fait ce coquard. Je n'ai pas cru un seul instant au coup de la porte. Tu es maladroit mais pas à ce point.

Potter hésita un instant et décida de tout dire.

- C'est Malfoy qui m'a frappé pour s'échapper.

La bouche de Ron s'ouvrit, mais avant qu'il ne puisse insulter le blond, Harry poursuivit.

- Il l'a fait parce qu'il devait sortir pour apprendre ce que je viens de te dire. Un espion n'est pas censé rester enfermé Ron. Il espionne pour nous, il faut bien qu'il aille auprès de Voldemort de temps en temps. S'il m'avait demandé de le laisser partir, je n'aurais jamais accepté. Alors il a utilisé d'autres moyens.

- Mouais, grommela le rouquin. Ça peut aller comme excuse.

Harry lui fit un sourire triste. Puis il toucha son œil blessé et rigola.

- Et puis ça me va bien, non ? lança-t-il d'une voix séductrice.

- Ginny va adorer, ricana Ron.

La bonne humeur du brun s'évapora aussitôt.

- Elle arrive quand ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Tout à l'heure. Papa est allé la chercher à la gare avec des gars du ministère.

- Ron, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne retourne pas avec elle ? Je veux dire… jamais.

Le rouquin observa son ami et finit par lui sourire doucement.

- C'est votre histoire Harry. Elle restera ma sœur, et toi mon meilleur pote.

Le large sourire du brun valait bien toutes les concessions du monde.

- Maintenant, tu devrais aller annoncer la couleur aux autres, grommela Ron en se recalant dans les oreillers.

Potter hocha la tête et le laissa se reposer. Il convoqua tous les membres de l'Ordre dans la cuisine. Seul George refusa de venir, préférant rester auprès de son jumeau toujours endormi dans son lit. Les deux jumeaux n'avaient jamais semblé aussi proches aux yeux des autres. George ne lâchait plus la main de Fred depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Kingsley assurait qu'il l'avait entendu pleurer toute la nuit. Molly était dans un état épouvantable.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé autour de la grande table qui présentait désormais un large trou brûlé en son centre, Harry commença. Il expliqua ce que Draco avait fait pour eux, présentant les choses de façon à obtenir la confiance de l'Ordre pour le mangemort. Tous furent abattus en apprenant l'existence d'un huitième horcruxe. Lupin prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira longuement. Seul Maugrey, qui s'appuyait un peu plus sur sa cane que d'habitude, émit quelques réserves.

- Et si Malfoy t'avait raconté ça pour te faire croire qu'il te dévoilait quelque chose, mais qu'en réalité aucun horcruxe n'a été créé dernièrement ?

Voyant tous ses efforts anéantis en une seule phrase, Harry lui jeta un regard noir. Evidemment, il avait lui-même pensé à cette hypothèse. Mais il n'était plus objectif par rapport au jeune mangemort.

- C'est vrai, lança Bill. Harry, on ne peut pas savoir.

- Il a détruit un horcruxe ! s'écria le jeune homme. Ça ne vous suffit pas comme preuve ? Il l'a détruit pour nous ! Je me suis retrouvé seul avec lui de nombreuses fois, il ne m'a jamais attaqué ou emmené auprès de Voldemort ! Ça ne vous suffit pas ?

Sa voix résonna légèrement dans la grande pièce. Hermione profita de ce silence pour se lever et monter vers le hall. C'était l'heure de la Gazette et c'était toujours elle qui allait la chercher. Lorsqu'elle revint, Harry semblait toujours énervé, les bras croisés, un air boudeur sur le visage, et personne n'osait parler. Il fallait parfois réfléchir en silence.

La jeune femme ouvrit le journal et poussa un petit cri. En première page, on pouvait voir une photo des plus macabres : la cabine téléphonique du ministère était entourée d'un halo vert représentant une tête de mort avec un serpent. Et par la porte rouge, une main sortait, mollement. Des sorciers tournaient autour avec effarement, personne n'osant approcher. Le titre de l'article qui l'accompagnait s'étalait en grosses lettres : _"Rita Skeeter, une nouvelle victime de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. La presse est-elle visée ?"_

Le journal passa de mains en mains. Un autre article parlait de la bataille de la veille qui avait fait plusieurs blessés parmi les aurors et avait permis la capture d'un mangemort. Un peu plus loin, un journaliste faisait allusion à la tentative d'évasion de Mulciber, enfermé à Askaban depuis plusieurs années. Pour le ministre, interviewé en catastrophe, la bataille n'avait été qu'une diversion pour laisser champ libre à l'attaque de la prison. Mais comme il s'était attendu à une action semblable, la protection d'Askaban avait été renforcée, et la mission des mangemorts était tombée à l'eau.

- Quel imbécile, siffla Kingsley. Si Vous-Savez-Qui a attaqué hier, ce n'était pas pour faire une diversion, c'était pour punir le ministre de sa connerie.

- Lucius et ses acolytes s'en sont simplement servis comme diversion, approuva Harry qui observait la photo de la cabine téléphonique avec compassion.

Il ne le dirait pas aux autres, mais il savait que c'était Draco qui avait fait ce travail.

- Mais à présent, vous ne pouvez plus nier les faits, ajouta-t-il en faisant passer le journal à Fleur, sa voisine. Rita n'est pas morte pour rien, Voldemort n'est pas allé aux Carpates pour rien. Tout se recoupe : il est allé chercher l'éteignoir de Dumbledore et en a fait un horcruxe. Et lorsque Malfoy nous a dit que certains mangemorts étaient chargés d'aller libérer Mulciber, il disait encore la vérité !

Le silence suivit cette tirade. Ils étaient forcés d'approuver à présent. Certains lisaient un passage du journal à haute voix. Les discours de Scrimgeour faisaient grincer des dents Kingsley qui le traitait régulièrement d'incapable. Ce fut Hermione qui recommença à parler au bout d'un moment.

- Renvoyer le corps de Skeeter au beau milieu du ministère, ça s'appelle un avertissement, grommela-t-elle. Scrimgeour est peut-être aveugle, mais il a quand même su l'emplacement de la bataille avant nous hier. Il faut reconnaître qu'il a envoyé ses aurors très rapidement. Les mangemorts ont à peine eut le temps de commencer à attaquer le village où ils étaient que déjà les aurors arrivaient. Et si Kingsley n'avait pas reçu le même ordre qu'eux, aurions-nous trouvé l'endroit à temps ?

La question plana un instant, puis elle reprit.

- Je suis persuadée qu'il y a un autre espion que Malfoy près de Voldemort. Et cet espion, plutôt que de nous communiquer les informations qu'il a à l'Ordre, les donne au ministère.

Harry fut le premier à voir où elle voulait en venir. Elle lui avait déjà parlé de ses suppositions quant au statut de Snape. Il craignait fort que cette idée soit très mal vue par les autres. Et pourtant, Hermione alla jusqu'au bout de sa pensée :

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce sujet, je n'ai pas arrêté de chercher, j'ai essayé d'en apprendre plus à travers Malfoy. Mais évidemment, il était difficile de lui poser ce genre de questions. A présent, je suis quasiment persuadée que le ministère a quelqu'un qui le renseigne, quelqu'un qui se trouve suffisamment près de Voldemort pour connaître le moindre de ses plans à la minute près. Il n'y a qu'un seul mangemort qui, d'après Malfoy, est en permanence auprès de Voldemort.

- Snape, lâcha Remus d'une voix atterrée.

- Oui, Snape, confirma Hermione. Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, malgré tout. Il devait y avoir une raison.

- Dumbledore faisait confiance à n'importe qui, grommela Maugrey.

- Peut-être mais Snape n'aurait pas pu le tromper sur une durée aussi longue, contra Hermione.

- Snape est particulièrement doué en occlumencie, rappela Bill.

- Dumbledore l'était aussi, trancha la jeune femme qui avait décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout de son idée. Vous pouvez dire tout ce que vous voulez, ajouta-t-elle. J'ai passé des nuits entières à réfléchir là-dessus. Snape était un espion qui travaillait pour Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi il l'a tué cette nuit-là, mais…

- Il était condamné, murmura Harry.

Tout le monde le regarda. Il était le seul à avoir assisté à la scène.

- Dumbledore allait mourir, de toute façon, dit-il en redressant la tête. Vous le savez, nous revenions de la grotte où il avait dû boire ce… cette…

Aucun mot ne parvenait à décrire l'horreur qu'il avait vécu ce soir là. Il se reprit et poursuivit, d'une voix plus sombre.

- Dumbledore aurait bien été capable de sentir sa fin venir et de demander à Snape de le tuer lui, plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre.

- Comme ça, Snape gardait son lien si privilégié avec Voldemort, et il pouvait continuer à livrer des informations.

- Et pourquoi au ministère ? lança Fleur de sa voix claire.

- Parce qu'ici, personne n'aurait jamais cru à ses avertissements, approuva Maugrey. Tu n'as peut-être pas tord jeune fille, grogna-t-il à l'intention d'Hermione. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi le ministère continue à mettre sa tête à prix ?

Hermione prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de répondre.

- Deux solutions, lança-t-elle. Soit Snape ne signe pas ses lettres, et dans ce cas, le ministère ne sait pas que c'est lui. Soit Snape signe ses lettres, et le ministère est suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que si sa tête ne paraît pas avec celles des autres mangemorts, Voldemort risque de se poser des questions.

- Je penche pour la première solution, ricana Kingsely. Jamais Scrimgeour n'aurait autant de lucidité.

- Bien, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? trancha Harry.

Mais personne n'eut le temps de répondre ou de proposer quoique ce soit. A l'étage, un cri les fit tous sursauter, et juste après, la voix de George se répercuta sur les murs de la vieille maison.

- Maman !! MAMAN ! Fred s'est réveillé !

Molly poussa un cri et se leva aussitôt, faisant tomber sa chaise à la renverse. Elle était déjà dans le hall quand tout le monde se lança à sa poursuite. Et effectivement, dans la chambre des jumeaux, George tenait à présent la main d'un Fred parfaitement réveillé, qui se contentait de grommeler qu'il avait mal à la tête. Leur mère éclata en sanglot en le serrant contre elle, tandis que Bill attrapait George par la taille pour danser avec lui. Hermione courut prévenir Ron et Harry ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de l'immense sourire de Fred qui étouffait à moitié sous les bras de sa mère.

- Mon fils, mon petit Fredy, martelait-elle en pleurant.

- 'Man, protesta le jeune homme. Laisse-moi respirer ou bien je retombe dans les pommes.

- Ah non ! s'exclama George qui abandonna Bill pour sauter sur le lit. Pas question !

Les deux jumeaux se firent le plus beau sourire qui soit et tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tout le monde applaudit. Le soulagement était intense. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés de la bataille, portant Fred comme s'ils portaient un mort, l'espoir était devenu si fin qu'une pichenette aurait suffit à le détruire. A présent, tout le monde se sentait d'attaque pour repartir à l'affront. Des bruits se firent soudain entendre dans le hall : la porte claqua et des voix résonnaient.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Molly en levant les bras en l'air. Ginny !

Elle se releva, quittant le chevet de son fils guéri et courut à nouveau dans les escaliers. Ses cris de joie parvinrent à tout le monde. Tandis qu'ils descendaient tous en bas pour accueillir la nouvelle venue, Harry se dirigea plutôt vers le lit où les jumeaux rigolaient encore. Il tendit la main à Fred avec un grand sourire.

- Content de te revoir parmi nous, lança-t-il.

- Oh ! s'exclama le rouquin en lui serrant la main. Ce violet autour de ton œil te va à ravir ! Ma sœur vient pourtant juste d'arriver, ce n'est donc pas elle qui…

- Non, une porte, trancha Harry en rougissant.

Fred le fixa suspicieusement avant d'éclater de rire.

- De toute façon, tu ne diras rien.

George, tellement soulagé de voir son jumeau et amant de nouveau en vie, sauta du lit et atterrit juste à côté de Potter qu'il serra dans ses bras. Il avait senti l'embarras du jeune homme en entendant le prénom de sa sœur. Il se sentait le besoin de le rassurer : quoiqu'il arrive entre elle et lui, le brun resterait un membre de la famille.

- On t'aime nous tu sais, lui dit-il en le lâchant enfin.

- Ouais, rigola Harry gêné. Moi aussi. Restez comme ça les gars.

Puis il les laissa fêter leur retrouvailles. Il devait descendre affronter Ginny. En passant devant la chambre de Ron, il constata que le lit était déjà défait et vide. Hermione était certainement venue l'aider à sortir pour voir sa sœur. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis la rentrée, presque quatre mois. Tous étaient dans la cuisine, tout le monde parlant à la fois. Lorsque Harry entra, Ginny lui lança un beau sourire. Puis éclata de rire en se tournant vers Bill.

- Tu avais raison, ça lui va bien !

Puis, comme pour s'excuser de s'être moquée, elle vint faire une bise au brun qui n'avait pas bougé.

- C'est rien, précisa-t-il, légèrement crispé. Ça va partir.

- Bien sûr ! rigola Ginny. Je ne m'inquiète pas.

- Hey, Harry, lança une voix derrière lui.

Le brun se retourna pour tomber sur les deux yeux verts les plus beaux qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

- Charlie ! cria-t-il. Tu es venu aussi !

Le rouquin éclata de rire en serrant la main du jeune garçon.

- Les dragonnes ont toutes accouché plus tôt que prévu, alors j'ai pu m'éclipser pour passer Noël avec vous.

- C'est magnifique ! continuait Harry, un sourire heureux collé aux lèvres. C'est…

Un énorme sanglot provenant du bout de la pièce le coupa dans sa phrase. Tous se tournèrent vers Molly. Elle s'était laissée tomber sur une chaise, et la tête dans les bras, posés sur la table, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Trop de bonheur d'un coup, après tant de stress… Aussitôt, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Arthur et Ginny vinrent l'entourer. Le père de toutes ces têtes rousses avait lui aussi les yeux humides. Harry jeta un regard à Hermione.

La jeune femme venait d'éponger ses yeux avec un mouchoir qu'elle cacha furtivement dans sa poche. Le brun lui fit un sourire. Le bonheur de la famille fut complet lorsque Fred et George entrèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine, et annoncèrent à l'assemblée qu'ils avaient particulièrement faim.

Aussitôt Molly fut debout et s'activa comme jamais. Implicitement, tout le monde décida d'oublier la guerre le temps d'un repas, le temps d'une fête. Quelques uns se lancèrent dans la décoration de la maison. Des tas de boules de Noël brillant de mille feux firent leur apparition un peu partout. Les jumeaux installèrent des minis explosifs de cotillons dans tous les recoins. Ils explosaient à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait trop près.

Bill et Ginny s'assurait que pas un bout de la rambarde du grand escalier n'était recouvert de guirlande. Hermione s'occupa du sapin, dans le hall, avec l'aide de Ron qui se contentait de la regarder en souriant.

Harry et Charlie se chargèrent de décorer tous les murs, en y collant confettis et paillettes dorées. Le brun était ravi que le chasseur de dragons soit venu également. Il s'était toujours bien entendu avec lui, un peu comme avec Ron, et sa présence lui permettait d'éviter Ginny beaucoup plus facilement.

Tandis qu'ils décoraient la chambre de Remus et Tonks, Charlie lui demanda de le tenir informé de tout ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence. Harry lui parla de la grotte où lui et Remus avait trouvé le diadème, il lui parla des erreurs de Scrimgeour, de sa forte tendance à sous-estimer Voldemort. Il lui raconta comment Ron et lui en étaient venus à se battre, avant de se réconcilier. Il n'omit aucun détail : la dispute des jumeaux oubliée, les fréquents coups de blues de Molly, l'aide plus ou moins reconnue et acceptée de Malfoy, le nouvel horcruxe créé par Voldemort, la mort de Skeeter.

Ils n'eurent bientôt plus qu'une pièce à décorer : la chambre habituellement réservée à Draco. Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit, complètement épuisé. Des rires leur parvenaient d'en bas. Charlie s'appuya à la fenêtre.

- Tu vas faire quoi avec Ginny ? murmura-t-il.

Potter savait que chaque membre de la famille Weasley allait un jour ou l'autre lui demander des comptes pour avoir fait souffrir leur sœur. Il décida de dire la vérité, comme il l'avait déjà fait avec Ron.

- Rien, avoua-t-il d'une vois basse. Je suis désolé, mais nous ne sommes pas fait l'un pour l'autre. On a rompu, c'est définitif.

- Elle espère encore tu sais, lui dit Charlie en venant s'asseoir à son tour sur le lit.

- Je pense que non, elle a compris.

Le rouquin rigola. Il envoya gentiment son poing dans le ventre du brun.

- Elle a beau avoir compris, ça ne l'empêche pas d'espérer encore un peu.

Harry lui envoya un sourire triste. Qu'y pouvait-il ? Ginny ne pourrait plus jamais lui apporter ce qu'il désirait, ce dont il avait besoin. Peut-être qu'il y a quelques mois, la chose eût été possible, mais à présent, elle ne faisait absolument pas le poids face à celui qui occupait déjà le cœur du jeune homme.

- Je suis désolé, chuchota Harry en détournant les yeux du regard brillant de Charlie.

- Personne ne t'en veux, affirma le rouquin. Maman t'aime autant que si tu étais l'un d'entre nous. Avec ou sans Ginny, avec ou sans Ron, tu seras toujours un membre de la tribu.

Le brun le savait, Molly le lui avait suffisamment prouvé. Il hocha la tête et rigola.

- Bien, on termine ? ajouta-t-il en se redressant.

- On termine !

Du coup, la chambre de Malfoy eut droit à la plus belle décoration de toutes les pièces. Les deux hommes laissèrent leur imagination déborder, créant des arabesques avec les jets de confettis qu'ils envoyaient. Bientôt, plus un seul coin du mur n'était visible, tout était recouvert.

- Si Malfoy revient, il va faire une crise cardiaque, ricana Charlie.

- Il n'a plus besoin de revenir ici, lança Harry. On peut communiquer autrement.

Charlie lui jeta un regard de travers, mais le regard vague du brun, qui se perdait dans la contemplation du lit, lui interdit de poser ne serait-ce qu'une question. En chemin, son père lui avait confié que Malfoy était un sujet étrange et sensible, particulièrement auprès du jeune Harry. Il n'insista donc pas et entraîna le brun pour rejoindre les autres.

Dans la cuisine, tout le monde mettait la table, préparait un repas digne de ce nom. Molly était aux anges : elle donnait des ordres, observait ses enfants, faisait quelques remarques sur la tenue de Charlie qui la taquinait. Seul Ron restait assis, tenant son bras en grimaçant parfois. Tonks surveillait la cuisson de ce qui ressemblait fort à une soupe à la tomate, tandis que Remus discutait paisiblement avec Kingsley.

Soudain, alors que Harry disposait les assiettes sur la table, il sentit dans sa poche une chaleur bien connue. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, et une fois qu'il fut sûr que personne ne le regardait, il tira la carte de sa poche.

_"Tu peux venir ?". _

Du bout de sa baguette, le brun inscrivit une réponse positive sur la dame de pique. Le mot brilla un instant et disparut. Puis, il se dirigea automatiquement vers Hermione qui était penchée sur Ron.

- Je peux vous parler ? leur murmura Harry.

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête, et sous le regard satisfait de Molly et des autres, que le retour du trio satisfaisait, ils sortirent, aidant Ron à monter les escaliers.

- Ici, ça ira, lança Harry une fois qu'ils furent dans le hall.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione.

- Malfoy et moi avons décidé d'utilisé le même système de communication que l'AD. On ne fait ça que depuis hier soir, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant les sourcils de Ron se froncer. Je vous demande de lui faire confiance. On en a longtemps parlé à la réunion tout à l'heure, et vous étiez tous d'accord pour dire que sans lui, on en n'aurait jamais su autant sur les intentions de Voldemort.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête, tandis que Ron restait plus difficile à convaincre. Mais au bout d'un instant de réflexion, il approuva.

- C'est évident qu'en tant qu'espion, il doit pouvoir communiquer avec nous. Mais ne serait-ce pas plus prudent si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que toi qui jouait au transmetteur ?

- Pour l'instant c'est moi, et il vient de m'appeler. Je ne sais pas s'il a quelque chose d'important à me dire ou pas. Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

- On t'accompagne, lança Ron.

- Pas question, tu es blessé, gronda Hermione. Je t'accompagne, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry qui rigola doucement.

- Aucun de vous. Restez ici. Il ne m'arrivera rien ce soir. Je ne reste pas longtemps, je veux goûter à la soupe de Tonks.

Les trois amis rigolèrent gentiment.

- Dis-nous au moins où c'est, insista Ron.

- Il s'est installé dans la chambre à l'auberge où on était toi et moi quand on travaillait sur les plans de l'Ecosse.

- Il s'est pas foulé, grogna le rouquin. Il a piqué notre planque.

Harry rigola. Puis il leur demanda de prévenir simplement les autres, sans trop de détails, les assurant qu'il faisait vite. Le froid de la nuit qui tombait l'accueillit. Il connaissait les risques et choisit donc d'être extrêmement prudent. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le parc protégé, à l'abris des arbres, qu'il transplana pour atterrir dans une petite ruelle, à quelques mètres de l'auberge. Il rabattit la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête et fouilla les alentours du regard avant de s'aventurer dans la rue.

Dans l'auberge, le patron nettoyait quelques tables qui venaient de se vider. Il était tendu. L'occupant bizarre de la chambre du dessus n'avait pas quitté les lieux depuis la veille. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire toute la journée là-haut ? Plus il frottait, plus le vieil homme s'énervait. Un de ces jours il allait le virer, tout simplement. Il s'habillait de façon étrange, portait même parfois un masque en fer. Il se croyait probablement drôle. Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un du milieu cinématographique ?

En tous les cas, il ne plaisait pas à l'aubergiste. Et les gens qui venaient parfois le voir non plus. Ils ressemblaient tous à des fantômes noirs. Ils attiraient la peste.

Et précisément, au moment où le vieillard songeait à cela, Harry poussa la porte de l'auberge. Le brun ne retira pas sa capuche sans avoir vérifié au préalable que personne de suspect ne se trouvait dans les parages. Puis il salua le patron de la main et monta directement à l'étage. Il frappa un petit coup à la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. La pièce baignait de lumière et de chaleur.

- J'ai fait un feu artificiel, entre.

- Tu es fou ! s'exclama Harry en refermant la porte. On est en plein dans une auberge moldu ! Tu vas te faire repérer !

- As-tu deviné quoi que ce soit avant d'entrer ?, soupira Draco.

- Non, reconnut Potter.

- J'ai mis une sorte de repousse moldu tout autour de la chambre.

Harry hocha la tête et observa son amant. Celui-ci était assis en tailleur, devant un feu ronflant au centre de la pièce. Il le rejoint en quelques pas et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

- Je ne reste pas longtemps, dit-il en contemplant les flammes orangées. Ginny et Charlie sont arrivés et…

- Je comprends que tu préfères passer du temps avec ta petite amie, le coupa Draco en tendant ses mains gelées en direction du feu.

- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie ! se défendit Harry en le regardant. Simplement, tout le monde était si content, j'ai envie d'y retourner, pour manger avec eux.

- Demain soir, c'est Noël, murmura Draco.

- Je sais. Tu seras où ?

- A ma place, avec mes parents.

- A ta place, répéta Harry dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Si, vas-y dis-le !

- Ta place, elle est avec moi ! s'emporta le brun.

- Alors pourquoi ne restes-tu pas ce soir ! répliqua aussitôt Draco.

Pour la première fois depuis que Potter était entré dans la pièce, ils se fixèrent, se défiant du regard. Puis, n'en pouvant plus, Harry s'avança et colla ses lèvres contres celles du blond qui agrippa ses cheveux avec force. Mais au même instant, une douleur les transperça.

- Ah ! Putain Malfoy, je t'avais dit de ne jamais recommencer ça !

- C'est pas moi ! se défendit Draco en se redressant aussitôt. C'est lui, il m'appelle.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent légèrement et il se releva, comprenant le message.

- C'est pas plus mal, comme ça tu vas pouvoir rejoindre tes chers amis, lui lança Malfoy en se dirigeant vers le lit pour prendre sa cape qu'il noua autour de son cou dans un large mouvement.

Le feu s'éteignit sous un sort qu'il lança négligemment du bout de sa baguette. Harry, remonta son col et remit sa capuche.

- Tu m'avais fait venir pour quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Pour rien. Pour parler.

Le ton agacé du blond trompait son attitude désinvolte. Au moment où il allait mettre son masque, Harry arrêta son geste et regarda une dernière fois les yeux gris perle. Draco battit des cils, perturbé par cet examen imprévu.

- Je refuse qu'on soit fâché, murmura le brun tout contre ses lèvres.

La capuche de Potter faisait comme une protection autour de leurs deux visages ainsi rapprochés. Malfoy scella ses lèvres à la bouche si chaude de son amant et y déposa un simple baiser, comme une promesse fugace, pour plus tard. Puis il s'écarta et mit son masque.

- Il insiste, dit-il de sa voix transformée en désignant son bras.

Harry hocha la tête et se déplaça pour ouvrir la porte. Ils sortirent ensemble. Dans l'escalier, la main du mangemort frôla celle de Potter. Celui-ci ne sut jamais si l'intention était voulue ou non. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent la sale principale de l'auberge, où quelques moldus attablés buvaient tranquillement, le silence les imprégna jusqu'à la sortie. Ils faisaient peur, ainsi vêtus, de grandes capuches, de longs manteaux noirs, marchant sans bruit. L'un des deux avait même quelque chose de brillant sur le visage, sans qu'on ne parvienne à voir ce que c'était. Les moldus étaient impressionnés.

La porte claqua et le froid s'engouffra sous leur cape. En face de l'auberge, appuyé contre un poteau, de l'autre côté de la rue, un grand noir costaud, les bras croisés, attendait.

- Tu es surveillé Potter, souffla Draco sous son masque.

- Je vois ça, grogna Harry.

Sans un autre mot, le brun traversa la route et le blond tourna à droite pour se rendre à son rendez-vous avec le diable. Le brun ne fit aucun commentaire sur la présence de Kingsley. Il avait parfaitement compris : ça n'était pas vraiment lui qui était surveillé, c'était l'espion. L'Ordre acceptait de faire confiance à Malfoy, mais avec prudence. Ron et Hermione avait prévenu les autres, et l'auror avait dû estimer nécessaire de venir vérifier que tout se passait bien.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent sans échanger une seule parole. Une fois dans la cuisine pour une fois chaleureuse et pleine de rires, Harry oublia tout et se laissa transporter par la bonne humeur de la famille Weasley, enfin réunie.

**à suivre...**

* * *

Hi hi. Alors oui, j'avais quelques petites choses à dire.

1- merci énoooooooorme à tous les anonymes qui laissent des reviews et auxquels je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre. Merci à vous tous !!

2- je peux désormais vous dire qu'il y aura précisemment 30 chapitres en tout à cette fic. Il en manque donc... euh... 30 - 19... 11 ! Avez-vous réellement cru que j'hésitais ? ^^

3- les trois chapitres qui vont suivre (donc les 20, 21 et 22 pour ceux qui suivent) vont être un peu particuliers. Ils seront un peu plus axés sur la famille Malfoy. Depuis plusieurs chapitres maintenant, vous avez conscience que Draco est en plein dilemme par rapport à son père. J'avais besoin de m'étaler sur ce qu'il ressent, sur ce que Lucius ressent pour avancer. (Minna, bien entendu, ces 3 chapitres sont pour toi)

4- oui j'adore faire des notes qui ne servent à rien.

5- est-ce que je vous ai déjà dis merci de me lire ?

6- je vous promets de mettre la suite au plus vite, sachant que je n'ai toujours pas le net, que la fac est désormais bloquée (mais pas la BU, ouf !).

7- BISOUSS !!!!


	20. Le père, le fils et la haine

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** Harry et Draco principalement.

**Résumé :** Noël se préparait, Ginny etCharlie ont rejoint Grimmaurd, mais Draco est appelé chez Voldemort...

**Petit post it :** Minaaaaaa ! pour touaaaaaa ! Premier de ces trois chapitres où Lucius et Narcissa seront un peu plus présent. Je ne dis rien de plus, pas le temps !! Bisous bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Le père, le fils et la haine.**

Lorsqu'il entra dans la plus grande pièce du manoir de Voldemort, Draco comprit qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à être appelé. La majorité des mangemorts étaient présents. Ils discutaient, assis à leur place. Avant de s'asseoir, le jeune homme se dirigea vers sa mère qui s'était levée à son entrée. Voldemort n'était pas encore là, il pouvait bien saluer ses parents.

- Mon ange, murmura sa mère en le serrant contre elle. Où étais-tu ?

- Même si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas, répondit Draco en rigolant. Père, salua-t-il ensuite alors que Lucius s'approchait. Pourquoi cette réunion ?

- Crois-tu vraiment que je le sais ? répliqua le mangemort en posant une main sur l'épaule de Narcissa. Comment se passe ta… mission ?

- Bien, je crois, répondit prudemment Draco. Et toi ? Mulciber ?

Le ton du jeune mangemort était plein d'espoir. Cela dû plaire à Lucius dont l'intonation froide se réchauffa quelque peu.

- C'est très difficile, je le crains, murmura-t-il. J'ai profité de la bataille d'hier pour…

- Je sais, le coupa son fils sur le même ton.

Plusieurs mangemorts, notamment les Lestrange, regardait la famille la plus blonde de tous les sorciers, et Draco n'aurait pas supporté entendre son propre père lui dire qu'il avait échoué. Cela aurait été comme si Lucius ordonnait à son fils de le tuer, là, immédiatement.

- Alors pourquoi demandes-tu ? siffla Lucius en se redressant. On ne t'a pas vu sur le champ de bataille. Tu ne te bats pas mon fils ?

- Il était en mission, le défendit Narcissa. Et je préfère largement ça. Imagine s'il s'était fait tuer !

- Un homme doit se battre Cissy, c'est mon point de vue.

- C'est le mien aussi père, assura Draco. Ne t'en…

Il ne put rassurer ses parents plus longtemps : Voldemort venait de faire son entrée. Le silence se fit aussitôt dans la pièce et chacun retourna à sa place. Draco quitta ses parents pour se précipiter de l'autre côté de la table. Il s'assit et garda les yeux baissés vers ses genoux. Comme tous les autres, il avait remarqué l'absence de Snape. Il avait pensé qu'il viendrait en même temps que le maître, comme souvent. Mais Voldemort était entré seul, et la place à ses côtés restait vide.

Nagini vint s'enrouler autour du haut dossier du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il s'installa. Les premières paroles étonnèrent tout le monde.

- Viens ici Draco, siffla la voix froide.

Le blond redressa la tête et regarda la place qu'indiquait un doigt long et pâle : celle de Severus. Le regard gris étonné observa un instant les yeux rouges.

- Fais vite !

Sans plus attendre, sans plus se poser de questions, Draco se leva promptement et contourna la table pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Voldemort. Il ne se sentait pas comme privilégié : il avait en réalité peur comme jamais. Pourquoi le maître lui donnait-il cette place ? Où était Snape ? Pourquoi lui et pas plutôt Bella qui était d'une confiance beaucoup plus sûre ? Tant de questions martelaient l'esprit du jeune homme tandis que tous les mangemorts coulaient à présent en sa direction des regards surpris et pleins de convoitises.

Cette place était désirée, plus que tout. A part Lucius et Snape, personne n'y avait jamais posé ne serait-ce qu'on orteil. Lucius avait cessé de s'y asseoir après le désastre du ministère trois ans auparavant, relégué sur le côté gauche de la table, tout au bout. Snape l'avait succédé, et il n'avait jamais failli à une seule mission du maître depuis.

- L'absence de Severus n'est qu'exceptionnelle, siffla encore Voldemort en regardant le profil du blond sur sa gauche. Ne t'y habitue pas trop.

Draco hocha la tête, presque rassuré de savoir que Snape allait revenir. Il savait parfaitement qu'être assis à cette place signifiait beaucoup de choses, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir assumer ces responsabilités. N'avait-il pas choisi le camp de Potter au plus profond de lui ? Pouvait-il faire marche arrière ? Le regard doux de sa mère qu'il croisa lui ôta cette idée de la tête. Potter pourrait l'aider à sauver sa famille, tandis que Voldemort la condamnait.

Il redressa la tête et tâcha de se montrer à la hauteur de la confiance du grand Seigneur des ténèbres. La réunion commença alors vraiment. Voldemort mit au courant les autres mangemorts que l'opération Skeeter avait réussi. Dolohov et Jugson bougèrent un peu sur leur siège, fiers d'être l'attention du maître. Il félicita Draco pour son ingéniosité quant à la façon dont il avait renvoyé le corps en plein ministère. Puis il commença à questionner Lucius. Sous la table, Draco serrait les poings.

- As-tu lu le journal ce matin Lucius ?

- Oui maître.

Quelques rires fusèrent.

- Si le ministre est trop stupide pour comprendre mes intentions, il semble en revanche avoir très rapidement compris les tiennes. Tous ces renforts autour d'Askaban… cela a dû te causer beaucoup de soucis.

La voix était froide, presque désintéressée. Lucius restait le dos droit, la tête fièrement dressée. Il savait que son maître ne le tuerait pas en pleine réunion, pas devant les autres. Du moins il l'espérait. A côté de lui, Narcissa tremblait légèrement.

- Tu as échoué Lucius.

La phrase sonna comme un glas dans les trois cœurs des membres de la famille Malfoy. Pour deux d'entre eux, elle signifiait la mort, pour le troisième, un assassinat.

- Pars, retourne chez toi, et attends mes ordres. Tu me déçois, énormément.

Les deux chaises de Narcissa et Lucius raclèrent le sol de pierres. Draco eut un léger mouvement : il aurait aimé se joindre à eux. Mais on ne quittait pas une réunion sans permission, encore moins si l'ont était assis à la place du bras droit.

- Quelle équipe, siffla froidement Voldemort en dardant son regard rouge sur chaque mangemort. N'y a-t-il personne digne d'une confiance absolue parmi vous ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plus une plainte. Mais Bellatrix ne put s'empêcher de murmurer en fixant le visage du Lord d'un regard triste.

- Maître…

- Bella, je t'ai confié une mission, lui répondit Voldemort. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas oubliée, car dès ce soir, je veux que tu t'y mettes.

Les yeux noirs de la femme se durcirent et elle acquiesça. Personne ne vit la légère déviation que prit son regard en direction de Draco, pas même celui-ci, occupé à fixer la porte derrière laquelle venait de disparaître ses parents. Il irait les voir après. Il était peut-être avec l'Ordre, avec Potter du moins, mais sa famille restait sa priorité, son nom, son sang.

Voldemort faisait simplement le point sur la dernière bataille, regrettant vaguement celui qui s'était laissé prendre, projetait d'en faire une nouvelle bientôt et donnait de nouvelles indications. Draco songeait à son père et à Harry qui devait déjà être retourné à Grimmaurd avec Kingsley. Il avait parlé d'un repas. Il aurait aimé être avec eux plutôt qu'ici, à cette table où tout le monde le regardait avec méfiance, jalousie, haine et crainte à la fois. Enfin, le Seigneur des ténèbres leva la séance.

- Draco, reste.

L'ordre avait imposé le silence. Les mangemorts qui étaient pour la plupart déjà debout se tournèrent vers le blond avant de sortir tous rapidement. Le regard de Bella fut à peine plus marqué, plus tenu. Mais elle fila, comme les autres. Le blond se leva et se tint à côté du fauteuil de Voldemort. Nagini le fixait de ses yeux en fente.

- Tu connais ton devoir Draco, murmura le Lord en levant son regard rouge vers le jeune mangemort. Je vais bientôt te donner l'occasion d'accomplir ta dernière mission. Tu iras combattre la prochaine fois, et tu te débrouilleras pour tuer Lucius.

Les genoux de Malfoy tremblèrent légèrement.

- Maître… à ce propos, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux. S'il vous plaît, épargnez-le. C'est mon père, je ne…

- Tu le feras Draco. Tu le feras si tu veux que ma confiance en toi s'éternise. As-tu aimé tenir cette place pendant la réunion ?

- Vous m'avez honorez maître, répondit le blond.

- Severus était en mission spéciale, j'ai pensé que cela ferait plaisir à ton père de voir l'avenir de son fils avant de mourir.

- Maître…, souffla encore Draco, choqué.

- Tu le tueras, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond avait redressé la tête et ses pupilles grises furent un instant fascinées par la douceur apparente des yeux rouges. Il hocha la tête, doucement; comme paralysé.

- Tu peux t'en aller. Tiens-toi prêt.

Tel un automate, Malfoy quitta le regard de braise et fit demi tour en direction de la porte qu'il franchit du même pas lent. C'est au moment où elle claqua dans son dos qu'il sembla se réveiller. Sans s'en rendre compte un seul instant, il venait d'être soumis à l'impero de Voldemort l'espace de quelques secondes. Il secoua la tête et se mit à courir. Il devait aller voir ses parents, impérativement.

Allait-il pouvoir avouer à son père sa sombre tâche le concernant ? Il transplana dès qu'il fut dehors et atterrit directement sur le perron du manoir de sa famille. Il frappa et entra aussitôt. Au moment où il refermait la porte d'entrée, il crut voir une ombre au bout de l'allée, derrière la grille. Mais l'instant d'après, il ne vit plus rien et pensa avoir rêvé.

Il appela sa mère d'abord, puis son père. Ce fut ce dernier qui se manifesta. Il portait encore sa cape et semblait très agité. Derrière lui, Narcissa ne parvenait pas à le calmer.

- Revoilà le héros du jour ! siffla Lucius en descendant les escaliers du grand hall.

- Père, je suis venu dès que j'ai pu. La réunion…

- De quoi a-t-elle l'air depuis mon ancienne place ? le coupa son père qui se tenait à présent devant lui et le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Es-tu fier de toi ? Jamais je n'ai songé que tu oserais aller jusque là.

- Mais…

- Tais-toi ! s'énerva Lucius. Tu as délibérément trahi ta famille Draco.

- Jamais ! s'écria le blond en reculant d'un pas face au regard mauvais de son père.

- Lucius, calme-toi voyons, tenta Narcissa.

- Notre maître a l'intention de déclarer la guerre pour de bon, lança leur fils, il veut lancer une nouvelle bataille bientôt, demain peut-être. Tu pourras lui prouver alors que…

- Le Lord m'a laissé deux chances Draco ! trancha Lucius dont les longs cheveux virevoltaient dans le dos. Sais-tu ce que cela veut dire ? J'ai échoué ! Et au lieu de me soutenir et de rester à ta place, à savoir à mes côtés, toi, tu grimpes les échelons et te place à côté de celui qui va bientôt me condamner !

Narcissa poussa un petit cri et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Son regard allait de son mari à son fils. Elle comprenait la colère de Lucius, mais elle n'aurait pas dû être dirigé vers Draco. Ce dernier n'avait rien fait. Il était là, justement, avec eux, avec lui. Mais le blond ne le voyait plus : il ne voyait plus ce fils qu'il avait élevé, il voyait un traître qui prenait la place qu'il avait perdue et toujours rêvé de récupérer.

- Ce faisant tu me condamnes toi-même ! achevait Lucius.

Jamais le hall du manoir des Malfoy n'avait résonné de tant de colère. Draco était sous le choc du raisonnement de son père. Ainsi c'était ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il était satisfait de sa position et qu'il n'attendait que le bon vouloir de Voldemort ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentit un sentiment bien connu se diriger vers son père. La haine qu'il avait l'habitude d'émettre envers Potter l'avait quitté lorsque le brun l'avait prit dans ses bras. Voilà qu'elle revenait, pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et il explosa.

- Je me tue à te prévenir ! hurla-t-il en brandissant un poing. Je m'efforce de gagner ta confiance et ton amitié pour que tu sois fier de moi ! Je fais tout pour préserver ma famille, je cherche, j'essaie de comprendre ! J'ai tout fait père, tout ! Je t'ai toujours admiré, même quand le maître t'as désisté de ta place ! Jamais je n'ai espéré m'asseoir à ses côtés ! Je ne suis même pas sûr d'en avoir envie ! Et maintenant tu me parles de traîtrise ! Je te hais, tu entends !

- Être fier de toi ? siffla Lucius. Quel fils digne de ce nom traînerait son père dans la boue ? Quel père pourrait être digne d'un fils lâche ?

Les deux hommes se fixaient à présent. Draco poussa un cri de rage au dernier mot de son père et se jeta sur lui pour le frapper. Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion : Narcissa avait été plus rapide, depuis longtemps déjà elle avait sorti sa baguette.

- Je ne tolèrerai pas que vous vous battiez, cingla-t-elle après son sort de répulsion qui avait écarté son mari et son fils l'un de l'autre. Sors Draco, cela vaut mieux pour ce soir. Mais reviens demain. C'est Noël, et aucun de vous d'eux ne m'empêchera de passer cette soirée avec ma famille, ensemble.

La voix froide et parfaitement maîtrisée de sa mère ramena le jeune mangemort à la réalité. Il jeta un regard effrayé à son père qui le fixait toujours méchamment. Il fit demi-tour précipitamment et sortit en courant du manoir. En tant que membre de la famille Malfoy, il pouvait transplanner dès le perron, mais il ne cessa de courir, jusqu'à la grille, et encore au-delà. Courir pour oublier ce qu'il avait dit à son père, oublier ce que celui-ci lui avait dit, oublier qu'il essayait de sauver un homme envers lequel il venait de ressentir une haine si profonde en quelques secondes.

Si sa mère ne l'avait pas arrêté, jusqu'où serait-il allé ? Lucius était fort, plus que lui peut-être. Un peu plus vieux, mais plus habile, plus courageux. Se seraient-ils vraiment battus ? Draco ne pouvait l'imaginer : il avait tenter de frapper son père. Des larmes coulaient toutes seules sur ses joues gelées tandis qu'il courait encore, à travers la campagne moldue, celle de son enfance. Il avait grandit dans ces collines. C'était ici que son père lui avait enseigné ce qu'il savait, ici qu'était née cette admiration sans borne pour celui qui était tout. Ici qu'était revenue la haine.

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il était moins vide. Est-ce que la déclaration de Potter faisait encore effet ? Ou bien était-ce ce sentiment nouveau dirigé vers son père ? Quoiqu'il en soit il ne pouvait toujours pas imaginer le tuer.

Il prit brusquement sa décision. Il allait s'entraîner. Tout en courant, il réfléchit au meilleur endroit pour cela. Le Terrier lui vint naturellement à l'esprit. La vieille maison des Weasley dont il avait entendu parler si souvent était pleine de gnomes et protégée par le même gardien du secret que Grimmaurd. C'était parfait. Il transplana à Loutry Sainte Chapoule sans cesser de courir. Il atterrit à l'extérieur de la ville. Observant les alentours, il repéra très vite une bicoque qui ressemblait à la description qu'en avait faite Harry un jour, devant lui. Il s'y dirigea. Il sentit le bouclier posé autour du terrain lorsqu'il le traversa en pensant au gardien. Il ouvrit la porte d'un simple sort et la referma derrière lui. Mieux valait être prudent. Même pour l'Ordre du Phénix, il n'avait pas le droit d'être ici.

Il lui fut facile de trouver le jardin. Il tenait sa baguette fermement, la rage envers son père toujours bien présente. Une fois au milieu du jardin, il attendit. Sa venue avait dû effrayer les petits êtres, mais bientôt, ils ressortirent de leur trou, s'approchant de lui, poussant des petits cris intrigués.

Draco recula devant leur nombre. Il commença à lancer des sorts mineurs de répulsion qui lui faisait penser à sa mère et à ce qu'elle avait dit. Il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir passer Noël au manoir. Le regard sombre de son père l'en dissuadait.

Il lançait à présent toutes sortes de sorts pour faire reculer les gnomes, mais pas un ne marchait. Ils semblaient les éviter aussi facilement que le plus petit insecte, s'amusant de ce sorcier à l'air perdu. Le blond reculait encore devant l'avancée des petits monstres. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il était venu pour ça. Mais il avait beau essayer de ressentir à nouveau la haine qui l'avait envahi lors de sa dispute avec son père, seule la peur le faisait tenir debout à présent.

Cependant, au moment où un gnome plus hardi que les autres se jeta sur sa jambe, il hurla le sort interdit :

_- AVADA KEDAVRA !! _

Aussitôt, tout s'arrêta net. Dans la troupe des gnomes, l'un d'eux était tombé, et les autres le regardaient, sans comprendre. Jamais personne n'avait osé les tuer, c'était tellement ridicule de se débarrasser d'eux ainsi. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal.

La poitrine de Draco lui faisait mal. Il avait tué. Et il devait recommencer.

- Re… reculez ! Reculez ou je…

Il menaçait les gnomes abasourdis de sa baguette tremblante. Certains obéirent aussitôt et retournèrent dans leur terrier en poussant des petits cris affolés. D'autres passèrent carrément sous la haie entourant le jardin. Quelques uns restèrent face au sorcier, sans comprendre.

- Allez-vous en ! Partez ! hurla-t-il encore.

Les derniers attrapèrent le corps de leur ami mort et disparurent à leur tour dans un trou.

- Partez…, murmura Draco comme pour lui-même.

Albus Dumbledore avait eu raison : il n'était pas un tueur, à peine un bon espion. A peine… Il tourna les talons et rentra dans la maison où il se dirigea droit sur le divan. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur le vieux sofa qui grinça sous son poids pourtant léger.

Son père l'avait rejeté, presque renié. Si Narcissa n'était intervenue, il l'aurait probablement maudit. Pouvait-il seulement encore considérer Lucius comme son père ? Tout ça parce qu'il avait prit une place qui ne lui revenait pas, et dont il ne voulait pas. Il n'était qu'un jouet.

Et pourtant, son rôle d'espion lui donnait un pouvoir dont il n'était même pas conscient. Voldemort et Harry croyaient tout maîtriser, mais en réalité la guerre pouvait basculer grâce à lui dans un camp ou dans l'autre. Depuis quand avait-il de telles pensées ?

La porte d'entrée claqua. Il ouvrit grands les yeux. Il n'était pas censé être là. En quelques secondes, il s'était redressé et s'était trouvé une bonne cachette derrière l'épais rideau du salon. Le vieux tissu violet traînait jusqu'au sol et le voilait entièrement. A travers les trous mités du tissu, il pouvait observer la pièce sans être vu.

- Hey, hey…, entendit-il.

La voix, douce et calme, provenait de la cuisine. Draco fut parcouru d'un frisson en reconnaissant celle de son amant. Puis des pas s'approchèrent et une deuxième voix se fit entendre.

- Ils ont à mangé ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, vérifie la gamelle de Pattenrond, répondit Harry.

Les doigts pâle de Malfoy serrèrent sa baguette. Il avait beau avoir choisi le camp de l'Ordre, il ne se sentait pas pour autant en sécurité. Et il venait de tuer. Cette idée lui martelait l'esprit comme un mauvais air entêtant.

Soudain, Harry entra dans le salon, une chouette blanche sur l'épaule. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans le divan où, quelques instants plus tôt, se trouvait Draco. Il tendit une main vers les plumes blanches du volatile.

- Toujours aussi belle toi, murmura-t-il.

Draco n'avait jamais réellement fait attention à l'état de fatigue de Potter. A ce moment là, il lui trouva le même air las que Severus avait parfois. Son visage prit une expression attendrie en voyant le brun sortir sa carte à jouer d'une poche. Mais il la rangea vivement lorsqu'un grand rouquin entra à son tour.

- Quel ventre ce chat ! Il s'est jeté sur sa pâtée en moins de deux !

Le brun rigola et aussitôt Draco eut envie de casser la gueule à cet abruti de Weasley qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. De quel droit faisait-il rire son amant ? Ce devait être ce Charlie dont tout le monde parlait mais qui n'était pas encore venu depuis le début de la guerre. Apparemment, lui et Harry s'entendait bien. Ils se mirent à parler en caressant Hedwige ensemble. La chouette finit par s'envoler jusqu'à sa cage pour grignoter ce que son maître lui avait donné à manger.

- On ferait bien d'y retourner, lança Potter en se levant. Ils vont manger le dessert sans nous sinon.

- Je peux te proposer d'autres desserts, murmura Charlie en lui attrapant la main.

Le cœur du brun rata un mouvement, de même que celui du mangemort toujours caché dans la pièce.

- Co… comment ça ?

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi j'étais toujours seul ? rigola doucement le rouquin en jouant avec le poignet qu'il tenait gentiment.

- Euh… non.

- J'ai une sorte d'attirance pour les êtres du genre masculin, avoua Charlie.

La bouche du brun s'ouvrit sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Je n'ai jamais osé le dire à quiconque. Je crois bien que tu es le premier, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

- Charlie, je… excuse-moi mais…

Ne trouvant pas les mots, Harry retira simplement sa main avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Je comprends. Ma sœur te…

- Non, je te l'ai déjà dit, Ginny et moi c'est bien fini.

- Alors je me suis trompé ? s'étonna Charlie en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Tu n'aimes pas les garçons ?

- C'est… pas ça non plus, murmura Harry en rougissant.

- Okay, j'ai compris, n'en dis pas plus.

- Tu as compris quoi ? demanda le brun, curieux et inquiet à la fois.

- Tu as déjà quelqu'un, ou alors je ne te plais pas. Ou les deux.

Harry le regarda un instant se demandant jusqu'où il pouvait faire confiance au frère de son meilleur ami. Mais celui-ci ne venait-il pas de lui avouer quelque chose que même sa propre famille ne savait pas ?

- La première solution, avoua-t-il. Mais garde-le pour toi, personne ne le sait, et Ron ne se doute pas un seul instant que je suis… euh… comment tu as dis déjà ?

Charlie éclata de rire et lui tapa gentiment dans le dos, l'entraînant hors du salon pour repartir. Derrière le rideau, Draco avait fermé ses yeux si forts que de nouvelles rides apparaissaient au coin de ceux-ci. Il avait bien tout entendu et n'en revenait pas. Il entendit les voix se perdrent dans la cuisine et le bruit de la cheminée l'assura quelques instants plus tard qu'il était bien seul.

Il glissa le long du mur, restant couvert par l'épais rideau et s'autorisa un profond soupir de soulagement. Il ne sait ce qui se serait passé si Harry l'avait trouvé là, caché. Il aurait dû expliquer sa présence, son entraînement sur les gnomes, sa mission de tuer son père. Non. Il se serait contenter de mentir, d'inventer. Il aurait dit qu'il s'entraînait à espionner. Cela aurait fait rire le brun, et peut-être aurait-il oublié de chercher la vraie raison.

Puis vint la satisfaction de ne pas avoir eu a subir une scène amoureuse entre le Weasley et son amant. Il ne l'aurait probablement pas supporté. Il ne pouvait le nier : que Potter lui appartienne à lui et personne d'autre avait quelque chose de très plaisant. Il aurait tout fait pour empêcher que quelque chose ne se passe avec le rouquin, même trahir sa position s'il le fallait. C'est en se faisant cette réflexion qu'il se rendit compte que Voldemort n'avait fait aucune remarque sur ce qu'il avait très certainement vu lorsqu'il avait dominé Harry la dernière fois. Après tout, sa marque n'avait été activée que quelques secondes, peut-être pas assez pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse voir quoique ce soit.

Ou alors, Snape lui avait fait une scène de jalousie, et il préférait ne plus en parler. Voilà pourquoi Severus n'était pas présent à la dernière réunion : Voldemort lui avait certainement demandé de se tenir à l'écart pour se calmer. Ou bien, l'espion avait refusé d'y participer pour ne pas apprendre que Draco avait bien dominé Potter.

Malfoy secoua la tête et se redressa, sortant de sa cachette. Il commençait à résonner comme cette Granger. L'hypothèse qui faisait de Snape l'amant du maître était encore à vérifier. Et quand bien même, cela ne réglait en rien son problème : allait-il tuer son père ?

Le blond épousseta son pantalon et décida de retourner dans sa chambre à l'auberge, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Même si l'Ordre prenait en ce moment du bon temps, d'autres pouvaient toujours venir vérifier que les deux énergumènes présent un peu plus tôt avaient bien nourri les animaux. Draco referma soigneusement la porte de la maison et quitta la zone protégée avant de transplaner.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les grandes fenêtres du manoir Malfoy éclairaient encore la belle pelouse du parc. Dans les étages, le maître des lieux s'activait, vidant ses tiroirs, remplissant des valises à grands coups de baguettes magiques. Derrière lui, sa femme ne cessait de l'implorer.

- Je refuse d'abandonner notre fils, lui disait-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Je n'ai plus de fils, sifflait Lucius en fermant une nouvelle valise qu'il réduisit aussitôt pour la mettre dans sa poche. Aide-moi plutôt.

- Non, s'entêtait Narcissa. Il aura besoin de nous. Tu es aveuglé par la jalousie, tu ne vois pas que c'est étrange que le maître lui accorde une si grande confiance alors qu'il n'est revenu de l'Ordre qu'il y a quelques mois ?

- Son rôle d'espion lui a probablement permis d'apporter des preuves suffisantes dont nous n'avons pas la connaissance. On ne sait pas tout Cissy, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on le remarque. Il est loin le temps où le maître me disait ses plans et m'en demandait conseil !

- Lucius, ce n'est pas une raison pour…

- On part en voyage Malfoy ? lança soudain une nouvelle voix depuis la porte du salon où le couple se trouvait.

Les deux blonds se tournèrent brusquement, surpris. Appuyé sur le chambranle, Snape les toisait d'un regard indifférent, parfaitement à l'aise.

- Tiens donc, de retour ? siffla Lucius tandis que Narcissa reculait vers le fond de la pièce. Tu nous as beaucoup manqué à la réunion Severus. Ton maître a cependant jugé bon de te remplacer par le plus jeune d'entre nous.

- Mon maître est aussi le tien, et si tu essayes de provoquer en moi ce sentiment de jalousie dont ton cœur déborde, tu te trompes lourdement, répliqua aussi sec l'ancien professeur. Je suis parfaitement au courant que Draco s'est assis à ma place ce soir.

- Et tu trouves ça normal ? ricana le blond.

Snape ne répondit pas tout de suite. Visiblement, la situation l'agaçait malgré tout quelque peu. Mais il finit par répondre sereinement.

- Notre maître ne fait rien sans raison, lança-t-il. S'il a placé ton fils à ma place, je n'ai qu'à l'accepter.

Narcissa, appuyée contre une fenêtre en retrait poussa un petit cri.

- J'en étais sûre, murmura-t-elle en fixant Severus qui posa sur elle un regard plus paisible que sur son mari. Il a prévu des choses pour Draco. Que lui veut-il ? Que lui demande-t-il ?

- Arrête-donc, lui lança Lucius. Ce que le maître ordonne à ce traître ne nous regarde plus !

- Traître ? s'étonna Snape. Que veux-tu dire ?

Malfoy se contenta de jeter son regard le plus noir en direction du brun qui ravala sa question. Il espérait seulement que Draco n'avait pas fait la bêtise de faire connaître sa position pour l'Ordre à ses parents. Lucius était loin d'être un ami lorsqu'il était jaloux, même pour son fils.

- Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite en fait ? lança le blond faussement courtois.

- Notre maître veut te voir, répondit Severus froidement. Immédiatement.

Lucius pâlit tandis que Narcissa s'appuyait plus fermement au rebord de la fenêtre. Le couple s'y était attendu, l'un comme l'autre. Après la déception venait la punition. Et c'était pour cette raison que Lucius avait tenté de fuir. Mais il était visiblement trop tard.

- Accorde-moi deux minutes, lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche à Snape qui hocha la tête avant de quitter la pièce.

Malfoy se tourna vers sa femme qui se jeta dans ses bras.

- S'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle d'une voix humide comme ses yeux. Pardonne-lui. Pardonne à ton fils.

Lucius la serra contre lui. Peut-être que face à la mort il pardonnerait, oui. Mais pas là, maintenant, devant sa femme. Il se détacha lentement et lui donna un ordre qu'il pensait être le dernier.

- Si je ne suis pas rentré dans une heure, fuis.

Les yeux bleus de la belle femme débordèrent plus que jamais de larmes qui roulèrent dans son cou pâle. Lucius se détourna et quitta la pièce vers son destin qu'il voyait funeste. Dans le hall, Severus l'attendait, toujours habillé de noir, comme s'il portait déjà le deuil. Le blond eut envie de ricaner, de se moquer de ses propres pensées. Il imaginait très mal Snape porter le deuil de sa mort.

Les deux hommes transplannèrent vers le manoir de Voldemort sans une parole. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs froids sans même se regarder. Snape ne frappa même pas à la porte : le Seigneur les attendait visiblement. Il était encore assis dans son large fauteuil, caressant tendrement la tête de Nagini. Lucius s'accroupit devant lui, posant un genoux à terre. Il s'attendait à recevoir sa punition à tout moment. Elle ne tarda pas.

Une violente déchirure au creux de son ventre le fit hurler de douleur. Il glissa complètement au sol tandis que le sort s'en allait. Sans un mot, Voldemort pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur lui. Les cris du blond claquèrent contre les murs froids. Quelques secondes plus tard, qui lui parurent une éternité, il fut libéré.

- Lève-toi, siffla le maître.

S'appuyant au sol, les jambes encore tremblantes, Lucius se redressa et se tint debout. Il osa lever le visage et planter son regard fier dans les yeux rouges en colère.

- Tu as toujours eu une haute estime de toi-même, lança froidement Voldemort. Comment te sens-tu à présent ?

- Trahi, murmura Malfoy sans quitter des yeux le visage blafard.

- Trahi…, répéta le Lord avec un rictus moqueur. Et par qui ?

- Mon fils.

Voldemort éclata de rire. Derrière lui, Snape recommença à craindre ce que Draco avait éventuellement pu dire à son père. Mais ce n'était pas de ce genre de trahison dont parlait Lucius, et Voldemort le savait bien.

- Tu as sans doute aimé le voir s'asseoir à mes côtés. Moi qui pensais te faire plaisir, ajouta-t-il de sa voix sifflante. Te voilà plein d'une jalousie inutile Lucius !

Le blond ne répondit rien. Il s'était douté que la torture ne serait pas seulement physique. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait et aimait jouer avec les esprits.

- Mais tu ne devrais pas être jaloux. Il a mérité ma confiance, tandis que toi…

Un rictus mauvais apparu sur les lèvres fines. Les mains du blond tremblèrent légèrement. Son courage allait-il le faire tenir jusqu'au bout ? Ou bien allait-il finir par s'abaisser et demander pitié ?

- J'ai décidé d'attaquer, encore, quelque part en Angleterre, le soir de Noël. Tu n'avais pas prévu de passer la soirée en famille je suppose ?

Lucius serra les poings tandis que Voldemort ricanait encore.

- J'imagine aisément l'état de cette pauvre Narcissa. Son mari et son fils se déchirant mutuellement pour une place qu'aucun des deux ne méritent vraiment. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Lucius, susurra-t-il encore, tu pourras participer à cette bataille. Ta dernière sans doute.

La menace était claire, autant que l'ordre. Lucius devait aller se battre et ne pas en revenir vivant.

- Je suppose que, pour sauver ton honneur, tu sauras te battre jusqu'à la mort ?

Les yeux rouges venaient de broyer la dernière parcelle de volonté du blond. Celui-ci baissa enfin les yeux sous une pression trop forte pour lui. Et presque contre lui-même, il hocha la tête, accordant à Voldemort le plaisir de mourir de lui-même, en se battant. Il ne savait plus si c'était un honneur que lui faisait là le maître ou une torture supplémentaire. Il ne se sentait plus capable de réfléchir par lui-même.

- Je ne pense pas nécessaire que tu rentres chez toi ce soir. Severus va te montrer où tu dormiras. Demain soir, tu seras prêt.

L'échine courbée, Lucius se laissa conduire par Snape vers les cachots du manoir. L'impero qui le soumettait l'empêchait de prendre une décision, quelle qu'elle soit. Au moment de refermer la lourde porte, Severus lui murmura quand même :

- Ne t'en fais pas pour Narcissa.

Et la porte claqua, avec le verrou. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas, il ne s'inquiétait plus. Lucius alla s'asseoir sur la misérable couche qui l'attendait et fit ce que le maître lui avait ordonné : il se coucha. Il fallait qu'il se repose, qu'il soit prêt à se battre.

Voldemort accueillit Snape avec un demi sourire.

- Et pourquoi ne doit-il pas s'en faire pour Narcissa ? murmura-t-il en s'approchant de l'ancien professeur qui se raidit légèrement.

- Parce que vous m'avez confié ne pas vous intéresser à cette femme.

- C'est vrai, reconnut Voldemort en posant une main sur le visage du brun. Cependant, il n'était pas censé le savoir.

Severus allait s'excuser, mais un des doigts qui lui caressaient la joue se posa sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Le visage du Lord semblait concentré. Il s'écarta brusquement de son espion et fit un geste en direction de la porte qui s'ouvrit dans une bourrasque. Derrière les battants se tenait Bella, légèrement penchée en avant.

- Comment oses-tu ! hurla Voldemort.

En un seul mouvement, il fit rentrer la mangemorte qui hurla de douleur et referma les portes lourdement. Il punit Bella quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que celle-ci, à bout de force, le supplie d'arrêter.

- Je te demande d'espionner Draco et tu viens en faire autant sur mon compte, siffla Voldemort qui tournait autour d'elle, sa baguette dirigée vers la mangemorte. Sais-tu que si tu ne m'étais pas utile je pourrais t'éliminer, là, immédiatement !

- Maître, pitié, je venais juste d'arriver ! se défendit Bella d'une voix tremblante.

- J'espère que tu as de bonnes informations à m'offrir, menaça Voldemort en lui attrapant le menton sans aucune douceur.

- Oui, oui !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la relâcha en la repoussant et se dirigea de nouveau vers Snape qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Je t'écoute ! siffla-t-il.

- Malfoy est allé chez ses parents après la réunion. Il… il en est sorti en colère. Il a longtemps couru avant de se rendre dans un lieu protégé par l'Ordre. Je n'ai rien vu, mais c'est à Loutry Sainte Chapoule, peut-être leur cachette maître !

Les yeux de Voldemort se plissèrent et il se tourna vers Snape. Celui-ci, soumit au gardien du secret de l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait jamais pu dévoiler l'emplacement du repaire si recherché. Mais il suffisait parfois de poser les bonnes questions.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ? lui demanda Voldemort.

L'esprit de l'espion bouillonnait. S'il faisait un pas de travers, tout était perdu. Et si l'Ordre s'était déplacé ? Et si cet endroit protégé qui ne l'était pas du temps de Dumbledore était effectivement devenu leur cachette ?

- La demeure des Weasley, répondit-il simplement.

Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres qu'il embrassait parfois.

- Ce n'est donc pas leur repaire, murmura Voldemort. Et après ? siffla-t-il en direction de Bella qui se recroquevilla.

- Il est ressorti et a transplanné dans le Londres moldu. J'ai eu du mal à le retrouver mais il est dans une auberge, près des quais.

- Tiens donc, murmura le maître.

Il se retourna vers la cheminée pour réfléchir, suivit par Nagini qui s'enroula autour de ses pieds. Bella, toujours accroupit au sol regarda Snape qui la fixait étrangement. L'ancien professeur tâchait de savoir pourquoi cette information donnait tant à penser à son amant. En même temps, il essayait de comprendre pourquoi le Terrier était désormais sous protection. L'Ordre s'en était-il servi à un moment donné ? Il craignait d'avoir commis une erreur. Il devait à tout prix prévenir l'Ordre. Ou du moins le ministère. Et ce, le plus vite possible, dès que la maître lui en donnerait la possibilité. Il devait aussi retourner voir Narcissa, et peut-être Lucius, pour lui dire de ne pas s'approcher de Draco, de ne pas lui donner la moindre occasion. Il devait… Il n'en pouvait plus.

- Retournes-y Bella, et ne t'avises plus jamais d'espionner dans mon manoir, ordonna froidement Voldemort.

La mangemorte s'inclina et se dépêcha de quitter les lieux. Snape restait concentré, bien qu'épuisé par la situation qui s'envenimait de plus en plus. La nuit était loin d'être finie.

- Te souviens-tu de cette vision que j'ai eu lors de notre dernier échange ? susurra Voldemort qui s'était approché de lui.

- Oui, maître, répondit Severus.

- La description que nous a faite cette furie me semble convenir parfaitement. Cette chambre est peut-être bien la cachette commune que Draco partage avec notre cher Potter.

Le Lord laissa planer un silence qui permit à Severus de comprendre les intentions de son amant. Elles étaient évidentes : coincer Draco et Harry ensemble dans cette auberge. Le but n'était pas seulement de capturer l'espoir de tout un peuple, mais également de vérifier les bonnes intentions du jeune mangemort. S'il se trahissait, il mourrait.

- Je pense que nous fêterons Noël à Loutry Sainte Chapoule, murmura Voldemort.

**à suivre...**

* * *

_Voilà ! Mina, un avis ? J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié. Prochain chapitre : Le père, le fils et.... _


	21. Le père, le fils et la mort

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** HP-DM...

**Résumé :** Voldemort s'apprête à envoyer ses mangemorts attaquer le Terrier. Lucius Malfoy reviendra-t-il vivant de cette bataille ?

**Petit post it :** Toujours pour toi Mina... Le titre te fait peur, peut-être pleures-tu déjà. Excuse-moi... En attendant, j'espère que tu aimeras au moins l'écriture si tu n'aimes plus la tournure que prend l'histoire. ;-) A tous les autres : je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Le père, le fils et la mort.**

Funestar sortit de l'ascenseur au plus vite. Ce vingt-quatre décembre avait pourtant parfaitement bien commencé. Depuis la dernière bataille, Voldemort se tenait tranquille, comme s'il avait compris le message. C'était le sous-estimer, le langue de plomb s'en rendait compte à présent. Il avait prévu de quitter le travail plus tôt, vers seize heures, pour rejoindre sa famille et acheter les derniers cadeaux. Mais au moment où il se préparait, un mot cacheté de leur espion secret avait fait son apparition.

Il frappa trois coups secs sur la porte du bureau du ministre et entra directement. Scrimgeour croulait sous les papiers à remplir : des interviews, des articles à vérifier avant publication, des autorisations à signer. Que des élèves aient quittés Poudlard ne l'enchantait guère, beaucoup de parents se plaignaient. Cet Ordre du Phénix se croyait tout permis. Il devait envoyer plus d'aurors à l'école pour protéger les autres.

Il redressa la tête à l'entrée de son meilleur conseiller. L'air grave de celui-ci lui fit aussitôt comprendre qu'il ne passerait pas Noël les pieds sous la table.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Encore ce S.S. qui nous avertit, annonça Funestar en tendant la lettre.

Scrimgeour se leva promptement et s'en empara. Elle annonçait une nouvelle bataille pour le soir-même, à Loutry.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Mon dieu vite ! s'exclama le ministre en voyant que l'après midi était bientôt finie. Convoquez les aurors, sauf ceux qui sont à Poudlard, c'est peut-être encore une diversion. Le château doit rester protéger, et…

- Doit-on mettre l'Ordre au courant ? demanda Funestar en rangeant la lettre dans sa cape.

Scrimgeour arrêta de s'agiter et l'observa un moment. Il finit par acquiescer.

- Cette fois, oui, je pense que nous devrions les prévenir. De toute façon, ils sont toujours au courant en même temps que nous. Shakelbolt en fait partie.

Cependant, contrairement à ce que pensait le ministre, l'Ordre du Phénix n'était encore absolument pas au courant de ce qui se tramait. Les membres présents à Grimmaurd organisaient la soirée joyeusement. La veille, le repas s'était déroulé sans encombre, et ils espéraient tous pouvoir réitérer cette expérience bénéfique pour le moral de tous.

De son côté, Draco venait de recevoir l'ordre de Snape : il devait revenir au manoir au plus vite, car c'était lui qui allait diriger la bataille. Les mangemorts l'attendaient. Et suivant les désirs de Voldemort, il se préparait déjà à partir. S'il ne montrait pas un minimum d'obéissance envers le Lord, il n'aurait plus aucun crédit à ses côtés et ne pourrait plus l'espionner pour le compte de l'Ordre. Mais il devait aussi les prévenir. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en tira la carte. Le roi de pique le regardait, confiant sur son papier glacé.

Il nota les informations qu'il détenait du bout de sa baguette après avoir réchauffé la carte au creux de ses mains, et envoya le message.

* * *

En pleine conversation, Harry sursauta soudain et sortit précipitamment la carte de sa poche. Il n'était plus nécessaire de se cacher puisque tout le monde avait été mis au courant du moyen de communication qu'il avait établi avec leur espion.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? grogna Ron, qui malgré la confiance accordée au mangemort par l'ensemble de l'Ordre avait encore du mal à être poli.

- Voldemort va attaquer le Terrier ! s'exclama Harry.

- Quoi ? cria Arthur.

- Ce soir, compléta le brun d'une voix rauque.

Les chaises raclèrent sur les dalles et tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. Ce fut Kingsley qui rétablit le silence.

- Ecoutez, lança-t-il de sa voix grave. Nous ne savons pas comment Vous-Savez-Qui a été mis au courant de l'existence de cette cachette, mais il va falloir la défendre. Je propose de mettre le ministre au courant. C'est la deuxième bataille en peu de temps. La guerre froide est belle et bien finie, il faut nous allier avec le ministère.

- De toute façon, les aurors vont être appelés, non ? demanda Ron.

- Je suppose oui, répondit le noir.

- Il faut aller chercher Pattenrond ! s'exclama soudain Hermione.

- Et Hedwige, compléta Harry dont le cœur battait à tout rompre.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas la priorité, protesta Remus.

La conversation se poursuivit, sur ce qu'il devait être fait ou non. Kingsley envoya un message à Scrimgeour. La réponse lui annonça que le ministère était déjà au courant et qu'ils acceptaient l'aide de l'Ordre.

- Vous voyez ! lança Hermione. Eux aussi ont un espion ! Je mettrais ma main à couper que c'est Snape !

- Je tiens à te garder intacte, grommela Ron, alors cesse de dire n'importe quoi.

Mais les autres semblaient penser que la chose était possible. Lorsque la nuit tomba, tout le monde s'affaira pour partir. Molly poussa les hauts cris lorsque Ron disparut dans la cheminée accompagné de Tonks. Hermione serrait les poings. Elle voulait y aller, mais Ginny lui avait demandé de rester avec elle. Harry achevait de mettre sa cape lorsque Remus lui attrapa le bras.

- Je propose que tu restes ici, murmura le loup garou à son jeune ami.

- Proposition refusée, rigola doucement Harry. J'ai raté la première bataille, je ne veux pas rater celle-ci.

- Voldemort pourrait venir ! insista Lupin. Tu n'es pas prêt.

- Je ne le serais jamais Remus, s'énerva le brun en dégageant son bras. Et puis Draco y sera, ajouta-t-il à voix basse pour que personne n'entende. Je refuse de le laisser.

Le lycanthrope observa un instant le fils de James et prit sa décision. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort d'immobilité à Potter qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Il le transporta jusqu'à sa chambre et le déposa sur son lit.

- Excuse-moi Harry, murmura-t-il en retournant vers la porte. Mais j'ai vu trop de gens mourir autour de moi. Je pourrai protéger Tonks, mais pas si tu viens aussi.

Au moment où la porte allait se fermer, il ôta le sort d'immobilité et verrouilla aussitôt la porte. Tandis qu'il redescendait les escaliers, les hurlements de rage du brun retentirent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il salua Molly d'un signe de tête, menaça Hermione si elle libérait Harry et disparut à son tour dans la cheminée.

Les deux femmes soupirèrent. Il ne servait à rien d'aller essayer de calmer le lion en fureur qui se déchaînait contre sa porte à l'étage. Elles descendirent toutes deux à la cuisine, rejoignant Ginny qui était restée en bas à rassurer Fleur. Elles n'avaient plus qu'à attendre le retour de ceux qui risquaient une nouvelle fois leur vie.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, tous les mangemorts étaient debout, en cercle, Voldemort au centre. Celui-ci tendit la main vers lui pour le faire venir, et Draco avança, comme un automate. Il le rejoignit, repérant Snape qui se tenait en retrait, vers la cheminée.

- Ce soir est un grand soir pour vous tous, commença Voldemort en tenant son plus jeune mangemort par une épaule. Noël ! Je veux que vous montriez à ces amoureux des moldus comment on aime faire la fête.

Greyback ricana et le sourire froid de Bella s'élargit.

- C'est Draco qui dirigera les opérations. Lorsqu'il estimera que vous vous êtes assez amusés, c'est lui qui vous ramènera auprès de moi. Si un quelconque problème survient, c'est à lui que vous devrez en faire part.

La voix était sans appel. Quelque part dans l'assemblée, deux yeux gris fixaient le jeune sorcier avec une haine sans nom. L'impero de Lucius lui dictait de se battre, mais il conservait tout son esprit de déduction. Après s'être assit à la place de Snape, voilà que son fils prenait la direction des opérations. Comme lui autrefois. Pour lui, c'était simple : Draco s'amusait de la condamnation de son père. Peut-être même l'avait-il soufflé au maître.

- Battez-vous avec honneur, tuez avec plaisir et mourrez s'il le faut.

Les yeux rouges se posèrent un bref instant sur Lucius. Puis le large mouvement qu'il fit de la main évacua la salle : tous les mangemorts sortirent en criant, heureux de passer à l'action une nouvelle fois. Le visage tendu, Draco les regarda sortir sans rien dire, sentant encore la main pâle de Voldemort peser sur son épaule.

- Severus, va, et explique-lui les règles.

Draco se sentit repoussé en avant. Snape passa devant lui et il le suivit. Une fois dans le couloir, il lui sembla que l'attitude de l'espion changea quelque peu. L'ancien professeur se rapprocha de lui, comme pour le soutenir, et sa voix ne fut pas plus forte qu'un murmure tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction de la zone de transplanage.

- Une fois sur place, attends un peu avant de faire exploser la barrière de protection. Ensuite, essaye plus de sauver ta peau qu'autre chose. Si jamais tu vois Granger, avertis-moi avec ta marque. Maintenant écoute-moi Draco, lança Snape en s'arrêtant.

Il prit le jeune sorcier par les épaules et plongea son regard dans les yeux gris paniqués.

- Ce n'est pas pour t'honorer qu'il te donne cette place.

- Je sais.

- Il te teste.

Draco hocha la tête. Il s'en doutait, il n'était pas si stupide. Si son père croyait qu'il avait voulu cette place, ça n'était pas son cas. Lui, savait parfaitement que Voldemort jouait avec la jalousie de Lucius.

- Essaye de ne pas t'approcher de ton père.

- Je dois…

- Je sais. Fais-moi venir au moindre problème. Ta mère est au manoir, en sécurité.

- Elle vous a encore demandé de me protéger.

Snape ne répondit rien, mais son regard en disait long. Il allait lui dire de se méfier de Bellatrix lorsque la porte du manoir s'ouvrit sur Rockwood.

- Alors ? lança le mangemort d'un ton mauvais. On fait quoi, Malfoy !

* * *

La nuit était complète. Les aurors du ministère et quelques langues de plomb prêts à se battre se trouvaient dispersés sur le village, centrés autour du Terrier. Dans la maison, l'Ordre prenait certaines dispositions. Ils avaient contacté Pomfresh pour qu'elle puisse venir assez rapidement, au cas-où.

Fred se disputait avec son jumeau qui refusait qu'il aille se battre.

- Tu te remets à peine de l'autre fois et…

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser y aller seul !

Il se passait à peu près la même chose entre Remus et Tonks, entre Charlie et Bill. Le premier semblait d'accord pour que leur plus jeune frère aille combattre, le second en revanche trouvait ça scandaleux. Ron n'écoutait même pas leur bavardage.

- D'après Harry, Draco sera là, annonça Remus à Kingsley.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Arthur. Il va probablement nous attaquer, non ?

- On se défend, sans l'attaquer violemment, proposa le noir. Si jamais il pousse ses attaques trop loin, on répondra de même.

- Super, grommela Ron.

Et soudain, tout explosa : la barrière de protection qui entourait la maison venait d'être attaquée. Les fenêtres volaient en éclats. L'Ordre au grand complet sortit et la bataille commença. Les sorts fusaient dans la nuit tombante, éclairant les visages des mangemorts qui, riant aux éclats, se défendaient et attaquaient en même temps. Ils étaient bien plus entraînés que la majorité des aurors. Draco se jeta dans la bataille et très vite, se retrouva face à Ronald Weasley.

- Tiens ! une tête connue ! lui lança le rouquin.

- On est venu se défouler Weasmoche ? répliqua le mangemort.

Tout en se défiant par différentes insultes, ils commencèrent à s'attaquer mutuellement. Au fond de lui, Draco était terrifié. Harry était-il sur place ? Sa marque ne l'avait jamais brûlé autant : toutes les autres marques des autres mangemorts étaient reliées à la sienne pour quelques heures. Il se sentait à la fois puissant et misérable. Il tâchait de faire abstraction du fait qu'il était sur un vrai champ de bataille, uniquement entouré d'ennemis, et jouait avec Ron à se battre. Car c'était un jeu véritablement, comme autrefois, à Poudlard, lors des cours de duel. Ils ne s'envoyaient que des sorts mineurs. Autour d'eux, le feu d'artifice des différents sorts auraient pu paraître beau s'il n'avait pas été si cruel.

Soudain, quelqu'un hurla le prénom de son adversaire. Le rouquin se retourna et fronça aussitôt les sourcils en apercevant Hermione courir vers lui en évitant plusieurs sorts d'une couleur verte inquiétante. Il se prit un sort de découpe en pleine figure. Malfoy éclata de rire.

- Je vais te tuer ! hurla Weasley dont les cheveux gisaient au sol.

- Ronald ! appela encore Hermione.

La jeune femme s'approchait d'eux. Elle se plaça aussitôt aux côtés de son petit ami, faisant face au plus jeune mangemort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? siffla Ron dont le regard restait pendu au visage du mangemort.

- T'aider.

Draco perdit quelque peu de son assurance et eut un léger mouvement de recul. Ils savaient qu'il était avec eux, n'est-ce pas ? Ils savaient qu'il faisait semblant, n'est-ce pas ? Où était Harry ? Autour de lui, chaque mangemort était en proie avec deux ou trois adversaires. Et pour autant, ni les aurors, ni l'Ordre ne parvenait à les faire tomber. Mais lui, Draco Malfoy, ne se sentait absolument pas de taille à combattre contre ses deux anciens camarades. Il regrettait presque d'avoir offert une coupe militaire à Weasley. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé sur l'instant.

Les yeux profonds de Granger le fixaient et bientôt, la bataille s'engagea de nouveau. Draco fut très vite rassuré en constatant qu'elle aussi se battait à l'ancienne contre lui, comme lorsqu'ils ne maîtrisaient encore que quelques sorts gentillets, plus stupides qu'agressifs. Un sort d'enflement atteignit Ron au bras qui eut soudain l'impression d'être beaucoup plus musclé que la normale.

- Ah ah ! rigola Draco. Dommage, j'aurais dû viser une autre partie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends misérable fouine ? siffla le rouquin en répliquant d'un poussos qui fit agrandir les royales oreilles du blond.

Ce dernier attaqua avec fureur. Soudain, en pleine attaque, il se souvint de ce que Snape lui avait demandé, si jamais Granger venait. Tout en se défendant du mieux possible contre les attaques du couple de gryffondors, il remonta sa manche et posa un index sur sa marque. Tous les mangemorts le sentirent, mais pas un ne broncha. Le capitaine de la bataille avait le droit d'appeler qui il voulait.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Mais Ron ne put finir sa phrase : à côté du blond, un souffle sombre prenait forme humaine. Hermione poussa un léger cri, croyant un instant que Malfoy venait d'appeler Voldemort en personne. Mais son visage reprit tout son sérieux en reconnaissant le visage pâle de Severus Snape.

- Vous ! hurla Ron.

Le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit que déjà, Severus lançait un sort de son cru sur Hermione qui écarta brusquement la jeune femme de son ami et l'isola dans une sorte de bulle. Snape entra sans problème dans cette sphère protectrice que Ron essaya vainement de faire éclater. A l'intérieur, les deux ennemis commencèrent à se battre. Mais très vite, Hermione comprit qu'à l'instar de Draco, Snape ne lui lançait que des sorts mineurs sans grande méchanceté.

- Vous vous battez bien professeur, mais quel manque de cruauté ! siffla la brune qui venait d'écarter un simple sort de chatouille.

- Où est l'intérêt de vous tuer Miss Granger ? répliqua Snape avec un rictus mauvais. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

A l'extérieur de la bulle, personne n'entendait rien de cet échange. Ron, tout en donnant encore le change à Malfoy, tâchait toujours de rejoindre Hermione sans succès. Toute leur attention concentrée sur leurs attaques, aucun d'eux ne vit venir une menace bien réelle. Lucius Malfoy en personne, qui venait de se débarrasser de deux aurors, s'approchait prudemment de son fils par derrière.

Le regard du blond était pénétrant. L'impero de son maître le faisait se jeter entre les sorts sans même se protéger. Il prenait tous les risques et remportait toutes les victoires. Il ne mourrait pas, pas ce soir. Il allait prouver au maître qu'il était le meilleur combattant de tous ces mangemorts stupides. Il allait détruire le fabuleux trio. Et si le temps le lui permettait, il détruirait son fils. C'était la réflexion qu'il avait eu le temps de mener dans son cachot, depuis la veille. Snape était venu lui rendre visite plusieurs fois, le rassurant à propos de Cissy, et le suppliant de ne pas approcher Draco pendant la bataille. Mais lorsque Voldemort avait annoncé que le jeune imbécile serait le capitaine de cette guerre, tous les arguments du bras droit s'étaient échappés de son esprit. Aveuglé par le pouvoir de la jalousie que Voldemort avait développé en lui et rendu plus fort encore par l'impero, Lucius ne voyait plus qu'une chose : la traîtrise d'un fils dont il ne voulait plus.

C'est Ron qui le vit en premier, lui qui faisait face au blond. Il cria quelque chose et Draco re retourna brusquement.

- Alors il te faut de l'aide ? siffla Lucius en braquant sa baguette sur Weasley, tétanisé.

Tout alla très vite. Ron tomba à la renverse sous un sort du mangemort puis en hurla un à son tour en direction du blond qui le rata de peu. Derrière eux, Snape brisa la bulle qui le protégeait ainsi qu'Hermione. Mais ce ne fut ni les sorts de la jeune femme, ni ceux, beaucoup plus discrets, de l'espion de Voldemort qui protégèrent le rouquin menacé. Car bien avant, une lumière verte éclatante avait déjà atteint l'aristocrate stupéfait. Le bras tendu, la bouche crispée, les yeux froids, Draco Malfoy venait de lancer un des trois sorts interdits en direction de son père.

Et le mangemort déchu tombait, comme au ralentis, les yeux braqués sur son fils. Ron fut debout lorsque Lucius fut au sol. Le rouquin fixait le mangemort sans comprendre. Le regard dur de Draco se transforma petit à petit à la vue de la bouche ouverte de stupeur de son père, de ses yeux figés à jamais, de ses longs cheveux blonds qui se mêlaient déjà à la boue.

Le jeune mangemort fit un pas en arrière, sans baisser sa baguette pour autant. Bientôt, ce fut la terreur qu'on put lire sur son visage. Et alors que tout semblait s'être arrêté, les cris et le bruit reprirent soudain leur fonction abrutissante. Snape hurla quelque chose à l'intention de Yaxley, qui se trouvait non loin de là. Le mangemort obéit : il se jeta sur le corps de Lucius et transplana avec. L'ancien professeur se déplaça aussitôt vers Draco qu'il prit par le bras.

- Appuie sur ta marque ! lui ordonna-t-il.

Comme le blond ne réagissait pas, Snape prit lui-même une des mains du jeune sorcier qu'il posa sur la marque chaude du capitaine de la bataille. A l'instant même, tous les mangemorts qui n'étaient pas encore partis, transplanèrent sans se poser de questions. Ron était terrifié. Il maintenait sa baguette tendue en direction de Severus qui n'avait pourtant d'yeux que pour Hermione.

- N'oubliez pas, Granger ! cria l'espion avant de transplaner à son tour, emportant un Draco dont le visage n'avait fait que pâlir davantage.

La disparition de la totalité des mangemorts n'avait guère pris plus de trente secondes. Il ne restait plus rien de la bataille, qu'un énorme nuage vert fluorescent en forme de crâne et de serpent flottant au-dessus de la maison en ruine et en flammes.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, non pas au manoir de Voldemort, mais à l'impasse du tisseur, Draco commença à se secouer. Il tremblait. L'image de son père assassiné flottait devant ses yeux hagards. Snape le poussa à l'intérieur de son humble demeure et alluma un feu d'un simple mouvement de baguette. Et puis soudain les trois ordres que Voldemort lui avait donné quelques semaines plus tôt retentirent à ses oreilles : ne plus s'approcher de Snape, dominer Potter, tuer son père. Il avait obéi.

Alors que Severus s'était écarté de lui pour faire chauffer de l'eau, il tomba brusquement à genoux au centre du salon et se mit à hurler. Il hurlait tout ce qu'il avait en lui, de haine, de peur, de fatigue, d'amour. Snape revint en courant vers lui.

- Draco ! Arrête ! Calme-toi, c'est bon, tout va bien.

- NON !!

Le blond ne cessait de crier. Il se haïssait du plus profond de son être. Il choisissait un camp et obéissait à l'autre sans se poser de questions. Il avait tout fait, tout ! Il repoussa les bras de son ancien professeur et se remit debout en titubant.

- Draco, il va probablement nous rappeler pour…

- Laissez-moi ! hurla le blond en reculant vers la porte. Vous… êtes un sale traître ! Je ne dois pas… AHH !

Perdant la tête, le jeune mangemort fit demi tour et fonça à l'extérieur de la maison. Sans tenir compte de Snape qui le rappelait, il transplana dès qu'il put, disparaissant aux yeux du bras droit de Voldemort, désespéré. Il se retrouva dans le centre moldu de Londres qu'il connaissait si bien et se mit à courir.

Il ne s'approchait plus de Snape, il le fuyait. Il avait tué son père, sans l'aide de personne. Il avait dominer Potter avec plaisir. Il se haïssait, du plus profond de son être. Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à faire toutes ces choses que Voldemort lui avait ordonné ? Qui décidait au fond de lui ? Sa propre conscience était-elle incapable de prendre une seule décision ? La vie l'avait détruit. Une seule chose pouvait peut-être encore le sauver, ou au moins l'aider. Une seule personne.

Il transplana dans la seconde. Il atterrit dans le parc protégé de Grimmaurd qu'il traversa en courant, comme si sa vie en dépendait et frappa à la porte de la vieille maison des Black de toutes ses forces.

* * *

- Il faudrait qu'on se réunisse, lança Hermione en sortant de la cheminée, Pattenrond dans ses bras. Immédiatement. J'ai des choses à vous dire sur Snape.

- C'était quoi cette bulle autour de vous ? demanda Maugrey en passant devant elle.

- De la magie noire je pense, expliqua la jeune brune. Mais il faut vraiment revoir notre jugement par rapport à…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Des coups frappés à la porte les firent tous sursauter. Arthur, le plus près, ouvrit. Ce fut Draco Malfoy qui entra en trébuchant, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à voir l'Ordre au complet dans le hall. Quelques baguettes se levèrent dans sa direction.

- Doit-on te ligoter ? siffla Maugrey.

- Alastor, murmura Molly qui remarqua tout de suite l'état de grand choc du jeune garçon. Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire.

- Il s'est battu contre nous, siffla l'ancien auror.

Draco reprit vite contenance. Il ne voyait qu'une chose à faire. Son esprit était obsédé par le visage de son père et par le nom de celui qui pourrait l'aider.

- Potter ! hurla-t-il.

- Silence ! lui répliqua-t-on.

Fol'oeil ne lui laissa aucun répit. Le sort qu'il lui lança l'immobilisa et l'entoura de fines cordelettes qui rappelèrent vaguement quelque chose au jeune mangemort. Dans un coin, Ron doutait. Sans l'ancien serpentard, il ne serait probablement plus là. Draco se tortillait au sol, tenu en respect par les baguettes de plusieurs membres remontés de la cuisine. L'image du visage blafard de Lucius continuait inlassablement de défiler sous ses yeux, se mélangeant à celui de Snape, le regard soucieux. Il voulait hurler, mais pas seul. Il voulait hurler. Que lui importait de garder la tête haute après ce qu'il avait fait ?

Au moment où Ron allait ordonner à Maugrey de le laisser tranquille, Remus et Harry arrivèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lança la voix énervée du brun. Relâchez-le !

- Harry, ce gamin a…

- S'il n'avait pas fait semblant d'attaquer l'Ordre, il serait mort ! lança le brun. Laissez-le, je lui fais confiance.

Draco cessa soudain de respirer. Harry lui faisait confiance. Il sentit les baguettes se baisser plus qu'il ne les vit et les cordelettes disparurent. Mais il ne se releva pas pour autant. Son envie de crier s'était brusquement muée en une envie de pleurer. Quelqu'un se pencha sur lui.

- Viens, murmura Potter.

Il l'aida à se relever, et voyant que le blond ne tenait pas debout tout seul, il le porta sur son dos, les deux bras blancs autour de son cou. Harry donna un coup de rein pour remonter le serpentard sur ses épaules, et commença à monter les escaliers.

- Je vais l'installer dans ma chambre, lança-t-il aux autres qui le laissaient faire. Il faut réunir tout le monde. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe à propos de Snape.

Lorsque Remus était revenu du Terrier, il était directement allé ouvrir la chambre du brun, et sans tenir compte des insultes que celui-ci lui avait envoyé, il l'avait prévenu qu'une réunion devait se faire immédiatement, car, entre autre, Hermione avait des choses à annoncer à propos de l'ancien maître de potions.

Draco se laissait complètement aller. Pas un seul de ses muscles n'était contracté. Ses poignets étaient enserrés par les deux mains de Potter, autour de son cou, et ses pieds traînaient sur chaque marche de l'escalier qu'ils gravissaient lentement. Sa tête rebondissait légèrement sur les épaules du brun. Il imaginait parfaitement les regards étonnés des autres. Mais il s'en fichait.

Enfin, une porte s'ouvrit et Harry le fit basculer sur son propre lit. Le jeune mangemort perdit aussitôt la chaleur du dos de son amant, et les larmes commencèrent à couler d'elles-mêmes.

- Dra… Draco ?

Harry était déboussolé. Il n'avait jamais vu Malfoy pleurer. Le blond était sur le dos, sur son lit, les bras immobiles de chaque côté du corps, le visage impassible, et de ses paupières closes s'échappaient les premières larmes qu'il pouvait voir sur ce visage pâle. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer pendant la bataille pour le mettre dans cet état ?

- Draco…

Le brun s'allongea à son tour sur le lit et posa simplement une main sur la joue mouillée de Malfoy. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement plaintif et se tourna pour enfuir son visage dans le cou de Potter. Harry sentit tout de suite les larmes rouler sur sa propre peau. Il entoura le dos du blond de ses bras et le berça doucement.

Des milliers de questions explosaient dans la tête du brun. Il détesta Remus de l'avoir empêché de se rendre sur place. Il aurait peut-être pu éviter ce qui faisait à présent pleurer le blond. Il le serra davantage contre lui, se rendant compte que rien ne pouvait être pire que de le perdre. Il commença à lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes, sans grand sens. Simplement qu'il sache qu'il était là, qu'il ne partirai pas, ne le laisserai pas. Il lui caressait les cheveux, les joues, essuyait les larmes insatiables.

Doucement, la fatigue et l'émotion commencèrent à emmener le blond avec elles. Il sombra dans un sommeil lourd et agité. Harry ne le lâcha pas pour autant, continuant à lui murmurer ce qui lui passait par la tête : qu'il était désolé de ne pas être venu, qu'il ne voulait plus le voir pleurer.

Ce furent les deux coups frappés à sa porte qui le secouèrent. Il se redressa, laissant la tête de Draco retomber sur le matelas avec douceur, et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il entrebâilla. C'était Hermione.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Recroquevillé au centre du lit, là où il l'avait laissé, le blond dormait toujours. Il sortit de la chambre et referma derrière lui.

- Il dort.

- J'ai récupéré Pattenrond, et j'ai vu Hedwige s'envoler pendant la bataille. Je pense qu'elle te rejoindra ici.

Le brun hocha la tête, soulagé.

- Harry, ce soir, Malfoy était le capitaine de la bataille.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est Tonks qui vient de nous expliquer ça. Il a réussi à faire venir Snape à lui, en appuyant simplement sur sa marque. Ce pouvoir est habituellement réservé à Voldemort. Mais lors des batailles, Voldemort le donne à quelqu'un d'autre, un mangemort de confiance, le bras droit en général, qui devient alors le capitaine. Celui qui dirige les autres, le temps de la bataille.

- Et… c'était Draco ?

Hermione acquiesça d'un air triste.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Il a tué son père Harry.

Le cœur du brun cessa brusquement de battre. Que venait-elle de dire ?

- S'il est dans cet état, c'est parce qu'il l'a tué, tout à l'heure. Maugrey s'est battu contre Lucius. Selon lui, il était sous impero, il avait un regard de fou. Il a essayé de s'attaquer à Ron et Malfoy l'a tué.

Harry s'appuya contre sa porte. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait. La perte d'un mangemort n'était rien en soi. Mais savoir que Draco avait tué son père était un sentiment bien différent.

- Quel est le rapport avec le fait qu'il soit le capitaine ?

Hermione eut un léger mouvement impatient, comme si c'était évident.

- Si Voldemort lui a donné ce pouvoir ce soir c'est qu'il lui faisait entièrement confiance. En tuant son père, Malfoy vient de signer son arrêt de mort.

Elle sut que le brun avait parfaitement saisi son raisonnement par le regard de pur terreur que celui-ci posa sur elle.

* * *

Au même instant, au manoir Malfoy, Yaxley déposait le corps de Lucius sur un divan. Narcissa entra dans la pièce, alertée par le bruit et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Le mangemort n'eut pas le courage de lui dire la vérité sur le rôle de Draco dans cet assassinat.

- Désolé Cissy, murmura-t-il seulement.

Et il partit, laissant la blonde se jeter sur le corps de son mari en hurlant sa douleur.

* * *

Voldemort congédiait ses sujets qui venaient faire leur rapport personnel de la bataille les uns après les autres. Snape arriva enfin. Ce dernier avait un peu traîné et semblait fatigué.

- Où est-il ? siffla le maître en sa direction.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua le brun qui s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Bella a perdu sa trace. Si mon plan échoue, Severus…

La menace resta en l'air. Les yeux sombres de l'ancien professeur s'étaient posés sur lui, avec effroi. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas regardé ainsi. Voldemort eut un fin sourire et tendit la main qu'il plaça sur une joue.

- Il finira par revenir, n'est-ce pas ? susurra-t-il.

Snape acquiesça.

- Laissez-lui le temps de se remettre.

- Bien sûr. Je peux lui faire confiance à présent. Dis-moi, comment l'a-t-il fait ? Ont-ils combattu ?

Severus se redressa et cacha la vérité, en partie.

- Lucius arrivait derrière Draco. Draco s'est retourné et… ils n'ont pas combattu.

Les yeux rouges de Voldemort brillaient d'extase.

- Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que Lucius attaquerait son fils de dos.

Tandis qu'il éclatait de rire, Snape songea que jamais il n'aurait imaginé Draco sauvant la vie d'un Weasley en tuant son père. Mais ça… Voldemort n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

**à suivre... **

* * *

_Ben... voilà. J'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Le suivant aussi d'ailleurs. En fait, les trois chapitres "Le père, le fils et...", j'ai eu du mal. Après ça, tout va s'enchaîner. Mina, je suis désolée. Je referais vivre Lucius dans le OS que je te prépare, promi ! ^^ _

_Prochain chapitre : Le père, le fils et les regrets. _

_Bisous et merci à tous !! _


	22. Le père, le fils et les regrets

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** HPDM

**Résumé :** Nouvelle bataille, au Terrier cette fois. Lucius meurt, tué par son propre fils. Draco retourne à Grimmaurd et s'endort dans les bras d'Harry. La réunion va commencer...

**Petit post it :** Qui a cru que je ne reviendrais jamais ?? Ah ah ! Je suis désolée d'avoirmis si longtemps à poster la suite, d'autant plus qu'elle était écrite (enfin juste quelques retouches à faire). La fac est toujours en ébullition, les partiels approchent, mon acné fait son grand retour, ainsi que ma constipation... hum.... intéressant, non ? Bref, je stresse, il me faut cette licence. Du coup, les choses traînent un peu plus pour la fic. Mais no panic ! Je vous jure que vous aurez la fin avant la rentrée de septembre ! ^^

Bonne lecture ! (ah et Mina.... ce troisième chapitre particulier est encore et toujours pour toi.) Bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Le père, le fils et les regrets.**

Dans la cuisine, personne ne parlait. Charlie appliquait une compresse sur son œil droit qui saignait encore. Tonks se massait un coude, Arthur étalait de la pommade sur quelques brûlures. Et Ron passait ses doigts sur son crâne presque rasé. Les jumeaux s'étaient à peine moqués de sa nouvelle coupe : l'humeur n'était pas vraiment à la rigolade. Noël semblait soudain bien loin.

Enfin, des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Hermione ramenait Harry. La jeune femme alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron tandis que le brun, après avoir jeté un nouveau regard noir en direction de Remus, prit sa place en bout de table.

- Malfoy ne vient pas ? lança Fleur.

- Après, trancha Hermione avant qu'Harry n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit. On peut le laisser se reposer quelques minutes.

- Bien, alors commençons, lança Kingsley. Je pense que le ministre va bientôt demander aux aurors de retourner sur place pour chercher quelques indices, donc faisons vite. Hermione, nous t'écoutons.

La jeune femme se leva et s'appuya sur la table en se penchant légèrement en avant. Personne ne devait remettre sa parole en doute.

- Ça n'est plus la première fois que je vous en parle. Cette fois, j'en suis sûre : Snape est de notre côté. C'est lui qui envoie des notes au ministère pour le tenir au courant des décisions de Voldemort. Il n'a pas tué Dumbledore par choix politique. Il l'a tué parce que Dumbledore le lui avait demandé. Notre ancien directeur ne voulait pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains, il préférait que ce soit son espion qui s'en charge.

- C'est lui qui t'a dit tout ça ? lança George.

- Il ne me l'a pas dit comme ça, bien entendu. Dans la bulle, il ne m'attaquait pas. Il me lançait des sorts de chatouille ou de fou rire. Il a fini par me dire, simplement, que le ministère ne savait pas tout, qu'il pouvait en dire plus, pour peu que l'on se montre près à l'écouter.

- Cette bulle, c'était assez effrayant, fit remarquer Ron.

- Un sort de son cru, apparemment, annonça Hermione. Mais peu importe. Ce qui compte, c'est que nous avons à présent deux sources pour nous renseigner sur Voldemort.

- Une seule, corrigea Harry d'une voix sombre.

A côté de lui, Arthur hocha la tête lentement.

- Oui, Draco ne nous sera plus d'aucune utilité, approuva le rouquin.

Hermione se rassit.

- Et bien, réjouissons-nous, conclut-elle, nous avons malgré tout encore un espion actif. Snape est le bras droit de Voldemort. Ce dernier lui accorde une confiance parfaite.

Harry songea brièvement à ce songe qu'il avait eu et aux rumeurs dont Draco lui avait fait part : Snape serait l'amant de son maître. Devait-il en parler ? Il préféra se taire.

- Puis-je poser une question ? demanda Molly dont les yeux rouges et les cheveux défaits montraient l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis la bataille.

- Bien sûr, approuva Remus de sa voix douce.

- Je demande car ça n'a rien à voir. Simplement… à quoi ressemble notre maison à présent ?

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à ses brûlures. S'il se trouvait dans un tel état, c'est parce qu'il avait, vainement, tenté d'éteindre le feu qui détruisait le Terrier.

- Maman, murmura Bill, je crains qu'il n'en reste plus grand chose.

Molly poussa un profond soupir en hochant la tête.

- Vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici, lança Harry à l'ensemble des Weasley. Grimmaurd est votre maison autant que la mienne, vous le savez.

Arthur posa une main sur son bras, en geste de remerciement, et les jumeaux lui firent un clin d'œil. La réunion reprit son cours. On fit le bilan des mangemorts touchés, chacun y allant de sa description de la bagarre. Ron avoua que Malfoy ne l'avait attaqué que de sorts mineurs et qu'en dehors de sa coupe de cheveux, il ne lui avait fait aucun mal.

- Il faut maintenant savoir, reprit Kingsley, comment les mangemorts ont eu vent de ce lieu. Personne en dehors de nous, pas même Snape, ne savait que le Terrier était protégé.

- Il n'est pas difficile de savoir pourquoi Voldemort l'a attaqué, fit remarquer Maugrey. Il a dû s'imaginer que c'était là notre repaire.

- Mais comment a-t-il su ? insista le noir.

- On pourrait demander à Malfoy, non ? proposa Tonks. Après tout… lui aussi était au courant de l'existence de la protection. Et il connaît le gardien du secret.

Tous approuvèrent. Il fallait aller chercher le mangemort. Harry se leva en soupirant et quitta la cuisine. Dans la chambre, il trouva son amant encore endormi. Il s'appuya sur le matelas et le secoua par l'épaule. Le blond ouvrit les yeux, laissant s'échapper les dernières larmes et se redressa. Harry ne savait pas quoi lui dire, alors il se pencha, et l'embrassa, du bout des lèvres, tout simplement.

Les yeux gris semblèrent le remercier.

- On fait la réunion. Tu peux venir ?

En quelques secondes, le visage de Draco retrouva son expression terrifiée. Il supplia presque :

- Non. Harry, Non.

Le brun posa ses mains sur ses joues et le força à le regarder.

- Calme-toi. Ils ne vont rien te faire. Tu es en sécurité ici, on ne te demandera rien. D'accord ? On a juste besoin de ton témoignage pour deux trois trucs. S'il te plaît. Tu reviendras dormir après.

Le blond finit par acquiescer. En descendant les innombrables marches de la vieille maison, il se força à reprendre contenance. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il devait chasser l'image de son père, avant de devenir fou. La cuisine l'accueillit dans un silence solennel. Aucune chaîne ne vint enrouler ses bras ou ses jambes lorsqu'il s'assit à la place habituelle de Potter, en bout de table. Le brun alla s'appuyer contre le mur, derrière Ron et Hermione. Que n'aurait-il pas donner pour laisser son amant dormir plus longtemps !

- Malfoy, nous avons fini par accepter de te faire confiance, lança Kingsely, sans tenir compte du reniflement de dédain d'Alastor. Est-ce que tu as une idée de la façon dont Voldemort a découvert l'existence du Terrier ?

Aussitôt, le regard qui se voulait assuré, tourna en direction du brun. Celui-ci l'encouragea d'un sourire. Draco baissa la tête. Après tout…

- Voldemort ne me fait pas si confiance que ça, commença-t-il. Il m'a déjà fait suivre, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il le fasse encore.

- Mais… tu n'es jamais allé au Terrier, fit remarquer Hermione. Si ?

Malfoy hocha la tête.

- Si, j'y suis allé hier soir.

Personne ne tint compte du léger rougissement qui apparut sur les joues de Charlie. Celui-ci lança un bref coup d'œil en direction d'Harry qui ne faisait pas attention à lui.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna George. Pour quoi faire ?

- Je venais de quitter la dernière réunion de Vous-Savez-Qui, et j'avais besoin de me… poser. J'ai pensé au Terrier, je n'osais pas revenir ici. Mais, je n'y suis pas resté longtemps, juste quelques instants.

Charlie parut soulagé. Le blond ne l'avait probablement pas vu en compagnie d'Harry.

- Si j'étais suivi, c'est possible que l'endroit ait été découvert comme ça.

- Génial, grommela Tonks. Je propose que tu ne quittes plus Grimmaurd.

Draco fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard noir.

- Et comment je fais pour vous filer des infos dans ce cas ?

- Si tu es suivi, tu ne vas nulle part, confirma Fred.

- Je dois y retourner ! insista le blond.

- Tu ne peux absolument pas y retourner ! s'énerva Harry en se redressant. Tu as tué ton père Draco ! Même si Lucius n'avait plus la confiance de Voldemort, il restait un mangemort. Maintenant il saura que tu es un traître !

Quelques uns hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur consentement, mais la plupart observaient et attendaient la réaction du jeune mangemort. Personne n'avait encore parlé de la mort de Lucius Malfoy.

- Non, murmura Draco. Il… il m'avait demandé de… le tuer.

Un lourd silence tomba dans la cuisine de Grimmaurd, comme si cet aveu avait ôté tout pouvoir de parole à chaque personne présente. Le plus choqué de tous était sans doute Harry qui observait la tête baissée de Malfoy sans comprendre. Il perdait pied…

- Tu… et tu lui as obéis ? murmura Fleur.

Draco releva les yeux et observa la jeune femme avant d'acquiescer.

- Mais avec qui es-tu bordel ! hurla George en se levant. AVEC QUI ES-TU ?

- VOUS ! répondit Malfoy sur le même ton. Avec Harry ! Mais est-ce que vous vous rendez-compte de ce que c'est ? Est-ce que vous voyez ce que j'ai fait ? JE ME TUE POUR VOUS !

- ET TU TUES POUR VOLDEMORT ! compléta Ron fou de rage.

Ce dernier était complètement perdu. Quelques heures à peine auparavant, il était prêt à dire haut et fort que Draco Malfoy, ancien serpentard, lui avait sauvé la vie. A présent, il le voyait de nouveau comme un lâche qui ne choisissait pas son camp.

- Non… Non, Harry, dis-lui… dis leur…

Draco se laissa retomber au fond de son siège, totalement abattu. Harry le regardait toujours. Il y avait encore une semaine, il aurait probablement tourné les talons et serait sorti de la pièce en claquant la porte. Mais là, il avait décidé de lui faire confiance. Il se leva et contourna la longue table. Hermione et Remus s'échangèrent aussitôt un regard inquiet.

Le brun s'accroupit près de l'espion et posa une main sur son genou. Il leva la tête et rencontra deux pupilles grises pleines d'espoir.

- Moi je te crois, murmura Harry. Je le crois, reprit-il sur un ton plus fort en se tournant vers les autres, parce que Lucius allait tuer Ron si j'ai bien compris ce qu'Hermione m'a dit, et Draco l'a défendu. Que ce soit un ordre ou non de Voldemort, Ron est encore parmi nous grâce à lui.

- Je ne voulais pas le faire, lâcha Draco dont les mains avaient repris leur tremblement. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

Tous l'observaient. Complètement perdu, le blond leur rendait leur regard, réclamant un soutien, un signe, n'importe quoi. Ce fut Molly qui le lui apporta. Elle poussa un petit grognement insatisfait et se leva de la table pour s'approcher du mangemort.

- Est-ce que vous ne voyez pas qu'il est à bout de force ? lança-t-elle d'un ton plein de reproche. Maintenant ça suffit. Viens avec moi mon garçon. Ça n'est pas en lui disant une fois qu'on lui fait confiance, et en l'accusant de tous les maux de la terre juste après qu'il va pouvoir se remettre de ses émotions.

Elle écarta Harry et entraîna Draco à sa suite. Ce dernier se laissa faire. La main chaude de la femme lui entourait le poignet avec douceur. Elle l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre, au dernier étage. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul face à la décoration. Elle était bien plus imposante que n'importe où dans la maison.

- Ne fais pas attention, lança Molly en fouillant l'armoire pour sortir une couverture. Charlie et Harry ont tenu à décorer tous les murs. Allonge-toi.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Une fois sous ses draps, ses tremblements semblèrent diminuer.

- Et maintenant, tu dors.

- Attendez.

Molly, qui venait de baisser magiquement la lumière et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, se retourna vers le lit. Draco s'était redressé et la fixait de ses yeux hagards.

- Il faut… prévenir ma mère.

La rouquine le regarda et hocha la tête. Elle le rassura d'un dernier sourire et sortit en refermant la porte. Oui, les mères devraient toujours savoir où se trouvaient leurs enfants. Elle n'hésita pas plus longtemps et ne prit même pas la peine de tenir l'Ordre au courant. Elle se rendit dans l'ancien bureau de Sirius et prit un parchemin. Elle devait simplement choisir ses mots.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Narcissa ne s'était pas relevée. Effondrée sur le divan où gisait le corps déjà froid de son mari, elle ne savait plus, ne voyait plus ce qu'elle pouvait ou devait faire. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut la silhouette rassurante de Snape. Mais tout rassurant qu'il était, Cissy repoussa sa main et recula légèrement.

- Toi… toi tu es toujours en vie, murmura-t-elle dans un sifflement rauque. Et pourquoi ? Dis moi !

Severus s'agenouilla près d'elle et ne lui offrit qu'une seule réponse, celle de ses bras. La femme se blottit contre lui, en larmes et le frappa de ses poings fatigués.

- Le maître les avait condamné, les deux à la fois, soupira-t-il. Je suis désolé Narcissa.

La blonde se redressa brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, les deux à la fois ? Où… où est Draco ?

Snape, se rendant compte que Yaxley n'avait rien dit en ramenant le corps, comprit que c'était à lui que revenait la douloureuse tâche d'annoncer toute l'horreur de la situation.

- Je ne sais pas où il est mais calme-toi, il est en vie.

- Il va bien !

Il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question.

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ! s'écria Narcissa d'une voix abîmée d'avoir trop crié et trop pleuré.

Snape lui attrapa les poignets et la força à se calmer.

- Cissy, tu vas m'écouter attentivement, et quand j'aurais fini, seulement à ce moment là, tu pourras crier autant que tu veux. Mais écoute moi d'abord.

Quand il fut certain que les yeux fous de la blonde n'étaient concentrés que sur lui, et lui seul, il se lança, expliquant que depuis plusieurs semaines, Voldemort avait planifié ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Le meurtre de Lucius par Draco n'avait jamais été un hasard. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Narcissa tordait sa bouche, laissait retomber sa tête et tortillait ses bras pour se défaire de la prise de Severus.

- Draco ne voulait pas le faire, je le sais. Il est venu ici, pour prévenir Lucius. Mais ton mari était trop jaloux, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a jamais voulu faire ça. Et il ne l'aurait probablement pas fait si… si Lucius n'avait pas essayé de tuer Ronald Weasley.

Snape avait brièvement hésité avant de livrer cette information que même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne détenait pas. Car elle voulait tout dire : le camp que Draco avait choisi était à présent parfaitement clair. Narcissa redressa la tête et fixa un instant l'ancien professeur. Celui-ci lu dans son expression qu'elle avait enregistré la donnée, mais qu'elle avait pour l'instant besoin de s'exprimer autrement. Il la lâcha. Le cri infernal qui jaillit de la bouche de cette belle femme fit battre le cœur de Snape plus fort. Il aurait aimé l'aider, il aurait aimé que rien de tout cela ne soit arrivé. Il voulait faire plus.

Du temps de Dumbledore, il n'était pas qu'un simple espion. Il agissait. Pourquoi les choses avaient-elles dû changer ? Il posa son regard sur le visage encore surpris de Lucius et ferma ses paupières. Il ne poulait plus voir ça. A côté de lui, pliée en deux sur la moquette, Cissy sanglotait en entortillant ses longs cheveux. Il posa une main sur sa tête, tâchant de se faire le plus rassurant possible. Il fallait que l'amour maternel surpasse l'amour conjugal. Il fallait qu'elle pardonne à Draco pour pouvoir continuer à vivre avec le souvenir de son mari.

Quelque chose frappa soudain au carreau d'une des fenêtres. Severus tourna la tête et aperçut un vieil hibou mal en point, une lettre dans son bec. Quel imbécile se servait encore de ce moyen archaïque pour communiquer avec la famille Malfoy en temps de guerre ? Il fut surpris en voyant son propre nom s'étaler sur l'enveloppe, et encore plus lorsqu'il lut la signature au bas de la lettre.

_D'après HG, vous êtes des nôtres. Si vous le pouvez, rassurez NM : son fils va bien, il dort. Il ne voulait pas… Renvoyez le hibou, on en aura besoin. MW. _

Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de prendre l'initiative de rassurer une mère, même mangemorte, et ayant de telles initiales. Il donna une sucrerie au volatile et referma la fenêtre. Narcissa était toujours accroupie par terre, tenant la main congelée de Lucius entre les siennes.

- Tu as une alliée quelque part Cissy, murmura Severus en revenant près d'elle.

Il lui tendit la lettre. La blonde la lut fébrilement, plusieurs fois, les doigts tremblants. Snape se fit la réflexion que dans cet état, elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à sa sœur, Bella. C'est en pensant à la mangemorte qu'il se rappela brusquement qu'il n'avait toujours pas pu prévenir Draco que sa tante le suivait. Severus se rassura en se disant que pour l'instant, suite à la bataille, elle avait perdu sa trace et ne savait absolument pas où il se trouvait. Mais la cachette utilisée à la fois par le blond et Potter devait probablement être déjà sous surveillance. Il se promit de trouver un moyen de les prévenir sitôt qu'il aurait fini de s'occuper de Narcissa.

Celle-ci s'était redressée, et appuyée sur le divan elle lui rendit la lettre.

- Molly Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? lâcha-t-elle en essuyant ses joues.

Snape acquiesça.

- Il est avec l'Ordre alors ?

- Dans tous les sens du terme, oui.

Cissy plaqua une main sur son front. Elle semblait plus calme.

- Tu vas le trahir ?

Le sourire triste que l'ancien professeur lui accorda la rassura.

- Je t'ai juré de le protéger. Je ne le trahirai pas.

- Il n'a pas fait un mauvais choix. Il est en sécurité là-bas.

- S'il y reste, oui. Mais s'il veut jouer aux espions, non.

- Il… il n'y a que toi qui le sait ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Qu'il a défendu ce Weasley et qu'il est avec l'Ordre ?

Snape réfléchit un instant. Personne n'était vers eux lorsque le drame avait eu lieu.

- Je pense oui, je suis le seul.

Narcissa se leva, en s'appuyant lourdement sur le bras que lui proposa Severus, et tout naturellement, sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur le bras droit de Voldemort qui recula d'un pas. Oui, vraiment, la ressemblance avec Bella était frappante.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir te laisser repartir dans ce cas Severus, je suis désolée.

- Cissy, murmura le brun, je te jure de ne jamais rien révéler. Le maître n'a pas besoin de savoir pour quelles raisons Draco a obéit à sa demande, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis désolée Severus.

Visiblement, Narcissa avait fait son choix rapidement : elle comptait protéger son fils, malgré son meurtre, malgré tout. Snape ne pouvait que la féliciter de cette force mentale.

- Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux rougis se plissèrent. Elle acquiesça, mais ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant.

- J'ai… j'ai tué Dumbledore à sa place.

- Je sais Severus, je sais. Pardonne-moi.

La puissance magique de Narcissa Malfoy était légendaire, tout comme celle de la pourtant si jeune Ginny Weasley. Il suffisait d'une fois pour voir à quel point un sorcier ou une sorcière était doué ou non. Narcissa avait déjà fait ses preuves devant l'ancien professeur. Elle n'usait de sa magie que rarement, mais lorsque sa baguette se pointait quelque part, mieux valait ne pas se trouver derrière. Même s'il n'avait à priori rien à craindre, il préférait ne rien tenter de stupide ou d'inconsidéré.

- As-tu un rendez-vous bientôt ?

- Je dois retrouver notre Lord.

- Ah… oui, bien sûr. Tu es toujours avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, puisque là je suis avec toi, et qu'un peu plus tôt j'étais avec Draco.

- Mais tu étais avec lui entre les deux.

Où voulait-elle en venir ? Snape acquiesça, les yeux fixés sur la baguette.

- Je suis en train de signer mon arrêt de mort également, murmura Narcissa. Je menace le bras droit. Mais tu sais que je n'ai pas la marque. Il n'était que le maître de mon mari. Je croyais qu'il était aussi celui de mon fils. Je me réjouis de voir que non. Il n'est plus rien.

Severus baissa la tête. Non, elle ne signait pas son arrêt de mort, pas auprès de lui. Il eut envie de tout lui dire. Qu'il était avec l'Ordre lui aussi, depuis le début, et que même s'il ne pouvait affirmer que Voldemort n'était rien pour lui, il espérait malgré tout sa chute. Il se redressa et lui sourit doucement.

- Tu ne signerais ton arrêt de mort que si j'allais répéter ceci au Lord. Mais je ne le ferai pas.

- Tu ne le feras pas.

- Non.

- Severus, peux-tu faire un nouveau serment avec moi ?

Le cœur du brun rata un battement. Un second serment avec la même personne le lierait de façon très forte à Narcissa. Evidemment, pour elle, ce serait la preuve ultime. Pour lui, ce serait une nouvelle chose à cachée à son amant.

- N'y a-t-il pas… un autre moyen ? murmura-t-il.

- Je suis désolée Severus. Jure moi, par serment, que tu ne trahiras aucun membre restant de la famille Malfoy, que tu nous aideras et que Tu-Sais-Qui ne sauras jamais rien, et je te laisserai repartir.

- Ecoute Cissy, je… je ne peux pas. Pas parce que je ne le veux pas, mais parce que je ne pourrais pas cacher ce serment au maître. Pas un deuxième.

- Il n'est pas sensé deviner la portée du serment.

Severus ricana.

- Tu sais parfaitement qu'il fera tout pour le savoir. Sois raisonnable. Fais-moi confiance.

- Tu peux dormir ici Severus, ça ne sera pas la première fois. Réfléchis pendant la nuit et… demain nous ferons le serment. D'accord ?

Cette fois, le maître des potions fit un mouvement qui lui coûta cher. A peine avait-il commencer à sortir sa baguette que celle-ci se retrouva dans la main de son adversaire, et lui avait reculé de trois mètres sous la forte bourrasque provoquée par le sort informulé. Il ne pouvait absolument pas perdre de temps.

- Cissy, écoute-moi. Je dois… j'ai plein de choses à faire, et je dois retourner auprès de lui. Si je n'y vais pas, il va s'étonner.

- Alors accepte maintenant.

Severus poussa un profond soupir. Parviendrait-il à se sortir vivant de cette guerre ? Les choses se compliquaient de jour en jour, d'heures en heures, depuis la fin de la guerre froide. Il enviait presque Draco d'être en sécurité auprès de l'Ordre. Fuyant le regard de Narcissa, il s'agenouilla et tendit une main en direction de la blonde qui s'approcha vivement. Le serment se fit sans attendre, juste à côté du corps de Lucius Malfoy dont le visage inquiet et figé ne semblait pas approuver une telle démarche.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque la réunion prit fin, Molly tâcha de remettre un peu de bonne humeur dans les rangs en servant le repas de Noël préparé à l'avance. Personne n'avait beaucoup d'appétit, mais tout le monde y mit du sien. Au dessert, Harry prit un morceau de bûche et s'excusa auprès de tout le monde pour monter à la chambre de Malfoy.

Le blond dormait d'un sommeil agité. Harry posa l'assiette sur la table de nuit et se pencha simplement pour lui voler un baiser avant de ressortir. Il irait le voir plus tard, dans la nuit. Quand il aurait besoin de parler, il serait là.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- J'ai failli attendre.

- Pardonnez-moi maître, j'étais allé rendre visite à Narcissa.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

Severus détestait ça ; cette fausse compassion, ce désir de haine. Il lança un regard entendu à Voldemort qui ricana doucement.

- Parfois je ne sais plus si tu me détestes ou si tu m'adores, susurra-t-il en s'approchant de son bras droit.

C'était exactement la question que se posait l'ancien professeur. Mais la réponse ne viendrait jamais, pas tant qu'il fricoterait autant avec l'Ordre, qu'avec les mangemorts repentis.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un mouvement sous la couette lui indiqua que le blond se réveillait. Voilà plus de deux heures qu'Harry veillait Malfoy, et trois heures que tout le monde dans la maison était couché. Draco soupira et se frotta les yeux. Il n'avait plus de larmes, c'était toujours ça. Il aperçu l'ombre qui se découpait dans la faible lumière de la fenêtre.

- Potter, murmura-t-il.

Le brun sourit dans le noir et s'approcha du lit. Il grimpa dessus et se cala contre le blond. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour du cou d'Harry et le serra doucement. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent. Ils étaient ensembles.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

La fine silhouette de Ginny Weasley se glissa hors de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Charlie. Elle devait discuter avec Harry, à tout prix, et n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le faire depuis son arrivée à Grimmaurd la veille. Elle voulait lui dire combien être au château sans lui était difficile, combien l'imaginer en train de se battre faisait accélérer son cœur, combien elle s'inquiétait pour lui, bien plus que pour n'importe qui. Une guerre devait-elle forcément empêcher un amour naissant de s'épanouir ?

La jeune femme grimpa avec prudence à l'étage au-dessus. Devant la porte des jumeaux, des chuchotements et des rires se faisaient entendre. Elle n'y prit garde : une seule porte l'intéressait. Elle gratta d'abord sur le bois épais. N'entendant aucun bruit, elle frappa trois petits coups. Elle sourit, pour elle-même, imaginant Harry les cheveux hirsutes et le regard hagard, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir le voir en plein milieu de la nuit.

Comme aucune réponse ne venait, et qu'elle ne voulait prendre le risque de réveiller toute la maison en tapant plus fort, elle tourna la poignée et entra. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la pénombre. Guère plus pour constater que le lit était vide et même pas défait. Son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt et son esprit se mit en quatre pour comprendre la situation.

Où pouvait-il être ? Il avait découché. Pourquoi faire ? Pour qui ? Deux sentiments bien connus l'envahirent. L'angoisse de le savoir quelque part où il pouvait risquer tout et n'importe quoi, et la jalousie de l'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ne trouverait-elle donc jamais le moyen de lui parler ? Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit moelleux et réfléchit.

Harry était du genre à ne pas dormir de la nuit, elle le savait. Il était capable de passer des nuits et des nuits à s'entraîner, ou à lire des livres de sorts, ou à discuter tactique avec les autres. A cette pensée, Ginny se redressa : il était probablement avec Ron et Hermione !

Elle sortit de la chambre précipitamment. Si tel était le cas, elle allait pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coups : parler à son ancien petit ami, et annoncer au fameux trio qu'elle souhaitait quitter Poudlard pour venir les aider. A quoi lui servait-il d'apprendre quels étaient les effets de telle ou telle plante, pendant que le monde était à feu et à sang ?

Devant la porte de la chambre de son frère, elle hésita pourtant. Aucun bruit ne lui parvenait, si ce n'était le léger ronflement de Ron, et à côté, plus discrète, la douce respiration endormie d'Hermione. Harry n'était pas ici. Les paroles de son père sur le trajet de la gare aux côtés de Charlie lui revinrent en mémoire : il avait expliqué pourquoi Malfoy se trouvait à Grimmaurd et à quel point les relations entre le mangemort et Harry avaient évolué. Sans émettre d'opinion, Arthur avait simplement mis en avant le fait que le sujet Malfoy était délicat.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ginny qui reprit son ascension, mais cette fois jusqu'à l'étage le plus élevé de la vieille maison. A pas de loup, elle s'approcha de la porte au bout du palier, tout au fond. Aucune lumière ne filtrait, mais des murmures s'échappaient, comme dans la chambre des jumeaux. Mais ces chuchotements n'avaient rien avoir avec les rires étouffés des frères de la jeune rouquine : des sanglots, des reniflements, et des mots rassurants. Voilà ce qu'elle entendit.

En s'appuyant un peu contre la porte, elle put même entendre assez nettement ce que les deux garçons se disaient. A demi-mots, comme dans un souffle, les voix venaient jusqu'à elle, la torturant dans son amour propre, l'arrachant à la joie de revoir Harry, l'enfonçant petit à petit au fond d'un gouffre insurmontable.

- Snape m'en avait parlé avant…

- Hermione dit qu'il est avec nous…

- Il avait essayé de me prévenir… Harry, c'est horrible… Je…

- Shht… Essaye de ne plus y penser. De ne plus penser du tout…

- J'ai son visage devant les yeux… Il me regarde et…

- Tais-toi. Concentre-toi sur autre chose. Sur ma main. Tu sens ma main ? … Alors concentre-toi, endors-toi Draco.

Ginny avait glissé le long du mur. Elle imaginait parfaitement la scène qui devait se dérouler dans son dos, derrière la porte. Harry devait tenir Malfoy dans ses bras, et il lui caressait les cheveux, le rassurant et l'empêchant de retomber dans de sombres pensées. Depuis quand les deux pires ennemis de Poudlard se tenaient-ils ainsi ? Depuis quand Harry tenait-il de tels discours à un serpentard ? A ce serpentard en particulier ? Celui qui avait fait entrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard, celui qui aurait dû tuer Dumbledore.

La rouquine se redressa vivement, et sans se soucier de faire du bruit ou non, descendit dans le hall. Elle n'était qu'en pyjama, une robe de chambre négligemment nouée autour de sa taille. Le froid hivernal la saisi brusquement, lui coupant un instant la respiration. Si seulement la nuit pouvait geler ses larmes ! Elle claqua la porte et disparut dans la lumière pâle d'un réverbère clignotant de la rue.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Debout dans la nuit, dans le froid, les pieds dans l'herbe gelée, Narcissa Malfoy tendit son bras au-dessus de la cavité que deux elfes venaient de faire. Ceux-ci s'écartèrent. Un sort fit plonger des dizaines de roses au fond de la tombe dans une gerbe d'étincelles dorées. Puis la blonde s'écarta, laissant aux elfes le soin de reboucher le trou. Cela ne prit guère plus de quelques secondes. Un monticule s'étalait à présent devant ses pieds. Un sort y fut jeté et une lourde pierre tombale apparut, se déposant d'elle-même par-dessus la tombe.

De sa belle écriture, Narcissa y inscrivit le nom de son mari et ses dates. N'y avait-il rien de pire, pour un Malfoy, de se retrouver enterré au fond de son jardin ? Ce dernier avait beau avoir la taille d'un parc de plusieurs hectares, il restait un vulgaire jardin. Une simple sépulture, voilà ce que Cissy réservait à Lucius. Malheureusement, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui accorder, pour l'instant.

Elle resta un instant devant la pierre blanche, maudissant le destin, haïssant la haine qui distribuait ainsi la mort comme des bonbons. Mentalement, elle supplia l'âme de son mari de pardonner à leur fils et de le protéger. Elle fit le serment de ne vivre plus que pour ça : protéger son fils, mourir pour lui s'il le fallait, et le rendre heureux.

Le cœur en miette, mais la volonté tendue à l'extrême, la belle femme retourna à l'intérieur du manoir. Elle avait un objectif à présent. Elle devait trouver un moyen de communiquer avec l'Ordre. La pluie commença à tomber lorsqu'elle referma la lourde porte de la grande maison vide.

**à suivre... **

* * *

_chapitre suivant : Capture et trahison. MUHAHAHAHAHA !!! Gros bisou à tous ! _

_AhH oui et parce que je ne le fais pas assez souvent : merci beaucoup aux lecteurs anonymes qui ne laissent pas de reviews, ainsi qu'à ceux qui en laissent mais à qui je ne peux pas répondre ! à tous : MERCI !_


	23. Capture et trahison

**Disclaimer :** tous les personnaes sont toujours à J-K Rowling.

**Couple :** HP-DM, RW-HG, et... d'autres surprises.

**Résumé :** Draco commençait à avoir la confiance de Potter, mais plusieurs événements remettent tout en question : sans le vouloir, le blond entraîne les mangemorts au Terrier où une bataille éclate. Malfoy en profite pour obéir à un des ordres de Voldemort : tuer son père, Lucius.

L'a-t-il tué pour réellement sauver Ron, ou pour obéir ? Est-il espion de l'Ordre, ou mangemort ? Harry est perdu. Là-dessus, Ginny les surprend et s'enfuit de Grimmaurd désespérée...

**Petit post it :** Plus d'un an que je n'ai rien posté me semble-t-il. Je vous dois plus de milles excuses pour ce retard... Et mille de plus pour la petite taille de ce nouveau chapitre que vous n'attendiez plus ! J'espère simplement que vous accepterez mon retour sans me lancer trop de tomates, et surtout, j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous...

Je tiens aussi à remercier tous les lecteurs qui pendant cette année de silence m'ont envoyé régulièrement des messages pour me demander une suite ou si j'étais encore en vie tout simplement ! Je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde, pardon et merci !

Donc maintenant, bonne lecture et à très vite j'espère !

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Capture et trahison. **

Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées dans de grands manteaux flottant se faufilaient sur les bords du quai de la Tamise. Le brouillard, le froid, ne les rendaient que plus effrayants. Ils avançaient au même rythme, très serrés. L'un sentait la main de l'autre trembler légèrement.

Harry resserra doucement sa prise sur les doigts de Draco avant de tourner dans une sombre ruelle. Ils s'étaient donnés la main naturellement, en arrivant dans ce quartier mal famé. Voilà plus d'une heure qu'ils sillonnaient ce coin moldu de Londres, à la recherche de Ginny, le cœur battant et le pas rapide. Tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient aux aguets, quelque part dans la ville, par deux.

Draco savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il soit suivi, mais il espérait quand même que les mangemorts auraient perdu sa trace depuis la bataille de la veille ; cette bataille terrible où il avait dû tuer son père… Peut-être que Voldemort lui faisait enfin pleinement confiance après ce meurtre. Il était sans doute mauvais de ne se baser que sur de simples suppositions, mais c'était tout ce qui lui restait pour le moment. Il frissonna de dégoût, de peur. Sa légendaire lâcheté lui collait à la peau comme la sueur qui coulait dans son dos.

- On n'est pas loin de l'hôtel, murmura Harry.

Il parlait de cette minuscule auberge où lui et Ron avaient installé leur QG lorsqu'ils cherchaient l'horcruxe de la grotte d'Ecosse. Là où lui et Draco avaient commencé leur drôle de relation. Là encore où lui et Remus avaient vécu quelques temps, toujours pour ce même horcruxe enfoui sous un lac ensorcelé. Tant d'événements s'étaient écoulés depuis…

Le blond lui donna soudain un léger coup de coude, le sortant de ses rêveries. Juste devant eux se formait une toute petite bulle de fumée bleutée : le patronus de Georges. Le petit hérisson murmura de sa voix légère que Ginny avait été retrouvée en bonne santé bien que gelée. L'ensemble de l'Ordre retournait à Grimmaurd.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement à cette nouvelle. Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune fille s'était enfuie dans la nuit, il espérait de tout cœur que ça n'était pas à cause de lui. Depuis qu'elle était revenue de Poudlard, pour passer les vacances de Nöel avec eux, il ne l'avait pas laissé une seule fois le temps de lui parler de leur ancienne relation. Il n'avait dans la tête qu'une guerre en cours : des horcruxes à détruire, un Draco Malfoy à maîtriser tant bien que mal, des rêves et des cauchemars…

Draco le tira à lui et lui fit accélérer la cadence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'on nous suit ? siffla le blond en l'entraînant.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur les côtés, il ne voyait rien.

- Je pense que tu deviens parano mon cher Malfoy.

- Je pense qu'on va faire une pause à hôtel avant de retourner à Grimmaurd, mon cher Potter. Je m'en voudrais d'entraîner les mangemorts là-bas, après avoir permit la destruction du Terrier.

Le ton ironique déplu légèrement à Harry. C'était agaçant de ne jamais savoir si le blond plaisantait ou non. Et les contradictions du blond étaient nombreuses. Il avait défendu Ron sur le champs de bataille mais en tuant son père sous les ordres de Voldemort. Il se proclamait espion de l'Ordre, mais avait les bonnes grâces du mage noir. Il détruisait un horcruxe, en annonçait l'existence d'un de plus, mais s'enfuyait avec son masque vers Voldemort dès qu'il le pouvait. Il suppliait Harry de lui accorder sa confiance mais se faufilait en douce au Terrier, le faisant ainsi remarquer des autres Mangemorts.

L'aubergiste ne leur jeta pas un seul coup d'œil. Il était habitué à voir défiler d'étranges personnages en capes noires depuis quelques temps. Il savait où ils allaient tous : dans la chambre du haut qu'un jeune homme, en cape lui aussi, lui louait depuis un mois ou deux. Tant que l'argent tombait, il ne dirait rien.

Draco secoua sa blonde chevelure en retirant la capuche de son lourd manteaux d'hiver. La pièce n'avait pas changé. Un simple lit, un simple bureau, une simple commode. Un instant nostalgique, il contempla le lit où beaucoup de premières fois s'étaient jouées…

- C'était pas forcément malin de venir ici, maugréa Harry en se frottant le crâne. Tu sais bien que la chambre est protégée par un sort anti-transplannant. On va devoir ressortir pour rejoindre les autres de toute façon.

- J'étais suivi Potter, grogna Malfoy.

- Tu croyais être suivi, erreur ! Pourquoi Voldemort te ferait-il suivre si tu es son bras droit ? Et si tu lui obéis en tout ?

- Arrête. D'abord, je ne suis pas son bras droit. Snape l'est. Et puis tu m'agaces.

Draco n'acceptait toujours pas l'idée qu'il avait tué son propre père. Il mit les mains dans ses poches en s'approchant de l'unique fenêtre. Dehors tout était sombre et brumeux, comme dans sa tête. Au fond de sa poche, il sentit la petite carte à jouer qui lui permettait de communiquer avec Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier qui restait debout au milieu de la pièce en pleine contemplation, à son tour, du grand lit aux draps vieillots.

- Il faut prévenir l'Ordre qu'on arrive d'ici cinq minutes, suggéra Draco.

Potter redressa la tête vers lui et acquiesça. Une guerre c'était ça : prévenir pour que le groupe sache toujours où chacun était. Si quelqu'un disparaît, on le cherche. Ginny aurait dû se douter qu'ils la retrouveraient. Un cerf blanc un peu nuageux s'envola avec son message et disparu par la fenêtre.

- Bon, fais-moi signe quand tu penses qu'on peut y aller, lança Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Très drôle Potter, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne suis pas retourné auprès de Tu-Sais-Qui depuis la bataille d'hier et qu'étrangement il ne m'a pas rappelé. Donc je suis persuadé qu'il me fait suivre.

- Non, il te fait confiance, c'est tout, murmura le brun en s'allongeant complètement.

- Ou bien il connaît le moindre de mes mouvements, insista Malfoy.

Et est-ce qu'il savait qu'à cet instant précis Draco était hypnotisé par la petite bande de peau brune que le pull soulevé de Potter lui laissait voir ? Est-ce que Voldemort sentait qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'embrasser ce sorcier qu'il détestait au début de cette guerre ? Est-ce qu'il savait que comme d'habitude, il était aussi perdu que peut l'être un jeune homme de son âge découvrant son homosexualité en même temps que sa lâcheté ?

Il s'approcha du lit et tendit la main vers le ventre du brun. Dès qu'il le toucha, Harry ferma les yeux et l'attira à lui.

- On leur a dit cinq minutes, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres du blond.

- Alors, ce sera les plus belles minutes de notre vie, répondit Malfoy sur le même ton.

Le baiser léger fut vite passionné. Sans trop en saisir les raisons, Draco eut envie de pleurer à travers ce baiser. Comme si l'interdit l'étouffait, comme si se cacher le tuait.

Et rien n'était prédestiné à arrêter un tel élan d'amour. Rien n'aurait dû arriver. Pourtant un rire rauque s'échappa soudain de derrière la porte, des claquements de dents, une lumière et brusquement, la passion que Draco avait mis dans leur baiser, disparut.

En rouvrant les yeux, Harry poussa un cri. Trois mangemorts se tenaient devant le lit, baguettes tendues. Très vite, il fut empoigné, coincé, désarmé. Il eut beau se débattre, le coup qu'il reçut derrière la tête l'assomma net. La dernière chose qu'il aperçut avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut Draco, l'air ébahi par la situation. La dernière chose qu'il entendit :

- Félicitations Drake, Le Lord sera fier de toi…

**à suivre...**

* * *

Voilà, voilà... Le prochain chapitre s'appelle "La dernière marque". Merci d'avoir lu !


	24. La dernière marque 1ère partie

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont toujours à JK Rowling !

**Couple :** HP-DM, RW-HG, et... autre.

**Résumé :** Ginny s'est enfuie ce qui amène Malfoy et Potter à se retrouver seuls dans leur ancienne chambre d'hôtel. Mais des Mangemorts débarquent et enlèvent Harry sous les yeux impassibles du blond...

**Petit post it :** Voilà la suite ! Plus longue que le chapitre 23, comme vous vous en rendrez compte. Un énorme merci aux lecteurs et lectrices qui sont revenus après un an de pause. Gros bisous et très bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 24 : La dernière marque (1ère partie).

Il y avait d'abord la couverture qui semblait avoir été empoignée puis tirée par terre ; puis la marque d'un sort sur l'un des murs crasseux ; enfin de la boue au sol provenant certainement des bords de la Tamise. Sans parler de la serrure explosée… C'était clair : Potter et Malfoy n'avait pas disparu de leur plein gré.

Ce fut le triste constat qu'annonça Remus à l'Ordre, réunit dans la grande cuisine, inquiet de ne pas voir revenir les deux jeunes sorciers après la recherche de Ginny. Cette dernière, à l'annonce de la disparition d'Harry, se redressa comme une lionne :

- C'est lui ! cria-t-elle les lèvres encore légèrement violettes à cause du froid. C'est Malfoy ! Je suis sûr qu'il a fait venir d'autres Mangemorts pour enlever Harry !

- Arrête Ginny, murmura Molly. Tu as froid, tu as eu peur, tu es en colère et…

- Ils sont ensemble ! ajouta la rouquine, moitié colère moitié larmes. Ils… je les ai entendu… Malfoy a complètement fait perdre la boule à Harry, il l'a…

- Ginny ! l'arrêta sèchement Lupin.

Le silence retomba froidement dans la pièce. La moitié des membres de l'Ordre observait la jeune femme, sous le choc, tandis que l'autre moitié fronçait les sourcils sans comprendre. Seul Remus et Hermione, qui connaissaient le secret des deux garçons, s'observaient sans parvenir à prendre une décision.

- Ce que tu dis est très grave Ginny, murmura Arthur.

- J'en suis sûre, renifla-t-elle.

Et elle expliqua tout : comment Harry se comportait avec elle depuis le début des vacances, comment elle avait senti quelque chose d'étrange entre les deux anciens ennemis, comment elle avait voulu rejoindre Harry dans sa chambre et comment elle l'avait entendu parler avec le blond à travers la porte et qu'elle en avait déduit qu'ils étaient ensemble.

- Tu t'es enfuie pour ça ? lui demanda Molly.

La rouquine acquiesça en baissant la tête. Elle n'était pas fière d'être partie ainsi, sur un coup de tête, avec les mangemorts qui rôdaient.

- Le problème est surtout de savoir où est Harry, vous ne croyez pas ? lança Hermione, espérant faire dévier le sujet de conversation.

- Je pense que savoir si Draco a joué un rôle ou non dans son enlèvement est tout aussi important, répliqua Kingsley dont la voix grave résonna contre les pierres froides de la cuisine.

De nouveau, les esprits s'échauffèrent. Les jumeaux s'observaient : un secret venait d'être révélé, devaient-ils craindre pour le leur ? Etait-il possible que Harry Potter se soit réellement laissé aller à ce point avec l'abominable Draco Malfoy ? Personne n'y croyait, et pourtant… tous avaient de bonnes raisons de penser que cette liaison secrète expliquerait sans doute beaucoup de choses.

Soudain, comme si un éclair venait de s'abattre sur la maison, tout le monde se mit à réagir en même temps : Harry avait disparu, et il était probablement en grand danger !

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était rare d'entendre Voldemort rire d'un rire presque franc, ouvert. C'était pourtant le cas : au beau milieu d'une des grandes salles du manoir, assis dans son large fauteuil, le mage noir se laissait aller à la joie de détenir son plus cher ennemi.

Debout à ses côtés, Snape gardait les yeux résolument baissés. Il sentait sur sa nuque le regard tendu de Narcissa, qui était restée un peu en retrait des autres mangemorts. L'heure était à la fête. Tous s'observaient en se demandant comment ils allaient pouvoir tirer cette victoire à eux.

- Qu'on aille me chercher le héros du jour ! lança brusquement Voldemort en cessant de rire. Severus, tu t'en occupes.

Snape s'inclina élégamment et quitta la salle. Même une fois dans le couloir, il ne se départit pas de son masque d'espion. Pourtant, son pas se fit à peine plus pressé. Une seule et même question trottait dans son esprit : Malfoy avait-il orchestré tout cela, comme le laissait supposer Voldemort, ou n'était-ce qu'un concours de circonstances ? Quand l'ancien professeur de potions avait suggéré à son ancien élève de choisir un camp, et vite, il avait fortement espéré que Malfoy choisisse le même que lui, à savoir l'Ordre.

Après un rapide regard derrière lui – mais pourquoi le suivrait-on, il était le bras droit…- il entra dans une petite pièce où Voldemort lui laissait parfois prendre quartier. Une fois à l'abri des regards et suffisamment loin du Lord pour que celui-ci ne ressente pas les effluves magiques, il envoya deux messages sous forme de patronus, l'un pour l'Ordre, l'autre pour le ministère.

Cela fait, il se dirigea rapidement vers une autre aile du manoir où Voldemort avait forcé Malfoy de rester pour se reposer. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Snape ne trouva pas le jeune sorcier : il trouva à la place un véritable homme, dont le regard dur le transperça. Draco n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à son père qu'à cet instant.

- Ton maître veut te voir, lança Snape sans rien laisser paraître de son inquiétude.

Les deux hommes n'échangèrent pas un mot dans le dédale des couloirs qui les menèrent tout droit à la grande salle. Les portes s'ouvrirent et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le blond.

- Bienvenue chez toi Draco, susurra Voldemort en se levant pour l'accueillir.

C'est à ce moment précis que Severus comprit le danger que courrait Malfoy. Le Lord noir ne se levait jamais pour accueillir qui que ce soit…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Vous-Savez-Qui prend de la puissance de façon inquiétante. Il détient Harry Potter. Contactez l'Ordre de toute urgence."

- Repassez-le moi encore, murmura le ministre de la magie.

Funestar donna un coup de baguette magique en l'air et le patronus réapparut au-dessus du bureau et transmit de nouveau le même message.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Monsieur ?

- Ce qu'il dit : contactez l'Ordre.

- C'est le patronus de Severus Snape…

- Je me doutais qu'il était notre espion inconnu.

- Monsieur… doit-on lui faire confiance ? murmura Funestar.

- Contactez l'Ordre j'ai dit !

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kingsley fut le premier à réagir. Ses réflexes d'auror y étaient sans doute pour quelque chose. Lorsque la masse nuageuse et torturée arriva au-dessus de la grande table de la cuisine, il avait depuis longtemps sa baguette braquée dessus.

"Je sais où est Harry Potter. Le ministère devrait vous contacter."

Hermione poussa un petit cri en reconnaissant le patronus de Snape. Celui-ci venait de prendre un gros risque pour les prévenir. C'était la preuve ultime de son bon vouloir.

- Les choses vont s'accélérer, lança Remus. Nous devons être prêt à tout.

Le lycanthrope affichait clairement son inquiétude pour Harry. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas su le protéger. Si Malfoy avait réellement prévu ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait pas intérêt à tomber sous les griffes du loup-garou.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tous les visages de la grande salle semblaient rayonner aussi fort que le feu ronflant de l'immense cheminée. Chacun avait prit sa place habituelle autour de la table. Snape et Draco entourait leur maître installé en bout de table.

- J'avais confié à Draco Malfoy deux missions de la plus haute importance, lança Voldemort que tous écoutaient avec attention. Il devait tuer son père et dominer Potter pour me permettre de le capturer en toute sécurité. Je suis fier de toi Draco, ajouta le mage noir en se tournant vers le blond. Tu es un exemple pour tous les abrutis présents ce soir.

Le jeune mangemort n'avait pas quitté son air totalement neutre. Il fixa Voldemort et fit un léger signe de tête en remerciement. Il était impossible, même pour sa propre mère qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, de savoir ce qui se passait en lui. Tous étaient très impressionnés par le travail accompli par ce jeune sorcier. Le souvenir des déboires du père laissaient place à la nouvelle notoriété du fils.

- Les Malfoy récupère toute mon attention, siffla encore Voldemort en jetant un coup d'œil à Narcissa. Je demanderai à chacun d'entre vous d'honorer Draco comme vous honorez Severus. Désormais, il est notre nouvel espion !

Snape observa comme au ralentis les deux mains de son amant se joindre dans un applaudissement léger en l'honneur de Malfoy junior. Chaque frappe lui semblait être un coup de couteau envoyé vers le blond. Jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait montré tant d'enthousiasme. Etait-il réellement satisfait du blond ou surjouait-il pour le faire craquer ? Le seul espoir de l'ancien maître des potions était Narcissa. Il devait absolument la convaincre que son fils était en danger. Mais l'était-il ? Peut-être avait-il réellement choisi son camp et mis l'Ordre de côté. Comment le deviner derrière ce masque froid et impénétrable ?

- Mon cher Draco, susurra Voldemort en se penchant vers le blond. Crois-tu que Potter souffre plus parce qu'il a été fait comme un rat, ou parce qu'il se croit trahi ?

Sans attendre de réponse, le mage noir éclata de rire. Tout aussi brusquement il réclama le silence et expliqua son plan. Il fit apparaître devant lui un objet brillant en forme de tube qu'il montra à tout le monde.

- Sentant que l'Ordre prenait quelques forces, commença-t-il, j'ai récupéré l'éteignoir de Dumbledore dans un but bien précis. La mort de cette Skeeter n'aura pas été en vain, susurra-t-il en contemplant le nouvel Horcruxe.

Quelques mangemorts ricanèrent sans même comprendre à quoi pouvait bien servir un éteignoir au milieu d'une guerre sanglante.

- Le ministère aura fait quelques tentatives d'intimidation : les affiches étaient minables, à peine ressemblantes, et mettre vos têtes à prix sur un vulgaire journal n'aura fait qu'attiser ma colère.

Cette fois-ci la table entière tressauta de rire face à ces ridicules essais.

- Certes, nous n'aurons pas réussi à récupérer Mulciber. Lucius n'était pas en grande forme, ajouta Voldemort en haussant les épaules. Mais infiltrer le ministère n'est plus notre priorité. Je voulais gagner cette guerre, siffla-t-il en faisant disparaître son nouvel horcruxe d'un geste, Potter nous servira de monnaie d'échange. Je vous promets une grande bataille, du pouvoir et de la reconnaissance ! lança-t-il sous les applaudissements des Mangemorts.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kingsley et Tonks firent une entrée assez remarquée dans le bureau de Scrimgeour. Le ministre les regarda, à la fois ébahi et agacé.

- Ainsi… vous faites partie de l'Ordre ? leur lança-t-il.

- Je pense que la situation actuelle est suffisamment complexe pour qu'on ne s'attarde pas sur ce genre de détail, lui répliqua l'auror à la voix grave.

- Vous-Savez-Qui a kidnappé Harry, ajouta la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

- Je sais, soupira Scrimgeour. Nous avons nous aussi nos sources, ajouta-t-il d'un ton vantard.

- Vous avez-nous appelé pour poursuivre cette ridicule animosité entre le ministère et l'Ordre ou pour agir au mieux ?

- Essayons de mettre en commun nos informations, lança Scrimgeour en repoussant cette question de la main. Nous savons à peu prêt où se trouverait Vous-Savez-Qui et nous connaissons en gros ses effectifs. En revanche, nous ne connaissons rien à propos de cette prophétie…

Tonks poussa une exclamation de surprise choquée tandis que Kingsley fronçait les sourcils de colère. Il avança d'un pas vers le bureau du ministre et le pointa du doigt.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre ! s'exclama-t-il. Aucune information concernant l'Ordre ne vous sera dévoilé. Vous avez besoin de vos aurors pour attaquer le soi-disant repaire de Voldemort, et nous sommes aurors ! Arrêtez de faire une différence entre votre cause et la nôtre et passons à l'action !

Déçu, Scrimgeour prit la décision de faire passer l'alerte à tous les étages du ministère. Bientôt, en quelques minutes seulement, tous les aurors et langues de plomb qui n'avaient pas de mission se retrouvèrent pour mettre au point un plan d'attaque. La grande guerre allait enfin éclater, après des années de guerre latente…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Severus !

Le maître des potions se retourna et contempla la silhouette gracile de Narcissa Malfoy venir jusqu'à lui dans la nuit. Sans un mot, il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna jusqu'au bout de l'allée qu'il avait commencer à suivre. Il ouvrit la porte de sa petite maison et laissa la sorcière passer devant lui. Une fois la porte fermée, le peu de chaleur que les vieilles pierres avaient su garder les fit frissonner.

Sans un mot, Snape jeta sa cape sur le dossier d'un fauteuil de cuir et attrapa une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Deux verres voletèrent jusqu'à lui.

- Assieds-toi, commanda-t-il à la blonde en lui tendant un verre plein.

Narcissa obéit et réchauffa son corps de quelques gorgées d'alcool.

- Je t'écoute.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Severus alluma un feu réconfortant dans l'antre de pierres. La sorcière déglutit doucement et ancra son regard bleu dans celui, ténébreux, de l'ancien professeur de potions.

- Tu m'avais fait comprendre que Draco était avec l'Ordre parce qu'il avait tué Lucius non pas pour obéir au maître mais pour sauver la peau d'un Weasley.

- Oui, acquiesça Snape sans laisser transparaître son émotion.

- Maintenant, tu le penses toujours ? Et pourquoi ne pas le trahir à ce stade alors qu'il devient dangereux pour le Lord maintenant qu'il a sa confiance ?

La question laissa un froid silence la suivre. Severus se contracta. Il sentait venir la fin, une fin. La sienne peut-être. Celle de Potter sûrement. Ou celle de Draco.

- Avec qui es-tu Severus Snape ?

L'ancien maître de potions porta le verre à sa bouche dans une attitude qu'il voulait décontractée. Mais les glaçons qui tremblotaient contre le bord du récipient trahissait ses efforts. Narcissa insista :

- Si tu étais vraiment un Mangemort, tu n'aurais jamais accepté de mettre en danger ton maître pour sauver la peau d'un Malfoy. Tu n'aurais même pas laissé Draco revenir sans dire à ton Seigneur qu'il a sauvé ce Weasley.

- Je ne peux pas te répondre Narcissa, soupira enfin Severus. Je ne peux te dire qu'une seule chose : l'attitude de Draco m'inquiète. Il agit comme s'il changeait de camp toutes les deux minutes. Et que je sois ou non pour Tu-Sais-Qui, je ne suis pas satisfait de cette situation. Mais Tu-Sais-Qui n'est pas dupe, et je ne crois pas que sa confiance soit si aveugle que ça.

- Draco est en danger ! s'écria Narcissa en se redressant. C'est ce que tu me dis à demi-mot, n'est-ce pas ?

Snape senti en lui vibrer les ondes magiques des deux serments qui le liaient à cette femme. Il était fatigué de tromper le monde, de se tromper lui-même. Mais la vérité était encore trop dangereuse à avouer.

- S'il est réellement avec l'Ordre et que la capture de Potter soit une pure coïncidence, oui, il court un grand danger. Sauf s'il arrive à garder cette attitude impassible qu'il avait tout à l'heure à la réunion.

- Je l'ai à peine reconnu, murmura la blonde.

Le soupir qu'elle poussa déchira le cœur de Severus Snape qui pourtant ne pu rien dire de plus.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Serrant Ginny contre elle, Molly Weasley gardait cependant un œil très observateur sur Ron et Hermione. Ces deux-là ne cessaient de parler à voix basse depuis la disparition de leur meilleur ami. Molly avait tout simplement peur qu'ils tentent quelque chose à la manière des Gryffondors , sans trop réfléchir.

Chacun restait dans son coin, la plupart par deux. Fleur et Bill sirotaient un thé au bout de la grande table, sans parler. Charlie et son père s'étaient postés dans le hall, attendant des nouvelles des aurors envoyés au ministère, et discutant à voix basse. Fred et George étaient allés s'enfermer dans leur chambre, et pour une fois, aucun rire ni étrange explosion n'en sortaient. Seul Remus restait en solitaire, rongeant son inquiétude et ses regrets.

- Alors tu le savais toi, murmura encore Ron.

- Il m'avait fait promettre de ne le dire à personne, particulièrement à toi, répondit Hermione sur le même temps.

Le rouquin poussa un soupir. Il n'en revenait pas que son meilleur ami sorte avec son pire ennemi. Lorsque Ginny avait lâché le morceau, il avait refusé de le croire. Mais à présent qu'Hermione lui avait tout avoué, il était bien obligé de le croire.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois, que Malfoy est un vrai salaud ou qu'ils n'ont pas eu de chance ? murmura encore Ron.

Hermione secoua la tête de désespoir. Elle n'arriva pas à savoir. Draco avait-il trompé Harry tout ce temps, et Harry s'était-il réellement laissé tromper ?

- Ce dont je suis toujours aussi certaine, maintenant plus que jamais, c'est que Snape est de notre côté. Le ministère va intervenir. Il va y avoir une vraie guerre Ron, murmura-t-elle, à moitié déterminée et à moitié horrifié.

Soudain, un petit oiseau de papier pénétra par la cheminée de la cuisine et atterrit sur la table, devant Molly Weasley. Celle-ci s'en empara avec méfiance et défit le pliage. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et appela tout le monde.

- C'est un mot de Narcissa Malfoy, lança-t-elle.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Remus.

- Je… j'avais pris contact avec elle pour la rassurer sur l'état de son fils après la mort de Lucius Malfoy, expliqua la rouquine. Par l'intermédiaire de Snape ! ajouta-t-elle pour sa défense. On avait convenu qu'il était avec nous, donc je ne risquais pas grand chose.

- Effectivement, lança Bill. Et que dit-elle maintenant ?

Molly étala le mot bien à plat sur la table. On pouvait lire :

"Merci. HP est encore en vie. Mon fils n'y est pour rien, croyez-le. Sauvez-le. NM".

- Je n'y crois pas un mot ! s'énerva Georges. Elle veut jouer sur les deux cordes pour sauver sa peau et celle de son idiot de fils.

- Etrange pourtant qu'elle ait eu ton message, souligna Remus. Cela voudrait dire que Snape lui fait suffisamment confiance pour le lui donner.

- Harry est en vie, soupira Hermione. C'est ce qui compte.

- Oui, pour combien de temps ? maugréa Fred.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans la salle de réunion, Voldemort se tenait debout devant sa cheminée. Nagini s'était enroulée autour du dossier de son fauteuil. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait renvoyé tous ses mangemorts sauf Draco et quatre autres un peu lourdauds mais profondément fidèles.

- Et nous allions rendre visite à ton prisonnier ? susurra soudain Voldemort en se tournant vers Draco. J'ai tellement hâte de le voir…

Sans une parole, sans un geste, le blond se leva et suivit son maître dans les couloirs froids du manoir. Derrière eux, comme une menace latente, suivaient les quatre mangemorts traînant les pieds sur les sols dallés.

**à suivre...**

* * *

Prochaine partie de cette "dernière marque" très vite ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! Bisous !


	25. La dernière marque 2ème partie

**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont toujours à Rowling

**Couple :** HP-DM, RW-HG, et... d'autres.

**Résumé :** Draco est considéré comme un héros parmi les mangemort : il a permis la capture de Harry Potter. Le ministère et l'Ordre se mettent en mouvement, une guerre va enfin éclater...

**Petit post it :** Ahhhh... les vacances ! ça fait un bien fou ! Bon c'est relatif puisque j'ai un peu de boulot quand même mais bon. Bref voici le nouveau chapitre de Break the ice. J'ai adoré l'écrire, et pour tout vous dire, certains passages sont écris depuis très longtemps, depuis les tous premiers chapitre de BTI. Alors vous pouvez imaginer à quel point j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : La dernière marque (2ère partie). **

Snape tournait en rond dans son salon. Il n'avait qu'une envie : retourner auprès de son maître pour surveiller le moindre de ses mouvements. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Prévenir l'Ordre et le ministère était tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'instant. Potter était encore dans sa cellule, Draco avec Voldemort. Il repensa à Narcissa qui l'avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt. Qu'est-ce qu'une mère était prête à faire pour sauver son fils ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Remus haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois, profondément agacé. Le discours que Scrimgeour tenait aux aurors, aux langues de plomb et aux membres de l'Ordre qui avaient fait le déplacement, était purement inutile. Le loup-garou ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Harry, probablement enfermé quelque part. A la place de longs discours, il aurait préféré des actes rapides et efficaces. Mais on ne pouvait reproché au premier ministre de se lancer, enfin, dans la véritable guerre. Les Mangemorts allaient en voir de toutes les couleurs…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le noir complet l'entourait. Plus que le noir : un silence impénétrable. Quatre murs froids et épais tenaient Harry comme enterré dans un lieu inconnu. Il était accroupi à même le sol poussiéreux, les bras noués dans le dos. Ses genoux et ses poignets commençaient à le faire souffrir, et il n'avait plus aucune notion de l'heure. Depuis quand était-il enfermé ? Depuis combien de temps avait-il enfin compris que Malfoy l'avait trahi ?

Cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il lui avait accordé sa confiance et se sentait à présent parfaitement idiot. Hermione et Remus avaient raison tous les deux : jamais il n'aurait dû croire un serpentard.

Soudain, il sentit sa cicatrice se réveiller doucement. Il rouvrit les yeux et aperçu enfin un rayon de lumière sous la porte. Son ennemi était en approche. La simple brûlure sur son crâne pouvait en attester. Une lourde clef tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. Dans la lumière qui lui fit clignoter des yeux se découpait l'ombre de Lord Voldemort.

- Mon cher Harry, siffla-t-il en entrant. Pardonne-moi de ne pas être venu à ton encontre plus tôt, j'avais à faire. Mais je tiens à t'offrir un cadeau de bienvenue…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le raisonnement de Narcissa Malfoy était des plus simples : si son fils faisait réellement parti de l'Ordre, et qu'il avait des ennuis, elle ferait tout pour aider ceux qui attaquerait Voldemort. Si au contraire Draco était bien du côté du Lord, et que l'Ordre attaquait pour sauver leur stupide Potter, elle se contenterait de récupérer son fils et de partir vivre avec lui en France, laissant l'Ordre faire ce que ces idiots avaient à faire : venger son mari. Si jamais il n'avait toujours pas choisit son camp, la dernière solution s'appliquerait également sans doute.

C'est en menant cette réflexion que la belle sorcière arpentait les alentours du manoir de Voldemort. Aucun mangemort n'avait fait attention à elle lorsqu'elle avait quitté la dernière réunion pour suivre Snape. Depuis la mort de Lucius, elle était comme transparente à leurs yeux. Cela ne pouvait qu'arranger ses affaires.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Soudain, Voldemort s'approcha et Harry hurla. Jamais sa cicatrice ne l'avait brûlé si fort tandis que la main froide de son ennemi caressait sa joue, presque tendrement. Les deux mangemorts qui le tenaient raffermirent leur prise autour de ses bras. Voldemort chuchota quelque chose que le brun n'entendit pas, perdu dans sa douleur.

Mais alors qu'il croyait celle-ci arrivée à son paroxysme, tout sembla se décupler : la main sur sa joue appuya plus fermement et une pâle lueur verte en jaillit. Harry ne criait même plus. Sa mâchoire s'était tellement crispée qu'il ne pouvait plus produire un seul son. C'était comme si des milliers d'aiguilles lui perçaient la peau, comme si sa joue n'était plus qu'une plaie à vif immense sur laquelle on jetait du sel.

A travers ses larmes, il aperçu la silhouette écartée de Draco. Celui-ci se tenait droit, fier, impeccable, les mains croisées sur sa baguette, sans un regard de pitié pour son amant.

Voldemort lâcha enfin sa joue et les deux mangemorts le laissèrent tomber à genoux. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'évanouir fut le bas de la robe noire de Voldemort. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut son rire démoniaque et satisfait.

Draco Malfoy sortit à la suite des autres dans le couloir et s'appuya aussitôt contre le mur de pierres suintantes. Son corps était gelé, mais son front le brûlait. Peu à peu, il perdit son air d'indifférence, et la peur déforma ses traits. Il porta ses mains à ses yeux et appuya fortement dessus, jusqu'à voir des étoiles blanches éclater dans les ténèbres. Le cliquetis du verrou lui fit relever la tête : Voldemort était enfin sortit de la cellule. Le maître jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction et eut un sourire narquois.

- Tout va bien, Draco ?

La voix, cette voix… entre le suraigu et le simple murmure. Le froid qui l'entoura serra brusquement Draco au niveau du ventre. Il n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour vomir tout ce qu'il avait contre le mur. Les mangemorts s'écartèrent de lui avec des grognements de dégoût. Seul Voldemort s'approcha et se pencha sur sa silhouette tremblante.

- Et bien et bien… Tu craques ? Tu as réussi à faire croire à Potter que tu ne te souciais pas de lui, et tu craques maintenant ?

Le souffle glacé de Voldemort sur sa nuque lui donna une nouvelle nausée. De la bile… il ne pouvait vomir que de la bile. Il n'avait pas mangé de repas correct depuis trop longtemps. Il sentait le sourire moqueur de son maître au-dessus de lui, il sentait les regards de pitié des autres mangemorts, il sentait toute la puissance de sa propre bêtise… mais surtout, il ressentait la douleur d'Harry au plus profond de son être. Cette brute lui avait fait du mal. Pire encore… il n'était pas intervenu.

- Vous… vous êtes… un montre…, murmura-t-il avant d'avoir un nouvel hoquet.

- Un monstre ? Ah ah ah ah !

Voldemort s'était redressé et riait de tout son cœur. Celui de Draco était en miette. Il s'écarta brusquement du mur et se jeta sur la porte de la cellule de Potter. Il frappa. De toute ses forces, de ses poings, de ses pieds. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : être à l'intérieur, avec lui, pour lui dire la vérité.

- HARRY ! HARRY !

Il hurlait et frappait, mais personne ne répondait. Soudain, Voldemort sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui. Le jeune sorcier s'immobilisa contre son gré et se retourna vers le visage blafard bien contre sa volonté. L'impero…

- Draco, Draco… Je crois que tu te trompes sur mon compte, susurra le maître en s'approchant de lui. Je ne suis pas si monstrueux, ni même cruel. J'ai toutes les qualités que tu vois en Potter mais que tu refuses de voir en moi. Je sais aussi être indulgent. Tu viens de me trahir Draco… J'ai cru, pourtant, dans cette cellule… en te regardant rester si froid, si… impeccable. Mais a-t-on déjà vu un Malfoy parfait ?

Il éclata de nouveau de rire, accompagné par plusieurs mangemorts.

- Ah Draco…, murmura-t-il en passant un doigt sur la bouche muette du blond. Tu m'as tant déçu… Tu as cru pouvoir me tromper… Que va devenir ta mère ? Mais je vais t'offrir ta chance malgré tout. Tu vois ? C'est ma gentillesse à moi.

Voldemort se pencha davantage sur le visage du jeune homme et colla sa bouche contre l'oreille attentive de son sujet.

- Je vais te donner une chambre petit Draco. Rien que pour toi. Avec une vue… magnifique et une décoration digne de ce nom. Tu es heureux, n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsqu'il s'écarta pour regarder l'expression de Malfoy, ses yeux rouges vrillaient d'une haine violente qui contrastait parfaitement avec son ton doucereux. Le jeune mangemort n'avait jamais ressenti une peur aussi affolante. Pourquoi Harry n'avait-il pas répondu ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait, avant ? Comment avait-il pu penser un instant tromper la puissance de Voldemort et espérer ainsi sauver Harry ? Et quelle était cette chambre ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le força à marcher devant lui d'un coup de baguette. Les mangemorts les suivirent. Ils quittèrent les sombres cachots pour monter plusieurs escaliers. Ils ne cessaient de monter. Voldemort avait posé une main sur son épaule droite, presque gentiment, et l'aidait ainsi à monter, encore et toujours. Son esprit vide ne lui disait qu'une seule chose : poser un pied sur la marche suivante, et ainsi de suite. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Voldemort se retourna vers les mangemorts et leur ordonna d'ouvrir la porte qui se trouvait face à eux. Draco ne voyait rien. Sous l'impero puissant de son maître, il ne voyait rien, ne comprenait rien. Un bruit de verrou et de gonds résonna dans la cage d'escalier.

- Vois-tu Draco, murmura encore le Lord, je savais que tu finirais par me tromper. Mais j'avais besoin de toi pour me débarrasser de ton père… Je trouvais ça fascinant que le fils tue le père sous mes ordres.

La main de Voldemort serra une dernière fois l'épaule du blond et celui-ci se sentit libéré du sort avant d'être projeté en avant. Un éclat de rire retentit, et la lourde porte de sa nouvelle demeure se referma sur lui. Le silence devint aussitôt total, étouffant. Seul le vent du dehors se permettait de manifester sa présence.

Malfoy était tombé à quatre pattes sur un sol de dallage froid. Il ne bougeait pas. Ses yeux fixaient les pierres grises que ses mains caressaient. Toutes ses pensées s'étaient envolées. Le vide, en revanche, ne l'avait jamais si bien rempli. Lentement, il se redressa et s'assit sur ses talons. L'horreur de ce qu'il vit le fit suffoquer et il tomba à la renverse.

Son cachot était un carré presque parfait, aux murs aussi froids que le sol, un plafond bien trop haut et caché par plusieurs poutres qui traversaient la pièce d'un mur à l'autre. Il était visiblement sous le toit pointu de la plus haute tour du manoir de Voldemort.

Mais ce qui le terrifiait, c'était cette fabuleuse décoration promise par son maître. Sur un des quatre murs, une impressionnante collection de couteaux et de lames en tout genre avait été soigneusement fixée. Du plus petit couteau de cuisine au grand sabre oriental, en passant par toute la gamme des boucheries les plus renommées : tout s'y trouvait, reluisait, éclatait de propreté, presque… attirant.

Deux cordes avaient été accrochées à deux poutres différentes. Au bout de ces cordes, des nœuds tout prêts n'attendaient qu'un cou pour se resserrer. Dans un coin, à l'opposé de la porte, deux tabourets avaient été empilés, en attendant…

Le froid et le vent qui s'engouffraient, provenaient d'une grande ouverture sans carreau ni volet. Un simple trou, en somme, fait dans un autre mur. Draco se leva lentement et s'approcha du bord en traînant les pieds. Un simple coup d'œil à l'extérieur lui donna le tournis. A plus d'une trentaine de mètres en contrebas, six rangées de piquets acérés l'attendaient, plantés dans le sol boueux.

Le jeune homme se laissa glisser contre le mur, sous la fenêtre et ferma les yeux de terreur : Voldemort l'avait enfermé dans un cachot… pour qu'il se suicide lui-même.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Au fond de sa prison, Harry reprit lentement connaissance. Sa joue le brûlait encore, mais la douleur était beaucoup plus supportable depuis que Voldemort avait quitté la pièce. D'une main tremblante, il frôla la blessure. Comme en filigrane, il sentit sous ses doigts le terrible dessin de la marque des Ténèbres.

Potter se laissa glisser jusqu'au mur où il s'appuya dans un sanglot. Il était marqué, comme un vulgaire bétail, devant l'homme à qui il avait tant donné et qui l'avait trahi. Les larmes roulèrent sur son nouveau visage. Il enfoui sa tête entre ses genoux, en se jurant intérieurement que jamais personne ne verrait ce tatouage.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Tu crois vraiment être bien cachée ?

Narcissa sursauta et se retourna en pointant sa baguette.

- Severus !

- Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? ricana l'ancien maître des potions.

La blonde ne baissa pas sa baguette. Après tout, malgré les deux serments qui les liaient, elle était encore face au bras droit de celui qui allait probablement devenir son ennemi.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Snape en ignorant l'objet magique qui le menaçait. Surveillerais-tu les arrières de ton fils par hasard ?

- Tu sais où il est ?

- Non. Tu-Sais-Qui vient seulement de me rappeler. J'y allais justement.

Les deux sorciers s'observèrent un moment. Et finalement, Narcissa Malfoy baissa son arme en poussant un soupir. Tout était joué de toute façon, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que la guerre éclate.

- Tu vas m'emmener auprès de lui ?

Severus Snape ne retint pas son inquiétant rictus. Il était particulièrement tendu, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le courage de cette femme. Il n'avait jamais aimé lui mentir, tout particulièrement depuis les deux serments.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris Narcissa, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il en se tournant vers le manoir, en contre bas de la colline où ils se trouvaient. Je n'irai pas te dénoncer auprès du Lord, de la même manière que je n'ai rien dit pour Draco.

La sorcière vint se poster à côté de lui.

- La guerre va éclater, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je pense oui.

- Draco est toujours à l'intérieur…, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse en fixant le manoir.

- Potter aussi, précisa Snape d'un ton qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

Narcissa Malfoy haussa un sourcil et l'observa du coin de l'œil. Elle ne posa pas la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle se contenta de voir cet homme qui ne la menaçait pas et qui pouvait protéger son fils. Peu importait son camp. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait en sécurité.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco ne parvenait plus à se calmer. Après avoir tourner dans sa prison comme un fauve en cage, il arrachait les couteaux du mur les uns après les autres pour les balancer par la fenêtre. Il se jetait dessus, les détachait des pierres froides et courait à la fenêtre. Il les lançait et les regardait se fracasser plus bas, sur les pieux qui n'attendaient que lui.

- AAAAAAAHHH !

Se tenant la tête il se mit à hurler en tapant du pied. Jusque quand allait-il rester ici ? Voldemort viendrait-il vérifier lui-même qu'il avait bien mis fin à ses jours ? Et s'il ne le faisait pas, lui accorderait-il une seconde chance ? Probablement pas. Il l'achèverait en personne, d'un sort bien placé. Peut-être qu'il le torturerait.

Le jeune homme glissa au sol en gémissant. S'il avait été plus courageux il se serait battu, il n'aurait pas laissé ce serpent visqueux poser sa marque sur la joue d'Harry. S'il n'avait pas été si lâche, il serait déjà mort, mais l'honneur sauf. Il se releva brusquement et observa les murs. Il ne restait plus qu'une hache qui semblait très lourde.

Il se dirigea machinalement vers les tabourets. Il en prit un qu'il alla placer sous une des deux cordes qui pendaient lamentablement. Puis, il alla décrocher la hache et grimpa sur le tabouret. D'une main, il tint la corde par le nœud coulissant, de l'autre, il leva son arme. Brusquement il l'abaissa de toute ses forces sur la corde tendue, le plus haut possible.

La hache était si bien aiguisée que la corde se trancha d'un seul coup. Le mouvement et la lourdeur de l'instrument entraînèrent Draco qui tomba au sol. Le tabouret se renversa, la hache rebondit dans un bruit fracassant sur les pavés, mais il tenait encore la corde entre ses doigts. Il accorda le même sort à l'autre nœud coulant. Il défit les nœuds pour avoir le plus de longueur possible, et joignit les deux bouts de cordes.

Avec précipitation, il se pencha par dessus le rebord de l'ouverture et laissa tomber sa corde en en gardant un bout dans la main. Mais l'autre extrémité n'arrivait même pas à la moitié du mur de la tour. Et même s'il parvenait à descendre par là, il se retrouverait embrocher sur les pieux énormes.

De dépit, il lâcha la corde qui rejoignit les armes encore brillantes dans la boue.

De colère cette fois, il fit de même avec les deux tabourets. Il ne lui restait plus que la hache. Il l'attrapa et se jeta sur la porte en hurlant.

- SALAUD ! OUVREZ ! HARRY !

Il versa toute sa rage sur la porte en bois qui malgré la force qu'il y mettait ne s'entama pas une seule fois. Finalement, la longue lame de la hache se brisa sur ce bois ensorcelé. Elle rejoignit aussitôt tous les autres instruments de la torture du jeune espion. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus rien.

Il se laissa tomber de tout son long au centre de la pièce, sur le ventre, une joue contre les pierres froides. Toutes les larmes de son corps s'écoulèrent le long de son visage fermé.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il devait rejoindre Voldemort le plus vite possible à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait. Mais cette fois-ci, Snape sentait que sa place était plutôt auprès de Narcissa. Alors il ne bougeait plus et restait debout à ses côtés, le regard perdu sur les toits des différentes tours du château, sans savoir que dans l'une d'entre elle, un certain serpentard perdait l'esprit petit à petit.

Soudain, un feu d'artifice d'étincelles explosa devant l'entrée principale créant ainsi la rupture de la bulle protectrice qui entourait le manoir.

- Ça commence, murmura Snape en sortant sa baguette.

- Tu vas faire quoi ? s'affola Narcissa en sortant la sienne également.

- Ce pour quoi j'ai dû m'agenouiller devant toi deux fois.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'affrontement s'engagea très rapidement. Dans toutes les salles, tous les couloirs du manoir, des mangemorts se défendaient face aux aurors et aux membres de l'Ordre. Severus Snape avait ordonné à Narcissa de rester en dehors de tout cela et avait transplané directement dans les quartiers personnels de Voldemort.

- Tu es en retard, siffla celui-ci. Voilà bien un quart d'heure que je t'ai appelé.

- Pardon maître. Le manoir est…

- La proie à une stupide bataille, compléta le Seigneur des Ténèbres en rejetant sa cape derrière lui. Crois-tu que je sois suffisamment idiot pour ne pas avoir senti la barrière tomber Severus ?

L'ancien maître des potions s'inclina pour s'excuser.

- Si tu avais été à l'heure, tu aurais peut-être pu assister au marquage de Potter et à la déchéance de Malfoy.

Snape frissonna et se redressa. Le Lord se tenait debout vers la fenêtre et regardait la guerre qui se déroulait en contre bas.

- Maître, que dois-je faire ?

- Empêche simplement qu'ils trouvent Potter, répondit Voldemort en s'approchant de lui. Les autres feront le sale boulot, ajouta-t-il en lui caressant une joue.

- Et… et vous maître ?

- Je reste ici. J'interviendrai si besoin est.

Le cœur de Severus battait à tout rompre. Il pensait à Potter, la joue probablement en feu quelque part, et à Draco. Quel sort le maître lui avait-il réservé ?

- Puis-je vous demander ce qu'il est advenu de Malfoy ?

Voldemort s'écarta de lui et retourna à la fenêtre.

- La plus haute tour renferme bien des secrets, murmura-t-il, crois moi. Allez, va !

Plus tendu que jamais, Snape s'inclina et sortit de la pièce. A peine dans le couloir qu'il se mit à courir en direction de la tour nord. Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, et ne savait effectivement pas ce qu'elle renfermait. Il n'espérait qu'une chose : pouvoir encore honorer son serment. Il ne croisa personne : tous étaient occupé au rez-de-chaussée. Il devait agir vite, avant que Voldemort ne se rende compte de sa trahison : dans tout le manoir résonnait les cris des sorts jetés quelques étages plus bas.

En haut des marches qu'il monta quatre à quatre, une lourde porte en bois l'attendait.

- Alohomora ! hurla-t-il en direction de la serrure.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Draco Malfoy se tenait recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce vide. Lorsque Snape entra, il redressa la tête et l'observa avec surprise.

- Plus tard les explications Malfoy, lança l'ancien professeur. Le manoir est attaqué et peu importe ton camp, je te ramène à ta mère.

Il attrapa un bras du blond et le força à se lever.

- Non, lâcha le jeune sorcier en se dégageant. Il faut libérer Potter.

Avant que Severus n'ait pu le rattraper il courut en dehors de sa prison et commença à dévaler l'escalier en colimaçon.

- Attends ! s'exclama Snape en lui courant après.

Arrivés dans les étages du manoir, les cris se faisaient de plus en plus déchirants. La bataille était sanglante : plusieurs longs mois de guerre latente explosaient littéralement et chacun donnait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir. Le blond glissa sur un tapis en arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, se rattrapa en s'appuyant au mur et bifurqua vers le couloir menant à la porte des cachots, Severus toujours sur ses talons.

- Malfoy, arrête ! Tu vas te faire…

Le bras droit de Voldemort, ne put achever sa mise en garde, un sort venait de l'atteindre par derrière.

- Emparez-vous d'eux ! hurla le langue de plomb qui l'avait touché.

Snape ne put se défendre longtemps : il se retrouva très vite ligoté et entouré par plusieurs hommes du ministère. Il eut envie de leur crier qu'il était cet espion inconnu qui leur envoyait des renseignements, il eut presque envie d'appeler Voldemort en appuyant sur sa marque pour qu'il règle ce problème. Mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge bloquée lorsqu'il vit que Draco Malfoy s'était fait prendre aussi.

- Moi, je ne crois pas que tu sois avec nous, souffla soudain une voix dans son dos.

Snape n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la voix de Funestar.

- Emmenez-les à Askaban ! ordonna le langue de plomb.

- Non ! hurla Draco en se débattant vainement.

Les aurors qui le maintenaient transplannèrent aussitôt, emportant avec eux les prisonniers. Dans le grand hall du manoir, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre attaquaient encore plusieurs Mangemorts.

Au beau milieu de tout ce monde, Ron et Hermione se défendaient contre les attaques qui pleuvaient. Soudain, le grand serpent de Voldemort pénétra l'espace et se redressa de toute sa hauteur au-dessus de Remus Lupin, à quelques mètres d'eux. Le lycanthrope se dégagea de sa première attaque et commença à faire pleuvoir les sorts sur ce nouvel ennemi. Mais chaque sort semblait rebondir et ne faisait que ralentir Nagini.

Ron qui observait la scène du coin de l'œil comprit ce qu'il se passait : l'hypothèse de Dumbledore qui pensait que le serpent était un horcruxe était juste : seule l'épée qui pendait à sa ceinture pouvait tuer la bête. Le rouquin ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps : il dégaina l'épée et s'élança en direction du serpent.

- Remus ! écartez-vous ! cria-t-il en levant l'épée.

Il l'abattit proprement et trancha le cou de Nagini en une seule fois. Le corps du serpent continua de se trémousser au sol, tandis qu'une fumée bleutée s'échappait de la blessure. Les langues de plomb qui étaient près de la scène observèrent le phénomène avec curiosité. Certains d'entre eux commençaient à fixer Ron Weasley d'un drôle de regard. Aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait bien entendu l'existence des horcruxes.

Mais l'attaque des mangemorts s'amplifia et personne n'eut plus l'occasion de s'occuper du crops désormais immobile de Nagini.

De son côté, Funestar entraînait certains collègues dans les profondeurs des cachots pour retrouver Harry Potter. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers et traversèrent les sombres couloirs froids, leurs baguettes bien en main. Ils ouvrirent toutes les portes, les unes après les autres, entrèrent dans chaque cellule, sans trouver Potter.

Ce dernier avait entendu chaque attaque depuis le début de la bataille et commençait à s'inquiéter des bruits qui s'approchaient. Il se redressa et s'appuya contre le mur froid, dans un coin plein d'ombre. Lorsque les langues de plomb ouvrirent enfin la bonne porte, le rayon de lumière qui pénétra dans la pièce n'atteignit pas Potter.

- Finite incantatem ! lança Funestar en sa direction.

Harry sentit les lianes se défaire autour de ses poignets. Aussitôt, il plaqua une main sur sa joue et avança dans la lumière.

- Potter, nous vous avons enfin trouvé ! s'exclama le langue de plomb. Il ne sera pas dit que le ministère n'aura pas…

- Plus tard ! trancha Harry d'une voix rauque. Où est Voldemort ?

- Pour l'instant, seuls des mangemorts se sont manifestés. Nous venions seulement vous libérer, vous n'imaginez quand même pas attaquer Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé.

- Si ! répliqua Harry en quittant le cachot, une main toujours sur son visage.

Il se moquait des règles, il se moquait de tout. Il ne s'inquiétait que d'une chose : c'était Voldemort qui devait avoir sa baguette. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall, la première chose qu'il vit fut ses amis Ron et Hermione en train de se battre contre des Mangemorts.

- Harry ! hurla le rouquin en apercevant son ami. Attrape !

Un éclair rouge vola un instant par-dessus plusieurs têtes en plein combat, et l'épée de Godric Gryffondor atterrit aux pieds du brun. Ce dernier se sentit soudain beaucoup plus fort. Il se pencha récupéra l'arme d'une main, gardant toujours l'autre main sur sa joue tatouée, et se lança au milieu de la bataille.

**à suivre... **

* * *

Et voilà ! Hi hi. J'espère que vous avez aimé lire ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "la grande bataille", titre très peu original, je vous l'accorde. Au fait, vous voyez bien que Draco n'est pas si méchant ! ^^ Bisous et merci merci !


	26. La grande bataille

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** HP-DM, RW-HG, et... d'autres surprises.

**Résumé :** Voldemort a appliqué sa marque des ténèbres sur la joue de Potter avant d'enfermer Draco qui s'est trahi suite à cet acte horrible. Les langues de plomb libère Harry qui rejoint les autres membres de l'Ordre dans la bataille.

**Petit post it :** Nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

J'aimerais encore une fois remercier Indirillan qui nous a fait une magnifique illustration de la mort de Lucius. Vous pourrez l'admirer sur mon profil dans le sommaire des fics. Merci à toi, le dessin est magnifique !

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : La grande bataille. **

Harry se rendit très vite compte qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lever l'épée de Goddric Gryffondor à l'aide d'une seule main. Mais il se refusait encore à montrer l'abominable tâche qui ornait sa joue. Il traîna donc l'arme au sol, tentant de couper la route à ceux qui se mettaient devant lui, et rejoignit Ron.

- Tu es blessé ? lui demanda aussitôt le rouquin en désignant sa joue.

- C'est rien, répondit le brun. Tout le monde est là ?

- Oui, l'Ordre au complet, répondit Remus dans leur dos qui les avait rejoint. Harry, ajouta-t-il, tu dois savoir que le ministère n'est là que pour…

Soudain, quelqu'un poussa un cri derrière eux pour les avertir. Lorsque les trois hommes se retournèrent, Bellatrix Lestrange arrivaient en ricanant sur eux. Lupin poussa aussitôt Potter pour le mettre à l'écart et attaqua la mangemorte. La bataille continuait sans lui, Harry en profita pour observer les lieux.

Il comprit vite ce que Remus avait voulu lui dire : les langues de plomb, envoyés par le ministère bien entendu, semblaient battre en retraite maintenant qu'ils avaient récupéré Potter. Ils se contentaient de se défendre en reculant vers l'énorme porte du manoir.

- Faites des prisonniers ! s'exclama Funestar en lançant un dernier sort. Kingsley ! On se retrouve où vous savez ! ajouta-t-il avant de transplaner.

La plupart des Langues de plomb suivirent le mouvement. Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir que quelqu'un lui attrapait le bras et transplannait avec lui. Il atterrit au milieu d'une clairière sur une colline qui surplombait le manoir et de toutes les personnes venues pour le sauver. Il repoussa Lupin qui le tenait encore et se tourna vers Funestar.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'énerva-t-il en prenant soin de ne toujours pas décoller sa main de sa joue.

- De rien Potter, ironisa le langue de plomb. Vous sauver était un plaisir.

- Harry, tu es blessé ? s'exclama Hermione en s'approchant.

- Non ! répondit le brun en faisant un pas en arrière.

Il commença à paniquer lorsqu'il vit tous les regards fixés sur lui. Evidemment : il venait de passer quelques heures enfermé dans un des cachots de Voldemort, et il en ressortait la main collée à la joue. Quoi de plus étonnant ? Quelqu'un le sauva de l'intérêt que tout le monde lui portait : deux aurors et un langue de plomb revenait avec une nouvelle prisonnière.

- On l'a trouvée un peu plus loin, lança un des deux aurors.

- Lâchez-moi bande d'abrutis ! hurla Narcissa Malfoy dont le regard fou ne se posait nulle part.

- On a la famille Malfoy au complet on dirait, rigola Funestar. Emmenez-la !

Les membres de l'Ordre s'observèrent du coin de l'œil tandis que le groupe transplannait avec la prisonnière.

- Malfoy a été pris ? murmura Harry en les regardant.

- Harry, répondit Hermione sur le même ton, on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé à l'auberge. Est-ce que Draco…

- Ce sale Serpentard n'est qu'un traître, siffla le brun.

Après avoir jeté un regard vers les langues de plomb qui s'organisaient dans leur coin, Kingsley s'approcha de Potter et lui annonça qu'il avait vu Snape descendre des donjons avec Malfoy. Les deux espions avaient l'air assez proches.

- Si Snape lui faisait confiance, ne crois-tu pas que ton enlèvement ne soit qu'un concours de circonstances ?

- Peut-être, reconnu Harry. Mais j'ai d'autres preuves, ajouta-t-il en serrant la mâchoire, et je vous assure qu'il est très bien à Askaban.

Personne n'osa plus en parler.

- Fred, George ! appela leur père. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Les deux jumeaux tenaient un instrument étonnant dans leur main et le pointait dans la direction du manoir que l'on apercevait en contre bas.

- On a inventé ce truc, commença l'un d'eux.

- On voit à travers les murs avec.

- Incroyable ! s'exclama Remus qui emprunta aussitôt l'objet.

De leur côté les langues de plomb semblaient s'être mis d'accord pour quitter les lieux au plus vite. Funestar s'approcha du groupe que formait les membres de l'Ordre et leur demanda ce qu'il se passait.

- Il y a du mouvement, expliqua Fred. Ils ne font pas que ramasser leurs blessés, ils se réunissent.

- Vous-Savez-Qui va probablement arriver, conclut George avec un clin d'œil en direction de son frère.

- Il est donc grand temps de partir et de mettre Potter à l'abri, trancha Funestar.

- Je savais que le ministère n'avait rien compris, soupira Lupin, mais pas à ce point là.

- Potter est déjà blessé, expliqua le langue de plomb en désignant le brun qui n'avait toujours pas lâché sa joue. Et il n'a plus de baguette ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore faire ?

- La guerre ne s'achèvera que lorsque Voldemort sera réduit à néant ! s'énerva Kingsley. Pendant combien de temps encore le ministre va-t-il se cacher cette vérité ?

- Sauriez-vous des choses que le ministère ignore ? susurra Funestar. Je pense que Scrimgeour serait ravi d'aider l'Ordre s'il en savait davantage sur la vérité que renferme cette prémonition. Potter est-il l'élu ? Et comment peut-on abattre Vous-Savez-Qui ?

Ces questions étaient certes inévitables, mais absolument interdites. L'Ordre se sentit aussitôt pris au piège et deux groupes se formèrent. Kingsley, à la tête de l'Ordre faisait face à Funestar, à la tête des envoyés du ministère.

- Nous allons profiter de cette diversion pour attaquer de nouveau le manoir et tenter de trouver Vous-Savez-Qui, siffla l'auror.

- Je vous déconseille de faire ça sans avoir l'aval du ministre, répliqua le langue de plomb. Il nous a seulement demandé de ramener Potter.

Un silence de plomb régna quelques instants dans la petite clairière. Hermione et Ron encadrait Harry un peu à l'écart. Le brun ne cessait de sentir un léger picotement à sa cicatrice, et la marque le brûlait légèrement : Voldemort devait rappeler ses Sbires. Irrésistiblement, Potter ressentait le besoin lui aussi de se rendre au manoir. Pas seulement pour tenter l'impossible, mais juste parce que la magie de la marque fonctionnait, même sur lui.

- Bien, lança-t-il en se détachant des deux groupes. Merci de m'avoir libéré. Maintenant, je vais récupérer ma baguette. Peu importe ce qu'en pensera le ministère.

Fred et George poussèrent des cris de joie et vinrent se poster à ses côtés, suivit de Ron et Hermione et des autres. Les langues de plomb s'observèrent et lorsque les premiers membre de l'Ordre transplannèrent vers l'entrée du manoir, certains d'entre eux suivirent automatiquement. Après tout, l'ordre premier du ministre avait été de protéger Potter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jugson ne prit pas le temps de frapper avant d'entrer. Des cris provenaient de nouveau d'en bas. Il trouva Voldemort debout devant l'unique fenêtre de la petite pièce où il était resté depuis le début.

- Maître ! lâcha le mangemort en un souffle. Ils reviennent : ils ont déjà capturé plusieurs d'entre nous, dont Snape. Et ils ont libéré Potter !

La baguette du Lord Noir apparut aussitôt par magie au bout de sa main, comme un prolongement naturel du bras. D'un geste il écarta Jugson qui, déjà blessé aux jambes pendant la première bataille, dû s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il ne serait pas dit que Voldemort laisserait des idiots détruire ses plans sans qu'il ne réagisse. Si Potter était revenu, c'est qu'il voulait le voir.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sembla flotter dans les escaliers lorsqu'il descendit en direction du grand hall. En le voyant, les mangemorts poussèrent des cris de joie, et les aurors s'affolèrent. Les pires craintes de Funestar se réalisaient. Il tenta de lancer l'ordre de reculer, mais tous les hommes fixaient Harry qui parvint cette fois à lever d'une main son épée dans la direction du mage noir.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'être seul, souffla Hermione qui se posta à ses côtés.

- Il faut trouver l'éteignoir, ajouta Ron dans un murmure. J'ai détruit l'horcruxe du serpent, mais il en reste un.

- Il faudra que l'un d'entre vous le fasse venir au plus vite, répondit Harry en faisant allusion au sort d'attirance.

Voldemort fixa ce trio d'un air méprisant.

- Je crois que vous êtes de trop, siffla-t-il en donnant un coup de baguette.

Aussitôt, une forme bleutée en jaillit. Une bulle se détacha et grossit en écartant violemment toutes les personnes présentes. Seul Harry Potter fut inclus à l'intérieur de cette barrière protectrice. Voldemort y entra à son tour et défia le brun du regard.

- Harry ! hurla Hermione en se jetant sur le voile protecteur.

Elle s'y cogna et atterrit dans les bras d'Arthur qui la retint de donner un nouvel assaut. Tous les langues de plomb se mirent en tête de détruire le sort que Voldemort avait placé autour du héros national, sans succès. Pendant ce temps, trop heureux de l'aubaine, les mangemorts reprirent leurs attaques de plus belle.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas encore montré à tes amis le cadeau que je t'ai fait, siffla Voldemort.

A l'extérieur de la bulle, on ne voyait bouger que ses lèvres. Aucun son ne traversait la paroi transparente.

- Tu n'as plus ta baguette petit Potter. Crois-tu réellement pouvoir faire quelque chose contre moi maintenant ?

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Il se sentait aussi ridicule que le décrivait Voldemort. Il n'avait jamais réellement imaginé ce que ce serait de se retrouver face à son destin. Il s'était toujours interdit de l'imaginer en réalité. Il pensa à ces longs mois passés à Grimmaurd ou dans cette grotte en Ecosse à la recherche d'horcruxe. Il repensa brièvement à Malfoy en fixant le visage blafard qui lui faisait face.

Autour d'eux, la bataille continuait à faire rage. Chaque Mangemort était assailli par plusieurs aurors ou langue de plomb. Les membres de l'Ordre n'étaient pas en reste : tous essayaient encore de rompre l'énorme bulle qui les empêchait d'aider Harry.

- Te voilà moins bavard que d'habitude, poursuivait Voldemort en tournant autour du brun, lentement. Ta petite vie va bientôt s'achever, et tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Le brun se concentrait sur les muscles de son bras qu'il allait devoir mettre à contribution pour lever à nouveau l'épée.

- Je sais comment te faire parler, siffla soudain Voldemort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres releva la manche de sa longue robe et posa le bout de sa baguette sur la marque qui ornait son avant bras. Dans la salle, les mangemorts grimacèrent et jetèrent un œil vers leur maître. Dans la bulle, Harry se retint de crier et de tomber à genoux. Il serra la mâchoire et tâcha de se souvenir de la douleur qu'il avait connu dans les cachots. Aucune ne pourrait jamais supporter la brûlure qui lui avait alors scindé le front.

- Votre magie ne fonctionne plus sur moi, parvint-il à dire en soufflant.

- Vraiment ? grinça Voldemort en levant sa baguette. C'est ce que nous allons voir !

Le Lord Noir lança un crucio en direction du brun que celui-ci évita en se laissant rouler au sol. Sans cesser de cacher sa joue marquée, il leva l'épée d'une main et l'abattit en direction de son ennemi.

- Il faut faire quelque chose ! hurla Remus à l'extérieur.

Le lycanthrope avait l'impression de devenir fou. Il voyait, là, à deux mètres à peine de lui, le fils de James, le filleul de Sirius, en train de se faire attaquer par Voldemort. Et il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Accio éteignoir ! cria Ron et Hermione ensemble en direction du plafond du hall.

D'un commun accord ils avaient décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout.

- C'est Harry qui a l'épée, leur lança Arthur en repoussant les attaques d'un mangemort. Comment voulez-vous qu'on…

- Regardez ! s'exclama Fred en pointant du doigt la bulle où se battaient encore Voldemort et Harry.

Le sort avait bien fonctionné, et l'horcuxe, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres portait sur lui, venait de quitter sa cachette pour tenter de rejoindre ceux qui l'avaient appelé.

- Quoi ! siffla Voldemort. Comment…

L'éteignoir ne traversa pas la bulle : il rebondit contre la paroi et atterrit au pied de Potter. Celui-ci, l'observa, ébahi, et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement en direction de son ennemi.

- Alors, on préfère garder ses jouets sur soi ? souffla-t-il.

- Sale petit… tu vas souffrir Potter ! hurla Voldemort.

Mais Harry fut plus rapide et laissa retomber avec force l'épée de Gryffondor sur l'éteignoir qui prit aussitôt feu. Le Lord Noir ne put envoyer son sort sous la force de l'attaque. Il sentait la dernière parcelle d'âme qu'il avait confié à cet objet s'éteindre et le quitter.

Un filet blanc laiteux sortait en effet d'entre les flammes et disparut dans l'air sans bruit. De grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient le long des tempes de Potter. L'effort était surhumain. L'épée tremblait dans sa main qui à tout moment pouvait lâcher prise. Les flammes de l'éteignoir grimpaient le long du manche et venaient lécher ses doigts.

Lorsqu'il estima l'horcruxe définitivement détruit, Harry se redressa, tenant toujours l'épée en feu bien en main. Face à lui, plus pâle que jamais, Voldemort s'autorisa un sourire mauvais.

- Et maintenant, jeune fou ? Ces horcruxes ne représentaient qu'une infime partie de mon âme. Tu as encore tout à faire. Et je ne te laisserai pas gagner !

Tandis que Voldemort hurlait le sort de mort dans la direction de son ennemi, Harry, par un dernier effort, lança l'épée vers lui dans un cri de rage. L'épée en flammes croisa l'avada kedavra et l'emporta avec elle. Voldemort reçu les deux en pleine poitrine. La bulle éclata, et sous la force du choc, l'ennemi juré de l'Ordre fut projeté jusqu'au mur où l'épée qui le transperçait déjà se planta. Les yeux grands ouverts face à la mort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se consumait sous les flammes des enfers. Pas un son n'avait jailli de sa bouche au moment où l'épée de Gryffondor l'avait tué. Pas un cri, pas un soupir. Le sort avait dû l'atteindre en premier.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yaxley, Selwyn, Dolohov, les Lestrange… tous les mangemorts qui avaient été emmenés à Askaban pendant la bataille ressentirent la mort de leur maître. Des hurlements déchirants provenaient de tous les étages de la prison. Mais aucun n'était plus puissant que celui de Severus Snape.

L'ancien professeur de potion tapait le mur de son bras marqué en hurlant sa douleur. Draco Malfoy, qui partageait pour l'instant sa cellule, restait accroupi dans un coin, serrant sa propre marque en grinçant des dents. Il observa son ancien mentor se laisser glisser le long du mur lorsque tout fut fini.

- Il est mort, murmura le blond.

Comme si le fait de le dire à voix haute révélait le fait lui-même, Malfoy se releva tout à coup et se jeta sur la porte.

- Ouvrez-moi ! hurla-t-il. OUVREZ-MOI ! Je dois voir Potter !

Seuls les derniers cris de quelques mangemorts désespérés firent échos à son appel.

- C'est pas possible, haleta Draco. S'il est mort, c'est que Potter est en vie ? Non ?

Snape appuya sa tête contre le mur et regarda son ancien élève. Tout son visage exprimait douleur et lassitude. Depuis le jour où Voldemort avait posé la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras, il s'était senti étroitement lié à cet homme. En promettant fidélité et soutien à Dumbledore, il n'avait fait que décupler sa passion du mystère qui entourait le Lord Noir. Depuis des années, il combattait un être qu'il aimait. Il devrait sans doute ressentir la joie que tout soit terminé, mais Severus Snape ne percevait qu'une extrême fatigue paralysant le moindre de ses muscles.

- Que Potter soit en vie ou non… il est mort, c'est l'essentiel je crois.

Draco secoua la tête, comme pour chasser l'idée de la mort du brun de son esprit. Il ne pouvait être qu'en vie. Il devait avoir réussi, c'était son rôle, son objectif dans la vie. Soudain, il prit conscience de ce que Snape venait de dire. Il le fixa étrangement.

- Vous… l'essentiel ? s'étonna-t-il. Vous étiez avec l'Ordre ?

Snape chassa l'air d'une main agacée. Il n'avait aucune envie de dialoguer. Seul le vide que laissait la marque éteinte l'importait. Il regarda son bras : la marque des ténèbres n'était plus qu'un vulgaire tatouage sans aucune magie.

- Je l'aimais, lui et tout ce qu'il était, murmura-t-il. Mais j'aimais encore davantage le monde qu'il s'évertuait à détruire. Alors oui, Malfoy, j'étais pour l'Ordre. L'homme de l'ombre que Dumbledore avait choisi, celui qui a par deux fois promis à ta mère de te protéger.

Le blond comprit soudain beaucoup de choses : la complicité qui régnait entre Voldemort et son bras droit, pourquoi Snape avait tué l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, son insistance à connaître le camp qu'il allait choisir…

- Pourquoi ne me l'avoir jamais dit ? souffla-t-il.

- Parce que ta lâcheté était trop dangereuse Draco, siffla Severus. Sais-tu quand exactement tu as choisi ton camp ? Le sais-tu seulement !

- Je suis avec l'Ordre, répondit fermement le blond en serrant les poings.

- Qu'est-ce qui le prouve ? grinça l'ancien professeur.

Une seule réponse vint à l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Une réponse qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas dire, une preuve impossible... Il tourna le dos au professeur et alla s'appuyer contre le mur opposé. Est-ce que Potter était en vie ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Accroupi par terre, Harry hurlait de douleur, ses deux mains agrippées à sa joue marquée. Autour de lui, tous les mangemorts se tenaient le bras dans la même attitude que lui. Les aurors profitaient de leur faiblesse pour les faire prisonnier. Les épaules du brun tressautèrent et il laissa couler des larmes trop longtemps retenues.

Il se redressa enfin, une main froide toujours posée sur sa joue et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au corps fixé au mur comme un tableau. Avec prudence, il s'approcha. Kingsley était déjà aux pieds de Voldemort. Le grand noir se pencha et ramassa quelque chose au sol.

- Tiens, Harry, dit-il en tendant la baguette du brun. Il l'avait sur lui apparemment.

Le brun récupéra son arme sans un mot. C'était fini.

**à suivre... **

* * *

Et voilà ! Pauvre petit Voldemort. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus de la façon dont la guerre se termine. Le prochain chapitre s'appelle "la peine des coeurs", et je l'ai presque fini. Donc je vous dis à tout bientôt, et en attendant, prenez soin de vous !

(un tout petit PS pour remercier Ellinore Heartnet : j'aurai aimérépondre à ta review, mais comme tu es en anonyme, je peux pas ! En tout cas, merci à toi de suivre cette histoire ! et j'espère que cette suite t'auras plu. ^^ bisous !)


	27. La peine des coeurs

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling !

**Couple :** HP-DM principalement.

**Résumé :** La guerre est finie, Voldemort est mort. Malfoy et Snape sont enfermés à Askaban...

**Petit post it :** Est-ce que vous croyez qu'on peut avoir un concours en écrivant des fics ? Ok... sûrement que non. Je dois me remettre à bosser, mais je veux finir Break the ice avant ! ^^

En tout cas, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 27 : La peine des cœurs.**

- Le juré reconnaît l'aide précieuse apportée par Severus Snape durant la guerre. Il a à plusieurs reprises contacter le ministère pour donner d'inestimables informations. C'est notamment grâce à son travail d'espion que le ministère aura pu déterminé l'exacte localité du manoir de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il est également reconnu que Dumbledore lui-même avait demandé à Severus Snape de le tuer, pour éviter qu'il ne tombe entre des mains ennemis.

Dans la salle de tribunal, tout le monde retenait son souffle. Le Magenmagot enchaînait les affaires depuis deux semaines, depuis la mort de Voldemort. Jusqu'à présent, aucun Mangemort passé devant la cour martiale n'avait échappé au baiser du détraqueur.

- Par conséquent, le juré déclare Severus Snape innocent et lavé de tout soupçon. Il est désormais libre d'user de tous ses droits, et la marque des ténèbres qu'il porte au bras sera désormais reconnue comme l'emblème de sa fidélité au gouvernement sorcier. En outre, Severus Snape pourra s'il le souhaite, récupérer son poste de professeur à Poudlard.

Le marteau qui devait conclure ce verdict tomba et aussitôt, la cage qui enfermait l'accusé innocenté s'ouvrit. Dans toute sa splendeur, Snape se leva et descendit les marches qui le séparait du pupitre de Scrimgeour. Ce dernier lui remit sa baguette et le salua de la tête.

Si certains s'étaient attendus à un départ plus marquant, ils furent déçus : le grand espion quitta le tribunal dans un silence total et sans un mot. Dans un coin de la salle, au milieu du public, Minerva McGonagall eut un léger sourire en coin. Elle allait devoir sans doute convaincre cet imbécile de revenir enseigner, mais elle avait un argument de choc : le cours de défenses contre les forces du mal restait sans professeur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le lit de Fred, les jumeaux Weasley lisaient ensemble le résumé des derniers procès dans la gazette des sorciers. Ils avaient fait beaucoup de progrès depuis la lettre d'Angelina qui avait failli les séparer pendant la guerre. Ils acceptaient tous deux l'amour plus que fraternel qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

- Et ben, Ginny va retrouver Snape à Poudlard j'imagine, souffla George.

- On s'en fout, on n'y est plus, répliqua Fred en se redressant.

Il profita de sa position pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son frère. Le baiser resta simple et doux. Ils étaient à Grimmaurd et n'importe qui pouvait entrer dans cette chambre à n'importe quel moment. D'ailleurs…

- Les garçons, lança leur mère en ouvrant leur porte en grand. Ginny ne vous remercie pas pour les explosabouses que vous avez mis dans son sac avant qu'elle ne reparte pour Poudlard.

Molly avait tout de la mère en colère : le regard sombre et les poings sur les hanches. Elle ne s'étonna même pas de voir ses fils sur le même lit, jambes entremêlées. Ils étaient encore en train d'inventer des bêtises sans doute.

- Mais maman…, commença George en se redressant pour aller entourer Molly.

- Nous sommes peut-être vilains…, poursuivit Fred en les rejoignant.

- Mais nous sommes en vies !

- Nos bêtises sont la preuve que la guerre ne nous a pas eu !

Madame Weasley commença d'abord à rosir puis à sourire. Elle repoussa gentiment les jumeaux et leur lança :

- La guerre non, mais faites attention à ce que moi je ne vous ai pas !

Et la porte se referma. Molly était fière d'elle. Voilà deux semaines que ses jumeaux jouaient avec elle et avec ses émotions pour faire passer toutes leurs bêtises. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas marché. Elle continua donc de monter jusqu'au troisième étage. La porte à laquelle elle frappa était celle de la chambre d'Harry. Mais personne ne répondit. En soupirant, Molly monta d'un étage encore et se rendit jusqu'à la petite chambre du bout. Cette fois-ci, la voix du brun lui proposa d'entrer.

- Tu es là, soupira-t-elle en entrant. Pourquoi viens-tu toujours t'enfermer ici ?

Harry était assis dans l'ombre, sur l'ancien lit qu'occupait Draco Malfoy pendant la guerre. Il lisait un grimoire trouvé dans la bibliothèque de son parrain.

- C'est la pièce la plus calme, expliqua Harry d'une voix posée.

La mère de son meilleur ami vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le brun leva vers elle son visage caché. Depuis qu'il était sorti des cachots de Voldemort, personne n'avait vu sa joue droite. Dès qu'il avait récupéré sa baguette, Potter s'était créé un masque à la mesure de son visage qui lui cachait tout le côté droit : le front, le tour de l'œil, le nez, la moitié des lèvres jusqu'en bas de la mâchoire. D'une couleur noire profonde, légèrement brillant, personne n'avait vu Harry sans ce masque. Lorsque ses amis lui avaient demandé ce qu'il s'était passé dans les cachots, la seule réponse qu'il donna fut un silence sans explication.

- Que lis-tu ?

- Vous venez encore pour me proposer de me payer un loyer, n'est-ce pas ?

Molly rigola légèrement et acquiesça.

- Voilà plusieurs mois que notre Terrier a été rayé de la carte et que la famille Weasley a envahi ton chez toi. Te payer un loyer serait la chose la plus naturelle du monde Harry.

- Sauf que j'ai un coffre qui n'a pas besoin d'être plus rempli qu'il ne l'est déjà. Et que je refuse de vous considérer comme des locataires. Molly, ajouta-t-il, sans vous je ne mangerais que ce qui me tomberait sous la main, et je n'aurais pas les rires des jumeaux à l'étage en-dessous. Et puis Arthur me fait de supers compte rendus de ce qu'il se passe au ministère. J'ai besoin de tout ça, autant que vous avez besoin d'un toit.

La rouquine acquiesça.

- Bien, j'arrête de t'embêter avec ça.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais avant de sortir, elle tenta une dernière fois d'arracher la vérité au brun.

- La pièce la plus calme, n'est-ce pas ? minauda-t-elle. C'est pas plutôt parce que c'était la chambre de Draco Malfoy ?

Pris au dépourvu, Harry rougit jusque sous son masque et se mit à bafouiller :

- Non… non, bien sûr que non. Rien à voir avec cet idiot !

La porte se referma sur le sourire de Molly Weasley. Ni Remus ni Hermione qui étaient les seuls à connaître la relation qu'entretenait Harry et Draco pendant la guerre, n'avaient prévenu le brun que tout le monde avait découvert le pot aux roses. Ginny avait lâché le morceau, par jalousie sans doute. Ainsi, l'ordre avait garder le secret, mais Potter n'en savait rien.

Il ne ressentait plus rien de toute façon pour le blond. Hermione avait tenté de lui prouver par a plus b qu'il n'était pas si fautif que ça et que son enlèvement n'avait été qu'une coïncidence. Harry acceptait cette idée. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de la scène, mais le blond avait eu l'air aussi surpris que lui. Et ne l'avait-il pas poussé à se réfugier dans l'auberge, justement parce qu'il avait la sensation qu'on les suivait ?

Dans l'esprit du brun, il était donc possible que Malfoy n'ait pas voulu le faire capturer. Mais s'il s'était montré coopératif jusque là, il avait révélé sa véritable nature de mangemort dans les cachots de Voldemort. Sauf que ça, Harry n'en avait encore parlé à personne. Révéler l'attitude du blond, reviendrait à révéler ce qu'il cachait sous son masque. Potter avait donc décidé de laisser faire la justice sans intervenir.

Soudain, des cris de joie retentirent au fin fond de la maison. Il referma donc son grimoire, glissa sa baguette dans la manche de sa robe et descendit. C'était Ron et Hermione qui revenaient du centre de Londres.

- Alors ?, lança Harry en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- On a trouvé ! lui répondit Ron en lui envoyant une tape amicale dans le dos.

- Un superbe appartement, compléta Hermione.

- Avec balcon, douche et baignoire, deux chambres, renchérit le rouquin.

- Le nid d'amour parfait en somme, lança Fred depuis l'escalier.

- Pardon de t'interrompre frérot, continua George, on a entendu vos roucoulements depuis notre chambre.

Tout en leur demandant de se calmer, Molly Weasley invita tout son petit monde à descendre pour le dîner. Ron ne cessait de décrire son futur appartement à Harry qui lui posait quelques questions polies. Le brun était heureux pour ses amis qui avaient pris la décision de s'installer ensemble le lendemain de la fin de la guerre. Il leur avait bien fallu deux semaines pour trouver l'appartement idéal.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! lança soudain Arthur Weasley en entrant dans la cuisine. Et bon appétit !

Ron reprit aussitôt ses explications auprès de son père. Connaissant le discours par cœur, Harry se tourna vers Molly pour prendre des nouvelles de Bill et Fleur.

- Ils se plaisent beaucoup dans le sud de la France je crois, répondit la rouquine en resservant des pommes de terre à Hermione.

- Ils ont trouvé une maison ? demanda la jeune fille en reposant son assiette.

- Oui. Avec un jardin. La maison est sublime apparemment, répondit Molly.

- Pas autant que notre appart ! lança Ron.

Tous rirent de bon cœur. Cependant, la conversation habituelle revint sur la table, comme chaque soir.

- Quelle est la dernière folie de Scrimgeour ? demanda Harry.

- Pire qu'une folie, répondit Arthur en soupirant. Le procès de Narcissa Malfoy a eut lieu aujourd'hui.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Molly. Je croyais qu'il devait être pour la semaine prochaine. Je voulais y aller.

- Il l'a avancé pour que personne n'y assiste justement. J'ai pu y être présent, mais il n'y avait que le strict minimum : le juré, quelques aurors et le ministre.

- Pourquoi tant de précautions ? s'étonna Hermione. Jusque là il était plutôt content que les gens se rendent compte qu'il avait tous les mangemorts sous la main, non ?

- Oui, acquiesça Arthur. Le seul problème c'est que Narcissa Malfoy ne porte pas la marque des Ténèbres.

- Comment ! s'exclama les six autres.

- A part être la femme d'un des plus grand Mangemort et la mère de Draco Malfoy, elle n'a absolument rien à voir avec Vous-Savez-Qui. Scrimgeour s'en est aperçu et a donc pris la liberté d'avancer l'heure de son procès pour éviter un esclandre.

- Qu'encourt-elle ? demanda Molly plus émue que les autres. Pas le… baiser, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, répondit Arthur après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau. Askaban à perpétuité pour complot contre le ministère.

- L'imbécile, siffla George. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'a pas laissé sortir comme Snape ?

- Parce que si rien ne prouve que Narcissa Malfoy n'a pas participé à la guerre auprès de Voldemort, rien ne prouve le contraire non plus. Et les Malfoy était très mal vu du temps de Fudge. Du coup il veut être le ministre qui mettra cette famille sous les verrous.

En disant cela, Arthur avait jeté un coup d'œil en direction d'Harry lequel semblait s'être désintéressé de la conversation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? murmura Molly qui se souvenait de cette femme comme d'une mère aimante et protectrice.

- Pas grand chose maintenant que le verdict est tombé.

- Et le procès de Malfoy, c'est quand ? demanda Ron.

- Dans deux jours.

Le rouquin se retourna vers son ami et changea brusquement complètement de sujet sans que personne ne comprenne ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Harry, les parents d'Hermione vont venir nous apporter quelques affaires demain après midi à l'appartement. On aurait aimé faire une petite pendaison de crémaillère mais il n'y a pas encore assez de place et rien n'est installé. Est-ce qu'on pourra venir ici après l'emménagement ?

Surprit, autant que les autres, le brun redressa la tête et fixa Ron. Il avait pris l'habitude de voir les visages à travers son masque, comme si une ombre flottait en permanence devant son œil droit.

- Ok, pas de souci.

- Chouette ! le remercia Ron. Tu viendras avec Hermione et moi demain matin pour nous installer ?

- Oui, je vous aiderai, bien sûr.

Et plus personne ne parla de Malfoy ce soir-là. Après le dîner, chacun s'en retourna dans sa chambre. Seul Harry monta de nouveau se réfugier dans l'ancienne chambre de Malfoy. La lune laissait entrer une lumière grisâtre par la fenêtre sale. Il se planta devant l'armoire à glace et observa son reflet. Il n'était rien de spécial. Lorsqu'il mettait un pied dans le monde sorcier, soit on lui sautait dessus, soit on l'observait avec une admiration exagérée. Rares étaient les personnes encore sincères avec lui depuis qu'il avait tué Voldemort. Mais lui, il ne se trouvait rien de spécial.

Même son masque attirait les plus beaux louanges : de belles légendes étaient nées sur la raison qu'il avait de se cacher la moitié du visage. Voldemort l'aurait torturé pendant toute une journée pour lui faire avouer les pires secrets du ministère. Bien sûr, dans cette version, il avait tenu bon et n'avait rien dévoilé.

Ou alors Voldemort l'avait tenu prisonnier par un sort spécial qui lui rattachait tout le côté droit du corps à un mur brûlant. Le jeune héros, sans tenir compte de sa douleur, ne pensant qu'à son devoir, aurait tiré, tiré, jusqu'à se déchirer la peau pour se libérer et aller tuer son ennemi.

Devant la glace, Harry eut un faible rictus. S'ils savaient… D'une main légèrement tremblante, il ôta son masque et observa le tatouage qui lui ornait la joue. Le crâne était au centre, la queue du serpent descendait jusqu'à la limite de la mâchoire, et sa tête entourait complètement son œil, dans un maquillage indésiré.

Croyant entendre quelqu'un monter Potter remit très vite en place le masque et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Malfoy allait donc être jugé, comme tant d'autres. Harry s'allongea et laissa son esprit vagabonder vers le blond, comme depuis deux semaines chaque soir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Harry…

- Mmh ?

- Je… je ne sais pas où est ma place.

Harry quitta sa contemplation du bureau et releva la tête vers le lit. Draco était assis contre les oreillers et le regardait, le regard vaguement perdu.

- Dans cette guerre, insista le blond, je ne sais pas où est ma place.

- Putain Malfoy, siffla Harry depuis sa chaise. Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as toujours pas choisi ton camp ? Mais tu viens de me confier pleins de choses !

- Et alors ? s'énerva Draco. Je ne l'ai pas dit à Tu-Sais-Qui tout ça !

Harry tâcha de rentrer sa colère.

L'illumination se fit dans l'esprit du brun en détaillant le torse nu de Draco à moitié caché sous les draps. Il se leva, complètement nu, et s'approcha du lit pour grimper sur le matelas.

- Ta place ? Elle est là.

Et il le prit dans ses bras. Délicatement, Harry avait passé une jambe de l'autre côté du corps de son amant et s'était installé sur les cuisses cachées par la couette, serrant le torse et les épaules du blond contre lui.

- Euh… Harry ? Je… je suis dans tes bras là.

- Oui, confirma le brun dont le cœur battait à tout rompre. Justement.

- C'est ma place ?

- Ta place c'est moi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une larme roula derrière le masque tandis que Potter essayait de s'endormir au rythme des visions qui envahissaient son esprit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Alors, tu en penses quoi ? lança Ron tout fier le lendemain matin.

- Pas mal en effet, répondit Harry en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au balcon. Pas trop de vis à vis, vous allez être tranquilles.

- Oui, confirma Hermione. Venez, j'ai fait du thé.

Les trois amis s'installèrent comme ils purent au milieu du salon, sur quelques cartons déjà défoncés. Trois tasses voltigèrent en douceur jusque devant eux. Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent un coup d'œil. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Potter sente la chose venir.

- Vous allez me parler de Malfoy, lâcha-t-il en touillant son thé.

- Harry, commença Hermione, Ron est au courant pour ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous.

La tasse trembla légèrement entre les doigts du brun. Il jeta un regard affolé vers son ami. Le masque cachait bien sa surprise, mais intérieurement, son cœur battait à tout rompre.

- Hey, ça va, détends-toi, ricana Ron. De toute façon, tout le monde est au courant.

- Quoi ?

- Tu te souviens, avant que tu te fasses enlever, on était parti à la recherche de Ginny, expliqua Hermione. Et bien c'est elle qui a tout dit : elle vous avait entendu, et c'est pour ça qu'elle était partie de Grimmaurd.

- Elle…

Le brun ne put aller plus loin. Il comprit tout : la jalousie qu'avait dû ressentir la rouquine à qui il n'avait jamais donné d'explications, et surtout pourquoi tout le monde le ménageait par rapport à Malfoy depuis ce moment là.

- Je suppose que je dois des excuses à Ginny, murmura-t-il.

- Sans doute, ouais, approuva Ron. Mais on voulait surtout te parler du procès de Malfoy en fait. Harry… je vais témoigner pour lui.

Cette fois-ci, le brun se redressa et fusilla Weasley en attendant une explication.

- Mon père m'a dit deux trois détails sur le procès de Snape qui n'étaient pas dans la presse, lança Ron. Apparemment, Snape aurait libéré Malfoy d'une affreuse prison avant qu'ils se fassent attraper par les langues de plomb tous les deux.

- Une affreuse prison ? ricana Harry. C'est un menteur : Malfoy était dans mon cachot avec Voldemort, parfaitement libre.

A peine avait-il avoué cela qu'il le regretta. Il posa sa tasse sur son carton et se leva pour aller faire face à la rue par la grande baie vitrée. Il sentait le regard de ses deux amis dans son dos. Un regard de pitié sans doute. Sa colère laissa pourtant très vite place à un grand vide. Malfoy lui manquait. Mais c'était le Malfoy d'avant la marque. Le Malfoy qu'il avait vu dans le cachot, celui-là, il le haïssait. Et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui pardonner un jour.

- Harry, murmura Hermione en s'approchant, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le brun se retourna pour leur faire face. La jeune femme était debout devant lui, Ron était resté assis sur le carton mais le fixait avec grande attention. Harry porta une main à son masque et hésita un instant avant de la laisser retomber.

- Je suis désolé, soupira-t-il. Je ne peux pas.

- Vieux, on ne te demande pas de nous montrer, lâcha Ron. Juste de nous expliquer. Tu aimais Malfoy, non ? Je veux dire… tu semblais lui faire pleinement confiance. Tu l'as défendu plus d'une fois devant l'Ordre entier. Tu lui avais même donné cette carte pour pouvoir communiquer avec lui. Qu'est-ce qui a pu tout changer ?

Au fond de lui même, Harry reconnut que le rouquin faisait de gros efforts par rapport à la relation qu'il avait entretenu avec le blond. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son ami ait pu faire preuve d'une si grande ouverture d'esprit.

Il retourna s'asseoir et s'avoua vaincu.

- Voldemort s'est juste amusé un peu, lança-t-il en gardant la tête baissée. N'allez pas croire ces idioties à propos de torture ou je ne sais quoi. Ça n'a duré que quelques secondes. C'était douloureux, mais très rapide. Malfoy était là, et il n'a rien fait pour empêcher ça. Voilà ce qui a changé, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus forte en redressant la tête. Il m'a regardé souffrir sans rien dire.

Ron et Hermione l'observèrent un instant avant d'acquiescer pour montrer qu'ils comprenaient. Puis Ron enchaîna :

- D'accord. Mais imagine un peu : il était dans une pièce avec Voldemort, et d'autres mangemorts. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ?

- Pas grand chose, reconnut Harry. Mais il n'était pas non plus obligé d'assister à ça.

- Et s'il s'est retrouvé dans une cellule lui aussi juste après, renchérit Hermione, tu ne crois pas que ça voudrait dire qu'il s'est trahi par la suite ? Il a peut-être tenu le choc sur le moment, mais après ?

La question resta en suspens dans l'esprit du brun. Il savait que son cœur ne réclamait qu'une preuve de l'innocence de Malfoy, mais la marque qui ornait encore sa joue lui rappelait à chaque instant que le pardon serait difficile.

- Tu dois comprendre Harry, reprit Ron, que si je vais le défendre, ça n'est pas pour te faire du mal. Je comprends que tu lui en veuilles, mais il nous a aidé, il a donné à l'Ordre de précieux indices sur les horcruxes. Il en a même détruit un lui-même. On ne peut pas le laisser entre les griffes de Scrimgeour. Sinon, ce sera le baiser à coup sûr.

Le cœur du brun rata un battement. Le baiser… il n'y avait pas pensé. Savoir Draco en prison le rassurait : il payait pour sa traîtrise, mais il pouvait aussi encore le voir s'il en avait envie. Le baiser ne lui laisserait aucune alternative.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il. Fais comme tu veux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

La soirée de crémaillère s'était bien passée. Arthur Weasley n'avait eu de cesse de poser des questions aux parents d'Hermione et les jumeaux avaient profité de l'occasion pour tester certains de leurs nouveaux produits.

De nouveau, le silence régnait sur Grimmaurd. Assit au bureau, dans la chambre de Malfoy, Harry écrivait une longue lettre à Ginny dans laquelle il expliquait tout ce qui s'était passé. Chaque paragraphe était ponctué d'un pardon. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste en retrait, il l'aimait, comme une petite sœur.

Une fois la lettre envoyée, le brun s'allongea sur le lit, et se laissa, de nouveau, emporté par les souvenirs de la guerre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Depuis que Malfoy s'était écarté de son dos, il avait froid.

Il se retourna brusquement, écartant les draps, et escalada le corps pâle du serpentard. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur lui, forçant ses jambes à se mêler aux siennes, appuyant son aine contre la sienne, faisant toucher leur peau, leur ventre, leurs épaules, et déposa enfin sa tête dans son cou.

Là, il était bien.

- Euh… Harry ? murmura le blond un peu surpris.

- Remets la couverture, j'ai froid, répondit le brun dans son oreille.

Draco hésita un instant et finit par se décider.

Posant un bras dans le dos de son amant pour le retenir, il étendit l'autre pour rattraper le drap et le ramener sur eux. Puis il resta là, à fixer le plafond entre les cheveux bruns qui lui retombaient sur le visage et à écouter la pluie qui frappait doucement les carreaux de l'unique fenêtre.

Lui aussi, il était bien ainsi.

- On va faire quoi ? chuchota-t-il.

- La guerre, répondit sourdement Potter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'effervescence au ministère de la magie était presque la même que pour le procès de Snape une semaine plus tôt. Journalistes, sorciers curieux, aurors, membres de l'Ordre. Certains eurent la chance d'apercevoir Severus Snape lui-même. Le ministre était ravi du haut de sa chaire. Lorsque Draco Malfoy entra en piste dans sa jolie cage, il s'autorisa même un sourire : cette journée allait marquer son triomphe, il en était sûr.

Mais le premier témoignage de Snape lui fit grincer des dents : le nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal fit une description poignante de la prison qu'aurait réservé Voldemort au petit blondinet. Scrimgeour fit tout pour minimiser l'impact de ce témoignage, mais les jurés commençaient à douter.

Le ministre mit donc l'accent sur le fait que Malfoy avait laissé Potter se faire torturer dans les cachots sans rien dire. Non assistance à personne en danger ! Scrimgeour retrouvait son sourire lorsqu'un nouveau venu réclama la parole à son tour.

Ronald Weasley s'avançait. Le jeune homme avait acquis une certaine réputation pendant la guerre. Ses gestes de bravoures et son aide précieuse avaient fait de lui une sorte de héros que les gens aimaient bien. Le ministre était obligé de l'écouter et de prendre précautionneusement en compte ce qu'il allait dire.

- L'accusé est loin d'être innocent, commenta le rouquin.

Scrimgeour s'autorisa un léger sourire. Les choses semblaient mieux tourner que prévu. Il avait craint que cet idiot ne soit contre lui.

- Mais il l'est tout de même davantage que coupable, ajouta Ron.

Et sans tenir compte du murmure de surprise qui remplissait la salle, il continua, sans plus s'arrêter cette fois, comme si ce qu'il disait sortait de lui sans avoir été préparé, comme une source d'eau chaude, brûlante dont il voulait se débarrasser avant d'oublier.

- Sans Malfoy, la guerre ne serait probablement pas encore finie, et elle tournerait au carnage. Sans lui, l'Ordre serait anéantit. Sans lui, Monsieur le ministre, vous seriez mort, et Voldemort se tiendrait à votre place.

Cette fois, plus un bruit ne filtrait à travers la salle d'audience. L'accusé fixait le dos de son avocat improvisé, un air neutre sur le visage.

- Malfoy n'est qu'un sale traître qui a choisi d'aider notre camp, à ses risques et périls, conclut Ron. Mais même si ce n'est qu'un sale traître… n'oublions pas qu'il nous a réellement beaucoup aidé.

Cette dernière phrase semblait avoir été arraché de force de la bouche du rouquin qui se renfrogna. Draco eut envie de ricaner.

- Et pourrait-on savoir ce que ce… sale traître aurait fait pour nous, concrètement ? susurra Scrimgeour.

- Pour vous ? Rien du tout ! assura Ron en croisant les bras. C'est pour l'Ordre qu'il travaillait.

- C'est la même chose !

- Certainement pas ! se récria Weasley. Pendant que vous cherchiez à provoquer Voldemort et à montrer au peuple que vous étiez meilleur que votre prédécesseur, l'ordre cherchait à détruire les plans de notre ennemi et à l'anéantir. C'est NOUS qui l'avons tué. C'est encore NOUS qui avons capturé la plupart des mangemorts en liberté ! C'est à NOUS de dire si telle personne faisait ou non partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Pendant que vous restiez dans votre bureau à envoyer vos langues de plomb coller des affiches ridicules, NOUS trouvions des indices et des pistes très concrètes pour détruire Voldemort. NOUS avons gagné la guerre, et Malfoy était avec NOUS !

La tirade fut suivi d'un silence exemplaire. Même l'accusé ne souriait plus. Visiblement, Weasley faisait un bon avocat : la plupart des membres du jury ne semblaient plus si sûr d'eux et prenaient quelques notes. L'audience regardait, amusée et embêtée à la fois, le ministre qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Sa crinière flottait autour de son front qui s'était plissé.

- Que le juré… donne son verdict…, parvint-il à dire en gardant son calme.

Une jeune femme se leva, tenant en main la feuille sur laquelle tous les avis des jurés se trouvaient déjà, grâce à l'écriture téléportée.

- Le jury propose à une très large majorité, quinze ans de prison ferme, pour non assistance à personne en danger. En contre partie, Monsieur Draco Malfoy est lavé de tous soupçons d'être mangemort. Il est reconnu comme espion pour l'Ordre.

Lorsqu'elle se rassit, le marteau du ministre tomba lourdement sur son bureau, pour approuver, à contre cœur, la sentence. Ron jeta un coup d'œil au blond et quitta la salle.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Dis-moi Harry…, murmura Hermione. Que penses-tu de Malfoy ? Sincèrement ?

- Il… il est comme l'hiver, lança-t-il en regardant de nouveau par la fenêtre.

Il est froid, gelé même. Un bloc de glace. Et ce que j'aime c'est… c'est quand je m'approche… c'est comme si j'étais du feu.

Parce qu'il se laisse approcher, il se laisse prendre comme… comme je sais pas. Tu vois ?

Il… je fais fondre la glace. Je brise le bloc, et… Voilà.

**à suivre...**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Quinze ans de prison, ça vous semble juste, non ? hihi Exceptionellement, je ne vous dis pas le titre du prochain chapitre, car vous devineriez trop de choses grâce au titre. ^^

A tout bientôt !


	28. Pardon et liberté

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** HP-DM, RW-HG, et... surprise.

**Résumé :** La guerre est finie, et Draco Malfoy est condamné à quinze ans de prison. Harry va-t-il réagir ?

**Petit post it :** Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici l'avant avant dernier chapitre : plus que deux après celui là donc, et l'histoire sera finie. Que d'émotions ! Bref, comme d'habitude, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Pardon et liberté.**

Le plus frappant, c'était le silence, sans aucun doute. Mais la façon dont les ombres bougeaient sur les murs était aussi fascinante. Assise en tailleur sur la paillasse qui lui servait de lit, Narcissa Malfoy se repassait en boucle ce qui avait raté dans sa vie. Son mariage avait été l'un des plus beaux d'Angleterre. Mais la fin tragique de son couple en ternissait beaucoup les couleurs chatoyante. Elle avait mis au monde le plus beau des trésors. Trésor qui croupissait comme elle quelque part entre des murs identiques, à quelques pas d'elle peut-être.

Une larme roula sur le visage pâle de la sorcière.

Soudain, quelqu'un tourna la clef dans la serrure et Snape entra en compagnie d'un auror. Ce dernier referma la porte et resta en retrait, dans l'ombre. Le nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal s'approcha de Narcissa et resta debout, devant elle.

- Tu sembles en pleine forme, lança-t-il.

- Vraiment ? murmura la blonde.

- J'ai obtenu l'autorisation de venir te voir auprès de Kingsley.

- L'auror ?

- Non, le ministre.

Severus sortit un journal de sous sa cape et le tendit à la prisonnière. La gazette datait de quelques jours déjà, et en première page, les gros titres annonçaient l'assassinat de Scrimgeour. Kingsley en tant que chef des aurors et membre bienfaiteur de l'Ordre avait été aussitôt nommé à la place du premier ministre.

- Scrimgeour est mort ?

- Kingsley va rouvrir certains dossiers, lança Snape en récupérant le journal. Je pense que tu en feras partie.

Narcissa lui tendit une main pour qu'il l'aide à se relever. La nourriture était assez rare à Askaban et elle se sentait plutôt faible. Une fois qu'elle fut debout, Severus retint les doigts pâles entre les siens qu'il serra légèrement.

- Je pense que Draco a des chances de s'en sortir, murmura-t-il en plongeant dans les yeux pâles. Et toi aussi.

- Tu étais vraiment pour l'Ordre, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Narcissa.

Snape ne put qu'admirer cette femme qui même au fond d'un cachot, habillée d'un sale et vulgaire pyjama bleu rayé, gardait la tête froide et un sens inné de la noblesse.

- Depuis le début, oui, approuva Severus avec un semi sourire.

- Tu ne risquais pas grand chose à me faire tous ces serments alors.

- Si : Tu-Sais-Qui pouvait à tout moment découvrir le pot aux roses.

Narcissa hocha la tête en comprenant et lui rendit son sourire.

- Que vas-tu faire pour Draco ? lui demanda-t-elle encore en récupérant sa main.

- C'est difficile, soupira-t-il. Il n'est pas enfermé sans raison, contrairement à toi. Je pense que Kingsley pourra faire une remise de peine en remerciement de l'aide qu'il a apporté à l'Ordre. Mais ce ne sera peut-être pas une remise totale. Il faudra se battre pour ça.

- Et Potter, il ne peut rien faire ? siffla Narcissa.

- Je n'ai pas revu Potter depuis plus de trois mois, avoua Severus. Ecoute, continua-t-il en la prenant par les épaules pour avoir toute son attention. Toi, tu vas être libérée, car aucune charge ne porte sur toi. Une fois que tu seras lavée de tout soupçon, tu pourras témoigner pour ton fils et apporter une voix supplémentaire.

Narcissa acquiesça, comprenant que c'était pour l'intérêt de son fils. Snape la salua et demanda à l'auror de rouvrir la porte. Avant de sortir, il se retourna une dernière fois : la blonde s'était rassise sur son lit de paille et gardait les yeux fermés, comme dans une prière.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Minerva McGonagall ne cachait pas sa surprise. Lorsque Harry Potter lui avait dit qu'il souhaitait venir lui parler, elle n'avait pas imaginé être aussi émue.

- C'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir Monsieur Potter.

- Moi de même, répondit le brun en souriant gentiment.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au tableau de son mentor, placé juste derrière le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard. Mais Dumbledore dormait profondément.

- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Harry s'installa sur le fauteuil que lui désignait l'animagus et se lança :

- Hermione est entrée à la Gazette, Ron est auror. Je ne vous parle pas de Fred et George Weasley qui ont reprit leur magasin. Ils ont tous quelque chose, conclut-il.

- Effectivement, approuva Minerva. Je vous avouerai que je n'espérais plus vous voir venir me demander un poste. Car c'est de ça dont il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle en regardant son ancien élève par-dessus ses lunettes, et avec un petit sourire.

- J'ai su que Madame Bibine avait pris sa retraite ?

- Oui. Cette année, les cours de vol ont été dispensés tant bien que mal par un élève Serdaigle de septième année. Ce Raffie est très doué, mais bien entendu, il n'a pas l'étoffe d'un réel professeur.

Le silence s'installa quelques instants dans le bureau, avant que McGonagall ne reprenne la parole.

- Voilà ce que je vous propose, Monsieur Potter : l'année va s'achever dans deux semaines, et je ne pense pas qu'il soit très intéressant pour vous de commencer vos classes en fin d'année. Ainsi, je vous prends comme nouveau professeur de vol à partir de l'année prochaine. Bien entendu, vous serez payé cet été, ajouta-t-elle d'un air docte.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et lui tendit la main pour sceller ce contrat. Poudlard avait été son premier foyer. Il était heureux d'y revenir très prochainement. En retraversant les couloirs pour retourner chez lui, il eut l'impression de revenir des années en arrière, avant la menace de Voldemort, avant la mort de Dumbledore, avant les horcruxes. Avant Malfoy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Installée à son petit bureau, Hermione fronçait les sourcils de concentration. Elle tentait de rédiger un article clair et précis pour expliquer les dernières modifications que Kingsley mettait en place pour la sécurité des Sorciers.

Soudain, la cheminée de l'appartement explosa, laissant place à un Harry Potter couvert de suie.

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Désolé Mione, je t'ai fait peur ? s'excusa le brun en jetant un sort de nettoyage sur le tapis du salon de son amie.

- Pas de souci, je t'attendais. Je suis contente que tu aies pu venir. Comment se passe tes préparations ? lança-t-elle depuis la cuisine où elle était déjà partie préparer du thé.

- Plutôt bien, répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil au tas de Gazettes qui traînaient sur la petite table du salon. Je pense que mes cours seront prêt pour la rentrée.

- Dans un mois ! précisa la brune avec un clin d'œil. Tiens, fais attention c'est brûlant. Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît.

Potter prit sa tasse et s'installa dans le divan. Son masque lui tenait chaud, mais il ne s'en était jamais plaint. Hermione l'observa un instant avant de commencer.

- Je t'ai demandé de venir pour te parler de quelque chose de très important.

- Je t'écoute.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

- Un jour, Ron et toi vous vous êtes battus. Tu dois te souvenir de ça, vous en étiez même venus aux poings. J'ai dû le soigner car il saignait du nez après. Tu te souviens ?

- Oui, répondit le brun. C'était le jour où Fleur et Bill sont arrivés.

- Tu ne t'imagines pas les propos qu'il a pu tenir sur ton compte Harry, murmura Hermione en posant sa tasse. Il ne comprenait pas la confiance que tu accordais à Malfoy et restait totalement borné. Jusqu'au jour où Malfoy lui a sauvé la vie.

Harry cessa de regarder la brune et fixa plutôt le tapis coloré.

- Après cette bataille, Ron a passé des nuits entières à me demander comment il pouvait s'excuser auprès de toi. Il m'expliquait qu'il avait eu la sensation, en quelques micros secondes, d'être mort et d'être revenu aussitôt. Il me disait qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Malfoy plus de vérité que chez n'importe qui.

Le brun acquiesça. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette nuit-là. Ce fut lors de cette bataille que Draco avait dû tuer son père, sur les ordres de Voldemort.

- Lorsque Ron a entendu Ginny dire que toi et Malfoy vous aviez été ensemble en quelque sorte, il est resté très calme. Je lui ai dis que j'étais au courant, que c'était la vérité. Je pense que c'est à ce moment là précis qu'il a définitivement accordé sa confiance à Malfoy.

Harry redressa la tête et observa Hermione, sans tenir compte des larmes qui coulaient sans bruit sous son masque noir.

- Plus encore que le fait de lui avoir sauvé la vie, Harry. C'est parce que tu as choisi Malfoy comme… amant, que Ron est allé le défendre à la fin de la guerre.

Le brun renifla et esquissa un sourire fatigué.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça maintenant?

- Parce que ça va bientôt faire cinq mois que Draco est à Askaban juste parce que tu n'arrives pas à lui pardonner. Ron l'a bien fait lui.

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête. Il avait beau essayé de se contrôler, mais tous les sentiments contradictoires qu'il refoulait depuis longtemps ressurgissaient brusquement, sous l'effet du discours d'Hermione. Celle-ci s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait cependant, derrière les cheveux en bataille d'Harry, s'empêcher de sourire. Si Potter pleurait, c'est qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

- Le procès de Narcissa Malfoy est rouvert demain. Tu viens avec nous ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Monsieur Potter ! Certaines personnes disent que vous n'êtes pas totalement étranger à la mort de Scrimgeour. Qu'avez-vous à répondre à ça ?

Le sourire d'Harry se crispa légèrement derrière son masque. Difficile de nier quelque chose qu'il aurait effectivement pu faire, quand tous les sorciers du monde connaissaient son aversion toute personnelle pour l'ancien ministre.

- Ce ne sont que des mensonges, parvint-il à dire.

- On dit aussi que vous connaissez bien le nouveau ministre, Kingsley. Est-ce qu'il va libérer certains mangemort comme les Malfoy ?

Cette fois, Harry perdit complètement son sourire. S'il avait su que ce genre de questions seraient posées, il ne serait jamais venu.

- La journée d'aujourd'hui nous en dira certainement plus long, siffla-t-il, en lançant un regard noir au journaliste qui baissa aussitôt la tête vers son calepin. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois y aller.

Sous les cris et les appels de la horde de journalistes, le jeune sorcier disparut dans le hall du ministère. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que sa venue au tribunal causerait un tel engouement. Mais il était vrai qu'on ne l'avait vu jusqu'à présent à aucun procès.

Dans la salle d'audience, il retrouva Ron, Hermione, mais également Arthur et Molly. Cette dernière lui avait confié qu'elle était prête à aller témoigner si c'était nécessaire. Narcissa Malfoy arriva très vite dans toute sa splendeur, malgré des yeux cernés. Kingsley mena ce procès d'une main de fer, commençant par demander à la blonde de soulever sa manche pour montrer à tout le monde qu'elle n'avait aucune marque. Puis il signala les liens qu'elle avait eu avec l'Ordre par l'intermédiaire de Severus Snape.

Finalement, on parla plus de Scrimgeour qui avait voulu enfermer une famille entière à Askaban au lieu de dévoiler la vérité, que de Narcissa.

- Madame Malfoy, lança le juré à la fin du procès, aucune preuve ne pouvant être retenue contre vous, vous êtes désormais libre de jouir de vos biens et de votre magie.

Un peu ébahie, Narcissa se leva et quitta la cage dans laquelle elle était enfermée. Quelques applaudissements retentirent lorsqu'elle récupéra sa baguette et quitta la salle avec un auror. Puis ce fut la cohue : les journalistes voulaient être les premiers dehors afin de prendre la bonne photo où l'on verrait la sorcière quitter définitivement Askaban.

Harry sauta de son siège et se fraya un passage jusqu'à la chaire du ministre. Ce dernier était en train de ranger ses derniers papiers et s'apprêtaient à quitter les lieux à son tour.

- Kingsley ! s'exclama Potter pour le retenir.

Le ministre se retourna et lui fit un large sourire.

- Harry, ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! lui dit-il en lui serrant la main.

- Je dois voir Malfoy, lança aussitôt le brun.

Un peu surpris, le grand noir ne sut quoi répondre tout de suite.

- Je suis désolé Harry, finit-il par dire, mais Draco Malfoy est enfermé dans une section qui n'admet aucun visiteur. Tu le verras à son procès.

- C'est très important. Vous devez pouvoir faire ça pour moi.

- Harry, vraiment, je ne peux pas, murmura Kingsley en l'éloignant de la foule. Les journalistes jasent déjà suffisamment sur la mort de Scrimgeour. Je ne veux aucune bévue. Le procès de Malfoy ne sera pas truqué Harry, si tu as des choses à dire, tu devras les dire devant tout le monde.

Le brun acquiesça et libéra le ministre. Il comprenait.

La fin de l'été approchait, et bientôt, la rentrée allait lui faire oublier toutes ces choses que la guerre l'avait obligé à faire. Tout en rentrant à Grimmaurd, Harry se rendit compte qu'il y avait au moins une chose qu'il refusait d'oublier. En refermant la porte de l'ancienne maison des Blacks, il savait ce qu'il allait faire : sauver Malfoy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Vous avez été chargé de l'enquête sur Scrimgeour, avez-vous du nouveau ? lança un journaliste en direction de Ronald Weasley.

- L'affaire est extrêmement complexe, répondit le rouquin en fusillant du regard la foule. Nous vous ferons part des avancées lorsqu'il y en aura.

- Que pensez-vous de Malfoy junior, avez-vous une idée de l'issue du procès ?

- Aucune idée non, et je…

- Vous avez pourtant été un des rares membres de l'Ordre à le défendre la première fois, retournerez-vous à la barre aujourd'hui aussi ?

- Je ne pense pas, mais…

- Harry Potter sera-t-il présent ?

Ron n'en supporta pas davantage. De pâle il passa à rouge colère et il se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Il était auror, pas poupée de cirque.

- Bien, messieurs, je vous laisse, un procès nous attend, lança-t-il d'un ton froid avant de tourner les talons.

Ce n'est qu'une fois installé dans le tribunal aux côtés d'Hermione qu'il se calma.

- Je déteste la célébrité, murmura-t-il tout de même.

- Oui, mais tu détestais aussi n'être que l'ombre d'Harry, rigola la brune.

Le rouquin fit semblant d'être vexé et finit par sourire.

- A bien y réfléchir, je crois que je préfère quand même ne plus être son ombre.

- L'ombre de qui ? demanda quelqu'un derrière eux.

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione en se retournant. Tu as pu venir ?

- Oui, la réunion de rentrée des professeurs a été reportée pour l'occasion. Je crois que Snape est là aussi.

Ron lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Il est comment en collègue ? ricana le rouquin.

- Il est normal, répondit Potter en haussant les épaules.

- Shht, Kingsley entre, les calma Hermione.

Pour l'occasion, le ministre avait sorti sa plus belle cape. Il salua brièvement Narcissa Malfoy assise au premier rang et ouvrit la séance. Le cœur d'Harry Potter se mit soudain à battre très vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait revoir Draco. Et en effet, la trappe de la cage venait de s'ouvrir et une chevelure blonde apparaissait. Bientôt, la silhouette gracile et légèrement ternie par la fatigue de Malfoy fit face à l'assemblée. Harry cessa de respirer. Malgré ces longs mois passés en prison, il lui semblait que le blond était toujours aussi beau.

Et le procès commença, laborieusement, avec le résumé du premier procès. Severus Snape fut rappelé à la barre pour refaire le même témoignage que quatre mois auparavant. Il parla des deux serments qu'il avait fait avec la mère de l'accusé, pour protéger celui-ci. Narcissa Malfoy, quelque peu secouée, eut droit également de parler de son fils et de l'attitude héroïque qu'il avait eu face à son père.

Depuis que le tribunal avait ouvert la séance, Harry n'avait plus regardé dans la direction du blond. Celui-ci en revanche observait les gens défiler devant lui et parler pour ou contre lui. Il avait remarqué que le nouveau ministre paraissait plus enclin que l'ancien à connaître la vérité. Il se demandait seulement comment tout cela allait finir.

Mais lorsque le nom de son ancien amant fut prononcé pour un témoignage, son visage se décomposa légèrement. Il regarda Potter descendre des tribunes et venir prêter serment devant lui. Il admira le masque qui lui couvrait le visage et songea un bref instant à ce qu'il cachait. Les yeux verts ne se posèrent pas sur lui, mais Draco, lui, ne le quittait pas du regard. Le brun lui tourna alors le dos pour faire face à l'assemblée et commença à répondre aux différentes questions que Kingsley lui posait.

Il reconnut que Malfoy avait joué un rôle dans la guerre, en la faveur de l'Ordre. Sans dévoiler ni leur relation, ni l'existence des horcruxes encore inconnus du grand public, Harry parvint à dire ce qu'il voulait. Tout se déroulait bien, jusqu'au moment où l'un des jurés posa la question tant redoutée :

- Lors du premier procès de Monsieur Malfoy, et ceci a été confirmé par le second témoignage de Monsieur Snape aujourd'hui, il a été dit que Draco Malfoy était présent dans votre cachot lorsque Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom vous a capturé. Est-ce vrai ?

- Il était là.

Le cœur de Draco rata un battement dans sa cage. Le brun lui avait-il pardonné ?

- Et pourtant, il n'a rien fait pour vous sauver, n'est-ce pas ?

Le silence fut plus pesant que jamais. Draco ne cessait d'analyser chaque tressaillement de la nuque du témoin en laissant son cœur s'affoler comme jamais.

- Je ne porte pas plainte, lança enfin Harry d'une voix forte. Il y avait… de fortes circonstances atténuantes qui font que… Malfoy ne pouvait absolument pas me venir en aide. S'il n'y a pas de plainte de ma part, poursuivit-il en fixant toujours le même point vide dans l'assemblée, ce procès n'a aucune raison d'être.

Dans sa cage, Draco eut soudain envie de pleurer.

- Par conséquent, s'il n'y a aucune plainte, le détenu devrait être libre, acheva Harry avant de quitter la barre, puis, la salle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Potter s'allongeait contre lui.

- On dirait un couple, murmura le blond, se flagellant mentalement aussitôt pour avoir exprimé à voix haute ce qu'il pensait.

Le rire cristallin du brun n'arrangea rien. Il se moquait !

- C'est bon, arrête, s'énerva-t-il en repoussant le gryffondor.

- Quoi ? rigola Harry.

- Tu te fous de moi, menaça Malfoy en le pointant du doigt.

- Mais non ! Je rigole parce que je pensais exactement la même chose juste avant que tu ne le dises.

Le brun plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de son amant avec sérieux.

Draco acquiesça lentement. Non, il ne se moquait pas.

**à suivre...**

* * *

Voilà voilà... Maintenant que Draco est libre, comment nos deux z'amoureux vont-ils se rapprocher... Des idées ? hihi Le chapitre 29 s'intitule "l'as de pique". ça vous donne des idées peut-être ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et à tout bientôt ! Bisous !

(ah et que pensez-vous de la mort de Scrimgeour ?).. ^^


	29. Rêves et jeu de piques

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** HP-DM principalement.

**Résumé :** Harry a témoigné pour Draco ce qui a permi au blond de retrouver sa liberté. Vont-ils reprendre contact ?

**Petit post it :** mon dieu... c'est l'avant dernier chapitre. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire celui-là, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. J'en ai écrit trois autres versions avant de me stabiliser sur cette idée. Bref ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Rêves et jeu de piques.**

Ron ressortit de la salle de bain, examina le bord de la fenêtre de la chambre, repassa dans le salon et se posta finalement au milieu de l'atelier.

- Pas mal, lança-t-il.

- Pas aussi bien que ton appartement, c'est ça ? ricana Harry en déposant un énième carton dans un coin.

- Ah ça c'est sûr ! répliqua le rouquin. Non, non, mais sérieusement, c'est pas mal. J'imaginais pas du tout les appartements des profs de Poudlard comme ça.

Le brun eut un sourire satisfait. Il était heureux de s'installer dans ce vieux château où il avait vécu déjà tant de choses.

- Bon, tu m'aides ou tu te contentes de critiquer ?

Ron lui fit une révérence en plaisantant et sortit sa baguette pour faire voleter le bureau jusque dans l'atelier. Pendant une bonne partie de la matinée, ils aménagèrent ensemble ce petit studio.

- C'est cool de ta part de laisser Grimmaurd à mes parents.

- Je me voyais mal retirer à ta mère le seul endroit au monde où elle peut accueillir tous ses enfants d'un seul coup. Et puis mieux vaut ça plutôt que l'endroit reste vide, non ?

Le rouquin était d'accord. Il était particulièrement content pour son ami. En réalité, depuis la fin de la guerre Ron était content pour tout : son appartement avait été sa première joie, puis le témoignage d'Harry en faveur de Malfoy, qui prouvait que Potter allait mieux, puis l'installation de ce même Potter à Poudlard. C'était parfait.

- C'est parfait ! lança Harry en regardant son intérieur. Il ne manque que deux ou trois petites décorations et ça sera niquel.

Ce disant, il sortit une cage toute neuve qu'il avait miniaturisé dans sa poche. Il la plaça dans son atelier, sur un anneau au centre du plafond et installa Hedwige dedans. L'oiseau, tout content d'avoir un peu plus d'espace, battit des ailes comme pour le remercier.

Puis, sous les yeux moqueurs mais discrets de Ron, il sortit une carte à jouer d'un tiroir de son bureau et après y avoir jeté un coup d'œil, la mit dans sa poche.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il en voyant l'attitude de son ami.

- J'ai rien dit, se défendit Ron en haussant les épaules. On y va ?

Harry prit ses clefs et après un dernier regard vers son salon, ferma la porte de ses quartiers. Il était installé dans la tour Sud, au troisième étage. Ils descendirent sans un mot jusqu'à la Grande Salle encore vide. Dès le lendemain, elle allait être remplie de tous les nouveaux petits élèves Poudlariens. Au moment de sortir du château, Ron l'attrapa par la manche et l'arrêta.

- Rassure-moi Harry, murmura l'auror, tu ne vas pas finir comme Snape, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire…tout seul, à errer dans Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Seul.

- Où veux-tu en venir Ron ?

- Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider d'aller voir Malfoy ?

En posant sa question, le rouquin n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire une grimace qui fit sourire Harry.

- Viens avec moi.

Le brun l'entraîna à travers le château qu'ils connaissaient si bien, jusqu'au centre du stade de Quidditch. Les souvenirs les frappèrent de plein fouet. Ceux des matchs, des tests de gardien, des cris, des encouragements, du sang parfois.

- Ce n'est pas Poudlard que je vais hanter, commença Harry en examinant un des poteaux du terrain, c'est le stade.

Il fit un clin d'œil amusé à Ron lequel croisa les bras dans une attitude réprobatrice. Potter soupira et reprit son sérieux.

- J'ai aidé à la libération de Malfoy, en quoi cela m'oblige à prendre contact avec lui ?

- Tu as libéré Malfoy parce que tu t'es rendu compte que tu ne supporterais pas de le savoir mort ou condamné à vie dans un lieu où tu ne pourrais plus le voir, répliqua Ron. Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais tu as libéré Malfoy parce qu'à un moment donné de ta vie, tu l'as aimé plus que haï.

Si Harry fut surpris par le discours de Ron, il n'en montra rien à travers son masque. Puis il finit par rigoler doucement.

- Tu as bien appris ta leçon Ron, tu devrais épouser Hermione.

- C'est… prévu, avoua l'auror en rougissant un peu.

Potter se redressa et fixa son ami d'un air de reproche, les poings sur les hanches, trop heureux de trouver quelque chose pour changer de sujet.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu… tu lui dis pas, d'accord ? lui lança nerveusement Ron. Elle ne sait pas encore. Tiens, regarde.

D'une poche de sa cape, il sortit un petit écrin dans lequel siégeait avec classe une magnifique bague de fiançailles.

- Bravo! Quand est-ce que tu fais ta demande ?

- Quand tu auras reparlé à Malfoy !

Le sourire d'Harry qui éclairait son visage, malgré le masque noir, se fana aussitôt. S'il avait cru passer à autre chose, il s'était trompé.

- Tu me fais du chantage sur le dos de ta demande en mariage ? s'horrifia-t-il. C'est honteux de ta part !

Le rouquin soupira.

- Non, c'était une blague. Peu importe si tu reparles à Malfoy ou pas. Je lui demanderais le jour de nos un an. Et c'est bientôt.

Les deux amis quittèrent le terrain pour retourner à Londres en transplannant. Ni Ron ni Hermione ne reparlèrent plus de Draco. Mais évidemment, Harry, lui, continua d'y penser tous les jours.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il marchait tranquillement, redécouvrant le simple plaisir de marcher dans un couloir. Les vieux tapis sentaient la poussière, les tapisseries aux murs également. Il y avait du travail à faire pour rendre ce manoir plus accueillant.

Draco Malfoy entra dans le boudoir où sa mère lisait. A son entrée elle leva la tête et lui sourit.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Tu me donnes vraiment carte blanche ? répondit son fils.

- Je te fais entièrement confiance.

- Alors il y a du travail, répondit Draco en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

Narcissa lui sourit de nouveau. Elle était fière de son fils. Mais une part d'ombre semblait encore flotter au-dessus de lui. Comme si quelque chose l'empêchait encore de rire franchement. Les ravages de la guerre sans doute. L'instinct maternelle lui dictait pourtant qu'il y avait encore autre chose.

- Draco, murmura-t-elle pour attirer son attention, est-ce qu'il aurait quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

Le blond releva la tête et observa sa mère. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Askaban et qu'il était revenu au manoir familial, il avait eu l'occasion de parler de plusieurs sujets avec elle. Ils avaient discuté de Lucius, de la prison, de la guerre, de l'Ordre, de Voldemort… mais pas encore de…

- Potter, lui répondit-il.

- Et bien ?

Draco hésita. Jusqu'à quel degré Narcissa était-elle prête à protéger son fils et à le comprendre ? Il se souvint qu'elle avait tout de même réussi à rester confiante même après qu'il ait tué son mari, son propre père. Le blond poussa un profond soupir.

- Potter ? insista la belle sorcière.

- Oui, Potter, lâcha Draco. Je voudrais te parler un peu de lui.

Narcissa ferma son livre, le posa sur un petit guéridon à côté de son fauteuil, et croisa les mains sur ses genoux dans une attitude très attentive. Son fils prit une pose désinvolte qui ne lui allait pas du tout et en revint à une attitude plus posée après avoir capté le petit sourire ironique de sa mère.

- Quand j'étais à l'Ordre, il était forcément très présent, commença-t-il sans savoir trop dans quelle direction il allait ni comment il allait pouvoir amener le sujet véritable. Au début, on se détestait cordialement, poursuivit-il, dans la lignée de la haine entre les Malfoy et les Potter.

- Evidemment, rigola Narcissa.

- Et puis, j'ai appris à le connaître, et lui de même je suppose. De fil en aiguille, on…

Voilà, il y était, et bien entendu, il se retrouvait complètement bloqué. Mais les yeux bleus de sa mère pétillaient. Elle avait déjà compris.

- Plusieurs fois ? demanda-t-elle seulement.

Draco se renfrogna quelque peu. La perspicacité de Narcissa avait parfois quelque chose d'agaçant.

- Suffisamment pour être un peu attaché, répondit-il en grimaçant.

- Je vois… Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Comment ça ? demanda Malfoy sincèrement étonné.

- Il a témoigné pour toi, preuve qu'il te… pardonnait en quelque sorte. C'est plus ou moins grâce à lui si tu es ici avec moi aujourd'hui. Il semble encore compter pour toi. Donc je te demande, que comptes-tu faire ?

Draco se leva, épousseta inutilement la manche de sa chemise et ancra son regard dans les yeux amusés de Narcissa.

- Content que tu le prennes comme ça, maman, lança-t-il d'un ton calme. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte rien faire. C'était la guerre. Comment a-t-il dit déjà ? Ah oui… il y avait de fortes circonstances atténuantes qui ont fait que nous nous sommes laissés aller à… à ça. Mais c'est sûrement fini, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers le couloir.

Même en dehors de la pièce, il entendit Narcissa murmurer :

- Sûrement…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Assit à son bureau, une simple lampe à pétrole près de lui, Harry Potter était plongé dans la lecture de la dernière Gazette du sorcier. Il ne loupait plus un seul article d'Hermione. Hedwige piaffait doucement dans sa grande cage.

La rentrée s'était passée comme il l'imaginait. Le grand repas avec les nouveaux élèves, la chanson du choixpeau, la présentation des nouveaux professeurs, les applaudissements à l'annonce de son nom… Le nouveau professeur de vol était satisfait et à l'aise dans ce vieux château.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Un peu surpris, car il était assez tard, Harry se leva cependant et alla ouvrir pour tomber nez à nez avec Severus Snape.

- Bonsoir, lâcha celui-ci. Je finissais ma ronde et je souhaitais vous parler.

Sans rien répondre, Potter s'écarta et le laissa entrer. Voilà bien longtemps que les deux hommes ne s'étaient plus croisés directement et n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot. C'était une entente relativement méfiante. Le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal s'installa dans le divan sans même attendre d'y être invité.

- Je vous écoute, lui dit alors Harry.

Pour lui, le nom de Snape rimait encore beaucoup trop avec la mort de Dumbledore. Il savait bien que le professeur avait été un espion depuis le début, mais malgré tout, cela ne rendait pas leur relation plus conviviale.

- Vous devez vous souvenir de ce que Minerva souhaite mettre en place cette année, commença directement Severus en croisant les jambes.

- Les cours mixtes, oui, répondit Hary, qui s'appuyait à son bureau.

- Je pense que nos deux matières ont tout intérêt à se lier.

- Le vol et la défense ? s'étonna le brun. Je ne vois pas…

- Faites marcher votre cervelle Potter pour une fois, siffla le directeur des serpentard. Avec quelle autre matière vous voyez vous travailler ? Potions ? Les plantes ? Oh… l'histoire des runes peut-être ?

Légèrement vexé de se faire reprendre comme à l'époque où il n'était qu'un élève, Harry répondit d'un ton qu'il voulut glacial.

- Je ne pensais pas que le vol faisait parti du programme de Minerva.

- Evidemment, répliqua Severus en souriant de son rictus ironique, moins on en fait…

- Je ne vous permets pas ! siffla Potter.

Le silence retomba sous la menace et Snape laissa à son ancien élève quelques secondes de répit avant de reprendre :

- Il pourrait être intéressant de créer un cours où nos élèves apprendraient à utiliser leurs défenses contre les forces du mal en plein vol. Qu'en dites-vous Potter ?

Harry prit un instant de réflexion. Effectivement, cela rentrait parfaitement dans ce qu'avait demandé Minerva : regrouper certaines matières pour rendre l'apprentissage plus concret. De plus, Harry avait quelques notions particulièrement pointues sur les techniques de défenses en plein vol. En revanche, cela impliquait qu'il allait devoir travailler régulièrement avec Snape…

- Vous avez raison, répondit-il, ce sera excellent.

- Ah, je ne pensais pas que vous accepteriez si facilement, approuva Severus en se levant. Seriez-vous devenu plus adulte ? ajouta-t-il en posant déjà sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Il y a une condition, le rattrapa Harry.

Snape se retourna vers lui, sourcils froncés.

- Je vous écoute…, susurra-il, mécontent de s'être fait avoir.

- Vous devrez m'amener auprès de Draco et m'aider à le reconquérir, lança Potter, les poings sur les hanches, tout sourire.

Severus le fixa un instant et disparut doucement comme s'il s'envolait dans l'air. Harry respira plus fort à cette vision, à la fois surpris et inquiet. Etait-ce le fait d'avoir prononcé le prénom de son ancien amant qui faisait battre ainsi son cœur ? Le brun ferma un instant les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était en sueur, assit au milieu de son lit dont les draps défaits montraient l'agitation de la nuit passée…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kingsley était assez fier de son initiative : ce vernissage pour fêter officiellement la fin de la guerre était une totale réussite. Certes il y avait peut-être trop de journalistes, mais un peu de pub ne pouvait pas faire de mal à sa popularité.

En milieu de soirée, Draco Malfoy fit une entrée assez remarquée. En tenue de soirée, cheveux lissés et légèrement plus longs qu'autrefois, les mois passés en prison semblaient n'avoir fait que glisser sur lui. Plusieurs journalistes vinrent aussitôt l'accaparer. Il était après tout le seul sorcier désormais encore en vie possédant la marque des ténèbres. C'était sans compter Potter, bien entendu.

Draco n'en revenait pas que sa mère ait réussi à le convaincre de venir à ce vernissage. Il discuta quelques instants avec la mère des Weasley qui avait voulu savoir comment Narcissa allait, puis se dirigea tranquillement vers les tableaux exposés, un verre de whisky à la main.

Son regard finit par tomber sur une tignasse noir de jais un peu plus épaisse que la moyenne : un groupe de paparazzi entourait fermement le jeune et brillant professeur Harry Potter. Depuis un coin de l'exposition, un peu à l'écart, Malfoy l'observa qui essayait vainement de conserver un aimable sourire derrière son masque. Même à plusieurs mètres, le blond voyait à quel point il se forçait.

Mais il ne s'attendait cependant pas à croiser les deux pupilles vertes : l'œil caché derrière le masque noir le transperça jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Il était inexorablement attiré par ces deux lueurs tendres. Harry détourna le regard sans lui faire de signe, et reprit son dialogue avec les journalistes.

Draco avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Etait-ce cela le désir ? Ne pas pouvoir croiser le regard de l'autre sans manquer de s'évanouir ? Le blond prit brusquement sa décision : il devait reprendre contact avec Potter. Une jeune sorcière venait de s'approcher à son tour du buffet pour prendre une coupe.

- Bonsoir Malfoy, lui lança-t-elle.

- Bonsoir Granger.

- On n'espérait pas te voir ici, lui sourit-elle.

- Je me doute bien, oui, répliqua Draco d'un ton légèrement froid.

- Ne le prends pas mal, lui expliqua Hermione en plongeant dans les yeux gris. Mais c'était une question que l'on se posait tous. Je suis contente de te voir, ajouta-t-elle.

Malfoy observa un instant cette jeune femme qu'il avait tant insulté dans sa jeune vie d'écolier… La politique de son père avait fait des ravages sur son esprit.

- Je pense que les autres seraient contents que tu te joignes à nous.

- Tu veux faire entrer un serpentard dans un groupe de Gryffons ? ricana Draco.

- Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, soupira Hermione en lui prenant le bras.

- Certains y sont pourtant retournés, murmura Malfoy en la suivant sans histoire.

- Tu parles d'Harry ? rigola Granger discrètement en l'entraînant. Il est bien là bas. Le château est comme une maison pour lui.

Draco ne répondit pas. Ils passaient à côté de trois journalistes qui accaparaient encore Kingsley et le blond s'inquiéta de ne plus y voir Potter. Hermione le conduisit jusqu'à un autre groupe, pas très loin, où discutaient joyeusement Arthur, Remus, Ron… et Harry.

- Il manque une femme dans ce groupe, lança-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

Elle lâcha le bras de Malfoy et s'accrocha à celui de Ron en souriant. La présence du blond laissa flotter un léger silence que Granger s'empressa de rompre.

- De quoi parliez-vous ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

La conversation reprit doucement, mais comme en sourdine pour Draco. Il ne pouvait cesser d'observer le masque noir qui recouvrait le visage si parfait de Potter. Il se sentait bien entendu coupable pour ce qui s'était passé dans le cachot, mais il trouvait ce masque particulièrement sexy. Les pupilles vertes venaient de trouver les yeux gris.

Les deux jeunes sorciers s'observèrent à la dérobée, le cœur battant. Harry tâchait de ne rien faire passer à travers son regard. Il voulait rester neutre, impassible. Malfoy finit par détourner le regard, à contre cœur, et s'attacha à comprendre la conversation. C'est en mettant les mains dans ses poches qu'il sut ce qu'il allait faire.

Au fond de sa poche, une carte : le roi de pique n'attendait que lui. Du bout des doigts il chauffa la carte en la frottant. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Potter ait sa carte sur lui. Il reposa son attention sur le brun et attendit.

L'expression d'Harry changea brusquement. Le brun porta sa main à la poche et fixa de nouveau Draco. Celui-ci lui fit un léger sourire. Brusquement, faisant fi de tous ces gens qui les entouraient et qui discutaient, il s'avança au milieu du cercle, attrapa Potter par le col de sa cape et se colla contre lui.

En douceur, pour ne pas l'effrayer, Malfoy se pencha et embrassa tendrement le coin des lèvres qui n'était pas recouvert par le masque. Le baiser était léger, simple. Au fond de lui, Draco sentit une nuée de papillons qui s'envolèrent, effaçant brusquement les couleurs de cette scène.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était en sueur, assit au milieu de son lit dont les draps défaits montraient l'agitation de la nuit passée… Pas de Potter en vue.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry n'en revenait pas : voilà plusieurs nuits de suite qu'il rêvait de Malfoy. Tout en faisant semblant de suivre la conversation entre Ron et Charlie, venu pour un week end à Londres, il repensa à son dernier rêve. Il s'interrogeait : comment son esprit avait-il pu garder un souvenir si précis du corps du blond, de sa voix, de ses yeux.

- Oh Harry ! appela soudain Ron.

Le brun redressa la tête, chassa les images qui envahissaient son esprit et se reconcentra sur les deux rouquins. Le repas était fini, mais Ron et son frère continuaient de discuter au bout de la longue table de la cuisine de Grimmaurd.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Potter en s'excusant d'un sourire.

- Charlie proposait d'aller faire un tour en balai cet après midi, tu es partant ?

- Avec plaisir !

- Tu n'auras pas trop l'impression d'être en train de travailler ? rigola Charlie.

- C'est l'avantage d'avoir un boulot qui me plaît, répondit Harry en lui souriant. Je n'ai jamais l'impression de travailler.

Il se laissa entraîner par la joie des Weasley réunis et alla chercher son balai. Une fois des sorts d'invisibilité jetés, Ron, Hermione, Charlie et lui quittèrent l'ancienne maison des Blacks et s'envolèrent discrètement. L'air frais fit immédiatement du bien au brun. C'était ce qu'il appréciait le plus dans son nouveau métier : être à l'air libre. Et voler bien entendu.

Une fois qu'ils furent au-dessus des nuages, en sécurité, et loin du centre de Londres, le sort d'invisibilité se dissipa doucement. Ron et Charlie entamèrent aussitôt une course folle, tandis qu'Hermione et Harry voletaient tranquillement côte à côte.

- Tu as l'air fatigué Harry, lui lança la jeune femme.

- Oui, je dors mal ces temps-ci.

- A cause de tes cours ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Non, non, mes cours se passent très bien. C'est juste que… j'ai tendance à rêver et…

La brune poussa une exclamation étouffée et l'observa avec inquiétude.

- De Voldemort ? murmura-t-elle.

Harry rigola gentiment et la rassura aussitôt.

- Non, je n'ai plus fait de cauchemars à son propos depuis sa mort.

Hermione hocha la tête, et ne l'embêta plus avec ses questions. Ils rejoignirent les garçons en quelques secondes et s'amusèrent à s'envoyer une balle dans les airs, bien au-dessus des nuages.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Narcissa sursauta en entendant le juron qui traversa sans problème les trois cloisons qui la séparait pourtant de son fils. D'un pas élégant, elle sortit du boudoir et se dirigea dans le salon principal. De grandes et vieilles bâches transparentes recouvraient entièrement le sol de la pièce vidée de tous ses meubles. Au milieu de la pièce, un haut escabeau trônait et à ses pieds, Draco Malfoy en train de nettoyer ses habits à grands coups de baguette magique.

- C'est joli ce bleu ciel, lança Narcissa en entrant. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- J'ai glissé de l'échelle, grogna le blond en nettoyant le bas de son pantalon. Et évidemment, je suis tombé dans ce bac à peinture.

Par politesse, sa mère se retint de rire, mais un large sourire vint tout de même fendre son visage. Elle sortit à son tour sa baguette magique et aida son fils à remettre de l'ordre dans ses travaux. Puis elle lui enseigna un sort un peu complexe qui pouvait à l'avenir lui éviter ce genre de désagrément. Tandis qu'elle l'observait envoyer la peinture au plafond, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les cernes qui noircissaient ses yeux.

- Tu m'as l'air fatigué, murmura-t-elle.

- Non, ça va, répondit le blond sans quitter des yeux le plafond du salon.

Narcissa haussa un sourcil et insista.

- Je t'assure que tu devrais te reposer, tu as une mine épouvantable.

Draco poussa un soupir et se tourna vers elle.

- Je ne dors pas très bien ces temps-ci, avoua-t-il. Mais rien de grave, ça passera.

- Si tu le dis, murmura la blonde en le laissant tranquille.

Elle se détourna et s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce en travaux lorsqu'un objet insolite attira son attention. Elle se pencha et ramassa une carte à jouer. Etonnée, elle se rapprocha de Draco et la lui montra.

- J'ai trouvé un roi de pique par terre, serait-ce à toi ?

Le blond récupéra brusquement la carte et la fourra dans sa poche. Elle avait dû glisser au sol pendant sa chute. Intérieurement il pria pour que sa mère ne pose aucune question, mais c'était bien mal connaître Narcissa Malfoy.

- Je ne savais pas que tu jouais aux cartes…, susurra-t-elle.

- Maman, je ne te dirai rien, ça n'est pas la peine de chercher, répliqua Draco en déplaçant l'escabeau qui le gênait.

La blonde fronça les sourcils, et quitta la pièce, légèrement vexée du manque de confiance que son propre fils lui accordait. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle était sortie, celui-ci ressortit la carte et l'observa : quelques gouttes de peinture coloraient le visage du roi. Il la frotta doucement pour les retirer.

Aussitôt son cœur se mit à battre : sous ses frottements, aussi légers et précis soient-ils, la carte venait de chauffer, prête à envoyer un message. Draco observait ce bout de papier sans même oser respirer, et commença à faire des calculs de statistiques. Combien y avait-il de chances pour que Potter ait sa carte sur lui ?

Aucune probablement. Pourquoi aurait-il conservé un vulgaire bout de… Draco n'acheva même pas sa réflexion : il l'avait bien toujours sur lui, pourquoi pas Harry ? Le blond s'en voulut soudain d'avoir été aussi sentimental. N'aurait-il pas mieux fait de laisser cette carte ridicule au fond d'un tiroir ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Harry, ça va ? lui demanda Charlie en se rapprochant.

- Oui et toi ? lui sourit le brun.

- J'avoue que voler un peu me fait le plus grand bien. Surtout en si bonne compagnie, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil en direction de Potter.

Le brun rougit légèrement sous le compliment. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où le rouquin lui avait fait une demande tout à fait insolite au beau milieu du salon du Terrier, alors qu'ils étaient allés nourrir Hedwige et Pattenrond. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et Hermione qui se chamaillaient gentiment loin devant eux.

- Harry, murmura Charlie, je suppose que tu me diras sûrement non, mais me laisserais-tu quand même t'inviter boire un verre avant la fin de ce beau week end ?

Le brun tourna son visage vers le dompteur de dragons et lui sourit. Pourquoi ne ferait-il pas des efforts pour se trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Après tout, Malfoy et lui, ça n'avait jamais été qu'une folie, une aventure due à la guerre, sans plus. Charlie était quelqu'un de bien. Certes, il vivait loin, mais les choses pouvaient toujours changer.

- Pourquoi pas, oui ! répondit finalement Harry.

Charlie lui fit un large sourire. Il avait peut-être perdu la première manche pendant la guerre, mais il gagnerait la seconde !

- Je ne veux pas te brusquer, murmura-t-il en rapprochant son balai de celui du brun. C'est juste que… je te trouve vraiment très attirant, ajouta-t-il avec son plus beau sourire.

Harry allait lui répondre quelque chose de gentil quand une chaleur nouvelle lui envahit la poitrine. Devant son expression incrédule à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, Charlie haussa les sourcils et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Le brun se redressa sur son balai sans lui répondre et fouilla sous sa cape, dans la poche de sa chemise. Il en sortit la dame de pique, plus brûlante que jamais.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonna Charlie.

- C'était le moyen que Malfoy et Harry utilisaient pour se contacter pendant la guerre, expliqua Ron qui s'était rapproché d'eux avec Hermione.

- Ah…, murmura son grand frère un peu désappointé.

- Il t'a laissé un message ? s'étonna Hermione.

Le brun retourna la carte, mais ne vit rien s'inscrire au dos. Malfoy avait simplement activé la carte. Dans quel but ? Il avait donc conservé la carte, pourquoi ? Souhaitait-il qu'il vienne ou voulait-il lui dire quelque chose ? Une foule de questions venaient d'envahir son esprit. Le cœur battant, Harry redressa la tête et fit tout pour qu'aucune émotion particulière ne transperce son masque.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il en rangeant la carte.

- Au-dessus de Tadley je crois, répondit Ron. Pourquoi ?

- Je vous laisse, lança Harry. Je crois que je vais pousser jusqu'au Wiltshire. Je vous retrouve plus tard à Grimmaurd !

A peine avait-il fini de s'expliquer qu'il filait à vive allure en direction du sud-ouest de l'Angleterre. Derrière lui, Hermione avait un léger sourire, Ron rouspétait, et Charlie ne disait plus rien, conscient qu'il n'aurait jamais le héros des sorciers pour lui tout seul.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Au milieu du salon, Draco regardait encore la carte comme une bombe à retardement. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions : soit Harry n'avait pas la carte sur lui et ne verrait jamais qu'il l'avait actionné, soit…

La sonnette du manoir résonna soudain. Les mains du blond tremblèrent légèrement lorsqu'il entendit Narcissa transplanner pour aller ouvrir la lourde porte d'entrée. La blonde fut très surprise de découvrir un sorcier ébouriffé par le vent, un balai dans la main sur son perron.

- Harry Potter…, murmura-t-elle.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était au second procès de son fils, durant lequel le brun avait fait la plaidoirie qui suffisait à libérer Draco. Elle trouva son masque noir plutôt élégant, tout en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher.

- Bonjour, répondit poliment le brun. Est-ce que Malfoy est là ?

Narcissa hésita un instant avant de s'écarter. La taille du hall dans lequel il entra impressionna Harry, bien que l'ambiance très sombre laissait à désirer. Il eut brièvement l'impression de retourner dans le vieux manoir de Voldemort.

- Ne faites pas attention à la décoration, lui lança Narcissa en le guidant vers les étages. Draco est justement en train de la refaire.

Le brun était trop stressé pour imaginer un Malfoy dans la peinture, mais un léger sourire vint tout de même effleuré son visage derrière le masque. Ils arrivèrent enfin sur le palier du troisième étage. Narcissa s'arrêta en haut des marches.

- Au bout du couloir à droite, lui désigna-t-elle avant de redescendre tranquillement.

Harry resta un instant debout au milieu du passage, fixant la lumière qui venait de la porte indiquée par la blonde. La carte avait cesser de chauffer. Le brun reprit sa marche, le cœur battant un peu plus vite que d'habitude. Lui avait-il réellement pardonné ? N'allait-il pas avoir envie de l'attaquer lorsqu'il verrait sa frimousse d'ange ? Il arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité devant la porte. Il la poussa doucement et fit un pas dans le salon vide.

Face à lui, baguette tendue dans sa direction, un Malfoy peu sûr de lui le fixait. C'était beaucoup plus intense que dans tous ses rêves. Le blond avait la main qui tremblait légèrement, mais son regard n'oscillait pas et restait bien ancré dans les yeux verts.

- Tu m'as appelé ? demanda simplement Harry.

Le blond frémit en entendant cette voix. Potter fit encore un pas en avant, et Draco baissa sa garde...

**à suivre...**

* * *

Et voilà... hihi je sais, la coupure est un peu cruelle. Mais la suite arrive tout bientôt ! Je vais peut-être finir ma dissert pour l'IUFM avant quand même... peut-être... quoique... Roh, je ne suis pas sérieuse !

Je ne vous donne pas le titre du dernier chapitre, car je n'ai encore pour l'instant pas la moindre idée de ce que ce sera. ^^ Gros bisous et à tout bientôt !

ps : j'ai une idée de OS, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que vous préféreriez : hp-dm encore ou un hp-ss ? bisous !


	30. Du coeur de nos entrailles

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** HP-DM principalement.

**Résumé :** Depuis la mort de Voldemort et la fin de la guerre, Harry et Draco ne se sont pas revus, même après que Malfoy ait été libéré de prison par le nouveau ministre Kingsley. Mais une certaine carte à jouer vient de chauffer, appelant inexorablement Harry vers le manoir Malfoy...

**Petit post it :** Ahhhhhhhhhhh c'est le dernieeeeeeeeer ! Et oui. Le dernier chapitre, enfin. Plus d'un an que je m'acharne (avec plus ou moins de régularité, je vous l'accorde) à écrire cette fanfiction. A la base, ça ne devait être qu'un simple OS, dédié aux nombreux délires que j'avais avec Griffouine, dessinatrice de talent.

Partie d'une chanson bien connue d'une américaine tout aussi connue que vous avez déjà sans doute reconnu dans le titre de cette fanfic, je ne pensais vraiment pas écrire 30 chapitres au début. C'est seulement à partir du dixième chapitre que je me suis dit qu'il fallait peut-être que je prévois une trame, quelque chose qui m'aiderait à savoir où j'allais. Et puis voilà...

Au bout de cette page, il n'y aura plus de Break the ice. Mince... je vais écrire quoi maintenant ?

Ah... je sais ! Mes deux disserts pour l'IUFM qui m'attendent sans doute... Et puis promis, juré, craché, d'autres hp-dm, d'autres hp-ss, d'autres tout pleins encore !

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : du cœur de nos entrailles jusqu'au bout de nos doigts. **

A peine Draco avait-il baissé sa baguette qu'Harry sortit la sienne. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, imaginant que Potter allait lui faire payer sa lâcheté d'antan. Mais le professeur de vol se retourna simplement vers la porte qui, sous un sort non formulé, claqua sèchement. Le verrou tourna, et Harry fit de nouveau face à Malfoy.

Lentement, comme pour ne pas effrayer le temps lui-même, Potter s'approcha du blond. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut à un pas de lui à peine, qu'il releva sa baguette. Il la passa le long de son visage, sans quitter Draco des yeux. Sous un sort habile qu'il avait trouvé peu de temps après la guerre, le masque se détacha de son visage et partit doucement en fumée.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry retirait cette protection devant quelqu'un depuis qu'il était sorti des cachots de Voldemort. Mais Malfoy savait lui.

Draco fut impressionné par la magie employée par Potter. Mais lorsqu'il vit la marque, terrible, sur la joue, ses mains se mirent à trembler, il oscilla légèrement, et il tomba à genoux, tête baissée, épaules frissonnantes. Harry, surpris, rangea aussitôt sa baguette et se pencha vers lui pour l'aider à se redresser. Malfoy s'appuya sur ses avants-bras mais ne se releva pas pour autant, pas tout de suite.

- Pardon…, murmura-t-il sans oser regarder le brun dans les yeux. Pardon…

Harry savait parfaitement qu'il faisait allusion à la marque. Il lui prit les mains et le tira à lui pour l'aider à se relever. Draco serra les doigts entre les siens et redressa enfin la tête, restant là, à observer les éclats verts de son ancien amant.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je remette le masque ? demanda Harry.

Jamais les yeux du blond ne lui avaient paru si fragile dans leur enveloppe bleue, protéger par des cils bien trop pâles. Malfoy avait bien envie de le supplier de remettre le masque, pour ne plus voir cette tâche, pour ne plus imaginer la douleur, pour ne plus se détester autant. Mais il savait que si le brun ne le retirait pas devant lui, il ne le retirerait plus jamais. Il fallait qu'ils retrouvent leur confiance à eux, celle qu'ils avaient pendant la guerre, qui faisait que Draco ne trahissait pas Harry et qu'Harry défendait Draco devant l'Ordre.

- Non, répondit-il.

Et Potter sourit. Il n'en attendait pas moins.

- Tu… te souviens, commença Draco d'un ton hésitant, tout en appréciant la texture des mains qu'il tenait. C'est moi qui suis venu te retrouver, la toute première fois.

- Ouais, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Dans cette foutue auberge, précisa-t-il.

Le blond eut un rictus en souvenir de cette vieille chambre où ils avaient concrétisé leurs envies inavouées pour la première fois.

- Et maintenant, c'est toi qui viens.

Ils restèrent ainsi, face à face, les mains jointes, les yeux dans les yeux, à s'observer sans bouger. Les images de la guerre défilaient dans leur tête, comme s'ils se les transmettaient pour se rassurer : avaient-ils bien vécu la même histoire ? Avaient-ils eu les mêmes peurs, les mêmes angoisses… les mêmes désirs ? Le regard de Draco glissa sur la joue marquée sans s'y attarder. Avaient-ils bien connu le même ennemi ?

Il lâcha doucement les mains de Potter et remonta la manche de son bras droit, dévoilant ainsi sa propre marque des ténèbres. Harry y posa un doigt et caressa le tatouage.

- On est les deux derniers sorciers vivants à porter ce truc, ricana le blond, nerveusement. J'ai l'avant dernière marque, tu as la dernière.

- Oublie ça, lâcha Potter en rabaissant la manche du pull. Je t'ai pardonné Draco. J'ai été fou d'imaginer que tu pouvais faire quoique ce soit en présence de Voldemort. Tu t'es mis en danger. J'ai appris pour le donjon, après.

- C'était rien, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. Avec du recul, j'en rigolerais presque ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton détaché.

Potter le regarda se diriger vers le pot de peinture qu'il referma précautionneusement. Il savait pertinemment que le blond ne pensait pas ce qu'il venait de dire, mais qu'il n'en laisserait rien paraître. Durant les différents procès, la vérité sur ce qu'avait vécu le dernier héritier de la lignée des Malfoy dans la plus haute tour du manoir de Voldemort avait été révélée. Et ça n'était pas précisément quelque chose dont on pouvait rigoler.

Finalement, Draco s'appuya contre son escabeau et fixa Harry.

- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Le brun acquiesça, sans bouger, le cœur battant, s'attendant à tout.

- Qui a tué Scrimgeour ?

Un léger sourire vint naître sur les lèvres de Potter. Malfoy avait toujours eu un esprit très clairvoyant, malgré tout. Il savait poser les bonnes questions.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça à moi ? C'est Ron qui est chargé de l'enquête.

- Ah oui, rigola Draco, l'auror Weasley. Sauf que j'ai l'impression que les journalistes s'intéressent beaucoup à l'Ordre et à toi même, sur ce sujet. Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ?

Harry soupira. Peut-être pouvait-il lui dire. Après tout, Malfoy faisait partie de l'Ordre, il était un espion…

- C'est un tueur professionnel qui a été engagé pour tuer Scrimgeour. Un mec payé pour ça.

- Engagé par qui ?

Potter n'hésita qu'une demie seconde avant de répondre.

- Par l'Ordre.

Draco en était certain, il ne fut même pas surpris. L'ancien ministre avait fait de nombreuses et lourdes erreurs pendant la guerre, mais la plus grosse bêtise qu'il ait pu faire, fut de se mettre l'Ordre à dos après, pendant les procès.

- Et payé par qui ? demanda-t-il encore.

- Est-ce vraiment important de savoir tout ça ? rigola Harry, légèrement nerveux.

- C'est plutôt marrant, non ? insista Malfoy. Avant c'était toi qui me posait pleins de questions et moi qui ne savait pas comment te répondre.

- Très marrant, effectivement, grommela le brun.

- Je te demande qui a payé, car je trouve déjà extraordinaire que ce soit un des membres de l'Ordre qui dirige l'enquête. Je suppose que Weasley sait très bien qui est derrière tout ça lui. Il ne fait qu'endormir l'histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Pour que les journalistes abandonnent.

- Il sait, oui, répondit Harry en soupirant. Maintenant, on pourrait…

- Pourquoi tu as payé ?

Potter, très surpris, fixa les yeux gris un moment, cherchant à comprendre ce que Draco pensait. Mais cette fois-ci, la carapace était bien épaisse et il ne devina pas les intentions du blond. Ce dernier ne laissa rien paraître et insista encore.

- C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es le seul membre de l'Ordre à avoir un coffre suffisamment rempli pour payer un assassin professionnel, je le sais. Je n'arrive juste pas à saisir pourquoi tu l'as fait.

Harry abandonna : Malfoy avait déjà tout compris de toute façon.

- Kingsley a un peu participé aussi, mais j'ai en effet donné le plus gros.

- Pourquoi ?

- On avait tous nos raisons ! s'énerva légèrement le brun en commençant à marcher dans la pièce vide. Scrimgeour était…

- Harry, l'arrêta Draco en lui attrapant un bras pour l'arrêter. Je voudrais connaître tes raisons à toi.

Le brun se perdit lentement dans le regard doux que lui proposait son ancien amant, il se perdit dans la contemplation des lèvres rouges, et brusquement, il sut pourquoi il avait payé cet homme. Il s'était laissé dire que Scrimgeour n'était qu'un abruti, un ennemi de plus, mais la vraie raison venait de bien plus profond, de bien plus loin : du fond de ses entrailles.

- Parce que tant que Scrimgeour était ministre, murmura-t-il, toi, tu restais en prison.

Il se détacha du blond et lui tourna le dos. Maintenant, il ne se sentait plus tellement de taille à affronter encore le regard de glace. Une certaine lassitude l'envahissait. Il avait presque envie de retourner dans son petit appartement à Poudlard.

- Bon, je vais te laisser finir ta peinture, lança-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au blond.

Il ressortit sa baguette, pour faire réapparaître son masque qu'il apposa aussitôt sur son visage. Puis il lança un nouveau sort vers la porte, qui après un léger cliquetis, s'ouvrit en grand.

- On se revoit bientôt ? dit-il encore en se retournant une dernière fois vers le blond qui n'avait pas bougé.

Malfoy acquiesça. Lorsque la cape de Potter disparut dans le couloir, Draco eut un léger rictus. Cet imbécile avait vraiment tout d'un Gryffondor. Il faisait le lion fier et orgueilleux dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, mais était aussi un parfait idiot. Le blond se détacha de son escabeau et claqua des doigts en fermant les yeux. Un clappement impressionnant résonna dans tout le manoir.

- Draco ? lança aussitôt la douce voix de Narcissa quelques étages plus bas. Que se passe-t-il ?

Malfoy sortit de la pièce en travaux et se dirigea élégamment vers l'escalier central du manoir. Il croisa sa mère au premier étage.

- Je voulais juste éviter que Potter nous quitte trop rapidement, expliqua-t-il avec ce même sourire sarcastique.

Narcissa le regarda descendre chercher sa proie sans rien dire. Elle avait connu son fils rieur, lorsqu'il était enfant. Peut-être un peu capricieux, adolescent, mais toujours de plus en plus beau en grandissant. Et puis elle l'avait vu pleurer, avoir peur, avoir mal. Elle l'avait entendu hurler et s'énerver après Lucius. Elle avait constaté les ravages de la guerre sur son beau visage : de grosses cernes, des yeux ternes, une bouche semblant définitivement incurvée vers le bas.

Mais jamais elle ne l'avais vu amoureux. Elle eut un petit sourire et retourna à ses activités dans le boudoir. L'histoire des deux jeunes hommes ne la concernait plus.

Dans le hall, Harry avait la main posée sur la poignée de la lourde porte d'entrée, lorsqu'il avait entendu la serrure fonctionner. Il s'était donc retourné, face à l'escalier, et gardait une attitude légèrement vexée, bras croisés. Lorsque Draco arriva à sa hauteur, il fronça les sourcils.

- Je dois y aller, insista-t-il, j'ai dit aux autres que je les retrouvais à Grimmaurd avant la nuit, et j'ai au moins deux heures de vol pour retourner à Londres.

Malfoy ricana en s'approchant.

- Qu'est-ce qui est le plus long Potter ? lança-t-il en s'arrêtant devant lui. Deux heures de vol pour retrouver tes amis, ou une nuit, une vie avec moi ?

Le brun écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris. Jamais Harry n'aurait imaginé entendre un tel discours dans la bouche du blond. Son cœur se remit à battre, comme un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait ôté son masque. Ils n'avaient connu que la guerre : leur couple était construit sur une accumulation de trahisons et de cachotteries. Comment pouvaient-ils le vivre autrement ?

- Deux heures…, murmura le brun. Deux heures sans toi, c'est le plus long.

Draco sourit. Il avait cru un instant, à cause du silence de Potter, que jamais il n'obtiendrait une réponse satisfaisante.

- Dans ce cas, continua-t-il en fouillant une de ses poches, est-ce que tu crois que…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, laissant l'objet qu'il tendait à Harry la finir pour lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Potter en décroisant les bras.

- La bague de fiançailles de mon grand-père maternel, expliqua Malfoy d'un ton qu'il voulut désinvolte. J'aimerais que tu la portes.

Avant de poser une question qui aurait peut-être été la question de trop, Harry prit doucement le bijou entre ses doigts et l'examina. C'était un anneau très simple, en or blanc, d'une grande valeur sans doute. Le seul signe vraiment distinctif était ce petit serpent gravé à l'intérieur de la bague.

- Elle est très belle, murmura le brun.

- Elle est à toi, répondit Draco en la récupérant.

Il attrapa la main gauche de Potter et fit glisser la bague le long de l'annulaire du brun. Alors que l'anneau semblait bien trop large pour le doigt d'Harry, à peine fut-il en place qu'il s'adapta aussitôt se resserrant naturellement à la taille du brun. Surpris celui-ci leva sa main au niveau de ses yeux et l'observa attentivement derrière son masque.

- Elle est magique ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Draco. Elle a été faite pendant la première guerre par ma grand-mère. Elle voulait pouvoir joindre son mari n'importe quand, et s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

- Comment ça marche ? questionna encore Harry, très curieux.

- Avec celle-ci, répondit Malfoy en levant une main.

A sa propre main gauche, un autre anneau, plus fin, ornait son annulaire. Potter avait déjà remarqué ce bijou, tout comme l'autre bague, une chevalière très serpentarde, que Draco portait à l'autre main. Mais il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur l'anneau.

- Celui que tu portes était à mon grand-père, celui-ci était à Druella, ma grand-mère. Je les ai récupéré à Noël, pendant la guerre, quand je suis venu au Manoir. C'est ma mère qui me les a donné.

Il ôta sa bague et lui en montra l'intérieur. Là aussi, un petit serpent était gravé.

- Lorsque le serpent bouge et passe sur le devant de la bague, c'est que le bijou a été activé par l'autre.

- Activé ? s'étonna Harry en fixant les yeux bleus de Malfoy.

- En portoloin.

Draco laissa quelques secondes au brun pour comprendre, puis il lui expliqua plus en détail : la façon dont il fallait tourner trois fois l'anneau dans un sens, puis deux fois dans l'autre sens pour ouvrir le portoloin de l'autre anneau ; comment il suffisait d'empoigner la bague activée pour être transporté, quelque soit l'endroit, vers l'autre personne.

Malfoy remit sa bague et observa le brun. Celui-ci poussa un soupir en tournant la bague à son doigt et plongea dans les yeux gris.

- Tu me demandes quoi exactement ? murmura-t-il.

Draco le regarda un moment, semblant chercher ses mots, avant de répondre.

- Juste de continuer comme avant, pendant la guerre.

Trouver les mots n'avait jamais été le fort des deux jeunes hommes. Ils avaient plus pour habitude de s'exprimer par des gestes. Harry fut le premier à renouer avec leurs anciennes habitudes. Doucement, il se pencha, posa une main sur la joue droite du blond, et tendrement, embrassa le coin des lèvres rouges qui n'attendaient que lui. La présence du masque sur la moitié de son visage le gênait un peu pour approfondir le baiser qui resta tendre et léger. Draco entoura sa taille en le serrant doucement contre lui et posa son front contre le sien. A son tour il effleura la joue libre de Potter de baisers furtifs.

En haut du grand escalier, une belle sorcière s'appuyait élégamment sur la rambarde en observant la scène. Narcissa Malfoy avait un regard un peu voilé par la tristesse, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle n'avait plus, elle, depuis la mort de Lucius ; mais aussi un tendre sourire aux lèvres, heureuse pour son fils.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le pot de confiture glissa le long de la longue table, poussé par Harry en direction d'Arthur qui l'attrapa avec adresse.

- Merci bien !

Le brun reprit son bol de café et poursuivit sa lecture de la Gazette. Le petit déjeuner était devenu un moment sacré à Grimmaurd les week end. Les membres de la famille Weasley qui vivaient encore sous ce toit et Harry se retrouvaient chaque dimanche matin pour partager de bons toasts grillés et les confitures maison de Molly.

- La rubrique d'Hermione prend de plus en plus de place, fit remarquer Potter.

- Ouais, confirma George en repoussant un calepin où étaient reportés les comptes du magasin Weasley. Ron nous a dit qu'elle avait été promue, quelque chose comme ça.

- Elle est passée chef d'un truc, compléta de façon très pertinente Fred.

- Un bon boulot et une bague au doigt depuis peu, elle en a de la chance cette Hermione, finit Arthur avec un grand sourire.

La nouvelle des fiançailles de Ron et Hermione avait rendu tout le monde heureux. Harry allait répliquer quelque chose, mais la porte d'entrée claqua au-dessus de leur tête. De vieilles habitudes avaient été prises pendant la guerre : tous sursautèrent et s'observèrent un instant, comme si un mangemort allait débarquer au milieu de la salle. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais suffit à mettre mal à l'aise la petite tablée.

C'est Remus Lupin qui entra dans la cuisine.

- Salut la compagnie ! lança-t-il en se débarrassant de sa veste. Euh… désolé de vous avoir fait peur, compléta-t-il en voyant les visages un peu angoissés.

- Peur ? ricana Fred.

- Nous ? renchérit George sur le même ton.

Remus leur fit un clin d'œil et s'approcha de la table pour se servir un café. Il avait conservé ses aises dans la vieille maison des Blacks. Harry avait toujours insisté pour que l'endroit reste convivial et familial même après la fin de la guerre.

- Comment va Tonks ? demanda Molly en lui proposant des toasts.

- Fatiguée avec tout le boulot que lui donne Kingsley, mais ça va, répondit le lycanthrope. Harry, poursuivit-il en se tournant vers le brun, je suis venu te parler. Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait discuter un instant ?

Etonné, le brun acquiesça et se leva de table.

- Non, non, l'arrêta Lupin. J'aimerais discuté ici. Je pense qu'on est tous ici très concerné, ajouta-t-il en lançant un sourire aux autres.

Potter fut encore davantage surpris lorsqu'il vit les jumeaux hocher la tête avec un sérieux exagéré et Arthur et Molly le regarder, un sourire préoccupé aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il en se rasseyant.

Remus s'installa à la table et se lança.

- C'est à propos de… toi et Malfoy, dit-il en plongeant dans les iris verts. C'est ton histoire bien sûr, et on ne voudrait surtout pas s'immiscer dans quelque chose qui ne nous regarde pas, mais…

- Mais quand même, on est curieux, susurra Fred d'un ton doucereux et moqueur en se penchant vers Harry.

Ce dernier eut envie de rire mais préféra conserver son sérieux. Il croisa les mains et écouta chacune des recommandations prudentes des cinq anciens membres de l'Ordre. Molly était inquiète, Arthur soucieux, Fred et George franchement curieux. Quant à Remus… il était particulièrement sceptique. Voilà un mois que Potter était allé retrouver Draco. Un mois que personne n'avait encore osé aborder le sujet. Harry était revenu du Wiltshire sans rien dire, avec un anneau à l'annulaire. Ron et Hermione étaient passés assez régulièrement depuis, presque chaque week-end, quand Harry revenait de Poudlard, mais même avec eux, il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet. Le seul indice laissant penser que les retrouvailles s'étaient sans doute bien passées était cette bague.

- Depuis un mois, tu restes dans ta chambre au quatrième tout les week-ends, soupira Molly. Tu ne descends que pour manger.

- Tu peux comprendre qu'on s'inquiète un peu, n'est-ce pas ? renchérit Arthur.

- Harry, souffla Remus en fixant son jeune ami, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand vous vous êtes revus ? S'il te plaît, rassure nous.

Leur plus grande crainte, et le jeune professeur fut surpris de l'apprendre, était que Malfoy était le seul sorcier vivant à savoir ce qu'il cachait sous son masque : ils ne voulaient en aucun cas qu'il s'en serve contre lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A peine Harry refermait-il la porte de Grimmaurd sur lui, que Ron et Hermione apparaissaient devant lui.

- Alors ? lança le rouquin. Pourquoi a-t-il activé la carte ?

- C'était une erreur, répondit Harry. On a un peu discuté, c'est tout.

Les deux amis n'insistèrent pas. Ils savaient que le sujet Malfoy était sensible. Ils prirent congé et retournèrent chez eux. Harry s'excusa auprès des autres membres Weasley qui vivaient encore à Grimmaurd du temps qu'il avait mis à revenir. Charlie lui lança un coup d'œil avant de s'en retourner à la lecture d'un vieux livre trouvé dans la bibliothèque. Pendant l'absence du brun, il avait décidé de ne plus jamais tenter quoique ce soit. Harry avait compris ces intentions : s'il était intéressé, il viendrait à lui. Mais il avait peu d'espoir.

Potter monta au quatrième étage de la vieille maison, entra dans l'ancienne chambre de Malfoy, et referma la porte à clef. Une fois seul, il ôta son masque et le posa sur le petit bureau près de la fenêtre. Puis, il s'installa au bord du lit et tourna la bague comme le blond le lui avait expliqué. Il sentit le bijou chauffer légèrement autour de son doigt et aperçut le petit serpent arriver au-dessus de la bague.

Deux secondes plus tard, une mini tornade commença à se former sur le vieux parquet de la chambre. Le bas d'une cape noire apparut, puis deux jambes, un torse. Lorsque la poussière secouée par le transplanage retomba, Draco Malfoy se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, dans toute sa splendeur, un sourire séducteur scotché sur son beau visage.

- Quoi ? lança Harry en remettant sa bague en place.

- Je n'espérais pas que tu m'appelles si vite, ricana le blond.

- Ah oui ? susurra le brun. C'est sans doute pour ça que tu avais déjà mis ta cape ? Au cas où… Et en partant de chez toi, je t'ai dit à tout à l'heure, donc tu savais très bien.

Draco haussa les épaules sans se dépareiller de son sourire et s'approcha du lit. Il s'assit à côté du brun et observa la marque qui s'étalait sur son visage.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Les Weasley, c'est tout, répondit Harry. Mais ils ont leur quartier au sous sol et au premier. On est relativement tranquille ici.

Malfoy n'en attendait pas moins. Il se pencha aussitôt vers le cou de Potter et y posa ses lèvres. Les frissons, la douceur, les mouvements… tout leur revenait peu à peu. Libéré de tout le poids de la guerre, de toutes les questions qui le hantaient, Draco se sentait suffisamment libre et léger pour mener la danse. Il repoussa tendrement Harry, le forçant à s'allonger sur le lit, et s'installa au-dessus de lui, s'appuyant sur le matelas de chaque côté de son corps.

Rien n'était facile entre eux. Mais rien n'était plus beaux que ces deux yeux verts qui le fixaient sans ciller.

- A quoi tu penses ? murmura-t-il.

- A ce qu'on s'apprête à faire, répondit Harry d'un ton joueur.

- Et tu en penses quoi ?

Le brun leva une main pour replacer une mèche blonde avant de répondre.

- J'ai peur de te redécouvrir, commença-t-il. J'ai hâte de te sentir. J'ai envie comme jamais, et en même temps, j'ai l'impression que ça ne se peut pas. Comme si la guerre n'avait été qu'un rêve et que la réalité ne pouvait pas lui ressembler.

Draco acquiesça, pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait.

- La guerre n'était pas un rêve, répondit-il sur le même ton calme et posé. C'était un vrai cauchemar. Le rêve, il commence maintenant.

Il se pencha à nouveau et embrassa enfin le brun sans se soucier de rien. Il l'embrassa pour oublier tous ces moments où ils n'avaient pas pu le faire, et pour éloigner tous les autres baisers. Celui-ci était le premier, véritablement, le début de tout. Harry y répondit avec entrain. Les doigts se perdirent dans les cheveux, les langues sur leur peau. Ils s'aimaient.

Les mouvements se firent plus rapides, plus saccadés. Un pull, une chemise, un pantalon s'envolèrent, tombèrent au sol. Leur corps se frottaient et s'apprenaient par cœur. Chaque sens était mis à contribution. Lorsque Draco pénétra enfin Harry, ce dernier ne put retenir une larme qui roula jusque dans son cou, où le blond la lécha sensuellement.

Cette larme, c'était toute la souffrance de la guerre qui les quittait un peu plus à chaque coup de rein. Le feu et la glace… l'élu et le banni… le lion et le serpent. C'était au nez de tous ces clichés qu'ils riaient en faisant l'amour. Leurs regards se touchaient, leurs bouches s'affolaient : ne comptaient que l'autre et le plaisir.

Draco embrassa encore Potter dans le cou, le mordit, et se laissa aller, avalant le cri du brun dans un dernier baiser. En sueur, il retomba sur son torse. Leurs respirations se mêlèrent au même rythme que leurs doigts qui s'enroulaient les uns avec les autres, ne pouvant s'arrêter de tourner autour des bagues. C'est à ce moment là que la chose leur sembla naturelle.

- Je t'aime…, murmurèrent-ils au même moment.

Le blond tourna la tête vers Harry. Les yeux étaient rieurs.

- Je l'ai dit en premier, susurra Draco.

- Petit joueur, se moqua Potter. On l'a dit en même temps, et c'est tout.

- Je suis sûr d'avoir commencé en premier.

- Il faut toujours que tu gagnes, n'est-ce pas ? ricana le brun en haussant les épaules.

Face à cet aveu gigantesque qu'ils venaient de se faire, leur seule parade était l'humour, et les fausses piques, leur rappelant un temps ancien où ils ne pouvaient se voir sans s'attaquer. Mais si les mots s'amusaient à se taquiner, les doigts se caressaient toujours, et les cœurs, à l'unisson avec les yeux, criaient encore ce qu'ils venaient de se murmurer.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans la cuisine de Grimmaurd, en ce week-end étonnant, Harry se sentit obligé de forcer son sourire pour rassurer Lupin, et les Weasley qui venaient de lui faire part de leurs inquiétudes. Il repoussa son bol pour s'accouder à la table.

- Draco et moi, on est ensemble, lâcha-t-il. Vous n'avez pas d'inquiétudes à avoir, tout va très bien.

- Dans ce cas…, commença le lycanthrope hésitant, pourquoi ne vous voit-on jamais ensemble ? Pourquoi ne vient-il pas ici ? En un mois vous auriez eu le temps, non ?

- Et pourquoi tu ne retournes pas le voir ? insista Fred.

- Et c'est quoi cette bague ? ricana George.

- Les garçons ! rouspéta Arthur.

Harry sourit encore et tenta de leur expliquer. Ils étaient restés discrets, car pendant la guerre, c'était ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient : cachés. Mais ils se voyaient quand même, dans la semaine.

- Tu ne rates aucun cours, n'est-ce pas ? commença à s'imaginer Remus.

- Mais la guerre est finie, murmura Molly après que Potter ait répondu qu'il était très assidu. Vous pourriez… vivre votre histoire normalement.

- Harry, si c'est par peur de notre réaction, reprit Arthur, on est tous au courant ici, depuis un moment. Personne ne vous jugera. Draco est le bienvenu.

Sans que personne ne le remarqua, les jumeaux se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Les histoires secrètes qu'il fallait cacher, ils connaissaient. Après un sourire échangé, ils écoutèrent Potter.

- Malfoy et moi, on se retrouve, on a besoin de ça pour l'instant, expliqua-t-il.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils venaient de faire l'amour. Comme d'habitude quand Draco retrouvait Harry dans ses appartements de Poudlard après une journée de cours, les caresses se transformaient très vite en ébats transportés. Allongés sur le lit du brun, un drap négligemment posé au travers de leurs corps mêlés, ils s'observaient, tranquillement.

- Tiens, tu as une cicatrice là ? s'étonna soudain Draco en caressant la hanche droite de son amant du bout des doigts.

- Ouais, répondit Potter en glissant ses mains sous sa tête. Elle date de la grotte. Tu sais, j'avais été blessé par un strangulot.

- Mince, j'avais jamais fais gaffe, murmura Malfoy, visiblement captivé.

- On était trop pressé à l'époque.

Le blond acquiesça sans pour autant chercher à replonger dans ses souvenirs.

- Au fait, commença Harry, j'ai un truc à te proposer. Les autres s'inquiètent de ne jamais nous voir ensemble. Ils m'ont sorti le grand jeu le week-end dernier parce qu'ils voulaient un peu savoir ce qu'il se passait.

- Les rouquins sont d'une nature beaucoup trop curieuse, grommela le blond en roulant sur le côté.

- C'est la seule famille que j'ai Draco, répliqua Potter. J'ai envie de leur faire une blague.

Le brun se pencha vers son amant, l'embrassa, et lui expliqua posément ce qu'il comptait faire. Finalement, il commençait à s'ennuyer après plus d'un mois à se cacher. Il avait envie de passer à autre chose, de s'amuser un peu. Le blond, le cœur battant, accepta de transformer radicalement leur relation en mettant en place le plan diabolique d'Harry.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le dimanche matin suivant, lorsque Harry descendit dans la cuisine, il fut agréablement surpris d'y trouver déjà Ron, Hermione, Remus et Tonks, qui étaient venus passer la journée avec la famille Weasley et leur jeune ami professeur.

- Et bien Harry, rigola Lupin alors que le brun n'avait même pas encore fini de descendre les escaliers, tu t'es perdu dans tes draps cette nuit ?

En effet, Potter n'avait plus rien de professoral dans sa tenue : ses cheveux en bataille semblaient avoir été pétris toute la nuit ; il ne portait que le bas de son pyjama, tombant très négligemment sur ses hanches ; de lourdes cernes marquaient son œil qui n'était pas caché par le masque, indiquant un sommeil bien léger ; ses lèvres étaient rouges écarlates, comme s'il avait eu de la fièvre, et enfin, son torse présentait différentes rougeurs, par-ci par-là.

- Tu as mal dormi ? s'inquiéta Molly.

- Vieux, ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça ! se moqua ouvertement Ron.

Potter leur fit à tous un large sourire et sans rien dire, avança d'un pas pour libérer l'entrée de la cuisine. En une seconde, tous les visages quittèrent leurs airs moqueurs pour une stupéfaction bien plus grande.

Derrière Harry, jusque là invisible, un Malfoy digne de ce nom se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Même dégaine que le brun, à peu de chose prêt : il ne portait que son pantalon, présentait quelques suçons suspects à la base du cou, ses lèvres étaient encore gonflées de désir, ses yeux avaient une couleur beaucoup plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire, et c'était sans parler de ses cheveux blonds, qui présentaient des épis presque plus impressionnants que ceux de Potter.

Nonchalamment, Malfoy s'appuya sur une épaule nue du brun et lança un sourire ravageur à la cantonade.

- Il paraît que j'ai été invité, susurra-t-il avec gourmandise. J'ai pris un peu d'avance sur le petit dèj, ajouta-t-il lançant un clin d'œil dévastateur à Hermione, j'espère que ça ne pose pas problème.

Les femmes présentes dans la salle rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles. Les jumeaux, pour une fois, ne trouvèrent rien à redire. Quant à Ron, Arthur et Remus, ils présentaient tous trois une tête semblable à celle d'un mérou qui attendrait son repas.

Harry éclata de rire, fier de son coup, et félicita Draco pour son jeu théâtral de grand séducteur. Visiblement, Molly, Tonks et Hermione avaient apprécié le spectacle. Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent à table et se servirent des toasts. A force de dialogue, Harry parvint à sortir les autres de leur torpeur, et une ambiance plus agréable s'installa sur la grande tablée.

Comment terminer cette histoire autrement qu'avec une petite morale ? Ils vécurent heureux pendant très longtemps et eurent de nombreux amis… Ou encore, n'oublions pas, même en amour, de continuer à donner autant aux autres qu'on peut donner à l'être aimé.

**THE END**

* * *

Voilàààà ! Maintenant je stresse de savoir si cette fin vous convient ou pas. Fleur bleue ? Oui, peut-être bien. Mais après avoir tué Lucius et décrit des trucs de guerre, j'avais envie de ça. Et puis c'est pas si fleur bleue... si ?...

En tout cas, moi, je me suis éclatée, j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira ! Je vous fais pleiiiins de groooos bisous, et merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette fic ! De toute façon, je continuerai de répondre à vos reviews.

Ahhhh je veux pas partir... Bon allez... rendez-vous dans une prochaine fic ou prochain OS ! Bisous !

LUSAKA.


End file.
